Lune Rouge
by exolweareone9400
Summary: "siapa sebenarnya aku?" - Oh Sehun, "aku akan ada disisi mu, selalu disisi mu" - Kim Jongin / Kai, "aku merindukan mu" - Park Chanyeol, ketika masalalu mu terkuak membawa sebuah kenangan yang selama ini selalu hadir dalam mimpi mu. namun masalalu mu membawa mu jauh dari orang yang selalu bersamamu. kemana takdir akan membawa? maaf aku gak bisa bikin summary. #Chanhun #Kaihun #gs
1. Prolog

**LUNE ROUGE**

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Choi (Oh) Siwon, EXO, etc

Cast bertambah seiring jalannya cerita ^^

Kabut tipis masih terlihat sejauh mata memandang disebuah hutan yang entah berada dimana. Sesosok gadis dengan kulit putih pucat, rambut maroon yang lurus panjang dengan sedikit gelombang dibagian bawah itu tergerai indah, mata sipit dengan manik merah terang, ditambah bibir tipis berwarna pink yang Nampak menggoda, berbalut sebuah dress putih selutut membuatnya Nampak mempesona.

Dalam kabut itu, terlihat sang gadis Nampak berjalan tanpa alas kaki. Berjalan pelan melewati beberapa batang pohon yang terkadang bersentuhan langsung dengan telapak tangannya. Perlahan pijakan Sehun terhenti pada sebuah tanah yang berada tepat ditengah pepohonan yang Nampak membentuk lingkaran itu, mungkin bisa dikatakan berada ditengah hutan.

"Sehunna..."

"Oppa…."

"saranghae Oh Sehun"

"tuan muda sebentar lagi akan terjadi gerhana bulan merah"

"sebentar lagi orang itu akan bangkit dari tidur panjangnya"

"haruskah aku membangkitkan mu dan melanggar permintaan ibu?"

"Sehun menjauh dari orang itu!"

"jangan lakukan ku mohon"

"menjauh atau aku akan menembak mu!"

"jangan lakukan ka-karena ….."

Cerita ini hanya imajenasi penulis mohon maaf jika ada ketidaksesuaian ejaan atau hal-hal lain. Terinspirasi dari kejadian Red Fullmoon akhir bulan September. Terinspirasi dari anime Vampire Knight dan film the Twilight Saga.

Maafkan saya karena saya tidak bisa membuat prolog. Sejujurnya saya ingin mempost chapter 1 tanpa prolog, namun saya tidak tahu bagaimana respon kalian yang membaca juga review yang saya dapat.

Lune Rouge sendiri saya ambil dari bahasa Perancis berarti Bulan Merah. Judul ff ini terinspirasi pada kejadian gerhana bulan merah pada tanggal 28 September 2015 dan 14 / 15 April 2015 lalu.

Ff ini saya buat spontan dan belum ada stok chapter-chapter setelah chapter 1 ini saya buat. Jalan cerita dari ff ini pun masih dalam pikiran saya, jadi jika kalian bertanya berapa chapter untuk ff ini, saya masih belum bisa memastikan karena jujur saja ff ini saya buat begitu ada inspirasi diotak saya. Ditambah kesibukan saya bekerja dan mengerjakan skripsi membuat ff ini akan ada jarak dalam pengupdate-annya.

Inspirasi lain ff ini adalah dari anime favorit saya Vampire Knight dan film the Twilight Saga. Untuk jalan cerita murni dari pemikiran saya dan untuk judul mungkin ada beberapa atau bahkan banyak judul Red Moon yang bisa kalian cari, oleh sebab itu saya mengganti judulnya dengan bahasa Perancis. Untuk nama sekolah sendiri mungkin terdengar asing karena saya menggunakan bahasa Belanda. Nacht sendiri memiliki arti malam. Sengaja saya memberi nama dengan arti malam karena sekolah tersebut bukan sekolah biasa, ada rahasia-rahasia didalam sekolah tersebut dan berkaitan dengan judul yang membuat saya memilih nama tersebut sebagai nama SHS. Maaf jika terdengar aneh dan kurang cocok hehehe

Chapter 1 sendiri rencananya akan saya post secepatnya sesuai tanggal yang sudah saya tetapkan, tetapi itu bisa berubah tergantung respon dan review kalian hehehe

Saya tunggu review juga kritik sarannya ^^


	2. Chapter 1

**LUNE ROUGE**

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Choi (Oh) Siwon, EXO, etc

Cast bertambah seiring jalannya cerita ^^

Cerita ini hanya imajenasi penulis mohon maaf jika ada ketidaksesuaian ejaan atau hal-hal lain. Terinspirasi dari kejadian Red Fullmoon akhir bulan September. Terinspirasi dari anime Vampire Knight dan film the Twilight Saga.

Saya tunggu review juga kritik sarannya ^^

 **NO PLAGIAT** ^^

.

.

Chap 1

Kabut tipis masih terlihat sejauh mata memandang disebuah hutan yang entah berada dimana. Sesosok gadis dengan kulit putih pucat, rambut maroon yang lurus panjang dengan sedikit gelombang dibagian bawah itu tergerai indah, mata sipit dengan manik merah terang, ditambah bibir tipis berwarna pink yang Nampak menggoda, berbalut sebuah dress putih selutut membuatnya Nampak mempesona.

Dalam kabut itu, terlihat sang gadis Nampak berjalan tanpa alas kaki. Berjalan pelan melewati beberapa batang pohon yang terkadang bersentuhan langsung dengan telapak tangannya. Perlahan pijakan Sehun terhenti pada sebuah tanah yang berada tepat ditengah pepohonan yang Nampak membentuk lingkaran itu, mungkin bisa dikatakan berada ditengah hutan. (bayangin pathcode Chanyeol yang pas bakar hutan).

Kabut tersebut perlahan hilang, membuat pohon-pohon Nampak terlihat jelas. Kelopak sipit gadis tersebut memicing menatap sosok yang Nampak berdiri membelakanginya. Seketika raut wajahnya berubah bersamaan dengan manik merah terangnya yang berganti menjadi coklat terang, kulitnya bukan lagi putih pucat melainkan putih salju dengan warna rambut yang sama.

Wuush…

Mata sang gadis menutup ketika angin menerpa wajahnya, menghantarkan udara dingin yang membuatnya merinding. Namun, matanya membola ketika dirasakan hawa panas dan mendapati pohon-pohon disekelilingnya terbakar. Tubuhnya dibawa berputar untuk memastikan bahwa ada jalan keluar dari kepungan api yang mengelilingnya.

Lagi. Gerakan terhenti ketika melihat sosok lelaki tinggi dengan warna rambut hitam legam berdiri membelakanginya.

"chogiyo.." ucap Sehun pelan kepada namja itu, membuat sang namja menengokkan kepalanya sedikit, membuat gadis itu memicingkan matanya guna melihat sosok namja itu dengan jelas, "b-bisakah kita keluar dari hutan ini? Hutan ini terbakar. Kita bisa terpanggang disini" ucap Sehun kemudian melupakan kata hatinya yang penasaran dengan sosok namja tersebut, dan kembali focus pada panasnya api yang mengepung mereka.

"Sehunnie" sebuah suara yang mampu membuat Sehun terdiam. Membuat jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak, namun juga ingin meledak disaat yang sama. Suara berat yang begitu familiar, bukan hanya ditelinga, namun dihatinya. Suara berat yang terdengar begitu lirih, seakan memberitahukan bahwa sang pemilik suara tersebut merasakan kesedihan, kehilangan, serta merindukan seseorang dengan begitu dalam.

Kriiing… kriiing…

"eugh…" lenguh seorang yeoja berparas ayu dengan kulit seputih salju dengan rambut sebahu dengan gelombang dibagian bawahnya. "ugh mimpi itu lagi" gumam yeoja itu sambil memijit pelipisnya ketika terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendudukkan diri ditepi ranjang

"pagi Sehunnie~~" sapa seorang yeoja dengan wajah yang sekilas mirip dengan yeoja yang dipanggil Sehunnie atau lebih tepat bernama Oh Sehun itu. Namun yang membedakan mata deer eyes dengan rambut coklat lurus menyentuh punggungnya dengan poni tertata rapi menutupi dahinya

"pagi Luhannie" sapa Sehun dengan suara seraknya pada yeoja yang menyapanya tadi. Xi Luhan, yeoja keturunan China yang sudah menetap di Korea sejak Junior High School dan merupakan sahabat Sehun sejak kelas 2 JHS itu.

"mimpi yang sama?" Tanya Luhan yang kini tengah menyiapkan seragam sekolahnya

"ne. selalu seperti itu. Tetapi anehnya aku seperti sudah mengenal namja itu lama" jawab Sehun sambil melakukan hal yang sama

"sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan, itu hanya mimpi" ucap Luhan, "lebih baik bergegas mandi dan bersiap ke sekolah. Bukankah kau ada tugas dari Kepala Sekolah" tambah Luhan membuat Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya.

"GAWAT AKU LUPA" teriak Sehun yang mampu membangunkan seluruh asrama yang dibalas Luhan dengan gelengan kepala.

.

.

Nacht Senior High School.

Sebuah sekolah dengan tampilan gedung sekolah yang menyerupai istana jaman dahulu. (bayangin Hogwart atau istana2 jaman kerjaan di Perancis Belanda atau Inggris gitu). Dengan seragam khas putih sebagai kemeja, sedang bawahan dan blazer berwarna biru tua. Hanya sekolah ini yang mempunyai satu buah warna seragam yang dikenakan pada hari Senin sampai dengan hari Jumat dan sebuah baju olahraga dengan warna sama. Sekolah dengan nama belanda yang berarti malam itu merupakan sekolah tertua juga terelit yang ada di Seoul. Entah bagaimana sejarah sekolah itu berdiri, namun rumor yang beredar dimasyarakat adalah, adanya vampire yang berbaur dengan manusia di sekolah itu. Gosip itu sudah lama beredar, namun sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi siswa siswi dan orang tua mereka untuk menyekolahkan anaknya di sekolah dengan sistem asrama itu.

.

.

Drap.. drap..

Ceklek

"hah.. maafkan saya kepala sekolah, saya terlambat" ucap Sehun dengan nafas tersenggal karena berlari

"gwaenchana, Kai juga belum datang" ucap sang kepala sekolah santai. Namja paruh baya dengan wajah yang masih terlihat lebih muda dari umurnya tersenyum lembut pada Sehun, putri kesayangannya. Aah. Satu lagi namja yang di sebut merupakan anak angkatnya atau lebih tepatnya anak dari sahabatnya. Kim Kai merupakan namja Tan dengan pesona tatapan elang dan smirk yang terkadang ditujukan kepada para siswa yang melanggar peraturan Nacht SHS. Mempunyai fans baik yeoja atau namja, namun selalu dianggap angin lalu karena Kai lebih memilih tidur diperpustakaan atau UKS dibanding bersosialisasi.

Ceklek

"pagi Kai" sapa lembut Sehun dengan senyumnya

"hmm" gumam Kai tanpa membuat bibir pink tipis Sehun mengkrucut karena sebal, "jangan mengkrucutkan bibir mu seperti itu atau kau ingin menggoda ku pagi-pagi ini?" tanya Kai dengan smirknya, membuat Sehun menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya. Inilah karakter Kai jika bersama Sehun, lebih bebas tidak kaku dan mudah berekspresi.

"appa~~" rengek Sehun berharap sang appa –kepala sekolah- membantunya

"dasar manja" ejek Kai

"yak! kau ini sudah terlambat, sekarang kau mengejak ku? ish dasar menyebalkan" kesal Sehun sambil menghentakkan kakinya dengan tangan bersedakap didadanya.

"sudah sudah daripada bertengkar, appa ingin memberikan tugas untuk kalian" ucap Oh Siwon, kepala sekolah Nacht SHS itu melerai pertengkaran kedua anaknya itu. Sehun dan Kai pun mengalihkan atensinya pada Siwon yang sedang memeriksa beberapa berkas entah apalah itu. "akan ada murid baru yang harus kalian bimbing selama beberapa hari dan ada seorang dokter yang bertugas di UKS nantinya. Appa harap kalian bisa membantu murid tersebut untuk beradaptasi, dan untuk dokter baru bernama Zhang Yixing, dia akan mulai bertugas besok, jadi Kai jangan terlalu sering tidur di UKS" jelas Siwon

"appa aku sangat mengantuk karena tugas malam jadi satu-satunya tempat yang empuk hanya UKS. Aku janji tidak akan terlalu sering." Ucap Kai membela diri

"ish dasar tukang tidur" ejek Sehun yang baru akan di balas Kai sebelum ...

"selamat pagi Kepala Sekolah Oh" sapa sebuah suara berat yang terkesan tegas dan dingin membuat Kai dan Sehun terdiam. Lebih tepatnya Sehun memproses suara ditangkap oleh gendang telinga barusan.

Sert

Entah reflek atau apa, Kai secara otomatis langsung menarik Sehun ke belakang tubuhnya lalu memberikan tatapan tajam pada 8 orang yang baru saja memasuki ruang kepala sekolah. Sang kepala sekolah hanya menghela nafas berat sambil memijit pelipisnya. Ya. Hal ini sudah diprediksi sebelumnya.

"Kai Sehun perkenalkan mereka adalah murid baru sekolah kita yang akan menempati kelas 3-A." Ucap Siwon dengan nada tegas memecah keheningan disana.

"kelas 3?" tanya Kai yang secara tak sadar menggeser tubuhnya sehingga bisa bertatap muka dengan Siwon. Murid mana yang pindah ditingkat akhir sekolah itu.

"iya mereka akan berada di kelas 3, tingkat akhir sekolah ini. semua data mereka ada didalam map ini. kau harus bersikap baik kepada mereka Kai, dan tidak ada protes apapun" ucap Siwon dengan nada yang lebih serius dari sebelumnya. Dan Kai akhirnya sadar satu hal, kehidupannya disekolah tidak akan setenang sebelumnya dan tentu tugasnya akan semakin berat jika berhadapan dengan sosok yang dibencinya.

"ah satu lagi, mereka kan menempati rumah lama kita karena jumlah mereka sedikit dan dokter di UKS yang baru yang bertanggung jawab terhadap mereka, termasuk appa" penjelasan Siwon kali ini membuat Kai menghela nafas pasrah juga berat dengan tangan terkepal.

Tanpa mereka sadari Sehun yang sedari tadi memang penasaran pada murid baru, kini sedang menatapi satu persatu murid baru tersebut. ada yang menatapnya datar, cuek, acuh, tersenyum tipis, dan manik coklat terang Sehun bertemu pada manik coklat gelap milik salah satu namja tinggi disana. Entah apa yang dirasakan Sehun saat mata mereka bertatap satu sama lain, seakan merasakan sebuah kerinduan yang amat sangat besar. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya imut lalu memiringkan kepalanya saat dirasa jantungnya berdetak diatas normal. Hampir saja salah satu dari 8 murid baru itu memekik melihat tingkah imut dan lucu Sehun jika saja Kai sudah kembali keposisinya –didepan Sehun- dan menatap tajam mereka.

"Sehun ini berkas-berkas kepindahan mereka, tolong dipelajari dan berikan pada OSIS. Mereka akan mengikuti kelas besok, jadi kalian tolong antar mereka mengenali sekolah ini, setelah langsung antar ke rumah lama yang akan menjadi asrama bagi mereka" ucap Siwon sambil memberikan setumpuk map kepada Sehun.

.

.

"Kris Wu atau Wu Yi Fan, pewaris Wu Corp perusahaan asal Canada dengan darah China ditubuhnya. Huang Zitao, pewaris Huang Corp, Kim Joonmyeon kerab disapa Suho dan D.O Kyungsoo merupakan artis, lalu Kim Jongdae atau biasa disapa Chen, merupakan pewaris Kim Corp, mempunyai saudara Kim Minseok atau Xiumin. Byun Baekhyun, anak dari perancang busana terkenal di Paris dan memiliki bakat setara dengan kedua orang tuanya. Dan yang terakhir..." Sehun yang semula membaca profil mereka dengan antusias mendadak diam seribu bahasa ketika profil yang terakhir dilihatnya adalah orang itu. Orang yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak normal dan lagi tatapan mata yang menatapnya penuh arti. "Park Chanyeol. Pemilik Park Corp yang merupakan perusahan utama, menaungi Wu Corp, Huang Corp, dan Kim Corp. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat saat umurnya 10 tahun" Sehun meletakkan profil-profil yang dibacanya, menatap tak percaya sebuah profil yang terletak paling atas dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Mereka telah selesai mengantarkan 8 murid baru tersebut keliling dan ke asrama mereka. Sehun yang ditinggal oleh Kai diruang OSIS, membaca profil yang diberikan oleh kepala sekolah sembari menunggu bel tanda berakhirnya kegiatan belajar mengajar hari itu.

Pandangnya masih pada sosok pemuda dengan tinggi ±185 cm itu, dengan tatapan wajah datar itu.

"Sehunnie~~" panggilan nyaring yang membuatnya tersadar dari kegiatannya memandang foto Park Chanyeol itu.

"Luhan" ucap Sehun setelah mendapati sahabatnya itu yang juga anggota OSIS memasuki ruangan, "apa hari ini ada tugas?" Tanya Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya sepenuhnya pada Luhan

"bersyukurlah karena hari ini tidak ada tugas, termasuk dari guru matematika dan guru fisika yang killer itu" jawab Luhan sedikit mengkrucutkan bibirnya, namun sedetik kemudian ada senyum lebar diwajah cantik gadis bermata rusa itu, "Sehunnie hari ini kita bisa keluarkan? Kajja kita beli bubble tea" ajak Luhan

"bubble tea? Kajja." Ucap Sehun semangat. Diotak Sehun tidak hanya ada bubble tea sebenarnya tetapi keinginannya menyambut murid baru –terutama namja bermarga Park- itu.

Cake and Bubble Café

"kami pesan 2 bubble tea rasa Choco dan Taro" ucap Luhan pada pegawai café tersebut, "Sehun apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Luhan ketika mendapati sahabatnya itu menatap penuh minat pada cake-cake yang tertata rapi di etalase.

"aku ingin menyambut kedatangan murid baru yang saat ini menghuni rumah lama kami" jawab Sehun sambil terus memperhatikan cake disana

"murid baru? Rumah lama? Bukankah itu rumah tua dengan desain klasik itu?" Tanya Luhan sambil menyerahkan bubble tea milik Sehun

"gomawo" jawab Sehun dan mulai meneguk bubble teanya, "ya appa yang mengijinkan mereka tinggal disana, dan itu bagus karena rumah itu masih terawat dan akan tetap terawat karena sekarang ada penghuninya" jawab Sehun kemudian yang diangguki Luhan

"permisi, saya ingin membeli Raspberry mousse and thin layers of sponge cake." Pinta Sehun pada pelayan disana

"Sehun kau yakin membeli cake itu?" Tanya Luhan membuat Sehun dan pelayan itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka padanya

"wae? Ini cake dengan rasa manis dan asam jadi tidak terlalu manis saat dimakan" jawab Sehun

"jinjja? Bolehkah aku mencoba?" Tanya Luhan dengan cengirannya

"ish dasar kau ini" ucap Sehun yang kemudian memesankan 2 slice cake yang sama untuk dirinya dan Luhan

asrama lama (rumah lama keluarga Oh)

"aku suka tempat ini, tempat ini menyenangkan" ucap namja dengan suara cemprengnya

"Chen bisakah kau tutup mulut mu sebentar? Suara mu benar-benar berisik" tegur namja yang paling tinggi diantara mereka

"tuan muda apa anda akan langsung beristirahat dikamar? Saya sudah menyiapkan semua yang tuan butuhkan" ucap yeoja dengan pipi seperti bakpao kepada Chanyeol

"terima kasih Xiu" jawab Chanyeol pada yeoja yang bisa dikatakan tangan kanannya -Xiumin- membuat yeoja itu dan yang lain menunduk hormat ketika Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua asrama tersebut

"apa kita perlu melakukan perayaan?" usul Chen

"jika ada cake" ucap namja dengan wajah seperti malaikat

"Suho-ya ini" ucap yeoja dengan mata bulat dan bibir berbentuk hati, memberikan coklat kepada soulmatenya itu

"gomawo kyungsoo" balas Suho

"kenapa kita harus pindah? Jepang lebih indah disbanding Korea" Tanya seorang yeoja mungil dengan eyeliner dimatanya, "Xiumin kau tahu sesuatu?" Tanya yeoja itu pada Xiumin

"aku tidak tahu Baek, hanya menuruti perintah tuan muda" jawab Xiumin pada yeoja tadi -Baekhyun-

"sudahlah Baek, kita memang akan selalu mengikuti kemanapun tuan muda pergi jadi kali ini diam saja seperti biasanya" ucap Chen

"hanya saja aku merasa ada yang aneh kali ini" ucap Baekhyun sambil memandang jendala yang menampakkkan keadaan luar yang redup karena diterangi lampu kuning di kedua sisi halaman

"apa kau tidak tahu sesuatu Tao-ya?" Baekhyun kembali pertanya pada pemuda dengan mata bak panda namun menguasai wushu itu

"aku tidak berhak mencampuri urusan tuan muda" jawab Tao dengan senyumnya

"Baekhyun lebih baik kita menyiapkan pesta saja" ajak Chen atau lebih tepatnya rengekan dari namja dengan suara cemprengnya itu , namun akan terdengar merdu ketika bernyanyi.

"tidak ada ca-"

Tokk tokk tokk

"eoh siapa yang kesini?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan dahi mengkerut lucu

Ceklek

"ah selamat malam Sehun-ssi, ada keperluan apa malam-malam kemari?" Tanya Tao yang menyapa Sehun ramah saat membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Sehun masuk

"ah kau anak kepala sekolah kan? Oh Sehun" Tanya Chen yang berjalan mendekati Sehun

"Chen kau tidak sopan" intrupsi Kris ketika Chen mulai mengendus bau Sehun

"a-ah itu s-saya ingin memberikan cake untuk penyambutan kalian sebagai murid baru" ucap Sehun gugup sambil memberikan kotak berisi cake yang tadi dibelinya bersama dengan Luhan

"ah cake jadi bau manis itu dari cake yang kau bawa?" seru Chen heboh lalu mengambil cake ditangan Sehun membawanya ke meja ruangan tamu disana

"ah maaf atas kelakuannya ya, dia memang kurang sopan dan selalu bertindak semaunya" ucap Tao

"saya juga akan menyampaikan beberapa aturan tentang asrama ini karena kalian memilih rumah ini sebagai asrama, maka saya akan menyebut ini sebagai asrama B, sedang asrama yang ditempati adalah asrama A, apa kalian tidak keberatan?" Tanya Sehun hati-hati

"itu tidak masalah, dan sekali lagi maafkan kami karena merepotkan Sehun-ssi" ucap Tao

"apa saya bisa meminta kalian untuk memutuskan siapa yang menjadi ketua dan wakil asrama di asrama B ini? Ini sebagai data untuk OSIS karena kita menggunakan system yang diketat dimalam hari" ucap Sehun, "dan tolong jangan panggil seformal itu, saya merupakan hoobae dan kalian adalah sunbae"

"ah baiklah Sehun untuk itu kami harus membicarakan kepa-"

"maaf atas keterlambatan saya untuk menemui anda Oh Sehun-ssi" ucapan Tao terpotong ketika Chanyeol muncul dengan pakaian santai yang dalam hal ini berupa kemeja hitam dengan dua kancing atas terbuka dan skinny jeans berwarna abu2 tua, dengan sandal rumah putih.

"bisakah anda berbicara diruangan saya saja?" pinta Chanyeol mematahkan khayalan Sehun tentang betapa indahnya tubuh sosok namja yang berada beberapa langkah di hadapannya itu

"a-apa itu tidak mengganggu anda, Chanyeol-ssi?" Tanya Sehun gugup juga takut karena hampir semua orang diruangan itu menatapnya

"akan lebih nyaman jika bisa berbicara di ruangan saya tentang peraturan sekolah ini, karena saya merupakan ketua asrama ini" ucap Chanyeol terdengar sedikit memerintah

"b-baiklah mari kita berbicara diruangan anda" jawab Sehun pasrah mengikuti Chanyeol menuju lantai 2 diikuti Xiumin.

"Xiu tolong sediakan cake tadi dan green tea" pinta Chanyeol sebelum memasuki ruangannya

"ne tuan muda" ucap Xiumin sebelum meninggalkan Sehun dalam kecanggungan diruangan Chanyeol

#Chanhun side

"sebelumnya tolong jangan panggil saya secara formal" pinta Sehun

"Sehun" panggil Chanyeol yang membuat Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan degupan jantung lebih cepat dari sebelumnya

"a-ah ne, maafkan saya. Saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa asrama ini harus memiliki ketua dan wakil ketua asrama. Selain itu kami mempunyai jam malam, diharapkan pada pukul 8 malam semua siswa dan siswi sudah berada di kamar dan tidak diperkenankan keluar asrama. Sekolah mempunyai jam masuk pukul 07.30 pagi dan berakhir pada pukul 02.00 siang. Untuk kelas 3 diadakan jam tambahan sampai pukul 05.00 sore. Sekolah ini mempunyai sebuah seragam yang dikenakan setiap hari kecuali Sabtu dan Minggu, sebuah setelan olahraga dan untuk hari Sabtu siswa siswi diperbolehkan pulang kerumah masing dan dapat kembali pada hari minggu atau langsung mengikuti pelajaran di hari Senin. Jika siswa siswi memilih tinggal di asrama maka sabtu dan minggu adalah hari bebas mereka dengan tetap menaati jam malam asrama" jelas Sehun, "apakah ada yang perlu anda tanyakan?" Tanya Sehun

"tolong jangan panggil saya dengan embel-embel -ssi" pinta Chanyeol

"b-baiklah saya akan memanggil anda Chanyeol Sunbae" ucap Sehun ragu dan sekilas dapat Sehun lihat bahwa Chanyeol menatapnya sendu

"saya sebagai ketua asrama ini dan Tao sebagai wakil ketua asrama ini. Segala peraturan akan saya beritahukan kepada yang lainnya. Namun sepertinya untuk beberapa alasan jam malam asrama belum bisa kami lakukan karena kami harus mengurus pekerjaan, apa ini bisa ditoleransi?" Tanya Chanyeol

"sunbae bisa meminta surat kepala sekolah untuk memberitahukan OSIS tentang jam malam." Jawab Sehun

"silahkan dimakan" ucap Chanyeol yang meminum green teanya

"selamat makan" seru Sehun riang, namun langsung membekap mulutnya karena melakukan hal memalukan di depan Chanyeol

"tidak perlu sungkan atau malu, kau bisa bebas melakukan apapun disini. Wewenang khusus untuk mu dan kita bisa berhenti memakai bahasa formal" ucap Chanyeol dengan sebuah senyuman yang membuat Sehun merona tipis

"baik sunbae, selamat makan" ucap Sehun lembut dengan senyum manisnya

Hening sesaat diantara mereka membuat Sehun kembali merasa canggung ditambah Chanyeol yang memperhatikan dirinya intens.

"sunbae tidak suka makanan manis?" Tanya Sehun melihat Chanyeol tidak menyentuh cakenya dan tidak menambahkan gula di tehnya

"maaf jika itu menganggu mu dan maafkan aku karena tidak memakan cake yang kau bawa" sesal Chanyeol

"ah tidak apa sunbae. Sekarang aku tahu sunbae tidak suka makanan manis jadi jika aku membeli lagi makan aku akan memilih cake yang tidak terlalu manis" ucap Sehun dengan cengirannya, "ah ini sudah malam sunbae, aku harus segera kembali ke asrama." Pekik Sehun melihat jam besar diruangan Chanyeol menunjukkan hampir angka 9 malam itu

"perlu aku antar?" Tawar Chanyeol

"ah tidak perlu sunbae ini merepotkan Sehun" tolak Sehun

"ini sudah lewat jam malam kan, jadi lebih baik aku antar"ucap Chanyeol tegas namun lembut membuat Sehun yang sejak tadi tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya menjadi semakin menggila dengan samar sembarut merah diwajahnya, "kajja" ajak Chanyeol yang mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sehun dan dengan ragu diterima Sehun dengan sembarut merah yang bertambah kentara. Wajah Sehun menunduk kala menuruni tangga dan mendapati 7 orang disana yang menatapnya dengan berbagai tatapan, namun lebih pada tatapan kaget yang mereka arah yang menautkan kedua telapak tangan mereka.

Selama perjalanan Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya terdiam, mereka lebih menikmati angina yang berhembus pelan menerpa wajah dan kulit mereka lembut.

"Sehun" pekik Kai yang entah bagaimana berada dijembatan yang menghubungkan asrama B dengan asrama A itu

"Kai, kau patrol?" Tanya Sehun

"kenapa kau bersama namja itu?" Tanya Kai tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Sehun

"aku mengunjungi asrama B, untuk menyambut mereka dan membicarakan peraturan asrama dan sekolah" jawab Sehun

"lalu apa maksudnya berpegangan tangan itu?" Tanya Kai tajam dengan mata tak lepas dari Chanyeol

"i-itu" Sehun tergugup, "sunbae, lebih baik sunbae kembali saja ke asrama. Aku akan kembali ke asrama A dengan Kai" ucap Sehun yang buru-buru melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Chanyeol dan menarik Kai yang mengeluarkan aura tidak enak itu.

"terima kasih sunbae" ucap Sehun sambil membungkukkan badannya, lalu menyeret Kai, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

Pagi harinya sekolah ramai oleh kasak kusuk tentang murid baru yang tampan juga cantik itu. Banyak tanggapan yang didengar Sehun ketika melewati ruang kelas 1, mereka rata-rata iri dengan kelas 3 yang diakhir tahunnya di sekolah ini mendapat murid pindahan. Dikelasnya sendiri mereka juga membicarakan hal yang sama.

"Sehun kau kemarin menemani mereka berkelilingkan? Bisakah kau mengenalkan mereka pada kami?" Tanya beberapa yeoja

"mianhae bukan aku tidak ingin mengenalkan mereka tetapi aku hanya sebatas guide saja atas perintah kepala sekolah" jawab Sehun

"ah sayang sekali" lesu para yeoja yang mengelilingi meja Sehun dan Luhan

"yak Sehunnie bukankah kemarin kau menemui mereka eoh? Cake itu?" bisik Luhan

"hanya membicarakan peraturan asrama dan sekolah saja" jawab Sehun dengan sembarut pink samar

"kenapa wajah mu merona Sehunnie? Katakana apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Luhan dengan menyenggol-nyenggol bahu Sehun

"t-tidak terjadi apa-apa Lu, kami hanya menghilangkan bahasa formal saja" jawab Sehun gugup

"selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa guru yang mengajar pada jam pertama menyelamatkan Sehun dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Luhan yang lain.

=jam istirahat=

"jadi apa yang terjadi semalam?" Tanya Luhan begitu mereka mendudukkan diri dikantin setelah memesan menu makanan

"seperti yang ku katakana tadi Lu, hanya membicarakan peraturan saja" jawab Sehun yang jengah dengan pertanyaan Luhan

"ada sesuatu yang lebih sehingga kau merona Sehunnie~~" ucap Luhan dengan nada merengek

"kyaa Chen Sunbae / Kris sunbae/ Baekhyunnie sunbae" teriakan siswa siswi di kantin yang entah sejak kapan menjadi fans dari murid baru yang terkenal dengan kemisteriusan mereka

DEG

Detak jantung Sehun terhenti ketika tatapan matanya terkunci pada tatapan mata Chanyeol, ditambah dengan senyum tipis namja itu yang ditujukan padanya.

"kyaa Chanyeol sunbae" terikan yeoja yang melihat senyum Chanyeol walau tipis itu berteriak

DUK

"Kai" pekik Sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Chanyeol teralihkan pada sosok namja yang duduk seenaknya dibangku sampingnya

"kau menganggu Sehun yang sedang bermain kode dengan Chanyeol sunbae, Kai" protes Luhan yang kini sudah berhadapan dengan paket bento berisi kimbab,kimchi, sosis, dan telur gulung dengan bubble tea taro sebagai minumannya, begitu pun Sehun dengan menu yang sama hanya berbeda rasa bubble tea

"ish Luhan kau menyebalkan" kesal Sehun dengan pipi digembungkan lucu sekali

"aku lapar" ucap Kai kesal

"pesan makanan mu sana" ucap Sehun yang masih dalam mode kesal

"shireo!" tolak Kai yang malah menunjuk mulutnya yang terbuka, "suapi aku" pinta Kai dengan nada memerintah

"kau menyebalkan dasar manja!" kesal Sehun namun tetap menyuapi Kai dengan kimbab miliknya

"kau yang manja, siapa yang merengek-rengek hanya karena bubble tea? Dan siapa yang tidak bisa tidur jika tidak ada pinku-pinku hem?" balas Kai yang semakin membuat Sehun kesal ditambah tawa kecil Luhan ditahan agar tidak meledak

"kalian berdua menyebalkan" kesal Sehun yang sudah mencapai puncak lalu bangkit dari bangku yang didudukinya dan melangkah keluar kantin. Baru beberapa langkah Sehun kembali berbalik dan semakin membuat Kai juga Luhan tertawa karena Sehun mengambil bubble teanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi Chanyeol mengawasi mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, namun menjadi tatapan marah karena melihat Sehun menyuapi Kai. Aah. Tidak hanya Chanyeol tetapi Baekhyun pun mengikuti arah tatapan Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak suka atau lebih tepatnya cemburu.

Sehun berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal dan memilih menenangkan dirinya sambil menikmati bubble tea miliknya dibawah pohon maple yang berada dihalaman belakang sekolah. Sehun merasakan angin menyapu wajahnya lembut, mengibarkan poni rambutnya, membawa ketenangkan dengan bunyi air mengalir dari kolam kecil disana, membuatnya jatuh tertidur.

Sehun berjalan disebuah hutan, tempat yang sama yang pernah dia datangi didalam mimpi-mimpinya. Dengan balutan dress putih selutut dengan lengat tali tipis tanpa alas kaki. Rambut panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai dengan poni tertata rapi menutupi dahinya, mata merah terangnya menelurusi apa yang ada dihadapannya dengan lebih tajam. Titik fokusnya yang tadi menelusuri apapun yang dilewati kini berhenti pada satu titik fokus, dimana -lagi- sosok namja tinggi dengan rambut hitam legamnya berdiri membelakanginya. Perlahan Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju namja tersebut, setiap langkah yang Sehun buat bagaikan berjalan diatas udara, tenang tanpa suara. Namun tidak bagi namja itu, karena perlahan tubuhnya dibalik menghadap Sehun yang tinggal selangkah lagi berada dihadapannya.

"Sehunna..." suara itu, suara yang membuat jantung Sehun berdetak lebih cepat, bahkan saat jantung itu tidak berdetak lagi, masih bisa dirasakan jantungnya akan meledak hanya karena suara yang memanggil namanya begitu lembut namun terselip rasa rindu yang sudah terpendam sangat lama.

Sehun tersentak kala namja dihadapannya menyentuh lembut pipinya, mengalihkan pandangannya yang kosong menjadi terfokus pada tangan besar yang mengelus pipinya lembut, lalu menarik dagunya pelan hingga kedua pasang manik merah terang itu bertemu. Sang namja mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun kemudian sedikit memiringkan wajahnya hingga kedua benda kenyal itu bersentuhan. Jika namja itu memejamkan matanya merasakan kelembutan bibir Sehun, lain dengan Sehun yang terbelalak merasakan bibir namja itu menyentuh bibir Sehun.

"saranghae"

Itulah kata terakhir yang didengar Sehun sebelum terbangun dari tidur singkatnya karena bel tanda masuk berbunyi cukup nyaring untuk seseorang yang mudah terusik saat tidur itu.

"kenapa begitu terasa" gumamnya sambil menyentuh bibirnya yang terasa sedikit basah dengan raut bingung. Kepalanya ditengokkan kekanan dan kekiri memastikan bahwa ditaman belakang sekolah itu hanya ada dirinya, karena memang sangat jarang taman belakang sekolah itu didatangi oleh siswa/siswi lain. namun nihil tidak ada siapapun ditaman itu karena memang taman ini sangat jarang dikunjungi ditambah bel berbunyi membuat Sehun memendam rasa penasarannya dan bergegas kembali ke kelasnya.

Tanpa Sehun sadari pergerakannya sedari tadi diawasi oleh seseorang yang bersembunyi dibalik tembok gedung sekolah yang mengarah ke taman belakang sekolah. Menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang tak terbaca sampai akhirnya Sehun menghilang dibelokan yang mengarahkan ke tangga lantai dua tempat kelasnya berada.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya seorang namja pada sosok yang bersembunyi dibalik tembok tadi

"ani" jawab sosok itu dengan senyum mengembang kemudian berjalan mendahului namja yang menegurnya tadi

To be continued...

.

.

Sekian chapter 1 untuk ff Lune Rouge.

Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang ff ini?

Terlalu pendek atau terlalu panjang?

Jujur saja saya bingung untuk menentukan bagaimana ff dikatakan panjang dan pendek, jadi saya mengerjakan chapter 1 ini hanya dengan bermodalkan ide yang ada diotak saya dan menyelesaikannya dalam waktu 2 hari karena saya sudah membayangkan jalan cerita diotak selama beberapa hari.

Saya juga tidak terlalu yakin dengan respon yang akan diberikan oleh pembaca ff, apakah saya bisa melanjutkan ff ini atau saya hapus. Sebisa mungkin akan saya lanjutkan jika review yang ada di ff ini cukup untuk meyakinkan saya melanjutkan ff ini.

Saya harap pembaca dapat menikmati ff saya ini dan berkenan menuliskan review agar saya semakin bersemangat meneruskan ff ini.

Kritik juga saran akan saya terima dengan senang hati mengingat saya masih seorang author amatir ^^

Selamat menikmati ff saya dan maaf karena curhatan saya yang panjang.

Sampai ketemu dichapter selanjutnya jika review menerima ff saya dengan baik hehehehe

OOC bgt nulis curhatan panjang hahahaha

Annyeong *bow 90°

Review juseyo ^^

Sider tolong review donk biar aku bisa tahu kekurangan ku dan bisa bkin ff sesuai dgn yg kalian mau heehee

^^05 Oktober 2015^^

Thanks to :

Dini , levy95 , bottomsehunnie , Kimoh1412 ,

sehunskai , MinnieWW , ohhanniehunnie , 1305 ,

scarletshad1230 , siensien


	3. Chapter 2

**LUNE ROUGE**

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Choi (Oh) Siwon, EXO, etc

Cast bertambah seiring jalannya cerita ^^

GS : Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Xiumin, Lay

Cerita ini hanya imajenasi penulis mohon maaf jika ada ketidaksesuaian ejaan atau hal-hal lain. Terinspirasi dari kejadian Red Fullmoon akhir bulan September. Terinspirasi dari anime Vampire Knight dan film the Twilight Saga.

Saya tunggu review juga kritik sarannya ^^

 **NO PLAGIAT** ^^

.

.

Chap 2

Suasana kantin Nacht SHS cukup ramai dikarenakan siswa siswi baru kini menjadi idol disekolah tersebut, menyebabkan pekikan dan teriakan kagum dari fans mereka yang juga baru terbentuk hari itu. 8 murid baru yang kini –baru saja- dijuluki eight idols itu memasuki kantin dengan disambut teriakan para siswa siswi disana, hanya salah satu dari mereka yang bertingkah melebihi batas wajar yang ada.

"kita langsung terkenal senangnya~~" ucap salah satu diantara mereka dengan nada riang serta tangan yang melambai bak pangeran yang menyapa rakyatnya

"berhenti melakukan hal memalukan Chen" tegur Baekhyun yang jengah melihat Chen yang terlalu over itu

"berhenti marah-marah Baekhyunnie kau akan bertambah tua jika cemberut seperti itu" ucap Chen watados yang tentu saja membuat aura hitam menguar dari diri Baekhyun

"berhenti bertengkar Chen Baekhyun" lerai Kris dengan nada tegas namun lembut membuat Baekhyun mendengus sebal sedang Chen menjulurkan lidahnya karena merasa Kris membelanya -menyelamatkannya- dari amukan Baekhyun.

"kita duduk dipojok saja lebih santai dan lagi kita bisa melihat pemandangan" usul Tao yang mengarahkan sahabat-sahabatnya itu ke meja paling pojok samping dinding jendela yang mengarah ke lapangan

"tidak ada pemandangan disana Tao" ucap Chen

"menurut ku lapangan yang dikelilingi pohon dan siswa-siswa yang bermain bola itu suatu pemandangan. Ah. Disana juga ada lapangan basket" jawab Tao dengan senyumnya. Namja ini memang murah senyum, namun akan terlihat garang jika sudah menggenggam pedangnya. Tao memang ahli wushu namun selama di Jepang dirinya berlatih menggunakan pedang samurai membuatnya menjadi ahli pedang diusia mudanya.

"tuan muda anda ingin memakan sesuatu?" tanya Xiumin pada Chanyeol yang sejak tadi terfokus pada dua orang yeoja dan seorang namja yag tiba-tiba menghampiri kedua yeoja yang duduk di meja tengah kantin itu.

"aku tidak lapar" jawab Chanyeol mengalihkan sebentar pandangan kepada Xiumin lalu kembali memandangi yeoja itu dengan tatapan datar karena kita tidak tahu apa makna dari ekspresinya yang melihat yeoja itu menyuapi namja tan disampingnya itu.

Ya. Tidak salah. Chanyeol memandangi Sehun sejak dirinya memasuki kantin dan duduk ditempat yang dipilih Tao tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya, ah beberapa detik mengalihkan pandangannya pada Xiumin dan kembali menatap Sehun. bola matanya bergulir pelan melihat pergerakan Sehun yang beranjak keluar dari kantin dengan membawa cup minuman.

"apa yang kau perhatikan sedari tadi?" tanya Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol memperhatikan sesuatu dan ketika mengikuti arah pandangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak menemukan apapun yang menarik.

"apa kita bisa meminum tablet?" tanya Chen spontan dan berhasil mengalihkan tatapan Chanyeol

"seharusnya kau tahu peraturannya" ucap Chanyeol tajam

"maafkan saya tuan muda" ucap Chen bersalah dengan wajah ditundukkan

"sudahlah lebih baik kita beradaptasi dengan makanan Korea" ajak Kyungsoo

Dilain tempat Sehun yang berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya telah sampai dan duduk manis dibawah pohon maple yang rindang disamping kolam kecil dengan desain Jepang itu.

"ish dasar Kkamjong dan gadis rusa menyebalkan" gerutu Sehun sambil sesekali meminum bubble teanya sampai akhirnya minuman bertoping bulat-bulat hitam atau yang disebut pearl itu habis membuat Sehun kembali mengkrucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"sudah habis" gumamnya sebal, namun setelah menikmati sentuhan lembut angin sambil bersandar pada batang pohon maple dibelakangnya. Sehun bahkan jatuh tertidur beberapa detik setelah menutup matanya dan menikmati hembusan angin diwajahnya itu.

Seorang namja mendekati Sehun yang tengah tertidur dengan hati-hati, takut jika langkahnya akan mengganggu yeoja yang tertidur pulas itu. Namja tersebut memandangi lekuk wajah Sehun yang terlihat damai dengan wajah polosnya yang tertidur setelah berjongkok dihadapan Sehun. dielusnya dengan lembut pipi Sehun yang nampak sangat halus layaknya kulit bayi, kemudian perlahan jemari besar itu turun menuju dagu Sehun, mendongakkan sedikit wajah Sehun sebelum akhirnya mengecup bibir pink tipis yang sedikit terbuka itu.

"saranghae"

Bisik namja itu sebelum akhirnya meninggal Sehun sendiri beberapa detik sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi. Tanpa namja itu sadari ada sosok lain yang memandangnya –kejadian tersebut- dengan tatapan tak percaya juga bingung dan penasaran, karena selama bertahun-tahun mengenalnya, namja itu tidak pernah memperlihatkan ketertarikan pada seseorang.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya seorang namja pada sosok yang bersembunyi dibalik tembok itu.

"aniyo. Tidak apa-apa" jawab namja yang bersembunyi dibalik tembok tadi, "kajja kembali kekelas" ajak namja itu kepada namja yang menegurnya tadi. Namja yang bersembunyi dibalik tembok itu melenggang begitu saja meninggalkan namja yang menegurnya tadi yang menengokkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri sebelum akhirnya mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan mengikuti langkah namja tadi.

.

.

Akhirnya hari sabtu datang, hari dimana sekolah juga asrama dipastikan sepi karena siswa siswi akan kembali kerumah masing-masing atau melakukan kegiatan individu lainnya. Begitu pula dengan Sehun yang bisa dikatakan kembali kerumahnya karena rumah Sehun berada di komplek Nacht SHS, berjarak beberapa meter dari Asrama B.

"apa aku harus berbelanja dahulu sebelum pulang?" gumam Sehun yang bimbang mengingat persediaan makanan di rumahnya pasti sudah habis atau bisa juga busuk karena appanya yang terkadang memilih makan diluar dan hanya 2x dalam seminggu bibi yang biasa membersihkan rumah akan datang, namun hanya membersihkan rumah dan mencuci baju.

Sehun yang kini sudah berbalut skinny jeans warna kulit dengan tanktop dengan model akan semakin lebar kebawah berwarna hitam, ditambah sneaker putih juga rambut yang dicepol menyisakan poni yang tertata rapi. Sebuah ponsel S6 edge putih dikeluarkan dari sakunya, terlihat Sehun mencoba menghubungi seseorang namun bibir itu mengkrucut karena sambungan yang tak kunjung diangkat. Masih dengan wajah kesalnya Sehun memutuskan mengetik sebuah pesan yang ditujukan pada seseorang sebelum akhirnya memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana dan bergegas keluar gerbang sekolah.

Dilain tempat, Kai sedang menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pemburu vampire yang semakin menunjukkan eksistensinya dengan menghisap korban secara acak dan dalam jumlah yang meningkat setiap harinya. Kalian penasaran siapa Kai sebenarnya?

Kim Kai merupakan nama lengkap dari Kai, lahir dari keluarga pemburu vampire yang melagenda. Ayah Kai merupakan ketua asosiasi pemburu vampire, sedang ibu Kai merupakan anggota wanita pertama dalam asosiasi tersebut. sayangnya nasib berkata lain karena ayah Kai dibunuh oleh ibunya sendiri dikarenakan ibu Kai tergigit oleh vampire darah murni dan tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsu akan darah. Ibu Kai terpaksa ditembak dengan peluru perak yang menembus jantungnya oleh Kai yang saat itu berusia 10 tahun dengan linangan air mata. Saat itulah Oh Siwon sahabat dari orang tua Kai yang merupakan pemburu vampire lagenda itu membawa Kai untuk ikut dengannya. Oleh karena itu Kai mempunyai kepekaan terhadap vampire dan Kai sebenarnya sangat menolak keputusan Siwon yang menerima siswa atau siswi vampire karena takut murid Nacht SHS akan berubah menjadi vampire mengerikan atau bahkan tewas karena kehabisan darah. Namun Kai juga tidak dapar berbuat apapun karena Siwon menginginkan manusia juga vampire bisa hidup berdampingan satu sama lain seperti keinginan sahabat Siwon yang tidak pernah Siwon sebutkan identitasnya.

Kai mendesah nafasnya lelah karena berhasil menyelesaikan tugas membasmi beberapa vampire di sebuah gudang tua dekat pelabuhan yang sudah memakan banyak korban terutama nelayan dan warga asing yang datang ke Korea melalui kapal.

Sebuah ponsel yang sama dengan ponsel Sehun namun berwarna hitam itu dikeluarkan Kai dari kantong celananya. Dapat Kai lihat 3 panggilan tak terjawab yang kesemuanya dari Sehun membuat Kai menyengritkan dahinya, namun sebuah pesan membuatnya tersenyum dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya dan bergegas menuju motor sport hitam yang terparkir beberapa meter dari gudang.

From : Hunnie

To : Kai

" _Kkamjong aku pergi berbelanja katakan_

 _pada appa kita makan malam bersama_ "

Sehun berjalan di deretan toko sambil memeluk sebuah kantong belanja sambil melihat-lihat toko-toko yang berjajar rapi disana. Saking asiknya melihat apa toko-toko tersebut Sehun sama sekali tidak menyadari jika kini dirinya telah jauh menuju ujung dari deretan pertokoan tersebut.

"sepertinya aku tersesat" gumam Sehun saat mendapati dirinya berada disebuah pertokoan kosong nan sepi

"apa kau tersesat nona?" Tanya seseorang tepat saat Sehun membalikkan badannya

"t-tidak" jawab Sehun yang merasakan hawa tidak enak dari orang yang bertanya padanya itu, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mundur, dan berbalik untuk berlari. Sehun terus berlari sambil sesekali menengok kebelakang memastikan bahwa orang tadi tidak berada di belakangnya.

"hosh.. hosh.."

"apa kau tersesat nona?" tubuh Sehun menegang begitu mendengar suara yang sama dari orang yang bertanya padanya tadi. Dengan langkah mundur Sehun memperhatikan sepatu boot yang ada dihadapannya. Orang itu berdiri dihadapannya? Bagaimana bias? Pikir Sehun.

BUGH

Kantung belanja Sehun terjatuh kala dirinya berbalik dan menabrak tubuh seseorang yang ada dibelakangnya.

"mau lari kemana nona?" Tanya sosok itu dengan seringai yang Nampak menyeramkan karena kedua gigi taringnya terlihat

"va-vampire?" gumam Sehun dengan nada bertanya dan juga terkejut

"bau mu harus" ucap sosok vampire itu sambil berjalan mendekati Sehun yang terus mundur

DUGH

"AKH…" pekik Sehun tertahan kala dorongan kuat dari vampire dihadapannya membuat nya membentur dinding sebuah gedung tua dengan keras, bisa dipastikan punggung yeoja itu akan membiru nantinya

"hmm.. aku tidak pernah mencium bau darah seharum ini" ucap vampire itu yang mengendus-endus sisi kanan Sehun karena Sehun memalingkan wajahnya kearah kiri, "akan aku cicipi sedikit" seringai vampire tersebut bertambah lebar dengan mata yang mulai menyala merah terang.

"akh…" desis Sehun ketika gigi taring vampire tersebut menyapa pergelangan tangannya hingga darah sedikit keluar dari sana

SERT BUAGH BRUKK

"Sehun gwaenchana? Maaf aku terlambat" ucap seorang namja yang kini memeluk Sehun yang hampir ambruk lalu mendudukan Sehun bersandar pada dinding sebelum menatap vampire yang kini sudah bangkit karena serangan namja itu tadi

"cih pemburu vampire" decih vampire itu sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah dan memegangi perutnya. Membalas tatapan tajam Kai –namja yang menolong Sehun- yang kini meneluarkan pistol dari saku celana dan membidik vampire tersebut. Namun vampire tersebut lebih cepat melesat pergi meninggalkan Kai yang akan mengejarkan sebelum suara lirih memasuki gendang telinganya.

"Sehun gwaenchana?" Tanya Kai khawatir melihat Sehun dengan wajah pucat dan lelehan air mata, juga tubuh yeoja itu yang bergetar. "sstt.. tenanglah aku disini" bisik Kai membawa Sehun dalam dekapannya, mengelus punggung Sehun sampai dirasa Sehun mulai tenang.

"kajja kita pulang" ajak Kai sambil membantu Sehun berdiri dan memakaikan jaket jeansnya kepada Sehun sebelum menaiki motornya.

Sosok vampire yang sama yang akan menjadi Sehun mangsanya Nampak bergerak dengan cepat melintasi tiang-tiang sebuah gedung tua sambil sesekali menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang. Dapat dilihat raut wajah vampire tersebut yang menyiratkan ketakutan juga kewaspadaan seakan-akan ada yang mengejarnya. Tubuhnya berhenti mendadak masih dengan ekspresi yang sama hanya saja ditambah dengan ekspresi terkejut, membuat tubuh itu reflek mundur ketika melihat sosok vampire lain dengan mata merah terang menyala tajam.

"m-maafkan say- AAARRRGGHHH" dalam sekali kedipan mata tubuh vampire yang memburu Sehun langsung terbakar dan berubah menjadi debu yang terbawa angin, menyisakan sosok vampire lain yang masih mengeluarkan aura tajam dan pekatnya.

Oh's House

"Kai ada apa dengan Hunnie?" Tanya Siwon ketika melihat Kai yang membuka –lebih tepatnya menendang pintu- sambil menggendong Sehun yang tertidur –mungkin pingsan- ala bridal style dengan wajah pucat Sehun yang kentara

"appa bisakah appa memanggil dokter? palli" pinta Kai sambil menaiki lantai 2 diikuti Siwon dibelakangnya sambil mendial nomer seseorang

"Yizing-ah bisakah kau kerumah sekarang?" pinta Siwon dengan suara terburu-buru, "baiklah aku tunggu" jawab Siwon sebelum mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan menyusul Kai memasuki kamar Sehun.

"apa yang terjadi Kai? Kenapa Sehun Nampak pucat? Dan luka apa itu?" Tanya Siwon beruntut Karena khawatir pada Sehun

"ada vampire yang menyerang Sehun ketika berbelanja. Sehun beruntung karena menyalakan GPSnya, jadi aku mudah menemukannya saat sambungan telepon darinya hanya berisi deru langkah cepat. Dan vampire itu menggigit Sehun" ucap Kai dengan nada amarah saat menyebut vampire itu menggigit Sehun

"v-vampire? Apa vampire itu-"

"bukan. Vampire itu hanya vampire biasa yang haus akan darah" potong Kai

Tokk.. tokk..

Ketukan pintu menghentikan pimbicaraan mereka sesaat, sampai akhirnya Siwon membawa masuk seorang yeoja dengan rambut sebahu dan sebuah tas hitam ditentengnya.

"appa" desis Kai tajam kala merasakan aura dari yeoja yang dibawa masuk Siwon itu

"dr. Zhang pembimbing asrama B, biarkan dia memeriksa Sehun Kai" ucap Siwon

"tapi appa dia seor-"

"akan lebih sulit jika kau memanggil dokter yang lain" ucap Siwon tegas, "Yixing-ah tolong periksa Sehun, akan kusiapkan baju gantinya dan jika tidak merepotkan tolong kau gantikan baju Sehun nanti" pinta Siwon pada dr. Zhang

"baik. Tolong kalian tunggu diluar" jawab dr. Zhang

"aku ingin disini" ucap Kai dingin

"Kai ini bukan saatnya kita berdebat jadi keluar sekarang" perintah Siwon, "lebih cepat kita keluar lebih cepat Sehun ditangani" lanjutnya membuat Kai memendam rasa bencinya saat keluar dari kamar bernuansa baby blue milik Sehun

Hampir 30 menit Kai berjalan mondar mandir di depan pintu kamar Sehun yang jelas membuat Siwon memijit pelipisnya karena pusing melihat gerakan setrika ala Kai.

Ceklek

"bagaimana keadaan Sehun?" pertanyaan itu meluncur bersamaan antara Siwon dan Kai pada Yizing yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Sehun

"Sehun mengalami shock yang menyebabkannya pingsan. Luka ditangan Sehun sudah saya perban dan luka dipunggung Sehun pun sudah saya beri salep. Saya sarankan jangan biarkan Sehun tidur terlentang beberapa hari karena memar dipunggungnya. Ini obat untuk punggung dan saya juga memberikan obat penurun panas untuk berjaga-jaga. Ganti perban di tangan pada pagi dan malam hari, dan jangan lupa bersihkan dengan alkhohol" jelas Yixing

"apa benar tidak apa-apa uisanim?" Tanya Kai yang kini duduk dikursi samping ranjang Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun yang terasa dingin itu. Nampak jelas diwajah Kai yang menatap Sehun khawatir bahkan cederung takut kehilangan gadis yang kini tertidur -pingsan- itu.

"sementara hanya itu yang bisa saya katakana. Mungkin aka nada sedikit trauma namun itu bisa diketahui jika Sehun sudah sadar nanti. Mungkin nantinya efek yang pertama kalian temui adalah Sehun yang merasa takut, jadi sebaiknya jangan biarkan Sehun sendirian dahulu" ucap Yizing

"appa, bisakan aku menemani Sehun tidur? Jebal appa" pinta Kai dengan raut wajah dan nada memohon

"baiklah. Tetapi ingat jangan menyentuh dan mengotori Hunnie dengan otak mesum mu KKamjong" ancam Siwon diakhir membuat Kai memutar bola matanya malas. Sempat-sempatnya appanya ini mengatakan hal seperti itu, mungkin itu yang ada dibatin Kai.

"baiklah saya permisi" ucap Yixing

"mari saya antar" ucap Siwon

Malamnya..

Kai terbangun merasakan genggaman tangannya digenggam sangat erat bahkan seperti tulangnya akan remuk saat itu juga.

"Sehun" panggil Kai dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur

"to-tolong…." Lirih Sehun dengan nada bergetar membuat Kai membuka matanya dan menatap Sehun memaksa semua kesadarannya kembali

"Sehun ini aku Kai" ucap Kai sambil menepuk pelan pipi Sehun yang Nampak lembab.

"o-oppa to-tolong" rancau Sehun lagi dengan keringat yang membasahi wajahnya juga gerakan gelisah yang Sehun lakukan. Sejenak Kai menyengritkan dahinya ketika Sehun menanggil seseorang dengan sebutan oppa.

"Sehun irreona ini aku Kai" ucap Kai lagi melupakan kebingungan atas rancauan Sehun tadi, "Hunnie aku disini , bukalah mata mu" tambah Kai yang kini membuat Sehun membuka kelopaknya perlahan. Hal pertama yang dilihat Sehun malam itu adalah senyum Kai dengan wajah khawatir. "kau mimpi buruk?" Tanya Kai layaknya seorang kakak kepada adiknya

"a-aku ta-takut Kai" ucap Sehun berusaha menahan isakannya

"sstt tenanglah aku disini Sehun" ucap Kai sambil membelai rambut Sehun yang terasa lembab karena keringat

"t-tapi va-vampire itu bisa saja kembali a-aku takut" ucap Sehun dengan raut wajah yang menyiratkan ketakutan, bahkan genggaman tangannya gemetaran

"tidak akan Sehun. Aku ada disini. Aku akan melindungi mu" ucap Kai menggenggam tangan Sehun yang menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangan Kai.

"hy-hyakseo?" Tanya Sehun ragu

"hyakseo" jawab Kai mantap, "sekarang kembalilah tidur, aku disini" ucap Kai

"bisakah kita tidur berdua seperti kecil dulu?" pinta Sehun dengan wajah polosnya yang sangat imut, membuat Kai hampir mencubit pipi cubby yeoja itu jika saja tidak ingat ancaman dari sang appa.

"baiklah liltte bunny, kajja kita tidur" jawab Kai disambut senyum Sehun, "ah iya sebaiknya kau tidur diatas ku saja Hunnie karena dr. Zhang mengatakan punggung mu memar" pinta Kai yang secara tidak disadari keduanya, keduanya menampilkan rona pink dipipi masing-masing

"tetapi aku berat Kai, kau tidak akan bisa bergerak juga" ucap Sehun yang malu

"mau bagaimana lagi, kau ingin kita tidur berdua" jawab Kai

Akhirnya Sehun pasrah, namun Sehun hanya memposisikan kepalanya dibahu namja tan itu dengan tubuhnya yang ditarik miring menempel tubuh kekar Kai.

"tidurlah Sehun aku disini" bisik Kai sambil mengelus rambut Sehun pelan sampai dirasa nafas teratur serta dengkuran kecil didengarnya sebelum akhirnya menyusul Sehun kealam mimpi.

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada sosok yang mengamati mereka dari balkon kamar Sehun. Sosok tinggi dengan kulit pucat dan mata merah terang yang bersinar menatap bulan sabit yang berwarna merah. Ekspresinya tidak dapat dibaca karena wajah itu terkesan datar dan dingin, namun jauh dimanik merahnya itu seperti ada kesedihan yang sama sekali tidak bisa dihilangkan. Hembusan angin membawa sosok itu menghilang bagai debu yang terbang bersama dedaunan juga kelelawar.

Asrama B

"tuan muda" sapa Xiumin kala Chanyeol memasuki asrama itu, sedang Chanyeol hanya melenggang masuk seperti biasanya.

"Tao-ya bagaimana dengan pengembangan tablet itu?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah duduk disofa berdesign kursi raja itu

"tablet tersebut sudah bisa dikonsumsi tuan muda" jawab Tao

"semakin banyak vampire buas diluar sana" ucap Chanyeol

"Suho, Kyungsoo, Kris, dan Chen sedang memburu mereka tuan muda" ucap Xiumin

"sepertinya tuan muda lelah" ucap Baekhyun yang terdengar seperti pertanyaan. Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya beranjak menaiki tangga menuju ruangannya di lantai dua diikuti Baekhyun dibelakangnya.

Saat pintu sudah tertutup yang dirasakan didalam ruangan Chanyeol hanya gelap, sedikit cahaya redup dari bulan sabit merah.

"ambilah sebanyak yang kau mau, Chanyeol-ah" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengikat rambut panjang asal dan memperlihatkan leher putihnya dengan urat nadi yang terlihat jelas dalam gambaran mata Chanyeol yang berubah menjadi merah terang.

"aa…" Baekhyun buru-buru menggigit bibirnya kala taring Chanyeol menancap sempurnya diceruk lehernya. Baekhyun merasakan seberapa Chanyeol membutuhkan darah yang selama ini ditahan dengan meminum tablet darah atau kantong darah yang disediakan Yixing, sebagai wali mereka diasrama ini. Chanyeol terus meminum darah Baekhyun sampai tersadar bahwa tubuh Baekhyun melemas dan akhirnya pingsan ketika Chanyeol mencabut taringnya. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol angkat tubuh Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan menuju kamar Baekhyun yang berada diujung lorong lantai dua.

"biar aku saja yang membawa Baekhyun tuan muda" ucap Kris yang berpapasan dengan Chanyeol yang tengah menggendong Sehun ala bridal style. Chanyeol menyerahkan Baekhyun pada Kris sebelum akhirnya berjalan kearan berlawanan dari Kris.

Chanyeol langsung memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri juga sedikit merilekskan tubuhnya hari ini. Tak sampai 30 menit Chanyeol keluar dengan balutan bathrobe dan duduk ditepi ranjang kingsizenya yang berseprei putih bersih, mengambil S6 edge berwarna gold, menggeser lockscreen dan langsung menampilkan sebuah foto dimana terdapat seorang anak berumur 5 tahun yang tengah memangku seorang bayi dengan wajah yang takjub juga takut.

Kai menggeliat merasakan hawa panas juga sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah tirai. Kesadarannya perlahan terkumpul, namun segera membelalakkan matanya kala menyadari bahwa hawa panas yang dirasakannya adalah karena Sehun sedang demam. Dengan hati-hati Kai memindahkan posisi Sehun yang memeluk dan dipeluknya itu dengan tidak melukai luka lebam dipunggung gadis itu.

"appa appa" teriak Kai memanggil Siwon sambil menuju dapur untuk mengambil kompres

"tidak usah berteriak Kai, kau merusak minggu santai appa" ucap Siwon yang ternyata sudah berada di dapur sedang meminum air putih

"appa Sehun demam" ucapan Kai nyaris membuat Siwon tersedak

"jinjja? Ambil kompres, appa akan memasakan bubur" perintah Siwon yang bergegas menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat bubur, namun gerakannya terhenti saat memandangi isi kulkas membuat Kai ikut berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya mengambil kompres untuk Sehun.

"aish kenapa aku bisa lupa" gerutu Kai membuat Siwon menoleh dengan perempatan di dahinya

"Sehun kemarin berbelanja sebelum kejadian itu karena tahu bahwa bahan makanan dirumah habis, dan belanjaan itu tertinggal dilokasi kejadian" ucap Kai membuat Siwon menghela nafas

"aku akan meminta dr. Zhang membuatkan bubur untuk Sehun sekaligus sarapan untuk kita" ucap Siwon yang kini hanya diangguki Kai. Ingat ini Kai lakukan demi Sehun.

Kai dengan telaten mengompres Sehun, membuka jendela Sehun agar udara dikamar itu berganti dengan udara yang lebih segar. Kai bersyukur ini hari minggu karena dirinya bisa menjaga dan merawat Sehun seharian penuh, dan bahkan Kai rela membolos jika saja Sehun tidak menceramahi dan merasa bersalah jika Kai membolos karena Sehun.

"berapa suhu badan Sehun saat ini?" tanya Yixing saat masuk kekamar Sehun sambil membawa meja beroda yang berisi beberapa makanan dan minuman disana.

"39 derajat uisanim" jawab Kai sambil memberikan alat pengukur panas pada Yixing. Kai mulai terbuka kepada Yixing karena aura Yixing tidak seperti vampire pada umumnya, sangat tenang bahkan nyaman. Ya. Yixing merupakan vampire yang bekerja sebagai dokter di sekolah mereka.

"bisa kau bangunkan Sehun? Sehun harus makan dan meminum obatnya karena sejak kemarin Sehun tidak makan apapun" pinta Yixing yang diangguki Kai

"Sehunnie irreona" ucap Kai pelan membuat kelopak yang tertutup akhirnya terbuka

"Kai" suara Sehun terdengar sangat lemah dengan pandangan sayunya

"kau harus makan Sehun dan minum obat" ucap Kai lembut, "dr. Zhang sudah membuatkan mu bubur" tambah Kai

"biar aku saja yang menyuapi Sehun Kai, kau juga harus memakan sarapan mu" ucap Yixing

"tetap-"

"biar appa saja yang menyuapi Sehun, kau sarapan saja dan Yixing-ah sebaiknya anda juga sarapan. Maaf sudah merepotkan anda pagi-pagi seperti ini" ucap Siwon yang merasa tidak enak pada Yixing

"tidak masalah kepala sekolah, Sehun juga tanggung jawab saya" ucap Yixing

"terima kasih banyak dr. Zhang" ucap Sehun lemah

"sama-sama Sehunnie. Senang bertemu dengan mu. Nah ayo suapan pertama untuk gadis cantik ini" ucap Yixing membuat Sehun mengembangkan senyumnya.

.

.

"Sehunnie kau sudah sembuh? Maafkan aku karena tidak menjenguk mu" ucap Luhan penuh penyesalan

"gwaenchana Lu" jawab Sehun dengan senyumnya

Hari ini Sehun sudah bisa kembali masuk ke sekolah setelah 2 hari istirahat dirumah karena demamnya. Pelajaran hari ini adalah olahraga, namun karena fisik Sehun yang belum fit sepenuhnya menjadikan Sehun sebagai asisten guru olahraga kelas 3 karena jam pelajaran olahraga kelas 2A sama dengan kelas 3A.

"Oh Sehun bisa bantu saem untuk memasukkan nilai praktek untuk kelas 3?" tanya Choi saem yang merupakan guru olahraga kelas 3 itu

"bisa saem, tetapi saya harus meminta ijin kepada Kang saem terlebih dahulu" jawab Sehun

"tidak perlu saem sudah berbicara pada Kang saem" ucap Choi saem yang kemudian diangguki Sehun yang kemudian mengikuti Choi saem menuju lapangan basket indoor.

"anak-anak hari ini kita lakukan pengambilan nilai praktek untuk basket. Bagi putra akan diberi batas 1 menit untuk memasukkan bola sebanyak mungkin, sedang putri akan diberi batas waktu 1,5 menit. Yang pertama melakukan penilaian adalah para siswi, sedang para siswa harap melakukan pemanasan" perintah Choi saem

"Sehun, kau tolong atur dan awasi waktunya lalu catat saat aku menyebutkan angka nantinya di kolom nilai" ucap Choi saem

"ne saem" jawab Sehun

Terdapat 15 siswi dan 20 siswa dikelas itu jadi ada sekitar 75 menit yang digunakan untuk penilaian olahraga ini karena remidial dilakukan hari itu juga, jadi sisa waktu 25 menit untuk istirahat ditambah 30 menit jam istirahat sekolah. Ini merupakan bonus bagi siswa yang mengikuti olahraga pada jam 3-4 yang tentu saja membuat siswa-siswi yang mendapat jam olahraga itu berorak sorai dalam hati.

"Byun Baekhyun" seru Choi saem saat meminta Baekhyun salah satu dari Eight Idol itu untuk melakukan penilaian. Baekhyun tidak terlalu jago dalam bidang olahraga basket karena tubuhnya yang mungil itu membuat sang vampire cantik ini harus mengikuti remidial bersama dengan Kyungsoo.

"jeda istirahat 5 menit. Para siswa harap mempersiapkan diri karena waktu kalian hanya 1 menit" seru Choi saem

"ne saem" koor mereka

Sehun hanya duduk diam sambil menunggu penilaian selanjutnya, tubuhnya sedikit menggigil karena ini memasuki musim gugur. Diedarkannya pandangan matanya untuk melihat siswa siswi yang melakukan latihan atau sekedar duduk saja.

DEG

"ugh kenapa seperti ini rasanya?" gumam Sehun bingung dengan salah tangan kanannya yang menekan pelan dada sebelah kiri dimana jantungnya berdetak nyeri. Pandangan mata Sehun tertuju pada satu arah dimana Chanyeol sedang melempar bola basket dan sosok Baekhyun yang berdiri tak jauh dari namja jangkung itu dengan memegang botol minum yang diterima Chanyeol.

"hatchii!" tiba-tiba saja Sehun yang sejak tadi menahan bersin kelepasan dengan suara bersin sedikit lebih keras dan membuat wajahnya memerah malu.

"Sehun" panggil Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah berada dihadapannya

"su-sunbae" ucap Sehun gugup ketika memakaikan jaket olahraganya kebahu Sehun

"kau baru saja sembuh, seharusnya kau istirahat dikantin saja" ucap Chanyeol lembut dengan senyum tipisnya sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Sehun membuat Sehun menunduk malu dengan wajah merona

"terima kasih sunbae" ucap Sehun sambil memilih ujung jaket Chanyeol yang dikenakannya

"anak-anak bersiaplah untuk penilaian" ucap Choi saem

'Choi saem terima kasih karena mu jantung ku tidak jadi meladak' teriak Sehun dalam hati

"sunbae em penilaian sudah mau dimulai" ucap Sehun yang menunduk malu membuat Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum walau tipis sebelum menepuk pelan kepala Sehun dan berjalan menuju tengah lapangan basket.

"Sehunnie" suara nyaring terdengar masuk ditelinga Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari gedung basket, membuat yeoja cantik itu menolehkan kepalanya

brukk

"Lu~ sesak~~" rengek Sehun ketika Luhan memeluknya erat

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan sambil meneliti wajah juga badan Sehun sebelum akhirnya menyengritkan dahinya, "jaket siapa itu Sehun? bukankah jaket olahraga mu ada di loker? Dan kenapa ini besar sekali?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah imutnya

"i-ini jaket mi-milik Chan-"

"Sehunnie~~" kali ini suara cempreng luar biasa yang masuk ke gendang telinga Sehun diikuti tubrukan -pelukan- dari sosok namja yang memanggilnya itu

"C-Chen sunbae" gugup Sehun, sedang Luhan hanya menganga lebar.

"Sehunnie setelah ini kita makan bersama ne." Tanya Chen dengan nada pernyataan, "masih tersisa 40 menit sampai pelajaran berikutnya kan dan itu sudah dikurangi waktu berganti pakaian" tambah Chen ceria

"Chen apa yang kau lakukan? palli" seruan dari Kyungsoo mengintrupsi mereka

"kau harus datang ne, ajak dia juga dan teman mu yang hitam itu ne" ucap Chen dengan terburu-buru sambil menunjuk Luhan dan Kai yang baru saja datang, tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun, Chen langsung berlari kecil menyusul Eight Idol yang sudah berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

"apa yang dia katakan tadi?" tanya Kai dengan nada ketus

"Chen sunbae mengajak kita makan bersama nanti setelah ganti baju" jawab Luhan

"ah Sehunnie, kau belum menjawab jaket siapa yang kau kenakan itu?" tanya Luhan yang hampir melupakan rasa penasarannya. Pertanyaan Luhan ini membuat Kai yang tadinya menatap Eight Idol yang sudah menghilang itu, menatap Sehun dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"jaket siapa itu?" tanya Kai

"i-ini Chanyeol sunbae meminjam ini pada ku" jawab Sehun sambil menunduk menyembunyikan rona yang nampak kontras diwajah putihnya itu

"aigoo uri Sehunnie sudah dewasa eoh?" goda Luhan semakin membuat wajah Sehun memerah bak kepiting rebus

"lebih baik kita lekas berganti pakaian" ucap Kai dengan nada dingin terkesan menahan amarah dan tanpa sadar kedua tangannya mengepal.

"ah iya benar, sebaiknya kita ganti baju lalu bergabung dengan Eight Idol" ucap Luhan riang sambil menarik tangan Sehun pelan, meninggalkan Kai begitu saja.

"ada apa dengan ku?" tanya Kai dengan wajah bingung karena perasaan marah Kai kepada Sehun yang menurut Kai berbeda dari rasa marah seperti biasanya dengan degup jantung yang meletup-letup.

TBC

Gimana? Udh update cepet kan?

Mood lagi bagus soalnya, tapi minggu depan gak jaminan bias update cepet hhehehe

TBCnya aneh yah? Maaf ya habis klo diterusin lagi bisa tamat donk wkwkwkwk

Disini sebenarnya kehabisan ide sih jadi absurd gitu deh, maaf yah,, *bow

Terima kasih yang sudah review, follow, dan favorite ^^

^^06 Oktober 2015^^

Thanks to Reviews, Follower, Favorite :

 **Untuk FF Lune Rouge :**

Dini , levy95 , MinnieWW , 1305 ,  .5 , scarletshad1230 , sehunskai , siensien ,

lovelyhunforever , bottomsehunnie , HilmaExotics , kim sehyun96 , ohhanniehunnie , auliavp

 **untuk FF Fever Effect** :

Dini , shakyu , siensien , bottomsehunnie , Nabila646 ,

Chanhunlove , lovelyhunforever , levy95 , hunexo412

 **Untuk FF Mirror** :

Dini , geegee , , ohunie

 **Untuk FF Devil's Kiss** :

Dini , kjinftosh , MinnieWW , auliavp , bottomsehunnie ,

Ohunie , JongOdult , Oh Se Hunie , levy95

kaisaria88 , hunexo412 , Nabila646 , Yeol'Se Mine

 **thanks to Viewers / Visitors from** :

 **Indonesia , United States , United Kingdom, Malaysia , Singapore , China**

 **Please read this** :

First, I'm so sorry because I'm not good in English.

I just wanna say thank you to **viewers** in all my Fanfictions that I made.

I hope you are willing to write something in the **review column.**

so I know where the faults and my shortcomings in making fanfiction.

most importantly I know what you want as **viewers**.

maybe not all or most of what you want I can make happen in the form of fanfiction but at least I will try as much as possible to make a fanfiction according to what you want.

 **so** **you** **can** **leave** **comments and suggestions** **, or** **whatever** **you** **want to** **write** **in** **the review column** **?**

Lastly, I would like to thank all of you. and sorry if my english spelling is not very good. please be corrected if there are mistakes. Thank you very much.

*bow90°


	4. Chapter 3

**LUNE ROUGE**

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Choi (Oh) Siwon, EXO, etc

Cast bertambah seiring jalannya cerita ^^

GS : Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Xiumin, Lay

Cerita ini hanya imajenasi penulis mohon maaf jika ada ketidaksesuaian ejaan atau hal-hal lain. Terinspirasi dari kejadian Red Fullmoon akhir bulan September. Terinspirasi dari anime Vampire Knight dan film the Twilight Saga.

Saya tunggu review juga kritik sarannya ^^

 **NO PLAGIAT** ^^

.

.

Chap 3

Kantin

"Sehunnie~~~ sini" teriakan Chen ketika melihat Sehun sampai di pintu kantin bersama Luhan mengalihkan semua perhatian siswa siswi yang dalam hal ini kelas 3A dan 2A –masih tersisa 5 menit sebelum bel istirahat- yang sedang menikmati waktu istirahat selepas olahraga.

"Chen kau berisik" ucap Suho

"annyeonghaseyo sunbaenim, maaf kami terlambat" ucap Sehun dan Luhan sambil membungkuk

"ah tidak usah seformal itu dan tidak masalah toh waktu istirahat kita lebih lama dari yang lain" ucap Chen ramah

"kau yang memberi cake itu kan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah berbinar, "aku Kyungsoo" ucap Kyungsoo lagi sambil membungkukkan badannya

"saya Oh Sehun dan ini Xi Luhan, Kyungsoo sunbae" ucap Sehun yang membungkuk bersama Luhan

"ah iya kalian belum mengenal kami" seru Chen -lagi- dengan suara cemprengnya

"Chen tolong kecilkan volume suara mu" ucap Tao, "Sehunnie akan aku perkenalkan masing-masing dari mereka" ucap Tao kemudian sebelum Chen sempat mengeluarkan suara cemprengnya lagi

"kami sudah tahu sunbae" ucap Luhan sepontan membuat Sehun menahan malu karena sikap Luhan yang terkadang ceplas ceplos itu

"ah jinjja?" tanya Tao yang diangguki semangat oleh Luhan

"kalian terkenal dengan sebutan Eight Idol" ucap Luhan semangat

"Sehun duduklah" ucap Chanyeol yang terdengar perintah mutlak di telinga 7 vampire lainnya, namun untuk Sehun dan Luhan itu hanya masalah sopan santun. Sesaat suasana kantin menjadi hening karena semua perhatian tertuju pada meja yang berada dipojok dekat dinding kaca yang menjadi tempat Eight Idol biasa makan siang bersama. Namun setelah dilihat-lihat lagi posisi duduklah yang menjadi sebuah titik fokus mereka, aah, tidak hanya siswa siswi yang sudah berada disana tetapi juga siswa siswi yang baru saja memasuki kantin tersebut. bagaimana tidak menjadi perhatian jika sang ketua Eight Idol –itu anggapan mereka- atau Chanyeol yang biasanya duduk sendiri kini duduk bersebelahan dengan Sehun.

"Sehunnie kenapa kantin ini tenang sekali?" tanya Luhan yang menyadari ketenangan dikampus yang biasanya sangat ramai. Luhan duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun, duduk diujung kursi yang muat 4 orang itu.

"eoh?" bahkan Sehun baru sadar jika suasana kantin begitu sepi meski banyak siswa siswi disana yang melihat ke mereka.

"jangan hiraukan mereka, pesan saja makanan" ucap Chanyeol yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Sehun, dan mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap 7 vampire lainnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran

"ah iya Sehunnie kau ingin pesan apa? Sunbaenim ada yang ingin pesan makanan?" tanya Luhan antusias

"aku akan membantu Luhan" ucap Kyungsoo yang diangguki Suho dan Chen

Suasana sedikit canggung setelah Luhan, Kyungsoo, Suho, dan Chen mengantri untuk memesan makanan mereka, membuat Sehun risih karena sepertinya semua memperhatikannya dengan intens.

"Cha-Chanyeol sunbae ma-maafkan aku karena belum bisa mengembalikan jaket hari ini" ucap Sehun sambil menundukkan kepala. Nampak jari-jarinya saling bertautan dengan bibir yang terus menerus dibasahi karena terlalu gugup.

"gwaenchana" jawab Chanyeol singkat membuat Sehun kembali merasa canggung dan tidak nyaman

"ah iya Sehun, kau anak kepala sekolah kan?" tanya Tao mengingat marganya sama dengan marga kepala sekolah mereka

"ne sunbae, waeyo?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah dimiringkan imut

"yeoppo" celetuk Kris membuat Tao menganga mendengar celetuk Kris yang jarang sekali memuji orang, sedang Baekhyun mendengus kesal, lain lagi dengan Xiumin yang menampilkan wajah datarnya. Namun yang membuat Kris bergidik adalah tatapan Chanyeol –yang menurut Kris- yang tajam bak melihat mangsa dengan darah yang sangat segar

"makanan datang" kini ada tiga suara cempreng yang mengintrupsi acara mari menatap Kris dengan berbagai ekspresi, dan membuat Kris diam-diam mengelus dadanya.

"Lu mana bubble tea ku?" tanya Sehun karena Luhan hanya meletakkan bubur dan susu coklat, "dan kenapa bubur?" tanya Sehun lagi

"kau masih dalam masa penyembuhan jadi makan saja buburnya dan minum susu coklatnya" jawab Luhan yang kini menikmati bubble tea taronya

"tapi aku mau bubble tea~~~" rengek Sehun yang tanpa sengaja menyeluarkan aegyonya

"kyaa Sehunnie kau imut sekali" seru Kyungsoo dan Chen bersamaan

"aigoo kalian berdua kenapa jadi heboh seperti ini" ucap Suho sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sedang Sehun hanya menunduk malu

"kau masih dalam masa penyembuhan Sehun jadi makan saja ini, demi kesehatan mu" ucap Chanyeol membuat Sehun menunduk dengan sembarut merah diwajahnya

"Sehun kau demam?" tanya Kyungsoo

"a-aniya sunbae" jawab Sehun gugup

"ah iya Sehun, aku dengar OSIS sedang mempersiapkan pesta untuk ulang tahun sekolah ini?" tanya Tao

"ne sunbae. Tetapi ulang tahun sekolah masih tiga bulan lagi setelah tes pertengahan semester ini" jawab Sehun

"kenapa harus dipersiapkan sekarang? Masih cukup waktu jika dipersiapkan satu bulan sebelumnya" tanya Suho

"ini adalah rangkaian ulang tahun sekolah sekaligus merilekskan siswa siswi disini terutama kelas 3 sunbae. Dipersiapkan mulai sekarang karena kan ada classmeting yaitu pertandingan olahraga antar kelas dan angkatan, pameran dari klub seni dan memasak, lalu atraksi dari klub basket dan beladiri, ada Nacht Festival, dimana nanti acara tersebut mewajibkan masing-masing kelas membuat stand yang bisa dikunjungi oleh orang umum karena ini bersifat umum. Stand bisa dibuat didalam kelas atau dihalaman sekolah bahkan gedung olahraga yang sudah ditentukan. Stand yang dimaksud juga bermacam-macam, tetapi kebanyakan adalah stand makanan baik itu tradisional maupun modern, juga cafe-cafe, atau butik hasil karya sendiri baik dari bahan daur ulang atau kain biasa, dan rumah hantu. Malamnya akan diadakan acara musik dengan ending kembang api yang akan diadakan dilapangan sekolah, dalam acara tersebut akan ada game menyatakan cinta, dimana 10 pasangan yang menyatakan cinta secara romantis dan diterima akan diajak ke atap sekolah untuk makan malam romantis sampai kembang api diluncurkan. Karena cara ini diikuti orang luar dan banyak diantaranya anak sekolah maka acara ini akan berakhir pukul 9 malam. Terakhir adalah promnight sebagai acara terakhir yang dikhususkan untuk siswa siswi Nacht." Jelas Sehun panjang lebar

"sebaiknya kita makan terlebih dahulu" ucap Chanyeol, "habiskan bubur dan susunya sebelum dingin" tambah Chanyeol yang dikhususkan kepada Sehun

Hal yang tidak mereka sadari sedari tadi minus Chanyeol dan Xiumin adalah Kai yang sedang melihat atau lebih tepatnya mengawasi mereka dengan pandangan tajam seakan ingin menguliti mereka terutama Chanyeol. Sesaat sebelum Kai akhirnya melenggang pergi, mereka melakukan kontak mata mengisaratkan sesuatu tak kasat mata.

#Kai pov

Apa yang terjadi dengan ku? kenapa aku merasakan perasaan marah kala namja itu berdekatan dengan Sehun? apa namja itu menyukai Sehun?

Andwe!

Aku tidak akan membiarkan namja itu melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepada Sehun, tidak akan aku biarkan orang yang ku sayangi pergi dari ku.

Aku berhenti sejenak memikirkan apa yang inner ku katakan.

"a-apa aku menyukai Sehun?" gumam ku ketika aku merasakan ada yang menggelitik perut ku ketika tidur berdua dengan Sehun kemarin. Hell! Aku tidur dengannya sejak aku diangkat menjadi anak appa dan dulu tidak seperti itu.

PUK

"YAK!" teriak ku kala ada seseorang yang menepuk bahu ku. ish orang ini sepertinya tidak tahu jika aku sedang berpikir keras, mengganggu saja.

"berani berteriak kepada guru, tuan Kim?"

Glek

Aku menelan ludah ku pahit saat ini. aish sial kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan guru botak ini sih? Hahh.. sungguh sial sekali aku hari ini.

"jadi tuan Kim jika dilihat tingginya nada suara anda saat berteriak tadi, sepertinya anda mempunyai tenaga yang banyak" ini pasti bertanda buruk aaargh, "bereskan buku-buku diperpustakan, SEKARANG!" apa aku bilang? Guru botak ini bahkan punya suara lebih tinggi dan keras dibanding suara tadi.

"n-ne sa-saem" jawab ku dan bergegas membungkuk sebelum pergi menuju tempat penyiksaan ku. ugh, kenapa harus membereskan buku yang banyaknya ribuan itu sih? Hahh..

#Kai pov end

Kai berjalan dengan gerutuan yang terus dilontarkan dari bibir tebalnya mengingat hukuman dari guru yang didapatnya tadi karena melamun dan tak sengaja berteriak kepada guru tersebut. helaan nafas terdengar berulang ketika dirinya semakin dekat dengan perpustakaan tempat hukumannya berlangsung. Namun gerakan tangannya terhenti kala melihat sosok yeoja dengan rambut panjang platina melebihi punggung itu. Bukan, Kai bukan mengira itu penampakan. Hanya saja Kai memiliki kepekaan seperti vampire hunter lainnya, Kai bisa membedakan mana vampire biasa dan mana vampire murni juga mana manusia. Jadi bisa dipastikan kini Kai tengah berhadapan dengan sesosok vampire.

"eoh!" vampire itu sedikit terlonjak ketika berbalik dan mendapati Kai yang menatapnya tajam

"bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke sekolah ini?" tanya Kai dingin dengan tatapan menusuk membuat yeoja vampire dihadapannya bergidik ngeri

"Qian hosh hosh kau kenapa bisa kemari tanpa memberi tahu ku?" tanya sosok lain yang terlihat mengatur nafasnya karena berlari

"Tao, kenapa kau berlari jika kau bisa menggu-"

"disini banyak orang Qian, tidak mungkin aku melakukan" ucap sosol lain -Tao- tadi, "Kai?" ucap Tao dengan nada bertanya dan bingung

"peraturan sekolah melarang adanya orang asing yang bukan murid sekolah ini dijam sekolah, sekalipun memakai ijin, harusnya dia menunggu diruang yang telah disediakan bukan berkeliaran" ucap Kai dingin sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam perpustakaan menyisakan yeoja bernama Qian dengan perasaan bersalah, sedang Tao hanya memaklumi sikap Kai yang membenci vampire dan ya kesal karena sikap namja tan itu yang kurang sopan pada sepupunya ini.

"sebaiknya kau istirahat diasrama dulu, nanti pulang sekolah kita bicara" ucap Tao sambil menarik tangan Qian menuju ruang guru untuk mendapat ijin.

"dasar guru botak tidak berperasaan" gerutu Kai yang memulai hukumannya dengan membereskan rak beralfabeht A-D itu, "aish kenapa buku ini banyak sekali" gerutunya lagi ketika melihat tubukan buku dibawah rak lalu manik kelamnya mengikuti sepanjang rak itu berdiri sampai ujung.

"bisakah kau tidak berisik anak muda?" intrupsi seseorang membuat Kai menghela nafas pelan

"maafkan saya saem" ucap Kai sambil membungkukkan badannya ketika seorang guru yang diperkirakan guru kelas 1 itu menegurnya. Setelah guru tersebut pergi dari deretan buku yang ditata Kai, kembali namja itu menggerutu kesal sambil sesekali tanpa sengaja memasukkan buku ke rak secara brutal.

"butuh bantuan sobat?" tawar seseorang yang menghentikan gerakan Kai saat memasukkan buku di rak bawah. Senyum tersungging diwajah Kai kala ada seseorang yang ingin membantunya, namun sedetik kemudian senyum itu luntur berganti dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk.

"hey aku menawarkan bantuan dude" ucap namja tadi yang tak lain adalah Chen

"aku tidak butuh bantuan mu" ucap Kai ketus lalu kembali berkutat dengan buku-buku yang makin brutal dimasukkan Kai kerak bagian bawah

"apa kita tidak bisa berteman? Kenapa kau tidak makan bersama kami tadi? Sebegitu bencinya kau terhadap vamp-"

"ini lingkungan sekolah" potong Kai tajam

"oke oke" ucap Chen dengan kedua tangan diangkat keatas, "jadi bisa kita berteman?" tanya Chen dengan cengirannya yang sungguh demi apa Kai ingin sekali mengelupas wajah konyol itu sampai ke akarnya(?).

"tidak" jawab Kai singkat lalu kembali keaktifitasnya lagi

"kalau begitu boleh aku membantu mu? aku bosan dikelas" tanya Chen

'astaga sabar Kai sabar jangan sampai kau menarik pelatuk mu disini' batin Kai yang sudah geram melihat tingkah berisik vampire yang satu ini

"T-I-D-A-K" jawab Kai yang kali ini mengeja dengan penuh penekanan

"kau tidak asik" gerutu Chen yang kemudian berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Kai yang tengah menguarkan aura membunuhnya

Chen yang merasa gagal berteman dan membantu Kai hanya bisa menggerutu sepanjang koridor sekolah, sampai akhirnya manik coklatnya berbinar melihat petugas kebersihan diujung lorong.

"ahjussi" panggil Chen sedikit memelankan suaranya karena saat ini pelajaran tengah berlangsung dan mengingat dirinya yang membolos membuatnya menurunkan vomule suara cemprengnya

"anda memanggil saya tuan?" tanya petugas kebersihan itu sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"ne ahjussi disini hanya ada ahjussi, pastilah aku memanggil ahjussi" jawab Chen riang

"ada keperluan apa tuan memanggil saya?" tanya petugas itu yang masih terlihat bingung

"ahjussi, bolehkah saya membawa harta karun itu?" tanya Chen dengan mata dikerjapkan dan bibir yang mengulas senyum lebar

"ha-harta karun?" tanya petugas itu dengan wajah terkejut dan bingung

"iya harta karun ahjussi" jawab Chen masih dengan semangat sambil menunjuk pecahan gelas yang tengah dibereskan petugas kebersihan itu

"harta karun?" lagi petugas kebersihan itu bertanya dengan dahi menyengrit heran dan bingung

"ne, ini adalah harta karus ahjussi. Bisakah aku mengambilnya?" tanya Chen

"a-ah n-ne silahkan" jawab petugas itu. Walau masih bingung dan nampak aneh dengan yang dikatakan Chen tadi, petugas itu memperbolehkan Chen mengambil pecahan gelas tadi.

"gomawo ahjussi" seru Chen ketika berhasil memasukkan semua pecahan kaca dari dua gelas itu kedalam kantung plastik transparan yang mungkin selalu dibawanya karena Chen mengambilnya dari saku celananya

"murid yang aneh" gumam petugas kebersihan itu sambil menggelengkan kepala ketika Chen pergi sambil bersenandung 'harta karun ku~~ anak-anak ku~~' kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya

"darimana saja kau?" tanya seseorang dengan suara baritonenya

"huwaa" teriak Chen nyaring, "Kris kau hampir membuat harta karun ku jatuh" kesal Chen karena keterkejutannya tadi hampir membuatnya melempar plastik berisi pecahan gelas itu

"kau mengumpulkan sampah lagi?" tanya Kris yang heran dengan tingkah laku ajaib sahabatnya sejak kecil ani mungkin sejak dalam kandungan karena kedua orang tua mereka bersahabat

"ini bukan sampah Kris, ini harta karun ku" protes Chen

"itu hanya pecahan gelas Chen dan selayaknya dibuang sama seperti barang-barang dikamar mu itu" ucap Kris malas

"ini harta karun tidak selayaknya dibuang karena memiliki nilai seni alami" kekeh Chen

"sudahlah terserah padamu saja" berbicara dengan Chen dalam mode seperti ini tidak akan membuahkan hasil jadi Kris lebih baik mengalah daripada melakukan perdebatan sia-sia.

"ah iya ada apa kau mencari ku Kris?" tanya Chen mengingat ini masih jam pelajar dan Kris tidak biasanya keluar pada jam pelajaran apalagi membolos seperti dirinya

"paman Kim mengatakan pada ku jika akan mengunjungi mu malam ini sekalian melihat asrama yang kita tempati" jawab Kris. sesaat suasana antara Chen dan Kris hening, benar-benar hening sampai Kris menunjukkan perempatan samar didahinya melihat Chen seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang penting. Bola mata Chen membuat sempurna dengan bibir yang terbuka lebar sebelum akhirnya –

"APA? APPA AKAN BERKUNJUNG? HARTA KARUN KU~~~~~" teriakan Chen yang diluar batas itu membuat Kris harus menutup telinga rapat-rapat dan memastikan bahwa gendang telinganya tidak pecah akibat suara cempreng mahadahsyat milik Chen

"ehem" deheman sosok lain diantara mereka mengalihkan perhatian mereka khususnya Chen yang masih meratapi nasibnya nanti.

"jadi apa yang menyebabkan kalian berdua berada dikoridor ini saat jam pelajaran?" tanya sosok tadi dengan kepala botaknya.

"nugu?" pertanyaan polos Chen membuat tanduk imajiner dimata Kris yang ada dikepala namja dihadapannya itu mencuat membuat Kris menelan ludahnya kasar dan nampak was-was

"jadi kalian tidak mengenal ku?" tanya sosok itu tadi yang mendapat gelengan dari Chen dan seketika aura membunuh menghinggapi bulu kuduk Kris yang berdiri dibelakang Chen

"C-Chen" panggil Kris sepelan mungkin

"wae?" jawab Chen santai

"sepertinya i-itu guru disekolah ini" ucap Kris gugup ketika melihat sebuah buku paket ditangan kiri sedang tangan kanan memegang penggaris kayu panjang. Kini Chen merasakan hawa membunuh serta tanduk imajiner yang tadi dirasakan dan dilihat Kris.

"sa-saem" ucap Chen terbata sambil mencoba tersenyum

"bereskan buku yang ada diperpustakaan S-E-K-A-R-A-N-G!" ucap guru tersebut dengan penekanan kata sekarang membuat Chen dan Kris berjalan terburu-buru menuju perpustakaan perpustakaan setelah membungkukkan badannya sambil bergumam maaf.

"hallo kita bertemu lagi" sapa Chen yang sepertinya telah melupakan kepanikan dan ketakutannya tadi

"hahh..." desahan nafas lelah keluar dari bibir Kai ketika mendapati Chen yang berisik itu diperpustakaan dan lagi ditambah satu teman jangkungnya berwajah angry bird yang berdiri bersedekap dibelakang Chen.

"hey jangan menghela nafas begitu. Kami datang untuk membantu mu" ucap Chen

"aku tidak butuh bantuan kalian" ucap Kai ketus

"kami dihukum oleh guru dengan kepala botak" ucap Chen membuat Kai menyengritkan dahinya dan menatap Chen bingung walau tertutupi wajah datarnya

"itu karena kau berteriak dengan suara cempreng mu itu Chen dan membuat guru tadi menghukum kita" ucap Kris yang malas berbasa basi dan ingin segera menyelesaikan hukumannya.

"yak! Itu karena appa ingin berkunjung malam ini" bela Chen, kemudian suara mendadak hening. "astaga appa ku akan datang malam ini dan aku belum menyembunyikan harta karun ku" pekik Chen tertahan

"ehem" deheman seseorang lagi-lagi mengintrupsi mereka, "bisakah kalian tidak berisik di dalam perpustakaan?" Tanya sosok tersebut yang ternyata penjaga perpustakaan

"maafkan kami saem" ucap mereka bersamaan sambil membungkukkan badan

"ingat perpustakaan tutup pukul 5 sore jadi selesaikan hukumannya sebelum pukul 5" ucap penjaga perpustakaan itu

"ne saem" jawab mereka lagi

"Kris kajja kita lakukan dengan cepat supaya aku bisa segera menyembunyikan harta karun ku" ajak Chen yang hanya ditanggapi dengusan malas dari Kris, sedang Kai sudah melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"hahh.. melelahkan sekali" seru Chen dan Kai bersamaan setelah pekerjaan mereka selesai 5 menit sebelum perpustakaan tutup

"sebaiknya kita bergegas keluar sebelum perpustakaan ini ditutup oleh penjaga sekolah" ucap Kris membuat 2 namja bermarga sama itu berdiri lalu mengikuti Kris yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"hahh.. harusnya aku membawa tas ku langsung saja jika tahu begini" keluh Chen dengan langkah pelannya, "hey hey kau mau kemana?" teriak Chen pada Kai yang berjalan melewati mereka bahkan tanpa sepatah kata sebagai sopan santun.

"ugh kenapa aku bisa lupa membawa jaket Chanyeol sunbae tadi. Apa ruang kelas masih dibuka ya?" gumam Sehun yang berjalan perlahan dengan bantuan senter dari ponselnya. Sekalipun ini pukul 5 sore namun karena gedung sekolah yang bergaya kastil dengan kaca tinggi membuat cahaya yang masuk tidak cukup menerangi bagian dalam gedung saat sore hari.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya hati-hati karena gelap dan cahaya dari ponselnya walau cukup terang tetapi tidak menjangkau seluruh jalan dihadapannya.

Tiit..tiit..

"aish kenapa harus lowbat" erang Sehun pelan ketika peringatan tanda baterai lemah dari ponselnya ini, "ugh tahu begini aku meminta Luhan menamani ku" gerutunya

Serk.. serk..

"si-siapa?" Tanya Sehun takut ketika mendengar suara yang menggema di dekat tangga menuju lantai dua. Suasana mendadak hening sesaat dengan lampu senter ponsel Sehun yang berkedip menandakan dayanya yang mulai menipis.

"ayolah jangan mati sekarang" ucap Sehun sambil menggoyang=goyangkan ponselnya berharap ponsel tersebut tidak kehabisan daya.

Serk.. serk

Lagi suara itu terdengar ditambah dengan bulu kuduk Sehun yang meremang karena udara dingin yang tiba-tiba saja menelusup dilehernya yang tak tertutup itu karena rambutnya digelung seadanya.

Pet (anggep aja suara senter mati)

"kenapa harus mati sekarang?" ratap Sehun yang kini berada ditengah-tengah tangga.

Sert..

"si-siapa disana?" Tanya Sehun penuh selidik kala melihat bayangan melintas dilantai 1, membuatnya mengurungkan niat menaiki tangga. Setelah menunggu sampai dirinya yakin tidak ada apapun di lantai satu dan lantai dua terlihat aman walau gelap. Sehun mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya menuju lantai 2 dengan langkah cepat menuju kelasnya yang sangat kebetulan (padahal disengaja kkk~~) berada diujung lorong lantai dua.

Krek…

"hosh…hosh…" deru nafas Sehun yang memburu memenuhi ruang kelas yang Nampak sepi itu bahkan memang sepi karena hanya ada Sehun disana. Dengan segera Sehun mengambil jaket Chanyeol yang berada diloker mejanya.

Serk.. serk..

Lagi suara itu terdengar ditelinga Sehun dan membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri memastikan tidak ada orang atau apapun disana.

Sert…

"kyaa…." Teriak Sehun ketika melihat bayangan hitam yang muncul disamping jendela. Dengan secepat kilat Sehun berlari keluar kelas dengan sesekali menengok kebelakang memastikan bayangan yang dilihatnya tadi tidak mengejarnya.

BRUKK

"KYAAAAA….."

TBC

Gimana?

Penasaran apa yang terjadi m Sehun?

Terima kasih review follow dan favnya ^^

Kali ini minta review lagi yah ^^

Jangan bosen sama cerita ku ^^

07 Oktober 2015

Thanks to :

WuSehunLu , exobabyyhun , auliavp , levy95 , HilmaExotics , siensien ,

bottomsehunnie , Dini , lovelyhunforever , .5 , ohhanniehunnie ,

sehunskai , MinnieWW , YunYuliHun

 **thanks to Viewers / Visitors from** :

 **Indonesia , United States , United Kingdom,**

 **Malaysia , Singapore , China** **, Hongkong**

 **Please read this** :

First, I'm so sorry because I'm not good in English.

I just wanna say thank you to **viewers** in all my Fanfictions that I made.

I hope you are willing to write something in the **review column.**

so I know where the faults and my shortcomings in making fanfiction.

most importantly I know what you want as **viewers**.

maybe not all or most of what you want I can make happen in the form of fanfiction but at least I will try as much as possible to make a fanfiction according to what you want.

 **so** **you** **can** **leave** **comments and suggestions** **, or** **whatever** **you** **want to** **write** **in** **the review column** **?**

Lastly, I would like to thank all of you. and sorry if my english spelling is not very good. please be corrected if there are mistakes. Thank you very much.

*bow90°


	5. Chapter 4

**LUNE ROUGE**

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Choi (Oh) Siwon, EXO, etc

Cast bertambah seiring jalannya cerita ^^

GS : Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Xiumin, Lay

Cerita ini hanya imajenasi penulis mohon maaf jika ada ketidaksesuaian ejaan atau hal-hal lain. Terinspirasi dari kejadian Red Fullmoon akhir bulan September. Terinspirasi dari anime Vampire Knight dan film the Twilight Saga.

Saya tunggu review juga kritik sarannya ^^

 **NO PLAGIAT** ^^

.

.

Chap 4

"kyaa…." Teriak Sehun ketika melihat bayangan hitam yang muncul disamping jendela. Dengan secepat kilat Sehun berlari keluar kelas dengan sesekali menengok kebelakang memastikan bayangan yang dilihatnya tadi tidak mengejarnya.

BRUKK

"KYAAAAA….."

"Sehun" seru seseorang yang ditabrak Sehun ketika berlari tadi

"nu-nugu?" Tanya Sehun yang terduduk dilantai karena terjatuh saat bertabrakan tadi

"Sehun ini aku Kai" ucap sosok tadi yang ternyata Kai

"K-Kai hiks a-ada hiks ba-bayangan dikelas" isakan Sehun langsung keluar ketika tahu bahwa yang dihadapannya adalah Kai karena Kai menyalakan senter diponselnya

"sstt uljima ne, aku disini" ucap Kai yang berjongkok dihadapan Sehun sambil menghapus lelehan air mata yang membasahi wajah cantik Sehun, "kajja sebaiknya kita pulang" ajak Kai yang berdiri sambil menjulurkan tangannya kepada Sehun

"akh.." ringis Sehun ketika pergelangan kakinya terasa nyeri untuk digerakan

"kau terkilir?" tebak Kai yang kembali berjongkok dihadapan Sehun, sedang Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil sesegukan

"naik kepunggung ku" ucap Kai yang posisinya beralih berjongkok membelakangi Sehun

"t-tapi Kai"

"sudah naik saja ke punggung ku" ucap Kai tanpa bisa dibantah, "hey kau bawa jaket tidak? Cuaca dilauar dingin, kau kan tidak tahan dingin" ucap Kai ketika Sehun memegang punggungnya

"ane chakkaman" jawab Sehun yang bergegas memakai jaket milik Chanyeol yang diambilnya tadi kemudian menaiki punggung Kai

"apa aku berat?" Tanya Sehun ketika Kai membenarkan posisinya

"ne kau sangat berat" jawab Kai

"ya sudah turunkan aku saja, aku bisa jalan sendiri walau pelan-pelan" ucap Sehun

"yakin kau ingin diturunkan? Disini gelap dan lagi kalau ada suara su-"

"Kai~~ aku takut jangan diteruskan~~" rengek Sehun yang mengeratkan kalungan tangannya dileher Kai

"arra arra bagaimana jika beli bubble tea sambil mengobati kaki mu yang terkilir?" tawar Kai yang tentu saja disambut riang oleh Sehun.

.

.

Asrama B

"aah akhirnya kita sampai juga" seru Chen ketika menapakkan kakinya di halaman asrama B

"lebih baik kau bergegas Chen sebelum harta mu lenyap" ucap Kris yang mendahului memasuki asrama

"yak! Tunggu aku" teriak Chen yang ditanggapi malas oleh Kris

"kenapa kau selalu berisik Chen?" Tanya Suho yang jengah dengan teriakan cempreng Chen itu

"appa ku akan kemari dan aku belum membereskan kamar" ucap Chen yang bergegas menuju lantai dua

"kalian dari mana saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"dihukum oleh guru botak" jawab Kris sambil menaiki tangga ke lantai dua

"aa mereka ketahuan bolos" ucap Kyungsoo

"jadi Qian, ada keperluan apa datang kemari?" Tanya Chanyeol membuat suasana ruang tengah hening

"grandpa akan datang mengunjungi Tao dan bertemu dengan anda" ucap Qian yang merupakan sepupu dari Tao

"kapan?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memegang gelas champagne berisi cairan berwarna merah hampir serupa darah namun lebih bening

"besok tuan muda" jawab Qian

"Kyung siapkan penyambutan" perintah Chanyeol

"ne tuan muda" jawab Kyungsoo sambil memberi hormat

"tuan muda apa tidak apa-apa jika grandpa berkunjung?" Tanya Tao

"gwaenchana Tao-ya" jawab Chanyeol

"tuan muda sepertinya tuan Kim sudah berada diluar" ucap Xiumin

"Kyung Lay siapkan penyambutan" perintah Chanyeol yang kemudian berdiri setelah meletakkan gelas champagnenya

"dimana Chen?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika Kris menuruni tangga

"akan saya panggilkan tuan muda" ucap Kris membungkuk dan kembali menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar Chen

Wuushh…

Angin malam yang dingin menerpa halaman asrama B yang bercahaya redup itu, menampilkan sosok berjubah hampir menutup kaki.

Tokk.. tokk…

Kriiet…

"selamat datang tuan Kim" sapa mereka minus Kyungsoo dan Lay yang menyiapkan jamuan makan malam dan Kris yang sedang memanggil Chen.

"selamat malam tuan muda Chanyeol, selamat malam semua" ucap tuan Kim sambil melepas mantol hitam yang dikenakannya

"selamat malam tuan Kim. Silahkan duduk" sapa Chanyeol

"aah dimana anak saya? Apa dia membuat masalah sehingga menyusahkan anda tuan muda Chanyeol?" Tanya Kim Jonghun –appa Chen-

"appa aku tidak menyusahkan tuan muda Chanyeol" seru Chen yang baru saja sampai dianak tangga terakhir bersama dengan Kris

"selamat malam paman Kim" sapa Kris yang kemudian bergabung dengan yang lain

"selamat malam Kris" sapa tuan Kim, "kenapa kau tidak memberi salam kepada appa eoh?" ucap tuan Kim dengan nada marah namun jika dicermati dengan baik itulah cara mereka berkomunikasi

"appa juga kenapa mendadak mengunjungi ku?" tanya Chen kesal

"ish dasar anak ini" gerutu tuan Kim

"maafkan saya tidak bisa bergabung untuk makan malam. Silahkan menikmati apa yang telah kami siapkan" ucap Chanyeol

"ah ne tuan muda Chanyeol. Terima kasih telah menyambut saya dan meluangkan waktu anda. Juga kesediaan anda berteman dengan anak saya" ucap tuan Kim sambil membungkukkan badannya hormat

"ne gwaenchana. Selamat malam" ucap Chanyeol

"selamat malam tuan muda" ucap yang lain saat Chanyeol mulai melangkahkan kakinya dianak tangga.

.

.

Kai berjalan dengan Sehun yang berada digendongannya membuat Kai merasakan detak jantung Sehun yang berdetak lebih kencang. Kini mereka berjalan menuju kedai bubble tea yang berada didepan sekolah mereka jadi mereka tidak akan terkena jam malam.

"Sehunnie, tunggu disini ne aku akan membeli obat untuk kaki mu" ucap Kai setelah mendudukkan Sehunnie disalah satu kursi kedai, lalu memesankan bubble tea sebelum keluar menuju minimarket disebrang jalan.

Sepeninggalan Kai, Sehun hanya duduk diam memandang bulan sabit yang berwarna merah.

"hm.. bau ini bau Chanyeol sunbae" gumam Sehun yang kemudian merona ketika menyadari jaket yang dikenakannya milik Chanyeol dan tentu saja bau maskulin yang misterius itu tercium tajam dihidung mancungnya.

"nona ini bubble tea pesanan nona dan ini snowball cake yang dipesan tuan tadi" ucap pelayan kedai membuyarkan lamunan Sehun tentang Chanyeol

"ah ne gamsahamnida" ucap Sehun yang kemudian menikmati bubble teanya setelah pelayan itu pergi, dan berganti dengan Kai yang datang dengan sebuah plastik berisi obat-obatan.

"sini aku obati dan tahan ne jika sakit" ucap Kai yang diangguki Sehun imut dengan sedotan bubble tea yang berada dimulutnya

"a-aakhh.. appo Kai pelan-pelan" rengek Sehun ketika Kai baru saja menyentuh pergelangan kaki kanan Sehun

"aku baru menyentuhnya Sehunnie" ucap Kai

"uuh tapi sakit" rengek Sehun dengan bibir dikrucutkan

"maka dari itu tenanglah dan tahan sebentar, aku akan mengobati kaki mu" ucap Kai yang masih bisa bersabar menghadapi Sehun dalam mode childishnya.

Kai mulai menyemprotkan penghilang rasa nyeri ke pergelangan kaki Sehun setelahnya mengoleskan salep dan membalutnya dengan perban agar tidak sering digunakan untuk bergerak agar tidak bertambah parah.

"nah selesai" seru Kai, "eotte? Tidak sakit kan?" tanya Kai dengan senyum lembutnya dan mengacak rambut Sehun

"gomawo Kai" ucap Sehun dengan menampilkan eyesmilenya membuat Kai merona karena terpesona melihat kecantikan Sehun yang natural.

"kau kembali ke sekolah karena jaket itu?" pertanyaan ketus Kai membuat senyum manis hilang berganti dengan wajah yang tertunduk, "kau kembali ke sekolah hanya demi jaket itu Sehun?" tanya Kai lagi dengan intonasi sedikit tinggi membuat Sehun semakin menunduk sambil menggenggam erat ujung lengan jaket yang kebesaran ditubuhnya itu

"mi-mianhae Kai" ucap Sehun sambil menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam. Desahan nafas berat keluar dari mulut Kai, mencoba meredam amarahnya ketika Sehun mulai memperdulikan lelaki selain dirinya dan appa.

"sebaiknya kita kembali ke asrama. Kau harus istirahat dan Luhan pasti sedang mencari mu" ucap Kai sambil membereskan makanan dan bubble tea yang dipesannya untuk dibungkus ditambah satu bubble tea untuk Luhan sebelum menggendong Sehun dipunggungnya lagi.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka kembali ke asrama hanya diisi keheningan dan itu membuat Sehun ingin menangis karena sepertinya Kai marah padanya.

"K-Kai maafkan aku" lirih Sehun dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis membuat Kai lagi-lagi mendesah berat.

"gwaenchana tapi jangan lagi berkeliaran didalam gedung sekolah setelah bel pulang ne" ucap Kai yang diangguki Sehun mantap. Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Kai membuat Kai terkekeh geli. Namun tak sampai 5 menit yang didengar Kai hanyalah dengkuran halus serta nafas teratur dari Sehun yang ternyata tertidur dalam gendongan Kai.

"pabbo" ucap Kai dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki ruangannya yang hanya diterangi cahaya lampu yang disetting meredup. Kaki panjangnya membawa Chanyeol menuju pintu balkon yang kemudian dibukanya sehingga membawa angin dingin menyapa wajah tampannya. Rambut maroonnya nampak bergerak ringan saat angin itu menyapa membuat Chanyeol menutup mata sesaat merasakan dinginnya udara malam diawal musim gugur itu. Kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon dimana dirinya bisa melihat dengan jelas bulan sabit malam itu. Dari balkon itu juga Chanyeol dapat melihat Sehun yang mengenakan jaket olahraganya yang berada dalam gendongan Kai dengan kaki kangan yang diperban membuat namja itu menatap luka dikaki Sehun tajam.

Jangan heran jika Chanyeol bisa melihat sesuatu sampai sedetail itu, karena yah itulah vampire apalagi Chanyeol merupakan satu-satunya vampire murni yang memang lahir dari klan vampire murni terkuat. Sayangnya keluarga Chanyeol meninggal karena perseteruan yang diciptakan oleh pamannya sendiri yang ikut meninggalkan dalam perang vampire 12 tahun yang lalu.

"Xiu" panggil Chanyeol kepada Xiumin yang selalu bisa diandalkan Chanyeol

"ne tuan muda" ucap Xiumin yang dalam sekejap mata sudah berada dibelakang Chanyeol

"tolong selidiki apa yang terjadi disekitar sekolah ini" ucap Chanyeol yang hanya diangguki Xiumin sebelum akhirnya menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

.

.

"Kai" teriak Luhan ketika mendapati Kai didepan kamarnya dengan Sehun diasrama putri

"sstt jangan berisik Lu, kau bisa membangunkan putri tidur ini" ucap Kai berbisik

"mianhae aku tidak tahu jika Sehun tertidur" jawab Luhan dengan nada berbisik pula

"Lu tidakah sebaiknya kau menyuruh ku masuk? Aku benar-benar lelah" ucap Kai dengan wajah memelasnya

"ah ne mianhae aku lupa hehehe" jawab Luhan dengan cengirannya lalu membuka jalan untuk Kai masuk dan membantu Kai membaringkan Sehun ditempat tidurnya.

"jadi Kai apa yang terjadi sehingga Sehun terkilir?" tanya Luhan sambil menyesap bubble tea dan menghidangkan mie cup untuk Kai yang terlihat kelaparan itu

"molla" jawab Kai, "Sehun mengatakan dia melihat sesuatu dikelas lalu berlari dan bertubrukan dengan ku, Sehun jatuh terduduk saat itu" lanjutkan setelah menghabiskan mie cupnya

"melihat sesuatu dikelas? Apa sama dengan yang dialami Sehun waktu itu?" tanya Luhan

"aku tidak tahu Lu karena aku tidak melihat apapun dan tidak merasakan apapun" jawab Kai, "ah sebaiknya aku segera kembali keasrama" ucap Kai saat melihat jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 8 kurang 10 menit. "ingat jangan keluar sendiri setelah bel pulang sekolah kemanapun dan hindari keluar dari sore hari sampai malam. Aku pergi" ucap Kai membuat Luhan menyengritkan dahinya namun akhirnya mengangguk membenarkan ucapan yang terkesan peringatan itu.

.

.

"apa yang kau dapat?" tanya Chanyeol ketika Xiumin sudah kembali dan menemuinya diruang kerjanya

"sepertinya ada vampire yang menyusup kemari tuan muda dan vampire tersebut sepertinya lolos dari pengawasan dan pengamanan sekolah ini" jelas Xiumin

Kretek

Seketika kaca jendela dibelakang Chanyeol retak ketika tanpa sengaja Chanyeol mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

"atasi mereka. aku akan menemui Oh Siwon" perintah Chanyeol yang lagi hanya diangguki Xiumin yang kemudian menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

Sepeninggalan Xiumin, Chanyeol segera mengambil ponsel yang diletakkan diatas meja tak jauh dari tumpukan berkas pekerjaannya. Perlu diingatkan jika Chanyeol saat ini berusia 21 tahun yang merupakan pewaris Park Corp pada usianya ke 22 tahun nantinya. Entah alasan apa mereka menyamar sebagai murid di Nacht SHS itu.

"selamat malam Siwon-ssi" sapa Chanyeol dengan suara berat yang terdengar serius, "bisakah kita bertemu besok? Ada hal penting yang harus saya sampaikan" ucap Chanyeol, "saya akan menemui anda pada jam istirahat" tambah Chanyeol sebelum memutus sambungan telepon.

Tokk.. tokk..

Suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol yang pikirannya sedang melanglang buana itu dan berjalan untuk membukakan pintu.

"maafkan saya menganggu anda tuan muda" ucap Suho

"ada apa Suho-ya?" tanya Chanyeol

"tuan Kim akan berpamitan tuan muda" jawab Suho

"terima kasih" ucap Chanyeol yang menutup pintunya kemudian berjalan mendahului Suho yang memberinya jalan

"maafkan saya tuan muda telah mengganggu istirahat anda" ucap tuan Kim yang merasa tidak enak dengan Chanyeol

"tidak apa-apa tuan Kim" jawab Chanyeol

"saya ingin berpamitan dan menitipkan anak saya ini tuan muda" ucap tuan Kim

"ne, berhati-hatilah tuan Kim, terima kasih telah mengunjungi asrama kami" ucap Chanyeol

"ne sama-sama tuan muda. Saya permisi" ucap tuan Kim yang membungkuk sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar bersama dengan Chen dan menghilang beberapa saat kemudian.

"apa ada yang menganggu pikiran tuan muda?" tanya Baekhyun ketika melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang tidak biasanya

"tidak ada" jawab Chanyeol, "jangan memasang wajah seperti itu Baekhyun" ucapnya lagi sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Baekhyun membuat yeoja itu menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"besok aku tidak mengikuti pelajaran jadi kalian bersikap seperti biasa saja" ucap Chanyeol

"tuan muda ada keperluan?" tanya Chen yang hanya dilirik oleh Chanyeol kemudian menunduk sambil merutuki bibirnya yang tak berhenti mengoceh

"Tao kita bicara diruangan ku" ucap Chanyeol yang kemudian berjalan menuju ruangannya diikuti Tao, sedang yang lain hanya menatap dengan rasa penasaran namun apalah daya mereka hanya vampire biasa yang menuruti perintah vampire darah murni seperti Chanyeol. Apalagi Chanyeol adalah sahabat mereka sejak kecil walau yang dihadapan mereka bukan lagi Chanyeol yang ceria seperti saat kedua orang tuanya masih hidup.

Diruangan Chanyeol, Tao hanya berdiri dihadapan namja yang tingginya lebih beberapa centi darinya itu yang tengah duduk berdiam diri sambil memperhatikan sebuah laptop yang entah menampilan apa.

"Xiu, laporannya" ucap Chanyeol kepada Xiumin yang selalu datang dalam sekejap mata dan Tao yang sudah terbiasa dengan itu hanya memandang Xiumin dengan tanda tanya diwajahnya.

"beberapa vampire baru berkeliaran di kota dengan korban para tuna wisma yang berada dipinggir jalan atau gang-gang gelap dan sempit, terkadang mereka mengincar orang yang tersesat atau berjalan sendiri pada malam hari atau tempat sepi. Selain itu vampire yang memasuki sekolah ini sepertinya hanya vampire baru yang belum mengenal kota ini. saya sudah membereskan vampire tersebut dan menghapus semua jejaknya." Jelas Xiumin membuat Tao mengerti kenapa dirinya dipanggil keruangan sang pureblood itu.

"Tao kau mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop ke manik hitam kelam Tao

"saya mengerti tuan muda, tetapi siapa yang merubah vampire baru itu? Karena hanya vampire pureblood dan vampire dengan tingkatan tinggi yang bisa dan sampai saat ini tidak ada vampire yang setara dengan vampire pureblood, tuan muda." Tanya Tao

"maafkan saya tuan muda tetapi sampai saat ini saya belum menemukan siapa pelakunya" ucap Xiumin

"tidak apa Xiu cepat atau lambat pasti akan keluar tetapi tolong tetapi lakukan penyelidikan" jawab Chanyeol, "Tao pergilah ke kota basmi vampire tersebut jika memang membahayakan. Tetapi hati-hati jika bertemu dengan vampire hunter karena aku belum bertemu dengan pimpinan vampire hunter" ucap Chanyeol pada Tao

"apa itu alasan anda tidak menghadiri sekolah besok?" tanya Tao

"mungkin dalam beberapa hari" jawab Chanyeol, "selama aku tidak ada tanggung jawab disini aku serahkan pada mu" ucap Chanyeol

"baik tuan muda. Saya juga akan mengatakan pada grandpa tentang ketidak hadiran anda pada kunjungannya 2 hari lagi" ucap Tao

"sebagai tata krama aku akan hadir untuk malam itu" ucap Chanyeol, "Xiu lanjutkan pekerjaan mu" perintah Chanyeol

"tetapi tuan muda itu mungkin akan menganggu pekerjaan anda" ucap Tao

"gwaenchana Tao" jawab Chanyeol

"baik tuan muda" pasrah Tao, "saya akan memberitahukan yang lain tentang tugas ini dan menunggu perintah anda" ucap Tao sebelum membungkuk dan berjalan keluar ruangan itu.

.

.

Krrriiiinggg... kkrrriiiinngg...

"ugh berisik" keluh Sehun ketika jam beker dimeja yang membatasi ranjangnya dan ranjang Luhan berbunyi nyaring sehingga membangunkan putri tidur kita ini.

"aww.. appo~~" ringisan nyeri terdengar dari bibir mungil itu ketika ingin duduk bersandar pada headbed sambil mengumpulkan kesadarannya

"pagi Sehunnie~~" sapa Luhan yang juga baru bangun dari tidur cantiknya

"pagi Lu~~" sapa Sehun balik dan sedikit terkikik melihat tingkah lucu Luhan ketika bangun tidur. Sepertinya Sehun tidak sadar bahwa dirinya lebih lucu dari Luhan dalam keadaan apapun sehingga terkadang Luhan ingin membawa Sehun pulang dan mengurungnya dikamar serba rusanya itu dirumah.

"Sehun kau yakin ingin berangkat? Kaki mu?" tanya Luhan ketika Sehun merengek ingin tetap masuk dengan alasan bosan berada di kamar asrama sendirian.

"ne Lu, akan sangat membosankan jika hanya dikamar asrama" ucap Sehun

"hah.. baiklah aku bantu berjalan ne, hati-hati" ucap Luhan sambil memapah Sehun pelan

Ceklek

"omo" pekik Luhan ketika dihadapannya ada Kai yang tengah mengangkat salah satu tangannya seperti akan mengetuk pintu, "kau mengagetkan ku Kkamjong" kesal Luhan sambil mengelus dadanya.

"pelankan suara mu rusa " balas Kai yang kesal dipanggil Kkamjong itu

"jadi mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Luhan masih dengan nada kesal

"membantu Sehun berjalan" jawab Kai yang mengambil alih memapah Sehun dan memberikan tas Sehun kepala Luhan yang tentu saja kali ini diterima Luhan dengan senang hati. Tubuhnya yang mungil memang sedikit kesulitan memapah Sehun yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi melebihinya, jadi untuk kali ini Luhan memaafkan Kai yang memanggilnya rusa itu.

"Kai maaf merepotkan mu" ucap Sehun yang merasa tidak enak karena sejak semalam telah merepotkan Kai dan lagi sempat membuat Kai marah

"gwaenchana Sehunnie. Aku tahu kau tidak akan betah di asrama dan akan memaksa masuk jadi sebagai saudara mu yang baik ini aku akan membantu mu" ucap Kai yang merasa nyeri pada ulu hatinya ketika mengatakan kata saudara itu.

"Kai appa tidak tahu kan soal ini?" tanya Sehun mengingat begitu protektifnya sang appa

"kau lupa? Appa dinas ke Busan" jawab Kai membuat Sehun menepuk jidatnya pelan

Mereka berjalan menuju sekolah yang berjarak beberapa meter dari asrama dengan canda sesekali Luhan dan Kai yang bertengkar karena alasan sepele dan berakhir dengan Sehun yang melerai mereka. pemandangan mereka bertiga sebagai tiga serangkai menjadi hal biasa di kalangan siswa siswi Nacht, kecuali Eight Idol yang masih dibilang baru disekolah itu dan mereka hanya 1 atau 2 kali melihat Kai bersama dengan Sehun dan Luhan.

"lihat namja itu akrab sekali dengan Sehun dan Luhan, kenapa dia tidak mau berteman dengan ku?" ucap Chen murung

"kau sudah tahu alasannya pabbo" ucap Kris

"tapi ada apa dengan Sehunnie?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan memiringkan kepalanya imut dan menunjuk kaki Sehun yang nampak memakai perban walau perban tersebut hampir sewarna dengan kulit Sehun.

"ah iya sepertinya terkilir" ucap Chen

Teng teng teng

"kajja sudah bel" ucap Suho membuat mereka berjalan menuju kelas mereka karena tadi mereka berhenti sesaat ketika Luhan Sehun dan Kai berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

kantin

Pemandangan dikantin kali ini sedikit berbeda karena Eight Idol yang biasa berdelapan itu kini hanya berkumpul dengan 6 orang, membuat siswa siswi bertanya-tanya dimana sang ketua dan seorang yeoja dengan mata kucing itu berada. Hal ini juga berpengaruh pada Sehun yang nampak mengaduk-aduk mangkuk berisi kuah kaldu dan nasi itu dengan tidak bersemangat.

"makanan mu tidak akan habis jika terus kau aduk Sehunnie" ucapan Kai menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya, "sini aku suapi" ucap Kai yang telah mengambil alih mangkuk Sehun

"Kai aku bisa makan sendiri~" ucap Sehun

"kalau kau bisa makan sendiri pasti kau sudah menghabiskan makanan mu Sehunnie" ucap Luhan membuat Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya karena merasa sahabatnya itu tidak membelanya, "sini aku suapi bulgoginya" ucap Luhan

"tap-"

"makan saja Sehunnie" ucap Luhan yang memasukkan bulgogi kedalam mulut Sehun ketika terbuka di susul Kai yang menyuapkan sesendok kuah kaldu beserta nasi milik Sehun.

"aigoo kalian keluarga yang harmonis ne" goda salah seorang teman sekelas mereka yang duduk dimeja samping mereka.

"uri Sehunnie sangat imut" ucap yang lain

"cepat sembuh ne uri Sehunnie, appa dan eomma mu itu perhatian sekali" tambah yang lainnya membuat Sehun semakin mempoutkan bibirnya namun juga menerima suapan dari Kai dan Luhan yang hanya terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Sehun.

"aigoo mereka memang seperti keluarga bahagia. Ugh kenapa Sehunnie imut sekali" ucap Kyungsoo berfangirling ria

"masih imut aku Kyungie~~" ucap Chen

"kau bukan imut tetapi bebek berisik" ucap Suho membuat Chen mengkrucutkan bibirnya sedang Baekhyun dan Kris hanya memutar bola matanya malas

"sudah lebih baik kalian selesaikan makan kalian sebelum bel masuk" ucap Tao yang sedari tadi tenang menikmati makanannya walau sesekali matanya melirik Sehun yang entah mengapa sedikit familiar dimatanya.

.

.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobil sportnya yang berwarna merah itu dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju suatu tempat yang sepertinya sudah diperjanjikan dengan seseorang. Chanyeol telah mengendarai mobil itu semalam menuju busan untuk menemui kepala sekolah sesuai apa yang dikatakannya ditelepon semalam. Kini mobilnya terparkir rapi didepan sebuah cafe bergaya klasik dipinggir pantai, dengan view indah pantai busan saat itu.

Kling

Bunyi lonceng kecil diatas pintu itu berbunyi menandakan ada pelanggan yang masuk atau keluar. seorang namja dengan kaki panjang melangkah memasuki cafe tersebut dengan mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru cafe dan berhenti pada meja dipojok disamping jendela cafe yang mengarah pada pantai itu.

"maafkan paman terlambat Chanyeol" ucap namja itu

"tidak apa paman, aku baru saja sampai" jawab Chanyeol, "dan maaf mengganggu pekerjaan paman dengan meminta pertemuan mendadak" tambah Chanyeol

"gwaenchana. Paman juga jenuh dengan acara yang paman hadiri tadi" ucap namja itu yang ternyata Oh Siwon. "jadi hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan paman? Sepertinya sangat penting dan mendesak sampai kau menyusul paman ke Busan" tanya Siwon mengingat jarang sekali Chanyeol mencari seseorang karena biasanya oranglah yang mencari Chanyeol.

"paman sepertinya keamanan sekolah harus diperkuat lagi" ucap Chanyeol membuat Siwon menyengritkan dahinya, "malam itu seorang vampire memasuki lingkungan sekolah dan hampir menyelakai Sehun" tambah Chanyeol dengan raut wajah yang berubah

"apa? Lalu Sehunnie?" tanya Siwon panik dengan nada bicara sedikit berteriak dan mengundang perhatian dari pengunjung cafe. tersadar dari nada bicaranya Siwon membungkuk meminta maaf pada pelanggan yang mungkin terganggu olehnya.

"bagaimana bisa? Apa mungkin vampire-vampire baru mulai banyak yang menunjukkan diri?" tanya Siwon serius

"ada kemungkinan seperti itu paman" jawab Chanyeol sambil menyesap secangkir Americano

Keheningan melanda mereka karena Siwon sibuk dengan pemikirannya dan Chanyeol sibuk memandangi pantai yang indah menurutnya.

"bisakah kami bekerja sama dengan vampire hunter untuk memburu para vampire itu?" pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Siwon tersentak karena sedari tadi sibuk memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol dan juga khawatir dengan Sehun.

"akan sangat sulit karena kini aku bukan lagi ketua vampire hunter dan juga aku sudah berhenti menjadi vampire hunter" jawab Siwon sambil menyenderkan punggunya ke kursi dan beralih menatap deburan ombak sembari menerawang masalalunya sebagai vampire hunter legendaris.

"apa tidak ada kesempatan paman untuk bisa bekerjasama dengan vampire hunter?" Tanya Chanyeol menatap Siwon yang masih menikmati pemandangan pantai yang terlihat dari jendela disamping meja mereka.

"cukup sulit untuk meluluhkan ketua organisasi yang sekarang. Tetapi mungkin kau perlu bekerjasama dengan salah satu anak didik ku" kalimat yang Siwon ucapkan membuat Chanyeol menyengritkan dahinya, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas mengerti maksud Siwon siapa itu anak didiknya

.

.

"Sehunnie kenapa kau tampak lesu?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada berbisik kepada Sehun yang terlihat kurang focus sejak jam pelajaran setelah istirahat itu. Dan pertanyaan Luhan ini lagi-lagi hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala Sehun yang menggambar abstrak yang terlihat sama dengan benang kusut itu dibuku biologinya.

"Jadi anak-anak" suara lembut namun tegas milik guru biologi bermarga Jung itu menghentikan Luhan yang ingin bertanya lagi kepada Sehun. Perhatian mereka pun teralihkan kepada guru cantik yang sepertinya akan memberikan informasi penting.

"sabtu depan, kelas kita akan bergabung dengan kelas 3A dalam study wisata biologi ke Namsan Outdoor Botanical Garden untuk melihat sekaligus mengetahui tanaman atau tumbuhan apa saja yang ada disana. Tugas kalian hanya mengumpulkan masing-masing 5 tanaman atau tumbuhan dengan keterangannya dan itu dibuat laporan untuk kalian kumpulkan pada pertemuan kita dua minggu lagi" jelas Jung saem, "ada yang perlu ditanyakan?" Tanya guru tersebut

"tidak saem" koor mereka

"baiklah kelas selesai sampai disini dan pertemuan minggu depan hanya akan menjelaskan tentang perjalanan kita ke Hannam-dong" ucap Jung saem saat mengakhiri kelas tepat bel pulang berbunyi membuat murid-murid riuh ingin segera ke asrama dan membahas tentang perjalanan mereka minggu depan.

"kenapa harus dengan kelas 3A?" gerutu Kai sambil memasukkan bukunya asal.

"ada apa dengan kelas 3A Kai? Mereka sangat baik terutama Eight Idol" ucap Luhan dengan mata berbinar ketika menyebut Eight Idol

"apanya yang baik? Kau saja yang tidak tahu siapa mereka" ucap Kai spontan

"kau kenal mereka Kai?" Tanya Sehun membuat Kai merutuk mulutnya yang tidak bisa dikontrol itu. #miripChen hahahaha

"siapa yang tidak kenal Eight Idol? Mereka kan terkenal disekolah" ucap Kai menutupi kegugupannya, "ah sudahlah kajja kita kembali ke asrama" ajak Kai mengalihkan perhatian

"yaa~ sepertinya kau menutupi sesuatu tentang mereka Kai?" Tanya Luhan penuh selidik dan Kai merutuk yeoja rusa yang selalu penasaran dan tidak akan berhenti bertanya jika masih ingin tahu akan sesuatu itu.

"a-ani. Aah sepertinya bubble tea enak. Kalian ingin bubble tea?" tawar Kai mencoba kembali mengalihkan perhatian kedua makhluk Tuhan pecinta bubble tea itu

"jinjja? Kau akan mentraktir kami bubble tea?" Tanya mereka berdua dengan semangat

'dasar pecinta bubble tea' ucap Kai dalam hati

"kajja kita pergi sekarang sekaligus makan aku sangat lapar" ajak Kai yang kembali memapah Sehun dengan Luhan membawa tas Sehun.

Mereka berjalan menuju gerbang dengan langkah seperti biasanya, namun sepertinya lagi-lagi mereka tidak merasakan jika sedari tadi mereka tengah diawasi.

"Sehunnie~~ Luhannie~~" teriakan seseorang yang sangat dikenali karena kecemprengannya melebihi Luhan membuat Kai menghela nafas berat dan malas.

"Chen sunbae" jawab Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan

"kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Chen riang

"kami ingin pergi membeli bubble tea" jawab Luhan

"sunbae ingin bergabung?" tawar Sehun

'aargh Sehunnie kenapa kau harus menawarkan si bebek itu untuk bergabung? ugh' kesal Kai dalam hati yang tentu saja dapat dibaca oleh para Eight Idol itu termasuk Chen yang hanya melirik Kai dengan smirknya

"kajja kita beli bubble tea Sehunnie Luhannie dan….."

"Kai sunbae"

"ah iya Kai" ucap Chen yang terhenti karena nama Kai yang tidak diingatnya itu

Akhirnya Eight Idol beserta Sehun Kai Luhan berjalan menuju kedai bubble tea yang semalam dikunjungi oleh Kai dan Sehun.

"Sehunnie ada apa dengan kaki mu?" Tanya Kyungsoo

Mereka duduk di teras kedai dengan meja bertenda yang cukup untuk mereka bersembilan.

"a-ah ini semalam terkilir sunbae" jawab Sehun

"lain kali hati-hati Sehunna" ucap Suho yang diangguki Sehun dengan senyum canggung

"tuan nona pesanan anda datang" intrupsi seorang pelayan, "selamat menikmati" ucap pelayan itu sebelum undur diri.

"bubble tea memang yang terbaik" seru Sehun membuat Kai mengacak rambut Sehun dan Luhan mencubit pipi sehun yang chubby itu.

"yak kenapa kalian jahat sekali padaku~~" ucap Sehun yang kesal diperlakukan seperti anak kecil

"aigoo Sehunnie kau menggemaskan sekali" seru Chen yang diangguki Kyungsoo dan Suho

"ah iya sunbae, kemana Chanyeol sunbae dan Xiumin sunbae?" Tanya Sehun

"kau ingin menanyakan tuan muda Chanyeol?" Tanya Chen dengan smirknya membuat Sehun dihinggapi sembarut merah diwajahnya

"a-aku menanyakan mereka berdua sunbae" ucap Sehun yang gugup

"neomu kyeopta Sehunnie" gemas Kyungsoo yang menghujani Sehun cubitan gemas dipipi

"Kyung" intrupsi Tao, "kau bisa membuat Sehun kesakitan" lanjutnya membuat Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibir berbentuk hati itu

"ada apa kau menanyakan tuan muda?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada tidak suka

"a-aku menanyakan Chanyeol sunbae dan Xiumin sunbae, Baekhyun sunbae" ucap Sehun sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan jari-jari yang bermain dibawah meja. Sesaat suasana hening karena reaksi Baekhyun yang selalu tak terduga itu membuat suasana yang tadinya ceria menjadi sedikit suram.

"ah iya sunbae, apa sunbae tahu jika minggu depan kelas kita akan digabung untuk pelajaran biologi?" tanya Luhan memecahkan keheningan

"jinjjayo? Kami belum diberitahu Kang saem" jawab Chen

"itu karena pelajaran biologi kita hari jum'at Chen dan ini hari Rabu" ucap Suho

"ah iya benar juga" ucap Chen dengan cengirannya, "memangnya kita mau diajak kemana?" tanya Chen

"Namsan Outdoor Botanical Garden. Disana banyak sekali tanaman dan tumbuhan bahkan tanaman herbal juga terdapat disana" ucap Sehun

"jinjja?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah berbinar, "Lay eonni pasti suka" ucap Kyungsoo

Mereka –Kyungsoo, Chen, Luhan, Suho, dan sesekali Tao- berbincang-bincang sampai akhirnya mereka sadar Sehun yang sudah menghabiskan 2 cup choco bubble tea dan bento yang mereka pesan di kedai samping kedai bubble tea itu tertidur dengan menundukkan kepalanya, membuat Kyungsoo Chen dan Luhan hampir berteriak karena gemas.

"sepertinya putri tidur kita sudah terbang jauh ke alam mimpi Lu" ucap Kai yang menundukkan wajahnya dan memastikan jika Sehun benar2 tertidur

"kenapa dia mudah sekali tertidur ditempat umum seperti ini ckck" ucap Luhan sedikit malu karena Sehun terlihat tidak sopan di depan sunbae mereka.

"kalian ini benar-benar seperti orang tua sungguhan dan Sehunnie sebagai anak kalian. Aigoo menggemaskan sekali, Sehunnie mirip seperti ibunya Luhannie hiihii" celetuk Chen membuat Kai hampir melayangkan sepatunya dan Luhan hanya menyengir (?) sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"sebaiknya kalian segera kembali ke asrama, kasihan Sehun" ucap Tao yang diangguki Luhan dan Kai yang dengan sigap membawa Sehun dalam gendongannya dipunggung.

"terima kasih sunbae" ucap Luhan sebelum berjalan kembali menuju asrama.

"kajja kita juga harus kembali ke asrama. Grandpa akan datang" ucap Baekhyun masih dengan nada tidak suka.

.

.

Malam terasa sangat berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya, bulan nampak tak terlihat berganti dengan mendung yang membawa hawa dingin dan lembab. Bahkan hawa misterius yang biasa tak dirasakan pun terasa kental malam ini. sunyi dan mencekam seakan sesuatu tengah menunggu saatnya untuk keluar menunjukkan dirinya. Hal ini juga tak luput dari apa yang dirasakan oleh para vampire diasrama B karena kini mereka berkumpul diruang tengah, berdiri disamping Chanyeol yang duduk dikursinya.

Wuushh... BRAKK...

Angin kencang mendobrak pintu kayu berwarna coklat tua yang nampak kokoh itu hingga terbuka lebar dan menghembuskan kabut yang menyamarkan sesuatu dibaliknya. Perlahan kabut itu mulai menipis, memperlihatkan bayangan seseorang yang tengah berjalan memasuki asrama tersebut dengan langkah tegapnya yang terlihat pasti tanpa keraguan dan ketakutan sedikitpun. Tatapan mata merang terang yang menyala itu membuat mereka mewaspadai orang tersebut dengan pancaran mata yang sama kecuali Chanyeol yang hanya memejamkan mata dengan kedua siku tangan bertumpu pada pegangan kursi dan jari-jarinya yang saling menyilang, nampak sangat santai.

"grandpa" ucap Tao ketika menyadari aura ini merupakan aura kakeknya yang ditunggu sedari tadi.

"beginikah sambutan mu terhadap grandpa Tao? Seharusnya Qian sudah memberitahu mu" ucap Grandpa tajam membuat Tao hanya bisa menunduk.

"selamat datang di asrama kami tuan Huang" sapa Chanyeol yang berdiri untuk memberi hormat pada kakek Tao itu.

"selamat malam tuan muda" balas tuan Huang yang mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang tersenyum menyambutnya.

Para vampire lain siaga pada saat tuan Huang berdiri berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang masih bersikap ramah pada tamunya malam ini.

"ijinkan saya mengecup tangan anda tuan muda Park" pinta tuan Huang sambil meraih tangan Chanyeol dan berniat mencium tangan itu. Namun gerakannya berhenti sesaat saat tangan putih Chanyeol berada didepan bibirnya, terlihat dua gigi yang menonjol membentuk taring yang siap menembus kulit Chanyeol dan merasakan darah murninya.

Sert..

Plak...

TBC

Bersambungnya aneh ya? Aduh maaf ya ini aku susah buat bikin TBCnya soalnya maunya diterusin terus hehehe

Gimana pendapat tentang ff chap 4?

Maaf klo ngebosenin, ini chap ff terpanjang yang aku sendiri gak sadar bikinnya hahaha

Maaf juga klo gak sesuai soalnya chap ini aku bikin jauh-jauh hari sebelum di post hehehe

Aku harap kalian masih mau bwt ngereview chap ini biar aku makin semangat dan bisa memperbaiki tulisan ku.

Untuk sider ayo donk review juga jgn intip-intip aja, gak bakal aku telen kok tapi mungkin dibakar enak hahahaha

Bercanda V^^

Klo kalian review aku jadi tahu mau kalian apa untuk chap-chap selanjutnya walau udh aku siapin jauh-jauh hari tapi senggaknya untuk kedepannya aku bisa memperbaiki tulisan ku ini.

Aku tunggu review kalian baik yang sudah review ato para sider.

Sekian – annyeong *bow

Ket : Namsan Outdoor Botanical Garden dibuka pada tanggal 18 Februari 1997 di Hannam-dong, di mana kompleks perumahan untuk orang asing pernah berdiri sebelum dihancurkan pada tahun 1994. Seluas sekitar 59m2, itu dibagi menjadi 13 kebun bertema dengan total 117.132 tanaman dari 269 spesies. Di antara keragaman ini, 60.912 tanaman dari 129 spesies jenis pohon dan 56.220 tanaman dari 140 spesies jenis rumput. 13 kebun bertema mencakup taman jamu, pohon aprikot, bunga liar, azalea kerajaan, semak, tanaman komersial dan taman untuk orang buta.

08 Oktober 2015

Thans to :

sehunskai , HilmaExotics , ohunie , MinnieWW , Dini , lovelyhunforever ,

bottomsehunnie , siensien , ohhanniehunnie , auliavp ,

.5 , ramyoon , 1305

 **thanks to Viewers / Visitors from** :

 **Indonesia , United States , United Kingdom, Malaysia , Singapore , China**

 **Please read this** :

First, I'm so sorry because I'm not good in English.

I just wanna say thank you to **viewers** in all my Fanfictions that I made.

I hope you are willing to write something in the **review column.**

so I know where the faults and my shortcomings in making fanfiction.

most importantly I know what you want as **viewers**.

maybe not all or most of what you want I can make happen in the form of fanfiction but at least I will try as much as possible to make a fanfiction according to what you want.

 **so** **you can leave comments and suggestions, or whatever you want to write in the review column?**

Lastly, I would like to thank all of you. and sorry if my english spelling is not very good. please be corrected if there are mistakes. Thank you very much.

*bow90°


	6. Chapter 5

**LUNE ROUGE**

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Choi (Oh) Siwon, EXO, etc

Cast bertambah seiring jalannya cerita ^^

GS : Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Xiumin, Lay

Cerita ini hanya imajenasi penulis mohon maaf jika ada ketidaksesuaian ejaan atau hal-hal lain. Terinspirasi dari kejadian Red Fullmoon akhir bulan September. Terinspirasi dari anime Vampire Knight dan film the Twilight Saga.

Saya tunggu review juga kritik sarannya ^^

 **NO PLAGIAT** ^^

.

.

Chap 5

"selamat malam tuan muda" balas tuan Huang yang mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang tersenyum menyambutnya.

Para vampire lain siaga pada saat tuan Huang berdiri berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang masih bersikap ramah pada tamunya malam ini.

"ijinkan saya mengecup tangan anda tuan muda Park" pinta tuan Huang sambil meraih tangan Chanyeol dan berniat mencium tangan itu. Namun gerakannya berhenti sesaat saat tangan putih Chanyeol berada didepan bibirnya, terlihat dua gigi yang menonjol membentuk taring yang siap menembus kulit Chanyeol dan merasakan darah murninya.

Sert..

Plak...

Hening. Itulah hal pertama yang terjadi ketika Chen menarik tangan Chanyeol dari genggaman tuan Huang, sedang Baekhyun menampik tangan tuan Huang, dan Kris berdiri didepan Baekhyun. Suasana berubah menjadi tegang kala tuan Huang menampilkan raut wajah kemarahannya, bahkan Tao yang ingin menyela pun menghentikan gerakan kakinya.

"apa ini sopan santun yang diajarkan keluarga kalian? Bagaimana mungkin kalian berlaku tidak sopan kepada ku hanya karena ingin memberi salam pada tuan muda Park? Seperti ini teman pilihan anda tuan muda Park? Saya sungguh kecewa" ucap tuan Huang dengan nada tinggi dan pancaran mata merah menyala itu.

"anda berniat menghisap darah tuan muda, dan kami sebagai sahabat tuan muda tidak akan membiarkannya" ucap Chen menambah ketegangan diantara mereka.

"menyingkirlah" ucap Chanyeol membuat ketika sahabatnya itu menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak terima

"tapi tuan mud-"

"tuan Huang hanya memberi salam tidak apa-apa" potong Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun hendak protes. Beberapa detik Baekhyun Chen dan Kris masih pada posisi yang sama, sampai Suho dan Kyungsoo menarik Chen dari hadapan tuan Huang dan Kris menarik Baekhyun.

"maafkan atas ketidak sopanan mereka tuan Huang" ucap Chanyeol sedikit membungkukkan badannya hampir membuat Chen dan Baekhyun protes jika tidak ditahan oleh Kyungsoo Suho dan Kris. selama ini Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah membungkuk pada orang karena dirinya merupakan tingkatan tertinggi dari semua vampire dan manusia.

"sudah lupakan saja" ucap tuan Huang dengan nada kesal, "Tao kita harus berbicara" ucap tuan Huang pada Tao yang terlihat terkejut itu.

"tuan muda saya permisi" ucap Tao sambil membimbing tuan Huang menuju ruangannya dilantai 1.

"kalian bertiga ikut aku" perintah Chanyeol dengan nada dingin sebelum melangkah menuju ruangannya.

"sebaiknya kita menyiapkan sesuatu untuk meredam kemarahan tuan Huang" usul Lay yang sedari tadi diam dan sebenarnya tidak berniat untuk ikut campur.

"aku merasakan hawa buruk setiap bertemu dengan tuan Huang" gumam Suho yang langsung disumpal Kyungsoo dengan beberapa batang coklat pocky kesukaan mereka.

Dirungan Chanyeol sendiri hawa tegang masih amat terasa karena Chanyeol kini menampilan mata merah terang miliknya menatap Chen Baekhyun dan Kris yang berdiri dihadapannya.

PLAKK.. PLAKK...

Satu tamparan keras bersarang dipipi kiri Chen dan satu tamparan lagi bersarang dipipi kiri Kris, membuat mereka nampak terkejut dengan perlakuan Chanyeol yang sama sekali berbeda dari biasanya itu.

"jangan sekalipun kalian melakukan tindakan ceroboh seperti tadi" ucap Chanyeol dingin dan tajam

"tapi kami melakukan ini untuk melindungi tuan muda" bela Baekhyun

"sekalipun itu untuk melindungi ku" jawab Chanyeol bahkan lebih dingin dan tajam juga penuh perintah dan peringatan.

"ka!" pinta Chanyeol kepada mereka.

Kris dan Chen membungkuk memberi hormat sebelum melangkah keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun yang ternyata tidak mengikuti mereka dan berdiam menatap mata merah Chanyeol yang masih menyala terang.

"kami melakukan ini bukan sebagai ksatria anda tetapi sebagai sahabat anda" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada bergetar.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol terangkat membuat Baekhyun terkejut karena tubuhnya yang terasa ringan itu, bersamaan dengan tangan kanan Chanyeol yang mengarah ke kanan tubuh mungil Baekhyun pun mengikuti gerakannya.

BRUK..

"akh..."

SERT

Chanyeol berdiri tepat dihadapan Baekhyun dalam sekejap mata saat tubuh Baekhyun membentur dinding ruangan itu. Memerangkap tubuh Baekhyun yang melayang dengan tangan kiri Chanyeol menahan tangan kanan Baekhyun sedang tangan kanan Chanyeol berada di pinggang yeoja manis itu.

"kenapa kau sulit sekali aku atur Byun Baekhyunna?" bisik Chanyeol ditelinga Baekhyun, terdengar dingin dan berbahaya hingga bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang.

"ma-maafkan saya tu-tuan muda" ucap Baekhyun takut

"kau harus dihukum" ucap Chanyeol yang kini menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Baekhyun, menjilat leher putih Baekhyun dengan perlahan membuat sang empunya mengigit bibirnya menahan desahan.

"engh..." desahan yang sudah ditahan sedari tadi akhirnya keluar ketika Chanyeol terus mengerjai leher kiri Baekhyun dengan jilatan dan gigitan kecil sebelum akhirnya menancapkan taringnya keleher itu.

.

.

 **Flashback**

 _Musim dingin dimana semua tempat tertutupi oleh salju yang turun sepanjang hari yang terkadang diiringi dengan angin yang cukup kencang membuat orang-orang sebisa mungkin tidak keluar dari rumahnya yang telah hangat oleh perapian yang menyala atau penghangat ruangan yang ada._

 _Tokk.. tokk.. tok…_

 _Seorang gadis kecil berumur sekitar 6 tahun itu berlari menuju suara pintu yang diketuk dengan tidak sabaran itu._

 _Ceklek_

 _"_ _APPA" seru Sehun ketika melihat sosok namja yang tengah menggendong namja kecil_

 _"_ _Sehunnie siapkan air hangat di bathup ne" pinta namja itu yang bergegas membawa namja yang ada di gendongannya itu ke kamar sang putri._

 _"_ _appa thiapa dia?" Tanya yeoja kecil bernama Sehun itu kepada sosok namja tadi yang dipanggil appa_

 _"_ _namanya Kim Kai. Mulai saat ini Kai adalah saudara Sehunnie, arrachi?" jelas namja bernama Oh Siwon yang tak lain ada appa Sehun atau Oh Sehun itu_

 _"_ _ne appa. Thehunnie thenang thekali karena Thehunnie memiliki teman thekarang" jawab Sehun riang dengan logat cadelnya yang kentara, "tapi appa, kenapa Kai tidak bangun? Apa Kai tertidur? Kenapa Kai kotor thekali dan itu kenapa banyak darah ditubuh Kai? Apa Kai terluka?" Tanya Sehun melihat Kai yang tertidur (read : pingsan) dengan bercah darah dibaju dan wajahnya juga tangan._

 _"_ _sepertinya tidak ada luka apapun Sehunnie. Apa Sehunnie sudah menyiapkan air hangat?" Tanya Siwon yang diangguki Sehun membuat poni yang menutupi dahi yeoja cilik itu bergerak lucu_

 _"_ _bisakah Sehunnie menjaga Kai sampai bangun lalu membantunya membersihkan diri? Appa akan menyiapkan pakaian untuk Kai" pinta Siwon yang diangguki lagi oleh Sehun. Kemudian Siwon tersenyum dan mengelus pucuk kepala Sehun sebelum keluar dari kamar itu._

 _"_ _annyeong Kai, aku Oh Thehun. Kita Thaudara thekarang._ _Kai haruth cepat bangun thupaya bitha bermain dengan Thehunnie_ _"_ _ucap Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Kai dengan tangan mungilnya. Lama memandang wajah Kai sampai akhirnya Sehun membelalakkan mata sipitnya kala melihat pergerakan dari Kai._

 _"_ _eungh..." lenguh namja kecil bernama Kai itu. Hal pertama yang ditangkap oleh manik hitam pekatnya adalah sosok Sehun yang tengah menatapnya senang juga khawatir._

 _"_ _aku dimana?" tanya Kai ketika tidak mengenali apapun disekitarnya._

 _"_ _Kai thekarang ada dirumah Thehunnie dan Kai thekarang adalah thaudara Thehunnie, begitu kata appa" jawab Sehun_

 _"_ _hah? The-thehunnie?" tanya Kai yang tidak mengerti bahasa Sehun yang cadel itu_

 _"_ _ne, aku Oh Thehun dan appa bernama Oh Thiwon" ucap Sehun yang tidak mengerti maksud Kai._

 _"_ _Thehunnie? Thiwon?" ulang Kai membuat Sehun yang merasa kesal karena Kai tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkannya itu mengkrucutkan bibirnya dengan pipi menggembung tangan dilipat didepan dada._

 _"_ _oh kau sudah bangun Kai?" tanya Siwon yang masuk membawa pakaian untuk Kai lengkap dengan handuk._

 _"_ _paman Siwon" ucap Kai nampak terkejut_

 _"_ _Kai thudah tahu nama appa kenapa Kai tadi teruth mengeja ucapan Thehunnie?" tanya Sehun sedikit kesal_

 _"_ _ahahaha Kai kau pasti bingung yah dengan ucapan Sehun. Sehun ini anak ku dia memang tidak bisa melafalkan S dengan baik jadilah terdengar seperti itu" jelas Siwon sambil meletakkan baju ganti untuk Kai berupaya piyama itu ditepi ranjang._

 _"_ _paman" panggil Kai dengan raut wajah yang berubah tegang, "a-appa eomma diamna mereka?" tanya Kai dengan raut wajah ketakutan, seketika raut wajah Siwon berubah menjadi sendu sambil menatap Kai._

 _"_ _paman jawab dimana appa dan eomma ku?" kini nada suara Kai yang berteriak membuat Sehun terkejut dan hampir menangis jika saja Sehun tidak melihat Kai yang tengah menangis tanpa sadar, "a-apa makhluk i-itu me-membunuh a-appa dan eom-eomma ku?" tanya Kai lirih berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan isakannya._

 _"_ _maafkan paman Kai" sesal Siwon, "maafkan paman karena terlambat menolong kalian" ucap Siwon dengan penuh penyesalan dan berusaha keras menahan tangisnya. Ini kedua kalinya Siwon kehilangan sahabat yang berharga baginya._

 _"_ _hiks an-andwe hiks i-ini pa-pasti mimpi hiks hiks" isakan Kai akhirnya keluar, terdengaran sangat menyedihkan. "aku akan membalaskan dendam ku kepada makhlum itu! Aku berjanji akan membunuh mereka" ucap Kai dengan aura membunuh yang kental dan segera turun dari tempat tidur._

 _"_ _Kai kau mau kemana?" tanya Siwon panik kala Kai mencari sesuatu dikamar Sehun dan mengambil sebuah gunting diatas meja belajar Sehun. "Kai dengarkan paman!" bentak Siwon, "kau masih kecil jika kau keluar sekarang kau juga akan tewas seperti kedua orang tua mu!" ucap Siwon sambil membungkuk memegangi bahu Kai. "jangan seperti ini Kai. Orang tua mu tidak akan menyukainya" lirih Siwon_

 _"_ _pa-paman a-aku.. a-aku membunuh eomma" ucap Kai tiba-tiba dengan tubuh bergetar hebat membuat Siwon menatap Kai tak percaya. Siwon hanya menemukan Kai yang tengah pingsan ditengah salju beberapa langkah dari rumahnya dengan sosok vampire yang akan membunuhnya._

 _"_ _Kai... jangan sepert-"_

 _"_ _vam-vampire i-itu me-membuat eomma se-seperti ka-kawanan mereka. la-lalu eom-eomma me-membunuh a-appa. Sebelum ap-appa menutup ma-mata a-appa meminta ku u-untuk me-membunuh eom-eomma ke-ketika eom-eomma mendekati ku. ak-aku me-menarik pe-pelatuknya la-lalu eo-eomma be-berubah me-menjadi de-debu" ucap Kai dengan tubuh yang terus bergetar hebat dan air mata yang terus mengalir. "a-aku membunuh eomma paman" ucap Kai histeris dan hampir menusukkan gunting itu kelehernya._

 _GREP_

 _Sebuah tubrukan pelan dipunggung Kai membuat Kai menjatuhkan gunting dikarenakan tangannya yang gemetaran. Pelukan hangat yang rasakan Kai juga getaran halus dari tubuh dibelakangnya membuat terdiam, hanya air mata yang mengalir dari manik kelamnya._

 _"_ _hikth hikth K-Kai ja-jangan hikth tinggalkan Thehunnie hikth thendirian hikth hikth" isak Sehun yang memeluk Kai erat, "i-itu hikth bukan thalah hikth Kai hikth hikth" isaknya lagi. "Kai tidak hikth thendiri hikth hikth ada Thehunnie dan appa hikth dithini hikth hikth. Jadi Kai hikth tidak hikth boleh thedih lagi hikth hikth Thehunnie juga thedih kalau hikth Kai thedih hikth hikth" Sehun menangis dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya dipunggung Kai, sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya ketika berbicara._

 _"_ _benar Kai, kau sekarang akan menjadi anak ku dan saudara untuk Sehun. marga mu tidak akan paman ganti karena itu satu-satunya hal penghubung dengan keluarga mu. mulai sekarang panggil paman, appa ne seperti Sehunnie" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum meyakinkan Kai._

 _"_ _Sehunnie sayang bisa lepaskan Kai sebentar? Kai harus mandi dan berganti pakaian" ucap Siwon ketika tidak ada respon dari Kai_

 _"_ _thireo!" jawab Sehun yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kai sambil menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _"_ _ayo Sehunnie lepaskan sebentar ne biar Kai membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu" bujuk Siwon_

 _"_ _thireo appa!" kekeh Sehun, "jika Thehunnie tidak memeluk Kai, Kai akan pergi dan meninggalkan Thehunnie thendirian" ucap Sehun yang kembali menangis membuat Siwon menghela nafasnya. Anaknya ini jika sudah merajuk akan sangat sulit didiamkan, namun ada satu cara jitu untuk meluluhkan anaknya yang imut ini._

 _"_ _jika Sehunnie tidak melepaskan pelukan Sehunnie kepada Kai, appa tidak akan membelikan Sehunnie bubble tea lagi, tidak ada coklat di toples-toples Sehunnie, ice cream di kulkas dan cake kesukaan Sehunnie" ucap Siwon dengan menyebut semuanya makanan kesukaan Sehun._

 _"_ _ta-tapi appa jik-"_

 _"_ _a-aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana" ucapan Kai yang walau nampak ragu itu memotong_ _ucapan Sehun_ _, membuat yeoja kecil itu melepaskan perlahan pelukannya_ _. Hal ini membuat Siwon menghembuskan nafas lega dan tersenyum kemudian karena sepertinya Kai sudah menerima Sehun dan mau membuka dirinya._

 _"_ _nah Kai sekarang, Kai panggil paman appa ne seperti Sehun" pinta Siwon, namun Kai belum merespon itu. Siwon memakluminya karena Kai baru saja kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dan tidak mungkin menerima dirinya secara langsung sebagai ayah pengganti._

 _"_ _sekarang Kai bersihkan diri mu ne" ucap Siwon sambil membawa Kai menuju kamar mandi dikamar Sehun._

 _"_ _appa Thehunnie ikut Kai mandi ne" pinta Sehun dengan wajah imutnya yang masih basah dan memerah karena menangis_

 _"_ _hahh…" helaan nafas Siwon yang berat bukan karena lelah menghadapi sikap anaknya yang selalu merengek itu, namun karena wajah imut anaknya ini yang mirip sekali sang eomma membuatnya tidak akan pernah bias menolak apapun yang diinginkan anaknya itu._

 _"_ _hanya membantu Kai dan jangan main air, cuaca dingin dan appa tidak ingin anak kesayangan appa ini sakit" ucap Siwon yang mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sehun dan menyentil hidung mungil dan mancung milik Sehun._

 _"_ _yehet! Appa yang terbaik" seru Sehun, "kajja Kai aku akan membantu mu membersihkan diri" ucap Sehun sambil menarik tangan Kai._

 **Flashback off**

"HAP! Oh Sehun apa yang kau lamunkan?" Tanya Kai melihat Sehun yang tengah duduk melamun di kelas pagi ini. Sehun mengkrucutkan bibirnya sambil mengelus dadanya karena terkejut dengan kedatangan Kai yang tak bersuara itu.

"kau membuat Sehunnie terkejut Kkamjong pabbo!" kesal Luhan yang sedang mengalin tugas dari buku Sehun

"yak rusa! Aku tidak berbicara dengan mu!" balas Kai

"berhenti bertengkar sebentar lagi akan bel masuk" lerai Sehun, "Kai kau sudah mengerjakan tugas mu?" Tanya Sehun takut-takut namja tan itu lupa mengerjakan tugas dan berakhir dengan hukuman.

"hum.. sudah semalam aku kerjakan" jawab Kai membuat Sehun bernafas lega

"apa yang sedang kau lamunkan Sehun?" Tanya Kai

"pertemuan pertama kita" jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum memandang rintik hujan dari jendela ruang kelas, "apa mereka benar-benar ada Kai?" Tanya Sehun lagi dengan posisi yang sama

"lupakan saja" jawab Kai tegas membuat Sehun menatap Kai dengan kepala dimiringkan tanda tidak mengerti. "sekalipun mereka ada, aku akan melindungi mu Sehun. Kau tahu aku selalu disisi mu" lanjut Kai membuat Sehun menampilkan eyesmilenya.

"hati-hati Sehunnie kau jangan terperdaya oleh rayuan gombal dari Kkamjong" celetuk Luhan yang sudah menyelesaikan menyalin tugasnya

"apa kau iri rusa? Tidak ada seorang namja yang mendekati mu eoh?" sindir Kai

"maafkan aku Kai, tetapi aku punya kriteria yang tinggi dan tidak akan asal pilih" jawab Luhan sedikit menyombongkan diri

"cih! Aku yakin itu hanya alasan tanpa bukti" ejek Kai

"terserah yang jelas jika hanya kau yang tersisa, aku lebih baik jadi perawan tua" balas Luhan

"neo-"

"selamat siang anak-anak" sapa seorang guru yang baru saja masuk menghentikan pertengkaran yang sudah biasa mereka dengar ketika Luhan dan Kai bersama.

.

.

Sabtu, pukul 07.00 pagi.

Pagi ini semua siswa siswi kelas 2 dan 3 A tengah berbaris dihalaman depan sekolah untuk mendengarkan arahan dari kedua guru biologi itu. Terdapat dua bisa dengan kouta 40 orang itu didepan gerbang sekolah sebagai transportasi yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke Namsan Outdoor Botanical Garden yang memakan waktu 1,5 jam dari sekolah mereka.

"untuk mempererat jalinan pertemanan kalian, maka kedua bisa tersebut akan berisi setengah dari kelas 2 A dan 3 A. barang-barang yang kalian perlukan harus sudah dicek ulang agar tidak ada yang tertinggal. Jangan lupa untuk tidak melepas atribut sekolah yang dipakai agar kalian tidak terpisah satu sama lain. Disana kita mempunyai waktu 2 jam untuk melakukan observasi terhadapan tanaman dan tumbuhan yang langsung bisa kalian masukkan catatan untuk tugas. Setelahnya jam bebas dan makan siang yang akan kita adakan disana." Jelas guru Jung

"ugh kenapa aku tidak satu kursi dengan Sehunnie" kesal Luhan karena dalam mengambil undian untuk bis dan kursi, Luhan tidak bisa berdekatan dengan Sehun.

"haha sayang sekali" ejek Kai membuat Luhan menggembungkan pipinya tanda kesal

"tenang Luhannia, kita satu kursi dan kursi kita ada didepan kursi Sehunnie dan Kai" celetuk Chen membuat Kai ingin sekali melemparkan dua orang dengan suara cempreng itu ke sungai Han atau mungkin ke EXO Planet huufph..

"kita juga satu bis dengan yang lain terkecuali Baekhyun, Suho, Kyungsoo, dan Kris" ucap Tao membuat Sehun menatap sekeliling dan berhenti pada sosok namja yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, membuat Sehun terkejut lalu menunduk karena takut, bahkan Sehun tak sadar jika dirinya menempel dan memegang blaser Kai.

"wae?" Tanya Kai setengah berbisik kepada Sehun, namun Sehun hanya menggeleng dan semakin menempel kepada Kai. Melihat sikap Sehun yang tidak biasa membuat Kai mengedarkan pandangannya mencari-cari apa yang membuat Sehun menunduk seperti itu. Kemudian tatapan Kai berubah tajam ketika melihat sosok yang dilihat Sehun tadi bertemu pandang dengan Kai. Smrik tercetak dibibir Kai kala dirinya melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke pinggang ramping Sehun dan melihat namja tadi masih menatapnya tajam.

PLAKK

"AWW…" jerit Kai kala kepalanya mendapat pukulan manis entah dari siap-

"yak! Berani-beraninya kau berbuat mesum pada Sehunnie!" omel Luhan –pelaku pemukulan kepala Kai-

"aku tidak berbuat mesum rusa!" kesal Kai tanpa melepaskan pelukannya

"yak! Yak! Lepaskan tangan mu atau akan aku adukan pada Jung saem bahwa kau telah melecehkan anak dibawah umur" omel Luhan dengan suara cemprengnya membuat beberapa siswa memperhatikan mereka.

"siapa anak dibawah umur Lu?" Tanya Sehun polos ketika dengan terpaksa melepas lingkaran tangannya dipinggang Sehun.

"kyaa neomu kyeowo~~" seru beberapa siswi dan Chen melihat kepolosan Sehun. Chen bahkan sampai melupakan image idolnya ketika berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"hahh…" Luhan menghela nafas sejenak akibat keinginannya untuk mencubit pipi chuby Sehun Karena keimutannya. "Sehunnie sayang, kau tahu kan bahwa makhluk hitam itu (sambil menunjuk Kai yang tengah melotot dikatai hitam) sedang melakukan perbuatan mesum pada mu?" Tanya Luhan dengan perlahan selayaknya ibu memberi pengertian pada anaknya untuk tidak berbicara pada orang asing.

"Kai?" Tanya Sehun yang diangguki Luhan, "mesum?" Tanya Sehun lagi yang kini baik Luhan dan Chen mengangguk mantap membuat wajah Kai semakin cemberut kesal. "Kai tidak mesum" jawab Sehun membuat Kai merasa diterangi cahaya matahari bagai disiram air embun yang sejuk. "Kai biasa melakukannya terkadang Kai mengajak ku tidur berdua dengannya" mendengar ini Kai merasakan aura membunuh dari 2 lawan jenis dihadapannya itu, "Kai bilang aku pas untuk dipeluk saat tidur"

GLEK

'aigoo Sehunnie kenapa kau jujur sekali' batin Kai merana ketika Chen dan Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan pembunuh, sedang siswa siswi didekat mereka yang mendengarnya menatap Kai layaknya dagign segar untuk dimakan.

"Kim Kai" desis Luhan pelan yang otomatis membuat bulu kuduk Kai berdiri

"n-ne Luhannie" ucap Kai terbata

"ka-"

"anak-anak semuanya harap masuk ke bis dan tempati tempat duduk sesuai dengan undian, kita akan segera berangkat" teriak guru biologi membuat Kai menghembuskan nafas lega sambil mengelus dadanya.

"jangan kira kau aman tuan Kim" bisik Luhan tepat ditelinga Kai membuat namja itu bergidik ngeri, karena demi apa Luhan yang mengamuk itu lebih ganas dari rusa.

Terjadi keheningan antara Luhan Chen Kai dan Sehun yang tentu disebabkan oleh kejadian sebelum mereka berangkat itu. Sehun yang tidak suka keheningan diantara mereka mencoba mencairkan suasana, namun tidak berhasil membuatnya memilih menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kai dan menutup matanya.

Kai hanya tersenyum melihat Sehun tertidur dipundaknya padahal ini merupakan waktu yang singkat untuk tertidur lelap seperti Sehun, dan bahkan Sehun melewatkan pemandangan indah disana.

"psst.. psst.. Luhannie" panggil Kai pada Luhan dengan berbisik

"wae?!" kesal Luhan yang menoleh ke belakang menatap tajam Kai

"kau tidak ingin mengabadikan gambar putri tidur kita eoh?" Tanya Kai dengan cengiran khasnya, "lihat dia tertidur sangat pulas" tunjuk Kai pada Sehun yang tertidur dibahunya dengan headset yang sengaja dipasang Kai hati-hati.

"neomu yeoppo" pekik Luhan pelan dan segera mengambil kamera sakunya. Luhan sedikit menyengritkan dahinya ketika melihat Chanyeol yang duduk dibarisan kanan dideretan belakang kursi yang diduduki Kai dan Sehun itu entah menatapnya atau menatap Kai atau mungkin menatap Sehun. Namun Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan kembali duduk ketempat duduknya sambil melihat hasil fotonya tadi.

1,5jam kemudian bis yang mereka tumpangi telah memasuki halaman parker Namsan Outdoor Botanical Garden itu, dengan aba-aba guru pembimbing agar muridnya bersiap untuk turun.

"Sehunnie irreona~" ucap Kai sambil mengelus pipi lembut Sehun.

"eungh…" lenguh Sehun sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu yang tentu saja ini tidak lepas dari kamera Luhan. Yah, walau Luhan kesal dengan Kai namun yang terpenting adalah ekspresi imut Sehun ketika bangun tidur.

"sunbae lihat ini" bisik Luhan kepada Chen agar lebih mendekat

"bisakah aku mengurung Sehunnie di lemari kaca rumah ku?" Tanya Chen yang merasa gemas dengan keimutan Sehun.

"aku berharap aku bisa sunbae" ucap Luhan

"uri sleeping beauty sudah bangun eoh?" ucap Chen ketika Sehun sepenuhnya sadar namun sepertinya tidak juga karena Sehun hanya mengangguk imut.

"minum" ucap Kai sambil memberikan botol air mineralnya pada Sehun yang langsung diterima dan diminum sampai tersisa setengah.

"kita sudah sampai Kai? Kajja turun" ucap Sehun semangat lalu turun mendahului Kai dan Luhan membuat Chen menganga dengan perubahan sikap Sehun.

"Sehunnie memang selalu seperti itu sunbae. Meminum segelas air putih setelah bangun tidur baru kesadarannya terkumpul" jelas Luhan yang diangguki Chen sebelum turun bersama-sama menyusul Sehun.

Sebelum mereka melakukan observasi para guru membagikan peta perjalanan mereka agar mereka tidak tersesat karena mereka tidak dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok. Memulai dengan pengenalan Namsan Outdoor Botanical Garden, hingga tanaman untuk orang tuna netra pun ada disana.

Sehun Nampak serius mencacat hal-hal penting yang dijelaskan oleh guru biologi sedang Kai dan Luhan sesekali bertengkar karena Luhan yang memonopoli Sehun.

"Sehunnie ikut aku" bisik Kai kala mendapat kesempatan untuk mengajak Sehun di jam bebas mereka sebelum makan siang.

"eoddi?" Tanya Sehun yang diseret Kai entah menuju kemana.

"ikut saja kau pasti suka" jawab Kai dengan cengirannya. Mereka berjalan dijalan setapak yang kanan kirinya terdapat tanaman hias yang beragam. Suasana sejuk terasa ketika mereka melewati pepohonan walau terlihat jarang jarang, sampai akhirnya Kai berhenti.

"eotte?" Tanya Kai sambil menunjuk sebuah pondok tanpa dinding yang terbuat dari tanaman merambat.

"woah Kai ini bagus sekali, kenapa kau bisa tahu tempat ini?" Tanya Sehun antusias.

"kajja kita duduk dulu disana" ajak Kai tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"apa ini alasan mu meminta ku membuat bekal?" Tanya Sehun yang diangguki Kai bak puppy itu.

"palli aku sudah lapar" ucap Kai setengah merengek membuat Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai bertanya, apa Kai berubah feminim karena bergaul dengannya dan Luhan? Batin Sehun.

"aku membawa nasi goring gulung, lalu sosis dan kimchi, oette?" Tanya Sehun sambil membuka dua kotak bekal yang sebenarnya ada tiga tetapi karena Kai menyeret Sehun jadilah kotak bekal yang sebenarnya untuk Luhan itu disimpan sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah meninggalkan roomatenya itu.

"gwaenchana.. sudah lama aku tidak memakan bento buatan mu" ucap Kai yang memakan lahap bekal buatan Sehun itu.

Mereka memakan makan siang mereka dengan diselingi candaan, mengabaikan bahwa guru dan teman-teman mereka mencari mereka yang menghilang tiba-tiba. Dan tentu saja Kai mengabaikan amukan Luhan nantinya karena mereject panggilan dari yeoja penggeman rusa itu.

"ah kenyangnya~~" seru Kai sambil mengelus perutnya setelah kotak bekal yang nantinya akan diberikan Luhan juga dimakan habis oleh Kai.

"kenapa kau tahu tempat ini Kai?" Tanya Sehun setelah membereskan kotak bekal mereka dan memasukkanya kedalam tas.

"dulu aku sering kemari bersama appa dan eomma" ucap Kai yang kini dengan seenaknya berbaring dipaha Sehun –lebih tepatnya Sehun dipaksa Kai meluruskan kakinya uuh dasar modus, klo ketahuan Luhan habis kami Joongg- sambil memandang langit-langit pondok yang tertutupi bunga yang menggantung kebawah.

"Kai…" ucap Sehun penuh sesal karena menanyakan hal itu.

"aku merindukan mereka" ucap Kai lirih sambil memejamkan matanya. Sehun merasakannya, merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang Kai alami membuat yeoja itu otomatis mengelus surai coklat milik Kai.

"ada aku disini" ucap Sehun membuat Kai membuka matanya menatap hazel milik Sehun, "kau selalu mengatakan itu dan kau selalu melindungi ku sejak kecil. Sekarang bisakah aku juga melindungi mu dari kenangan buruk mu itu?" Tanya Sehun terdengar tulus membuat Kai tertegun dan lagi-lagi merasakan degupan-degupan di jantungnya. Kemudian senyum tulus dari wajah Kai membuat Sehun merasa lega karena bisa menjadi sandaran namja yang terlihat diluar kuat tetapi sebenarnya rapuh ini.

"tidurlah, masih ada waktu sampai nanti kita berkumpul lagi" ucap Sehun sambil kembali mengelus pucuk kepala Kai hingga Kai tertidur. Sehun sendiri terbawa suasana sejuknya pondok yang kemungkinan masih jarang didatangi orang, membuatnya tertidur bersandar pada batang pohon tanaman rambat yang menjadi penyangga pondok itu.

Gerakan kecil dari Kai menandakan namja itu terbangun dari tidur yang bisa dibilang singkat itu. Beberapa kali mengerjapkan mata hingga maniknya menatap wajah polos Sehun yang tengah tertidur pulas. Rambut Sehun yang dibiarkan tergerai itu bergerak seiring dengan angina lembut yang menaerpa wajah Sehun. Perlahan Kai mendudukkan diri dihadapan Sehun sambil memandang wajah Sehun dengan tangan kanan memegangi dadanya yang berdebar-debar kencang.

CHU~~

Ketika Kai menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sehun membuat sengatan listrik dijantungnya yang semakin gila memompa. Hanya sesaat Kai menempelkan bibirnya dengan efek yang jauh dari perkiraannya, membuatnya menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"appa eomma aku menemukannya" ucap Kai pelan sambil menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit. "saranghae Oh Sehun" ucap Kai sambil melirik Sehun yang masih tertidur pulas.

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa bertepatan dengan Kai mencium Sehun, sosok namja dengan balutan seragam yang sama Nampak melihat itu semua dengan tatapan dan ekspresi yang sulit digambarkan.

TBC

10 Oktober 2015

(setahun Luhan jadi alumni EXO #baper)

Oette? Gaje? Okelah kalau begitu..

Ini benar-benar ngalir gitu aja dan lagi-lagi bingung gmna bikin TBC haha

Untuk kata-kata yang hilang emang ffn suka gitu jadi harap dimaklumin yah ^^

Maaf banget banget ini lama updatenya bener-bener sibuk ma revisian nih hehehe. Udah pada lupa ya?

Ini ff ditungguin gak? Klo gak aku stop deh kkk~~

Aku tunggu review kalian *bow90o

Thanks to :

lovelyhunforever , siensien , HilmaExotics , MinnieWW ,

sehunskai , auliavp , .5 , ramyoon ,

YunYuliHun , Dini , bottomsehunnie , pratomoony ,

HunHan520 , Dovyqueensan ,


	7. Chapter 6

**LUNE ROUGE**

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Choi (Oh) Siwon, EXO, etc

Cast bertambah seiring jalannya cerita ^^

GS : Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Xiumin, Lay

Cerita ini hanya imajenasi penulis mohon maaf jika ada ketidaksesuaian ejaan atau hal-hal lain. Terinspirasi dari kejadian Red Fullmoon akhir bulan September. Terinspirasi dari anime Vampire Knight dan film the Twilight Saga.

Saya tunggu review juga kritik sarannya ^^

 **NO PLAGIAT** ^^

.

.

Chap 6

"hey bangun princess" ucap Kai lembut sambil mengelus pipi putih Sehun

"eungh…" lenguh Sehun, "Kai~" panggilnya dengan nada serak sambil mengucek matanya.

'astaga Sehunnie imut sekali' batin Kai berfanboying –ria.

"Kai kenapa melamun?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah imutnya ketika Kai terus menatapnya dan membuatnya sedikit merona.

"ah ne kajja kita kembali ke bus, sebelum hujan" ajak Kai melihat langit yang tadinya biru menjadi mendung.

"kita tidak kembali ketempat berkumpul saja?" Tanya Sehun sambil menggendong tas punggungnya.

"tidak akan sempat Sehunnie, kita langsung ke bis saja, aku sudah menghubungi Luhan" ucap Kai yang kemudian diangguki Sehun.

Mereka berjalan perlahan diawal karena ingin menikmati sejuknya udara disana walaupun udara dingin mulai mendominasi, namun pesona taman yang mereka lewati benar-benar indah. Kai membawa Sehun melewati rute lain, dimana terdapat taman kecil disana dengan sebuah pohon maple besar dengan daun yang menguning lalu bunga-bunga kecil yang tumbuh disepanjang jalan setapak membuat Sehun lagi-lagi terpesona oleh tempat yang baru saja didatanginya itu. Namun sepertinya kesenangan mereka tak lama, karena rintikan hujan mulai turun mengenai tubuh mereka yang hanya berbalut seragam, blazernya mereka lepas karena cuaca tadi masih cukup panas.

"Sehunnie palli" ucap Kai sambil menarik tangan Sehun membuat yeoja itu terpaksa mengikuti langkah Kai yang terkesan berlari itu.

Mereka terus berlari sampai akhirnya mereka masuk didalam bis dengan dipandangi semua murid yang berada satu bis dengan mereka ditambah dengan tatapan guru mereka, yang akhirnya menghelas nafas dan meminta mereka duduk setelah penjelasan dari Kai ditambah aegyo dari Sehun yang hampir membuat para namja disana mimisan.

"Kkamjong!" bentak Luhan ketika Kai dan Sehun sampai dibangkunya, bahkan Kai belum mendudukkan diri dikursinya. "kau tahu Sehunnie tidak bisa kedinginan dan kehujanan dan kau malah membuat Sehunnie kehujanan?" tanya Luhan dengan mata melotot kepada Kai.

"L-Lu nanti saja jika kau ingin memarahi Kai. Lagian aku tidak basah kok" ucap Sehun yang menarik pelan tangan Kai sehingga bisa duduk.

"tapi Sehunnie lihat rambut mu basah dan seragam mu juga basah ditambah bis ini ber-AC, kau pasti kedinginan kan? Blazer juga tidak cukup" omel Luhan yang kini melepas blazernya, "pakai blazer mu lalu tutup saluran AC, dan ini pakai blazer ku sebagai tambahan agar ku hangat" ucap Luhan sambil memberikan blazernya.

"Lu seragam ku hanya basah sedikit begitu juga dengan rambut ku Lu, jadi lebih baik kau pakai saja blazer mu" tolak Sehun merasa tidak enak karena sekarang dirinya menjadi perhatian siswa siswi dikursi sekitar mereka karena Luhan yang berlutut dijok kursi menghadap belakang. (Luhan apa gak pusing yah? Aku tu punya mabuk perjalanan bawaan dari kecil. Klo udh blg mo pergi gitu misal naek bis apa mobil, kecium bau khas mobil/bis ato parfum yg dipke gitu udh langsung pusing ex. Lha ini ngadep belakang sambil ngomel ckck hebat kamu Rusa kkk~~).

"sudah Lu, kau membuat kami menjadi pusat perhatian" ucap Kai yang jengah melihat Luhan seperti ibu-ibu yang overprotektif pada anaknya.

"yak! ini semua karena mu yang menculik Sehunnie" ucap Luhan sambil memelototi Kai.

"diamlah Lu" ucap Kai dengan nafas lelahnya, "Sehunnie cepat pakai blazer mu dan ini pakai saja blazer ku agar kau tidak kedinginan. Akan aku tutup saluran AC-nya" ucap Kai sambil memberikan blazernya dan berdiri menutup saluran AC diatas kepala Sehun.

"Kai bukankah kau juga basah? Kenapa tidak kau pakai saja? aku tidak apa-apa Kai" tolak Sehun sambil memberikan blazer Kai kepada sang empunya.

"aniya, aku namja dan kuat jadi kau saja yang pakai. Dan lagi ini salah ku menganjak mu tadi" ucap Kai dengan senyum lembut sambil membetulkan letak blazernya yang dipakai untuk menyelimuti tubuh bagian depan Sehun.

"ne memang ini salah mu!" ucap Luhan yang masih kesal.

"Luhannie sudah, duduklah yang manis" ucap Chen yang akhirnya buka suara. What the? Chen yang biasanya berisik seperti bebek itu sekarang diam, bahkan menyuruh Luhan yang sama berisiknya itu untuk diam dan duduk manis. Ada apa dengan anak bebek oops Chen ini? molla, mungkin Chen lelah.

"hahh.. baiklah sunbae. Maaf karena aku berisik" ucap Luhan yang kembali duduk manis setelah mendeath glare -imut- Kai.

Puk..

Sebuah tepukan halus yang bisa dibilang bukan tepukan juga, karena itu adalah kepala Kai yang terkantuk dan akhirnya mendarat sempurna dibahu sempit Sehun membuat yeoja itu menolehkan kepalanya.

"eoh Kai tertidur?" entah itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan dari Sehun dengan nada berbisik karena takut jika Luhan mendengarnya dan kembali memarahi Kai, yang tentu saja mengganggu namja yang sedang tertidur itu. Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat Kai yang polos saat tertidur dan perlahan juga hati-hati membagi blazer Kai yang dipakainya agar menutupi tubuh bagian depan Kai walau tidak semua.

"sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat Kai yang tertidur seperti ini" gumam Sehun yang terus memandangi wajah Kai yang nampak tenang dengan senyum manis diwajahnya, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela melihat hujan yang membasahi Seoul siang itu.

Sehun bahkan tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi sepasang obsidian dari seseorang menatap setiap gerak geriknya tajam namun juga sendu, bahkan bisa dipastikan gumamannya tadi bisa didengar beberapa orang didalam bis tersebut, salah satunya adalah Chen. Sejak kejadian tidak sengajanya dia melihat Kai mencium Sehun, membuatnya mengingat kejadian ditaman belakang sekolah. Ya. Keterdiaman Chen sebenarnya karena dirinya sedang memikirkan tentang Kai yang mencium Sehun dan kedekatan mereka yang bisa dibilang lebih dari saudara itu.

Chen tahu jika Kim Kai merupakan anak angkat dari Oh Siwon, appa Sehun yang diadopsi pada umur 6 tahu ketika kedua orang tua Kai dibunuh oleh vampire yang berefek pada merenggangnya hubungan vampire hunter dengan vampire, ditambah meninggalnya kedua orang tua Chanyeol yang merupakan pemimpin tertinggi vampire setahun sebelum kejadian yang menimpa keluarga Kai.

"hahh... ini benar-benar rumit" gumam Chen sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Perjalanan pulang mereka diisi dengan keheningan karena hampir semua murid terlihat tertidur pulas diwaktu singkat perjalanan tersebut sampai akhirnya mereka terbangun karena sang guru memberitahukan bahwa mereka telah sampai dihalaman sekolah.

"Kai irreona~" ucap Sehun sambil menepuk pipi Kai yang terasa hangat itu.

PLETAK!

Sebuah pukulan yang kali ini keras menghampiri kepala Kai yang masih tertidur pulas itu, dan pelaku adalah Luhan si rusa yang tengah mengeluarkan tanduknya mengira Kai memanfaatkan kesempatan mendekati Sehun.

"Lu bisakah kau lebih bersikap selayaknya yeoja oeh?" ucap Kai kesal namun pelan sambil mengusap kepalanya yang mungkin saja benjol akibat pukulan Luhan.

"yak Kkamjong! Kau mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan jangan banyak protes! Lekas bangun dan turun!" omel Luhan dengan nada cemprengnya. Aah beruntunglah kalian karena bis hampir dalam keadaan kosong karena masih ada beberapa murid disana dengan bapak supir dan supir cadangan disana.

"berhentilah mengomel Lu kau membuat kepala ku bertambah sakit" ucap Kai yang benar2 kesal kemudian bergerak cepat mengambil ranselnya dan turun, meninggalkan Luhan yang menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan Sehun yang menatap namja tan itu khawatir.

"Lu aku rasa Kai benar-benar sakit" ucap Sehun khawatir yang dengan segera memakai ranselnya dan membawa blazer Kai lalu turun tanpa memperdulikan Luhan yang hampir berteriak jika saja yeoja rusa itu tidak melihat obsidian coklat gelap milik Chanyeol yang nampak menatapnya tajam.

"hehe saya permisi sunbae.. annyeong" ucap Luhan dengan cengirannya dan bergegas menyusul Sehun.

"tuan muda anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Chen setelah dirasa hanya ada mereka disana karena sang supir dan supir penggantinya turun untuk berbicara pada guru mereka.

"a-ah maafkan saya tuan muda" ucap Chen sambil membungkukkan badannya dan memberi jalan kepada Chanyeol untuk turun dari bus.

"Kai tunggu" teriak Sehun ketika melihat Kai yang berjalan pelan tanpa menunggunya itu.

"hosh.. hosh.. Kai tunggu.. hosh.. kita pulang bersama.." ucap Sehun sambil menetralkan nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan karena berlari. Jalan pelan versi Kai adalah jalan sedikit cepat untuk Sehun, dan biasanya Kailah yang berjalan mengikuti irama langkahnya bukan dirinya yang mengikuti langkah cepat Kai. Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya ketika Kai sama sekali tidak membalas ucapannya dan terus berjalan. Sehun tahu Kai pasti tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik karena tidak biasanya namja itu mengacuhkan Sehun, pilihannya hanya jika Kai marah atau sakit. Kedua pilihan yang sama-sama bisa terjadi karena Luhan tadi membuat Kai marah, namun tangan Sehun yang merasakan hawa hangat dari pipi Kai membuat Sehun yakin jika namja itu pasti sedang sakit, atau bisa dibilang gejala demam.

kediaman Oh

Kai langsung masuk menuju kamarnya tanpa menyapa Siwon yang terlihat menyambut mereka dengan harum dari sup cream yang pastinya dibuat dari bahan instan.

"Sehun-"

Kembali Siwon diacuhkan oleh putri kesayangannya ini bergegas naik menuju kamarnya, membuat namja parubaya itu mendengus kesal dan langsung menikmati sup cream yang masih mengepul itu.

Sehun memasuki kamar Kai yang bisa dibilang cukup berantakan karena Kai memanglah laki-laki yang pasti tidak begitu memperdulikan keadaan sekitar –dalam hal ini kamarnya-. Sehun menghampiri Kai yang langsung merebahkan badannya diranjang dengan salah satu tangan menutup wajahnya.

"Kai, aku tahu kau sakit" ucap Sehun lembut, "setidaknya ganti seragam mu dengan piyama lalu kau boleh tidur, jika kau tidur dengan seragam basah kau bisa bertambah sakit" ucap Sehun lagi sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kai yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Hunnie" panggil Kai pelan yang hanya dijawab deheman dari Sehun yang menatapnya polos, "bisa kau siapkan air hangat dan piyama untuk ku? aku ingin mandi sebelum tidur" pinta Kai membuat Sehun terkikik pelan. Aah Kai yang sedang sakit adalah Kai yang manja dan Sehun menyukainya, karena ini ketiga kalinya Sehun melihat sifat manis Kai ketika sakit.

"baiklah tunggu sebentar ne" ucap Sehun yang diangguki Kai.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menyiapkan semuanya karena rumah mereka mempunyai 2 kran untuk panas dan dingin, sehingga Sehun bisa menyiapkan piyama untuk Kai dan obat penurun panas yang berada di kotak P3K kamarnya.

"minum obatnya lalu tidurlah" ucap Sehun setelah menunggu hampir 15 menit Kai mandi.

"gomawo" ucap Kai lemah, sebelum akhirnya terlelap beberapa menit kemudian.

Sehun berniat meninggalkan kamar Kai ketika dirasa Kai benar-benar telah tertidur pulas, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat kamar Kai yang cukup berantakan dan akan tidak baik jika dibiarkan begitu saja saat Kai sakit. Akhirnya Sehun membereskan beberapa pakaian yang dianggapnya kotor itu dan memasukkannya kekeranjang baju kotor agar dicuci bibi Ahn –pembantu dirumah Sehun- keesokan harinya. Buku-buku pejalaran yang berserakan dimeja belajar pun ditata rapi oleh Sehun, juga beberapa komik yang dimasukkan ke rak yang ada. Gerakan tangan Sehun terhenti ketika melihat beberapa tumpukan majalah dengan sampul depan bertuliskan otomotif, Sehun hanya berniat melihat-lihat gambar beberapa mobil dan motor hasil modifikasi seperti gambar disampul. Namun, mata sipit Sehun membelalak dengan bibir terbuka lebar dan nyaris berteriak begitu membuka majalah tersebut dan menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda.

"pantas saja Luhannie menyebutnya mesum. Dasar Kkamjong mesum!" gerutu Sehun dengan wajah memerah dan dengan buru-buru memasukkan majalah itu asal didalam rak dan keluar dari kamar Kai.

"Kai demam?!" tanya Siwon ketika yang bergabung bersamanya hanya Sehun

"ne appa. 39 derajat, tetapi Hunnie sudah memberinya obat penurun panas" jawab Sehun

"kenapa Kai bisa demam? Bukankah Kai setelah lulus elementary school tidak pernah sakit, sekalipun itu flu" ucap Siwon heran

"tadi saat observasi kami kehujanan appa. Hanya gerimis memang tetapi Kai meminjamkan blazernya untuk Hunnie agar tidak kedinginan dan malah berakhir dengan Kai yang demam." Jelas Sehun sambil menikmati makan malamnya dengan sedikit terburu-buru itu. "sepertinya Kai memang sedang tidak enak badan appa, hanya baru terasa setelah kehujanan tadi" tambah Sehun ketika makanannya telah habis.

"apa perlu aku hubungi Yixing?" tanya Siwon sambil memperhatikan gerakan Sehun yang sepertinya menyiapkan makanan untuk Kai, mengabaikan supnya sendiri.

"tidak perlu appa. Kai akan segera sembuh, dia hanya butuh istirahat dan obat. Kai kan tidak suka jika tubuhnya disentuh-sentuh sembarang orang. Bahkan hanya dengan ku appa dan Luhan saja Kai, padahal Kai itu mesum sekali appa" ucap Sehun yang keceplosan dan menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat ketika mata Siwon memicing padanya, "it-itu Luhan yang bilang appa" ucap Sehun sebelum bergegas naik membuat Siwon menghela nafas dan melanjutkan makan malamnya sendirian.

-Kai's room-

Sehun berjalan pelan dan meletakkan nampan yang dibawah tadi diatas meja belajar Kai sebelum duduk ditepi ranjang Kai untuk mengganti kompres dan mengecek suhu badan Kai.

"Kai-ah irreona" ucap Sehun lembut. Ini waktu makan malam dan Kai belum makan lagi setelah makan siang nanti.

"eomma" lirih Kai yang sepertinya mengigau memanggil eommanya, membuat Sehun menatapnya sendu dan bahkan secara tak sadar meneteskan liquid beningnya ditangan Kai.

"Kai irreona" ucap Sehun lagi berusaha keras menahan air matanya dan segera menghapus jejak air mata dipipinya.

"eungh..." lenguh Kai perlahan membuka kelopaknya yang terasa berat, "Sehunnie" panggil Kai serak.

"sudah saatnya makan malam Kai. Cha aku bantu kau duduk dan aku suapi" ucap Sehun lembut. Perlahan walau tubuh Kai berat tetapi Sehun berhasil membantu Kai duduk bersandar pada headbed ranjangnya sebelum mengambil nampan yang dibawa tadi dan diletakkan kepangkuan Kai.

"Sehun aku bisa makan sendiri" ucap Kai ketika Sehun menyuapinya.

"diam dan makan saja dengan tenang" ucap Sehun yang kekeh menyuapi Kai meski Kai memalingkan wajahnya.

Tak sampai 15 menit acara menyuapi Kai ini berakhir dengan bubur yang masih tersisa setengah karena Kai menutup bibirnya rapat. Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu memberikan obat penurun panas kepada Kai karena Kai tidak flu dan hanya demam.

"Sehunnie kau mau kemana?" tanya Kai sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Sehun ketika yeoja itu akan berdiri dari posisi duduknya ditepi ranjang Kai.

"hanya membereskan ini dan membawanya ke dapur Kai" jawab Sehun sambil membawa nampan yang hampir jatuh karena Kai memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"biar saja disana dan temani aku tidur jebal~~" pinta Kai dengan nada merengek

"sebentar saja Kai sekalian membawa minum untuk nanti malam jika kau terbangun dan haus" ucap Sehun tersenyum pada Kai.

"ja-jangan lama-lama" ucap Kai akhirnya membiarkan Sehun membereskan sisa makanannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sehun kembali dengan membawa nampan dengan sebuah teko air bening dan gelas yang diletakkan diatas meja belajar Kai.

"jadi kenapa kau belum tidur Kai?" tanya Sehun ketika Kai masih membuka matanya dan menatapnya.

"Sehunnie tidurlah disini" pinta Kai membuat Sehun melotot lucu. Didalam pikiran yeoja itu terdapat gambaran yang tidak sengaja dilihatnya saat membereskan majalah-majalah milik Kai. "aku merindukan eomma Sehunnie. Jika aku sakit seperti ini eomma akan menemani ku dan tidur bersama ku, lalu setelah pulang bekerja nanti appa akan bergabung bersama kami sampai saat aku terbangun kasur ku terasa sempit karena diisi tiga orang" jelas Kai sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Kai baru saja berhenti berbicara ketika merasakan sisi lain ranjang terdapat pergerakan membuatnya menatap Sehun yang ternyata sudah berada disampingya, menyusup perlahan kedalam selimut biru langitnya.

"apa aku hanya kau anggap anak manja eoh?" tanya Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca, membuat Kai menatapnya dengan bingung. "apa kau masih menganggap ku seperti anak kecil eoh?" tanya Sehun lagi yang kini menitihkan air matanya membuat Kai perlahan mendudukkan diri dan menghapus liquid bening yang menetes dari mata indah Sehun.

"Sehunn-"

"jangan dipendam Kai hiks" sebuah isakan lolos ketika Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya sambil mengusap air matanya kasar, "katakan pada ku hiks jika kau sedih hiks katakan juga jika kau sakit hiks tetapi jangan dipendam seperti ini hiks hiks aku selalu bergantung pada mu sejak kecil hiks hiks apa sekarang kau hiks tidak bisa menjadikan ku hiks tempat bergantung? Hiks hiks" isak Sehun lagi.

Tak tahan melihat Sehun yang menangis karenanya membuat Kai akhirnya mendorong pelan Sehun hingga terlentang diranjangnya, masih dengan air mata yang mengalir diwajahnya.

"uljima Sehunnie" ucap Kai sambil menghapus jejak air mata yang terus mengalir itu, "mianhae" lirih Kai sebelum akhirnya ambruk dengan setengah badannya menindih Sehun dan kepala yang berada tepat dibahu sempit Sehun hingga Sehun merasakan deru nafas panas dari Kai.

"pabbo hiks pantas saja Luhannie mengatai mu bodoh" ucap Sehun sambil mengusap air matanya lalu memeluk Kai yang tertidur efek karena obat yang diminumnya.

Ceklek tap.. tap.. tap..

"aigoo mereka lucu sekali" gumam Siwon pelan menahan pekikannya ketika melihat posisi tidur Kai dan Sehun. "aku harus mengabadikan moment mereka kkk~~" kikik Siwon pelan dan mengambil ponselnya, menyeting silent pada ponsel, lalu memasang kamera ponsel tepat pada Sehun dan Kai sebelum memencet layar dengan gambar kamera.

"ah kolekasi ku bertambah" ucapnya senang sebelum keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Minggu pagi dikediaman keluarga Oh tersebut sepertinya tidak seperti hari minggu biasanya yang tenang. Yah itu jelas sekali jika kita melihat lebih dekat kesalah satu ruangan dirumah tersebut yang sepertinya sedang kacau oleh amukan rusa betina.

"YAK! KIM KAI!" teriakan cempreng berhasil membuat Sehun dan Kai yang masih terlelap dalam alam mimpi itu terbangun karena terkejut dan langsung mendudukan diri mereka. "DASAR MESUM! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SEHUNNIE KU?!" teriak Luhan lagi tanpa memperhatikan jika Kai tengah merasakan pusing karena terbangun mendadak.

"Luhannie?" ucap Sehun yang nampak terkejut melihat Luhan yang berada dikamar Kai dengan wajah memerah marah dan jangan lupakan suara cemprengnya itu.

"Luhannie sayang sudah ya jangan teriak-teriak ya ini masih pagi" ucap Siwon yang mencoba meredakan amukan rusa betina ini

"paman. Kenapa paman membiarkan si hitam itu tidur dengan Sehunnie? Apa paman tidak tahu bahwa si hitam itu mesum?" tanya Luhan masih dengan nada kesal kepada Siwon.

"Kai sedang sakit Luhan dan memang mereka sering seperti itu. Kau tahu sendiri mereka sedari kecil kan? Bukankah dulu kau juga sering bergabung hem?" tanya Siwon

"itu waktu kecil paman~ dan lagi saat itu Luhannie hanya menemani Sehunnie~~" ucap Luhan yang masih kekeh itu.

"kalau kau tidak berniat menjenguk ku lebih baik kau ke kamar Sehun saja, kepala ku sakit mendengar suara mu itu" kesal Kai yang berbaring kembali dengan sebelah tangannya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"yak! kau in-"

"Lu~~~" satu panggilan dari Sehun dengan nada manja dan wajah memohon bak kucing yang minta dipungut membuat Luhan yang tidak tega itu mendekati Sehun dan mencubit pipinya pelan saking gemasnya.

"aku tunggu dibawah bersama paman Oh" ucap Luhan sedikit mengacak rambut Sehun sebelum turun diikuti Siwon yang mengacungkan wink kepada Sehun dan acungan jempol.

"Kai irreona" ucap Sehun lembut sambil menggoyangan badan Kai pelan

"aku masih mengantuk Sehun dan kepala ku pusing karena terbangun kaget tadi" ucap Kai merubah posisinya dari telentang menjadi membelakangi Sehun.

"kau harus bangun Kai" ucap Sehun lagi, "akan aku siapkan air hangat dan kita bisa sarapan bersama, tetapi karena ku masih pusing, akan aku bawakan sarapan ke kamar. Tetapi kau harus tetap bangun, aku akan membuka jendela agar kamar ini mendapat udara" tambah Sehun yang kemudian beranjak untuk menyiapkan air hangat dan membuka tirai serta jendala Kai.

"selamat pagi" sapa Sehun pada Luhan dan Siwon yang sudah duduk manis dimeja makan dengan hidangan western food itu. "appa tidak membuat sarapan untuk Kai?" tanya Sehun yang melihat hidangan dimeja makan.

"ani" jawab Siwon santai, "tetapi Luhannie yang manis ini sudah membuatkan bubur untuk Kai jadi kau tenang saja Sehunnie" sambung Siwon melihat Sehun bersiap memprotes.

"hahh.. Hunnie kira appa tidak menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kai" ucap Sehun lega, kemudian berjalan mengambil mangkuk dan membuka rantang bubur yang dibawa Luhan tadi dan ternyata terdapat juga potongan dari beberapa buah-buahan disana.

"Lulu~~ gomawo~~" ucap Sehun manja sambil memeluk Luhan dari belakang karena senang sahabat ini memang lebih terkenal sebagai musuh Kai tetapi mereka telah bersama sejak JHS jadi Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan juga menyayangi Kai sama seperti Kai menyayangi Luhan dan dirinya.

"hmm..." gumam Luhan yang mulutnya dipenuhi oleh sandwich itu.

"kau mau kekamar Kai?" tanya Siwon melihat Sehun akan membawa nampan itu ke atas yang diangguki Sehun.

"kau tidak sarapan?" tanya Luhan setelah menelan sandwich yang memenuhi bibir mungilnya itu.

"setelah Kai makan aku akan makan appa Luhannie. Aku harus memastikan Kai benar-benar mandi dan memakan makanannya sampai habis lalu meminum obat dan istirahat" jawab Sehun yang kemudian melanjutkan kembali langkahnya menuju kamar Kai.

"paman biar aku membawakan makanan untuk Sehunnie ne" pinta Luhan pada Siwon.

"asal jangan berteriak seperti pagi tadi ne Luhannie yang manis~" pinta Siwon dengan wajah memelas yang aneh namun tetap diangguki Luhan dengan semangat.

Tap..tap..tap..

"Sehunnie~~" panggil Luhan ketika masuk kamar Kai dimana Kai duduk bersandar pada headbed dan bersiap disuapi oleh Sehun. "Sehunnie sebaiknya kau makan sarapannya dulu, biar aku yang menyuapi Kai" ucap Luhan setelah meletakkan piring sandwich dan susu coklat milik Sehun.

"kau belum sarapan?" tanya Kai yang mendapat gelengan dari Sehun, "makan sarapan mu. aku bisa makan sendiri" ucap Kai.

"aku yang akan menyuapi Kai" ucap Luhan ketika Sehun membuka mulutnya untuk protes.

"hahh.. ne~~" pasrah Sehun, "kau harus menghabiskan semuanya Kai jangan sampai tersisa" ucap Sehun.

Sepertinya ketengan dihari minggu ini sedikit terganggu karena kini Luhan dan Kai malah saling berdebat dan mengejek membuat acara memakan sarapan Sehun dan acara bersantai Siwon dengan kopi dan Koran itu terganggu karena harus menengahi si Rusa dan si Hunter itu berdebat hal tidak penting.

"paman ini bukan salah Hannie.. Kai memang manja dan susah sekali diatur" ucap Luhan membela diri ketika keributan mereka ditegur oleh Siwon sedikit lebih keras dari biasanya.

"bukan salah ku appa. Si rusa itu menyuapi ku secata brutal." Ucap Kai tak kalah.

"yak! siapa yang menyuapi mu dengan brutal eoh? Dasar tak tahu terima kasih!" kesal Luhan

"kau menyuapi ku seperti menggunakan skop daripada sendok Rusa! Kau pikir aku bukan manusia?!" balas Kai

"DIAM!" bentak Siwon sambil memejit pelipisnya yang terasa pusing mendengar teriakan dan pertengkaran 2 lawan jenis ini yang seperti anak kecil memperebutkan mainannya saja. seketika suasana hening sesaat, ini pertama kalinya Siwon membentak keras ketika Kai dan Luhan bertengkar jadi wajar jika mereka bertiga hanya menunduk takut.

"ap-appa biar Hunnie yang menyuapi Kai" ucap Sehun lembut walau sebenarnya takut kepada Siwon yang sepertinya sedang dalam mood tidak baik pagi ini.

"Sehun kau habiskan makanan mu, Luhan kau duduk disofa samping Sehun, dan Kai-" Siwon mencoba menetralkan emosinya, "Kai akan appa suapi" lanjut Siwon membuat Kai membelalakkan matanya, sedang Luhan terkikik menahan tawa, dan Sehun hanya menghela nafas. "tidak ada protes" putus Siwon telak ketika Kai ingin membuka suaranya.

Hari minggu dikediaman keluarga berakhir dengan tidak tenang tentu saja karena Luhan memutuskan untuk menginap dan akan kembali ke asrama pada besoknya. Dan tentu saja tuan Oh memilih merenung dikamarnya yang kedap suara ditambah dengan suara televisi yang dibiarkan dalam volume keras, karena demi apapun suara cempreng Luhan ketika berteriak itu melebihi alarm milik Kai yang super duper keras.

.

.

Keadaan Kai memang tidak sepenuhnya baik dan itu terbukti disaat istirahat siang, Kai Luhan dan Sehun lebih memilih memakan bekal buatan Sehun diatap sekolah yang walau hanya mereka bertiga tetapi terasa seperti kumpulan pedagang dan pembeli yang sedang tawar menawar.

"ck kalian ini orang tua yang tidak baik" ucap seseorang yang ternyata berada di atap atau lebih tepatnya di bagian lain atap dimana terdapat empat tabung besar penyimpanan air. menyita perhatian mereka dengan raut bingung dan bertanya dengan ucapan namja yang ternyata Chen itu, yang kini duduk bergabung dengan mereka.

"jangan bertengkar dihadapan anak kalian, iu tidak baik" ucap Chen dengan santainya sambil mencomot telur gulung.

"yak! siapa yang orang tua? Kami? Hahaha itu tidak mungkin! Sangat tidak mungkin kami menjadi pasangan orang tua" ucap Kai dan Luhan bersamaan membuat Sehun membuka bibirnya sedikit.

"yak! siapa yang mau menikah dengan mu Rusa/Hitam?!" teriak mereka bersamaan lagi diikuti tatapan dengan aliran listrik dalam imajenasi Sehun.

"ckck kalian hanya kompak saat ada orang lain tetapi didepan anak sendiri tidak pernah kompak ckck" ucap Chen watados walau diberi double tatapan mematikan, "Sehunnie, oppa benar-benar kasihan dengan mu yang memiliki orang tua macam mereka. kau pasti menderita" lanjut Chen sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Sehun tanpa mengindahkan dua lawan jenis yang bersiap menguliti dan membakar aah lebih ekstrimnya membuang Chen ke kawah gunung berapi karena menyentuh Sehun mereka.

"kau harusnya sadar diri Chen, kau bahkan lebih tua dari mereka" celetukan seseorang membuat Chen mencebik kesal, sedang Luhan dan Sehun menatap namja yang datang dan Kai menatap tak suka namja itu.

"Tao-ya kau menganggu kesenangan ku~~" rengek Chen yang hanya ditanggapi senyuman manis dari Tao.

"apa Chen berbuat sesuatu pada kalian?" tanya Tao menghiraukan rengekan Chen dan membiarkan namja itu mengkrucutkan bibir bebeknya itu kkk~~

"aniya Tao sunbae" jawab Sehun ketika Luhan dan Kai ingin menjawab. Sehun selalu tahu apa yang ada dipikiran dua sahabatnya itu dengan baik dan untuk menghindari pertengkaran antara Chen Luhan dan Kai jadilah Sehun yang menjawab.

"benarkah? Aku rasa Chen telah mengganggu ketenangan kalian" ucap Tao lucu disambutan anggukan semangat Kai dan Luhan membuat Tao terkikik pelan. "kalian benar-benar lucu dan menarik" ucap Tao lagi.

"Tao-ya, waeyo? Kenapa kau disini? Seharusnya kau bersama dengan yang lain" tanya Tao heran pada namja panda itu yang tidak biasanya meninggalkan posisinya disamping tuan mudanya itu.

"tuan muda, Baekhyun, dan Xiumin sedang meminta ijin kepada kepala sekolah, Suho, Kyungsoo, dan Kris mungkin sedang bersiap bersama dengan Lay noona" jawab Tao

"meminta ijin? Bersiap?" tanya Chen yang ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri.

"kau pasti lupa jika ini saatnya kita pergi" ucap Tao mengerti bahwa Chen sudah menikmati hidupnya sebagai anak SMA dan Seoul.

"PERGI?" pekik Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan membuat tiga namja disana hampir terserang jantung mendadak.

TBC

makasih buat yang masih nunggu fol/fav/review

maaf banget gak bisa disebutin karena ini aku update buru-buru, takut pada lupa ceritanya hehehehe

masih pada nunggu gak?

maaf yah kemarin sibuk banget banget

mohon reviewnya ^^


	8. Chapter 7

**LUNE ROUGE**

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Choi (Oh) Siwon, EXO, etc

Cast bertambah seiring jalannya cerita ^^

GS : Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Xiumin, Lay

Cerita ini hanya imajenasi penulis mohon maaf jika ada ketidaksesuaian ejaan atau hal-hal lain. Terinspirasi dari kejadian Red Fullmoon akhir bulan September. Terinspirasi dari anime Vampire Knight dan film the Twilight Saga.

Saya tunggu review juga kritik sarannya ^^

 **NO PLAGIAT** ^^

.

.

Chap 7

"PERGI?" pekik Luhan dan Sehun membuat ketiga namja disana hampir terserang penyakit jantung.

"maafkan kami sunbae" sesal Luhan dan Sehun ketika melihat wajah terkejut dari Chen dan Tao, bahkan Chen sampai mengelus dadanya.

"yak! bisakah kalian tidak berteriak sekeras itu? Aku bahkan hampir terserang penyakit jantung" omel Kai yang ternyata juga mengelus dada seperti Chen.

"kau berlebihan Kai, kami hanya terkejut" ucap Luhan semakin membuat Kai berwajah merah padam dengan tanduk imajenasi yang mulai keluar dari kepalanya saking manahan amarahnya.

"maaf Kai" ucap Sehun sambil menunduk dan mengaduk bekal buatannya itu.

"hahh.. gwaenchana Sehunnie" ucap Kai lembut sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Sehun.

"jauhkan tangan mu dari kepala Sehunnie, Kkamjong" kesal Luhan sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kai dari kepala Sehun lalu menepukkan kedua tangannya membuat seperti tangan Kai mengandung kuman yang harus segera dihilangkan ketika bersentuhan sedikit saja.

"aigoo sang eomma cemburu eoh?" celetuk Chen

"cemburu kepada dia?" tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk tepat dihidung Kai, "sunbae pasti bercanda" ucap Luhan dengan wajah meremehkan.

"siapa juga yang mau dengan rusa betina seperti mu. aku lebih menyukai Hunnie bunny ku ini" ucap Kai yang berawal ingin membalas Luhan, kini malah menggoda Sehun.

"Sehun memang manis apalagi jika wajahnya merona seperti itu" celetuk Tao membuat Sehun menutup wajahnya yang merona karena ucapan Kai.

"aa jadi sang appa menyukai si aegya? Ckck kasihan sekali sang eomma" ucap Chen watados. Sepertinya Chen tidak tahu jika sang eomma -Luhan- tengah dalam kondisi menahan amarahnya walau sudah mengeluarkan tanduk imajenasi dikepalanya dengan asap imajenasi diatas kepala Luhan.

"sunbae" panggil Luhan yang baru kali ini membuat vampire -Chen- merinding. "jika sunbae masih ingin tetap berada di Eight Idol sebaiknya sunbae tidak berbicara macam-macam. Karena terkadang aku lebih suka melakukan sesuatu secara cepat daripada berbicara banyak"ucap Luhan dingin sambil merenggangkan jari-jari tangannya.

"Lu-Luhannie ya-yang manis" ucap Chen takut, "ma-maafkan sunbae ne. Su-sunbae janji a-akan membelikan oleh-oleh untuk mu" tambah Chen dan itu membuat Tao terkikik geli namun juga sedih karena tak seharusnya vampire takut kepada manusia.

"jinjja?" tanya Luhan yang berubah dari rusa yang siap mengamuk menjadi rusa manis dengan mata berbinar terang, "sunbae sudah berjanji. Aku ingin berbagai pernak pernik rusa yang bisa sunbae dapatkan ditempat yang akan sunbae kunjungi itu. Dan lagi jika sunbae tidak membawakannya maka sunbae harus menjadi bahan percobaan ku kkk~~" seru Luhan riang tanpa memikirkan wajah Chen yang tidak ikhlas isi dompetnya terkuras demi maniak rusa seperti yeoja dengan mata bak rusa itu.

"baiklah akan sunbae pastikan Chen membelikan pesanan mu Luhan" ucap Tao membuat Luhan melonjak kegirangan sedang Chen menekuk wajahnya namun tatapannya seperti merengek meminta bantuan. "baikhlah kami permisi dan lanjutkan makan siang kalian" ucap Tao

"ne sunbae hati-hati" ucap mereka minus Kai yang menghabiskan bekalnya dan mengambil bekal Sehun sedikit.

.

.

Hari-hari selama Eight Idol pergi...

#1

Sehun sedang duduk termenung dibalkon memandang langit mendung dengan rintikan hujan yang mulai turun perlahan membasahinya. Membiarkan rintikan kecil itu menyentuh dari ujung kepalanya terus turun di kulit putih nan lembut miliknya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan yeoja yang sebenarnya tidak tahan dengan udara dingin itu hingga rela duduk dikala gerimis mulai bertambah volumenya. Bahkan, seorang namja dengan balutan sweater hijau zambrud, dengan celana ¾ berwarna krem yang berdiri dengan tangan bersedekap dipintu balkon pun tak dihiraukannya.

"Sehunnie~" panggil namja tersebut yang tak lain adalah Kai yang kini melepas sweaternya untuk memayungi Sehun yang Nampak masih asik dengan dunia sendiri itu.

"Kai" panggil Sehun yang kini menjulurkan tangannya menikmati sensasi dinginnya air hujan yang turun.

"wae?" Tanya Kai melihat Sehun hanya diam sambil memandangi tangannya yang terjulur itu, "kau akan sakit jika terus duduk disini" ucap Kai membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja yang memayunginya itu.

Blush…

Rona merah tercipta dikedua pipi Sehun ketika menatap Kai yang ternyata ber-topless-ria itu, sedang yang ditatap malah memasang tampang penuh tanya namun juga khawatir melihat wajah memerah Sehun.

"Sehun kau sakit?" tanya Kai khawatir, "jangan-jangan kau demam" ucap Kai lagi dengan nada panic yang langsung berlutut didepan Sehun dan mengecek suhu badan yeoja itu. Bahkan dirinya tidak sadar jika tubuhnya basah karena hujan yang sedikit lebih deras dari tadi.

"Sehun jawab? Apa kau demam? Kau kedinginan" ucap penuh kekhawatiran dan panic.

DEG … DEG … DEG …

Seperti waktu yang sengaja dihentikan oleh atmosfer yang ada ketika manik kelam Kai bertemu dengan manik hazel milik Sehun dengan kedua tangan Kai yang memegangi wajah Sehun. Jantung mereka sama-sama berdegup kencang ketika perlahan Kai mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sehun yang menunduk, hingga deru nafas keduanya saling menerpa wajah masing-masing sebelum akhirnya kedua belah bibir mereka bertemu. Awalanya hanya sebuah kecupan kecil yang kemudian Kai mulai berani menyesap bibir tipis Sehun perlahan sampai akhirnya lumatan-lumatan tercipta diantara mereka.

"hh..hh.." deru nafas tidak teratur keluar dari bibir mereka menghasilkan uap tipis akibat suhu yang dingin karena hujan.

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya seseorang membuat mereka reflek berdiri karena terkejut, "kau mengajak Sehunnie bermain hujan Kai?" tanya orang itu lagi yang kini berjalan mendekati mereka. Sehun Nampak menunduk sambil memilin ujung lengan sweater Kai yang menjuntai karena sweater itu dipakaikan Kai diatas kepalanya tadi, dan Kai hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang dijamin tidak gatal itu. "dan kenapa kau tidak memakai pakaian mu kai?"

"ehm.. i-itu appa ehm.. tadi.."

"a-appa ini sweater Kai dipakai untuk melindungi Hunnie agar tidak terkena hujan appa" ucap Sehun dengan cepat

"hahh.. kalian ini bukan anak kecil, seharusnya kalian tidak hujan-hujanan seperti ini" ucap Siwon, "dan Sehunnie, harusnya Sehunnie tahu kalau Sehunnie bias sakit jika terkena udara dingin dan hujan seperti ini. Sekarang kalian mandi saja dan memakai baju hangat. Appa sudah panaskan sup iga, kalian makan setelah kalian mandi ne. dan maafkan appa kerena selama seminggu kedepan appa harus mendampingi Chanyeol dan yang lain" ucap Siwon panjang lebar sebelum melesat keluar sebelum Sehun sempat bertanya macam-macam.

"sudah cepat mandi, kau bisa sakit Sehunnie" ucap Kai sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Sehun sebelum akhirnya melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang diam dengan wajah yang perlahan memerah sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"a-ada apa dengan ku?" gumam Sehun ketika berhadapan dengan pantulan dirinya dicermin kamar mandi. "pabbo!" ucap Sehun yang bergegas menuju shower karena tak tahan mengingat kejadian tadi.

Dikamar Kai sendiri, Kai juga melakukan hal yang sama. Namun sedikit berbeda karena namja tan itu Nampak berbunga-bunga dengan senyum lebar Nampak diwajah tampanya yang basah karena hujan.

"ah seandainya appa tidak datang pasti kami bisa melajutkannya lagi kkk~~" Kai mulai berpikir tidak waras, mungkin efek yadong yang hinggap dikepalanya membuat Kai bermain solo dikamar mandi.

Kini kecanggungan menikmati mereka saat menikmati makan senja mereka seperti apa yang dikatakan appa mereka tadi. Aah FYI, Kai dan Sehun kali ini tidak tidur di asrama dan tidur dirumah mereka karena rumah dalam keadaan kosong dan Kai mengambil kesempatan itu untuk berdua dengan Sehun karena Luhan tidak diijinkan ikut. Surat ijin dari Siwon hanya berlaku untuk Kai dan Sehun dan walau Luhan menangis dan merengek atau bahkan mengamuk sekalipun didepan wakil kepala sekolah, tidak akan bisa ikut menginap dirumah Sehun.

"Sehunnie" panggil Kai dibuat sebiasa mungkin untuk mencairkan suasana.

"n-ne Kai?" jawab Sehun terlihat gugup karena wajah putihnya bersemu merah tipis membuat Kai tersenyum.

"bagaimana jika setelah ini kita menonton film saja?" tanya Kai sambil menghabiskan suapan terakhir sup iganya.

"bukankah besok kita ada tugas Kai? Bagaimana jika kita mengerjakan tugas terlebih dahulu dan jika tidak lelah kita menonton film" usul Sehun.

"oke" jawab Kai.

Setelahnya hanya diisi dengan keheningan sampai akhirnya mereka mengerjakan tugas di ruang tengah dengan sesekali berdiskusi atau Kai mengganggu Sehun yang tengah serius mengerjakan tugas itu. Namun akhirnya ketenangan dapat terjadi ketika mereka menonton film dengan secangkir coklat panas untuk Sehun dan secangkir kopi untuk Kai yang masih mengepul ditangan masing-masing.

Slurp...

"ahh... hmm... hangatnya..." ucap Sehun ketika menyeruput coklat panasnya yang memang masih panas itu tanpa menyadari bahwa namja disampingnya tengah menelan cepat kopi yang diminumnya.

"Sehun"

CHUP

Kedip

Kedip

Kedip

"pahit"

Blush

Sontak Sehun meletakkan cangkir yang dibawanya dan menggunakan kedua telapak tangan yang kini bebas itu untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Bagaimana tidak memerah? Kau dicium lagi oleh namja yang tadi mencium mu dan tanpa sadar berucap satu kata karena efek minuman yang diminum namja itu. Demi Luhan dan koleksi bambinya, Sehun sangat malu dan ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di kolam taman belakang sekolahnya.

"bagi ku manis" ucap Kai dengan nada menggoda

"pahit Kai" rengek Sehun yang sepertinya lupa kalau dirinya malu dan memilih meneguk cairan coklat itu dengan hati-hati.

"maaanniisss" ucap Kai lagi ditelinga Sehun membuat yeoja itu merinding.

"ish dasar mesum!" kesal Sehun karena Kai yang kemudian tertawa melihat wajah Sehun semakin memerah karena malu. "aku tidur!" ucap Sehun masih dengan nada kesal dengan kaki dihentakan menuju kamarnya dan sedikit membanting pintunya.

"hahhahahahahahahahahaha" tawa Kai masih saja meledak bahkan sampai mengeluarkan air mata sebelum akhirnya menyusul Sehun memasuki kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

#2

Pagi ini Sehun bangun pagi seperti biasa jika sedang berada dirumah dan langsung bergegas membersihkan diri sebelum menyiapkan sarapan sederhana dan bento untuk dirinya, Kai, dan Luhan. Aah sahabatnya itu pasti akan mengamuk jika tahu kejadian kemarin dirinya dan Kai ditambah Luhan yang tidak bisa ikut menginap bersama dengannya. Mengingat kejadian kemarin membuatnya kembali menampilkan rona diwajahnya.

Grep

"pagi Sehunnie~~" tubuh Sehun menegang antara terkejut juga merinding mendengar suara berat dari seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"pa-pagi Ka-Kai" sapa balik Sehun sambil melepas pelan tangan Kai yang melingkar dipinggangnya dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan bekal yang sebenarnya telah selesai ditata itu.

"poppo" pinta Kai dengan memonyongkan bibirnya

"pervert!" ucap Sehun sambil meneloyor kepala Kai dan duduk untuk memulai sarapannya yang ditemani oleh gombalan Kai dan tawa dari Kai karena berhasil membuatnya merona.

"Sehunnie~~~" suara cempreng Luhan terdengar sangat nyaring membuat Kai menutup telinganya sambil menyempuh jika dirinya harus tuli itu salah si yeoja rusa itu.

"Lu bisakah kau turunkan nada suara mu atau paling tidak bisakah kau tidak berteriak-teriak seperti di hutan eoh? Kau selalu hampir membuatku tuli" omel Kai akhirnya.

"Sehunnie apa kau aman-aman saja? si Kkamjong itu tidak melakukan sesuatu padamu kan?" tanya Luhan sambil memeriksa tubuh Sehun, membuat Kai mendengus kesal karena diacuhkan, sedang Sehun mulai merasakan pipinya memanas mengingat kejadian kemarin. "Sehunnie gwaenchana? Wajah mu memerah, apa kau demam?" tanya Luhan panik.

"Sehunnie tidak demam Lu" ucap Kai dengan smirknya ketika melihat Luhan memeringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti. "Sehunnie hanya malu" lanjut Kai yang membuat Sehun semakin menunduk.

"maksud mu?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"a-aku ma-masuk duluan ne" ucap Sehun gugup dan bergegas menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Luhan yang penasaran dan Kai yang tersenyum senang.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada Sehunnie, mesum?" tanya Luhan dengan memicingkan matanya tajam kepada Kai yang tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"manis" ucap Kai dengan senyum lebar sambil menatap Luhan yang terbengong melihat keanehan Kai yang mendekati kata tak waras itu.

"manis?" gumam Luhan penuh tanya lalu mengedikkan bahunya tanda tak peduli, toh dia bisa bertanya pada mereka nanti.

Karena rasa penasarannya membuat Luhan akhirnya menanyakan perihal pagi tadi, namun yang didapat hanya wajah Sehun yang merona hebat sambil menunduk. Tak habis akal Luhan menuliskan surat yang dilempar ke meja Kai yang berada dibelakang Sehun.

"Kkamjong kau apakan Sehunnie kemarin?"

"not your bussiness"

"yak! kau pasti berbuat mesum pada Sehunnie ku yang polos? Benarkan?"

"siapa yang berbuat mesum? Kami hanya berciuman"

Luhan terdiam sejenak mencerna tulisan pada kertas yang tak beraturan karena diremas tadi saat melempar.

"MWO? BERANINYA KAU MENCIUM SEHUNNIE? YAK! DASAR KKAMJONG MESUM!" teriak Luhan seketika setelah mencerna kalimat jawaban Kai.

"yak! siapa yang mesum eoh? Dasar rusa aneh" balas Kai yang tak terima dikatai mesum apalagi Luhan berteriak cukup nyaring.

"jelas kau mesum! Kau menodai Sehunnie ku yang masih polos!" balas Luhan lagi.

"Sehun tidak menolak jadi aku tidak menodai Sehun seperti tuduhan mu Rusa! Dan lagi kau tahu bibir Sehun itu sangat lembut dan manis melebihi permen kapas dan membuat mu kecanduan" jelas Kai diakhir dengan senyum mesum.

Aah sepertinya mereka lupa bahwa mereka berada dikelas sehingga kini semua mata memandang mereka dengan berbagai pandangan. Namun kebanyakan dari mereka memandang tajam Kai seolah tuduhan Luhan tadi benar dan sisanya memandang Sehun yang nampak menunduk malu dengan tatapan kasihan karena dikelilingi sahabat-sahabat absurd itu.

"KIM KAI XI LUHAN SILAHKAN KELUAR KELAS SEKARANG JUGA!" teriakan menggelegar itu dikeluarkan oleh guru sejarah mereka yang kebetulan saat ini mengajar dan tentu saja terganggu dengan pertengkaran si rusa dan si hitam itu.

"ne saem" jawab Kai dan Luhan tanpa bisa protes mengingat guru sejarah yang merangkap sebagai guru kedisiplinan itu.

"aigoo Sehunnie bagaimana bisa kau berteman dengan mereka yang bahkan mengalahkan tom n jerry itu. Dan lagi bagaimana bisa di Kai itu mengumbar ciuman kalian dikelas ini ckckck. Saem setuju dengan Luhan bahwa Kai itu memang mesum" ucap guru sejarah itu sambil geleng-geleng kepala membuat Sehun semakin menunduk malu dan untunglah Sehun tidak mengikat rambutnya jadi wajahnya yang melebihi kepiting rebus itu tertutupi rambut walau tidak semuanya.

.

.

#3

Hari ini sekolah tidak seperti biasanya karena seorang siswa baru dengan ketampanan yang sama dengan Eight Idol hadir ditengah-tengah jam istirahat mereka. seorang namja dengan postur tinggi berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam berjalan santai dikantin sekolah, pandangan matanya memang ramah namun jelas tersimpan sesuatu yang lain. namja tersebut bersmirk ketika melihat seseorang yang sepertinya sedang dicarinya, membuat kakinya melangkah anggun mengabaikan tatapan memuja dari para gadis dan tatapan cemburu dari para namja. Langkah namja itu berhenti disalah satu bangku yang diduduki oleh dua orang yeoja yang nampak asik menikmati makanan mereka dengan sesekali bergurau.

"Oh Sehun" panggil namja itu membuat salah satu yeoja dengan kulit pucatnya itu mendongak menatap namja yang berdiri disampingnya itu.

"nugu?" tanya Sehun dengan alis berkerut begitu pula dengan Luhan.

"bisa kita berbicara sebentar?" pinta namja itu.

"kau siapa?" tanya Luhan dengan nada tegas bak ibu yang melindungi anaknya dari penculik

"aku siswa baru dan wakil kepala sekolah meminta ku menemui Oh Sehun untuk meminta diantarkan keliling sekolah ini" ucap namja tadi dengan nada dingin dan menatap Luhan tajam.

"a-ah ne kalau begitu mari saya antar" ucap Sehun yang merasakan aura yang tidak enak itu. "Lu maaf aku tidak bisa menemani mu. Kai mungkin sebentar lagi datang jadi kau makan sendiri tidak apa kan?" tanya Sehun yang diangguki Luhan ragu sambil sesekali melirik dengn curiga namja tadi.

"bisakah kita ke atap?" pinta siswa baru yang belum menyebutkan namanya itu disela-sela Sehun menjelaskan letak ruangan-ruangan disekolah ini.

"maaf jika ini membosankan. Akan saya antar ke atap" ucap Sehun yang tidak curiga dengan siswa baru itu yang diam-diam menampilkan smirknya.

Hembusan angin menyapa mereka kala Sehun membuka pintu menuju atap. Sehun berjalan sambil menjelaskan peraturan sekolah yang harus dipatuhi oleh siswa baru tersebut yang baru diketahui sebagai murid kelas 3-A sama seperti Eight Idol.

"udara disini sangat segar" ucap namja yang berjalan didepan Sehun beberapa langkah.

"maaf sunbae, apa ada lagi yang ingin sunbae tanyakan?" tanya Sehun ketika merasa angin berhembus sedikit lebih kencang.

"kenapa terburu-buru Sehun?" tanya namja itu yang kini berbalik menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tajam membuat yeoja itu bergidik nyeri dan reflek mundur. "wae? Kenapa kau sepertinya takut pada ku? padahal kau tidak takut berdekatan dengan Park Chanyeol" ucap namja itu seketika membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap namja itu.

"anda mengenal Chanyeol sunbae?" tanya Sehun memberanikan diri.

"apa hubungan mu dengan Chanyeol?" tanya balik namja itu yang menatap Sehun semakin tajam, "apa hubungan mu dengan vampire murni itu?" tanya namja itu lagi dengan nada lebih tinggi terkesan membentak.

"va-vampire?" tanya Sehun dengan nada bergetar takut.

"aa ternyata kau tidak tahu jika Chanyeol itu vampire?" tanya namja itu yang terkesan pernyataan dengan smirknya, sambil berjalan mengelilingi tubuh Sehun. "Park Chanyeol merupakan vampire murni. Kau tahu maksud vampire murni itu? Vampire murni merupakan kasta tertinggi karena dengan gigitan vampire murni saja seorang manusia berubah menjadi vampire. Dan marga Park merupakan klan tertinggi dalam kasta vampire murni yang otomatis menjadi klan tersebut sebagai ketua dari semua vampire yang ada di dunia ini." jelas namja tadi membuat tubuh Sehun bergetar karena mengingat vampire dalam bayangannya merupakan vampire jahat yang menyerangnya dulu. "dan kau tahu Sehun?" tanya namja itu tepat ditelinga Sehun membuat Sehun dengan takut-takut melirik namja itu, "bau mu sangat manis dan sepertinya darah mu sangat lezat" ucap namja itu bersamaan dengan perubahan mata yang semula coklat menjadi merah menyala dengan taring yang terlihat ketika lidahnya menyapu bibir.

Sehun ingin sekali bergerak namun sepertinya namja itu melakukan sesuatu dengan tubuhnya sehingga tidak dapat digerakan seinci pun. Bahkan saat kepala namja itu mulai mengendus ceruk lehernya dan sesekali menjilat leher putih miliknya.

"AKH..." jerit Sehun ketika namja itu menancapkan taringnya dan mulai meminum darahnya.

"darah mu memang lezat dan terasa sangat berbeda. Bahkan ini lebih lezat dari darah vampire mana pun" ucap namja itu ketika selesai mencicipi darah Sehun.

BUAGH

BRUKK

DORR

Semuanya terasa cepat, bahkan sangat cepat sampai namja itu tidak menyadari bahwa disana tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya dan Sehun. dan namja itu tidak menduga akan mendapat serangan yang diluar perkiraannya.

"Sehun"

"Kai?"

TBC

masih ada yang pengen ini berlanjut gak?  
ayo yang sider jangan diem aja, aku udh jinak kok wkwkwkwk  
bentar lagi ultahnya Chanyeol yah?  
enaknya bakal update 2x minggu ini ato gak yah?

kangen Chanhun moment gak?  
klo Krishun moment? Hanhun moment? Taohun moment?

sedih liat barisan para mantan huuhuu

aduh cuap cuap gak nyambung saking gilanya hahahaha

ditunggu reviewnya yah ^^


	9. Chapter 8

**LUNE ROUGE**

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Choi (Oh) Siwon, EXO, etc

Cast bertambah seiring jalannya cerita ^^

GS : Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Xiumin, Lay

Cerita ini hanya imajenasi penulis mohon maaf jika ada ketidaksesuaian ejaan atau hal-hal lain. Terinspirasi dari kejadian Red Fullmoon akhir bulan September. Terinspirasi dari anime Vampire Knight dan film the Twilight Saga.

Saya tunggu review juga kritik sarannya ^^

 **NO PLAGIAT** ^^

.

.

Chap 8

"Sehun"

"Kai?" hanya itu yang bisa Sehun ucapan kala mendengar suara yang memanggilnya terdengar sangat khawatir. Tetapi kenapa suara itu terdengar sangat jauh? Lalu siapa yang berdiri dihadapannya ini? kesadaran Sehun yang menipis hingga akhirnya pingsan itu mengakhiri segala pertanyaannya.

"bawa Sehun ke uks" pinta Chanyeol –namja yang berdiri dihadapan Sehun- yang entah bagaimana telah sampai di atap dan berhasil membuat vampire yang menghisap Sehun tadi terpental membentur dinding.

Kai ingin sekali membunuh siswa baru itu yang diketahui bernama Lee Donghae itu, namun priorotasnya kini adalah Sehun yang nampak sangat pucat dengan bekas taring di leher kirinya.

"kau harus menjelaskan semua ini" ucap Kai dingin pada Chanyeol sebelum beranjak dari atap.

"haahaahaa" tawa dari Donghae merubah tatapan Chanyeol menjadi lebih tajam bahkan manik merah darahnya nampak lebih menyeramkan dari biasanya. "sepertinya aku menemukan kelemahan mu tuan muda Park Chanyeol. Seorang vampire darah murni yang kembali ke Korea hanya demi seorang gadis dan meninggalkan penyelidikannya di Itali ckckck" ucap Donghae dengan seringai mengejek dan perlahan berdiri meski sangat sulit. Ya, bisa dipastikan kekuatan vampire darah murni yang melebihi vampire lainnya apalagi itu klan Park. " _orang itu_ pasti senang jika mengetahuinya" ucap Donghae lagi.

"tidak akan aku biarkan" desis Chanyeol tajam bersamaan dengan sinar matanya tubuh Donghae berubah pecah menjadi kaca lalu berubah lagi menjadi debu. "tidak akan aku biarkan _dia_ menyentuhnya" ucap Chanyeol sebelum menghilang.

UKS

Kai nampak terburu-buru mengeluarkan alkohol dan sebuah plester dengan ukuran seperti koyo(?) lalu kapas dan baskom juga handuk kecil. Semua itu disiapkan Kai dinakas disamping Sehun terbaring dengan 2 lapis selimut uks yang dirasa Kai cukup tebal untuk menghangatkan Sehun. dengan segera Kai membersihkan luka akibat taring itu dengan alkohol lalu kembali membersihkannya dengan air hangat sebelum ditutup dengan plester.

Ceklek

"bagaimana keadaan Sehun? kau sudah mengobatinya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah yang samar terlihat sangat khawatir itu.

"ini sebabnya kau kembali? Kau tahu keberadaan mu membuat vampire lain tertarik untuk datang ke Korea. Kau tahu kau baru saja membahayakan Sehun. vampire itu pasti akan memberitahukan ke kawanannya karena vampire itu telah mencicipi darah Sehun. kau vampire kau pasti tahu jika darah Sehun berbeda dengan darah manusia lainnya. Aroma darah Sehun lebih tercium tajam sekalipun dikepung oleh jutaan manusia" ucap Kai mengeluarkan kekesalannya.

"aku tahu itu semua" jawab Chanyeol singkat

"bahkan sejak kecil appa dan aku harus ekstra menjaga Sehun yang mudah sekali diserang oleh vampire amatiran yang haus darah, dan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu mengingatkan Sehun pada kejadian masa kecilnya yang sudah dilupakannya" jelas Kai, "pergilah jauh dari Sehun dan dari Korea" ucap Kai tegas dan terdengar mutlak

"untuk apa aku menuruti vampire hunter seperti mu? bahkan kau tidak bisa melindungi Sehun" balas Chanyeol membuat Kai menggeram samar sambil mencengkram selimut.

"kau bahkan menimbulkan bahaya bagi Sehun" jawab Kai, "dan bisa dipastikan Sehun akan trauma setelah ini" lanjut Kai.

Mereka memilih diam tidak hanya untuk meredam emosi mereka tetapi juga mereka tidak ingin menganggu Sehun dan lebih baik menunggu Sehun siuman. 10 menit berlalu dan Kai yang mengecek suhu Sehun terkejut ketika mendapati suhu tubuh yeoja itu masih dingin bahkan lebih dingin dari tadi padahal sudah ada 2 selimut yang cukup tebal dan pemanas ruangan.

"kenapa dingin sekali?" gumam Kai frustasi sambil mencoba menghubungi seseorang dengan ponselnya dengan salah satu tangan yang masih mengecek suhu Sehun. "apa kau tahu cara mengembalikan suhu tubuh Sehun? dia dingin sekali" tanya Kai dengan terpaksa karena terlalu khawatir pada Sehun kepada Chanyeol yang sekilas nampak menampilkan raut wajah terkejut. Chanyeol yang semula duduk disofa putih uks berjalan mendekati ranjang Sehun dan menggenggam tangan kanan Sehun yang terasa sangat dingin itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kai kesal karena menurut Kai apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol tidak membantu sama sekali –dan juga cemburu-.

"diamlah" ucap Chanyeol yang masih menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan kedua tangannya.

Secara perlahan suhu tubuh Sehun mulai menghangat dan itu membuat Kai menurunkan gengsinya akan mengucapkan terima kasih pada vampire -Chanyeol- itu. Chanyeol masih menggenggam tangan Sehun ketika kelopak mata Sehun mulai bergerak dan terbuka sedikit demi sedikit untuk menyusaikan cahaya. Reaksi pertama Sehun ketika kesadarannya kembali sepenuhnya adalah menampik tangan Chanyeol dengan tubuh yang bergetar ketakutan dan memeluk Kai erat. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kai dan Chanyeol terkejut, bahkan Kai yang membenci Chanyeol karena dirinya vampire darah murni pun merasa tatapan Chanyeol tidak hanya terkejut melainkan ada sesuatu yang lain seperti kesedihan juga kerinduan yang Kai sendiri tidak paham.

"Ka-Kai a-aku i-ingin pu-pulang" pinta Sehun dengan nada bergetar dan bisa dipastikan yeoja itu tengah menangis.

"tapi Sehun kita tidak bisa pulang sekarang, Chanye-"

"je-jebal Kai..." potong Sehun yang walau menangis masih berusaha menahan isakannya.

"Sehun setidaknya kau harus berterim-"

"d-dia va-vampire a-aku ta-takut K-Kai... a-aku ti-tidak i-ingin me-melihatnya hiks hiks" isakan yang ditahan oleh Sehun keluar bersamaan dengan Kai yang terkejut dengan perkataan Sehun. demi apapun tidak ada yang memberitahu Sehun tentang vampire dan- shit! Batin Kai ketika mengingat siswa baru yang menyerang Sehun tadi kemungkinan telah memberitahu Sehun.

"sunb-" seketika Kai terdiam. Kai tahu dan Kai bisa melihat semuanya sekarang. Dimata Chanyeol kentara bahwa dirinya merasa sedih dengan ucapan Sehun, namun tidak hanya itu ada sorot kerinduan yang bersatu dengan rasa kesepian seolah-olah namja itu dengan Sehun tidak bertemu dalam waktu yang lama. Dan itu membuat Kai bertanya-tanya tentang kehidupan Chanyeol dan Sehun dimasalalu.

"jaga Sehun baik-baik" ucap Chanyeol, "aku pergi" lanjutnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari UKS.

Kai membeku sesaat sebelum berubah menjadi panik karena tangis Sehun pecah bahkan Sehun sampai sesegukan karena tidak bisa menghentikan tangisnya meski Kai telah mencoba menenangkan Sehun.

Kai bernafas lega ketika Sehun akhirnya bisa terlelap ketika Kai menggendongnya sampai kerumah, dan lagi Kai bernafas lega ada bibi yang bisa dimintai tolong Kai untuk menggantikan pakaian Sehun.

"ada hubungan apa sebenarnya kalian? Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol sebagai vampire murni bisa menampakkan ekspresi seperti itu?" tanya Kai yang duduk disofa single yang ditarik mendekati ranjang Sehun. Kai duduk termenung memandangi wajah Sehun yang tertidur dengan guratan samar didahinya menandakan bahwa tidur yeoja itu tidak tenang. Kai memang memandangi Sehun namun pikiran Kai sendiri telah melayang-layang jauh.

 _"_ _dimana aku?" tanya Sehun ketika menemukan dirinya berdiri didepan sebuah pintu berwarna coklat tua yang nampak asing itu. Dengan perlahan Sehun membuka pintu tersebut dan langsung disuguhi sebuah gambaran keluarga dengan seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut panjang berwarna maroon yang tengah duduk dengan sebuah buku yang sepertinya buku gambar yang tengah dipangkunya. Disebelah kiri gadis itu duduk seorang yeoja dengan rambut panjang dan curly dibagian bawah mengenakan dress hijau muda dan disebuah sofa single disamping kanan gadis kecil itu ada seorang namja dengan balutan kemeja putih dan mantel hitam. Sehun membulatkan matanya ketika menatap lebih teliti gadis kecil yang berada dihadapannya itu, wajah itu benar-benar mirip dengannya saat kecil dulu. namun dahinya berkerut ketika melihat dua sosok dewasa yang wajahnya terlihat samar seakan-akan sengaja tidak ingin memperlihatkan dirinya._

 _"_ _eomma kapan oppa pulang? kenapa oppa lama thekali?" tanya gadis kecil itu dengan aksen cadelnya membuat yeoja yang dipanggil eomma itu mengelus pelan pucuk kepala gadis kecil itu._

 _"_ _i-itu a-aku?" tanya Sehun dengan nada terkejut dan bertambah terkejut lagi ketika dirinya sadar bahwa keberadaannya disana tidak disadari oleh tiga orang itu. "a-apa ini mimpi? Siapa mereka? a-apa itu eomma ku? dan jika namja itu appa, kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang nampak buram?" lanjut Sehun yang perlahan berjalan mendekati tiga orang itu dan berhenti di depan meja kecil disana._

 _"_ _Hunnie begitu merindukan oppa hem?" tanya namja yang duduk di sofa single itu yang dijawab dengan anggukan gadis kecil itu membuat poni yang tertata rapi berayun lembut._

 _"_ _oppa? Apa aku mempunyai kakak laki-laki?" tanya Sehun lagi_

 _Ceklek_

 _Suara pintu mengalihkan pandangan Sehun, seperti gerakan slow motion saat dirinya membalik badannya dan melihat seorang namja dengan busana formal atau lebih tepatnya seragam sekolah. Jantung Sehun berdetak lebih kencang entah karena mengenali seragam yang dikenakan namja itu atau perasaan lain yang Sehun sendiri tak mengerti. Semua seperti melambat ketika gadis kecil itu berlari memeluk namja dihadapannya yang lagi wajahnya tidak dapat dilihat dengan jelas. Buram._

 _"_ _aku pulang appa eomma Sehunnie" sapa namja tadi terdengar ceria dan lembut._

 _"_ _thelamat datang oppa_ _" seru gadis kecil yang tengah memeluk namja itu._

 _"_ _maafkan oppa ne pulang terlambat" ucap namja itu sambil membawa Sehun berjalan dan kembali duduk disofa tengah dengan kedua sofa single dikanan dan kiri yang ditempati namja dan yeoja dewasa itu. Sangat nampak kedekatan gadis kecil dengan namja yang dipanggilnya oppa itu, membuat desiran aneh dihati Sehun ketika tangan namja itu melingkar dipinggang gadis kecil itu membawa tubuh kecil yang nampak aktif itu merapat dengan tubuh namja itu._

 _"_ _oppa ceritakan pada Hunnie apa yang oppa lihat tadi" pinta gadis kecil itu dengan semangat yang entah mengapa Sehun merasa tatapan ketiga orang lainnya menjadi sendu dan sedih._

 _"_ _maafkan kami Sehun" lirih dua orang dewasa disana._

 _"_ _gwaenchana appa eomma. Hunnie tahu ini untuk kebaikan Hunnie" ucap Sehun riang._

 _"_ _Hunnie kau ingat dengan mawar abadi yang pernah oppa ceritakan pada mu?" tanya namja itu._

 _"_ _ingat oppa. Mawar seputih salju yang hanya tumbuh sepuluh tahun sekali. Apa Hunnie benar?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah dimiringkan imut._

 _"_ _ne kau benar. Oppa tadi menemukannya Hunnie." Ucap namja itu semangat. "tapi maafkan oppa karena tidak bisa membawakannya untuk mu" sesal namja itu._

 _"_ _gwaenchana oppa" ucap gadis kecil itu sambil membawa kedua tangannya memegang pipi namja itu._

 _"_ _oppa berjanji akan membawakan bunga itu nanti" ucap namja itu sambil menunjukkan kelingkingnya._

 _"_ _yakso?" tanya gadis itu yang diangguki namja itu dengan janji kelingking._

 _Kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan saat itu harus berakhir kala 3 orang disana merasakan hawa jahat mendekat._

 _"_ _mereka bergerak" ucap namja dewasa disana yang langsung berdiri dengan pandangan dan kilat merah matanya yang menajam._

 _"_ _tolong jaga Sehunnie" pinta yeoja dewasa yang diangguki oleh namja itu._

 _"_ _kajja" ucap yeoja dewasa itu sambil menggenggam tangan namja dewasa -suaminya- itu._

 _"_ _o-oppa ada apa sebenarnya? ke-kenapa Hunnie merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang besar?" tanya gadis kecil yang kini berada dipelukan hangat namja itu._

 _"_ _sstt ada oppa disini semuanya akan baik-baik saja. appa dan eomma juga Sehunnie akan baik-baik saja" ucap namja itu mencoba menenangkan gadis kecil yang kini bergetar ketakutan._

 _"_ _o-oppa me-mereka berjumlah sa-sangat banyak" ucap gadis kecil itu lagi dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat membuat namja itu semakin memeluknya erat._

 _Ceklek_

 _"_ _biar eomma yang menjaga Sehunnie" ucap yeoja dewasa tadi dengan nada dan langkah terburu-buru._

 _"_ _eomma dimana appa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya gadis kecil itu panik._

 _"_ _gwaenchana" ucap yeoja itu membawa Sehun dalam pelukannya setelah menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan gadis itu._

 _"_ _eomma aku akan membantu appa" ucap namja itu dengan nada tegas dan mutlak._

 _"_ _pergilah" ucap yeoja itu, "aku akan menjaga Sehunnie" lanjutnya._

 _"_ _o-oppa ja-jangan" pinta gadis kecil itu yang meronta didalam pelukan erat sang eomma, "o-oppa ja-jangan pergi_ _eomma jebal_ _jangan biarkan oppa pergi_ _" rengek Sehun yang kini sudah mengeluarkan liquid beningnya sambil menatap namja itu yang sudah membuka pintu ruangan itu._

 _Blam._

 _"_ _oppa hiks hiks" isakan kecil lolos dari bibir gadis kecil itu ketika pintu tertutup sedikit lebih keras menutup pandangannya pada namja yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu._

 _"_ _Sehunnie dengarkan eomma..."_

DEG...

Mata Sehun terbuka seketika dengan sebuah kilatan merah sesaat sebelum kembali menjadi warna coklat terang. Manik itu menatap sekeliling memastikan bahwa dirinya berada dikamarnya sendiri dan bukan ditempat asing sama seperti apa yang ada dalam mimpinya tadi.

"K-Kai" panggil Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Kai yang berada dipinggir ranjangnya erat. "Kai" sekali lagi Sehun memanggil namja itu dan sedikit menarik tangan yang digenggamnya itu.

"eungh..." lenguh Kai merasa tidurnya terganggu, "Sehun" pekiknya pelan ketika melihat Sehun sadar. "bagaimana? Apa ada yang sakit? Kau haus? Kau lapar?" tanya Kai beruntuk dan beralih menjadi duduk ditepian ranjang Sehun.

"aku haus Kai" jawab Sehun dan dengan sigap Kai mengambil air yang berada di meja belajar Sehun kemudian membantu Sehun untuk minum.

"bagaimana? Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Kai yang diangguki Sehun.

"Kai bisakah kau tidur disini? Aku takut" pinta Sehun dengan wajah memelasnya.

Gluk

'kenapa bibi menggantikan Sehun dengan piyama sutra yang mengekspos bahu Sehun? aa sadar Kai sadar!' batin Kai ketika Sehun dengan tampang memelasnya dan piyama dalam bentuk dress dengan tali kecil di bahu itu membuat Sehun terlihat sangat sexy dan menggoda –dimata Kai dan author hahahahaha-

"Kai... Kai..." panggil Sehun dengan mengguncangan lengan Kai membuat namja itu kembali ke alam nyata.

"n-ne?" gugup Kai

"Kai aku takut~~" ucap Sehun setengah merengek

"ah ne kajja kita tidur" ucap Kai setelah sadar dengan permintaan Sehun sebelumnya.

Kai memposisikan diri disamping kanan Sehun dengan tangan yang menjadi bantal Sehun. sepertinya biasanya ketika mereka tidur bersama dulu dan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sehun yang mencari posisi nyamannya terus menggesekkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Kai membuat namja itu mulai gelisah. Aah ayolah Kai itu namja dan jika berhadapan dengan makhluk imut nan sexy itu pastilah hantu yadong merasuki tubuh Kai, hingga kini namja itu akhirnya menindih Sehun membuat yeoja itu membulatkan matanya lucu.

"Sehunnie kenapa kau sexy sekali malam ini hem?" tanya Kai dengan nada yang entahlah Sehun juga tak mengerti tetapi lebih berat dari biasanya. "Sehunna" ucap Kai dengan nada serius.

"uhm.. K-Kai" panggil Sehun dirasa Kai mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

CHUU~~

Mata Sehun membulat ketika bibir Kai menempel dibibirnya sama seperti kejadian hujan kemarin. Ini ciuman keduanya setelah ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh Kai kemarin, jadi wajar jika Sehun hanya diam saja saat bibir tebal Kai mulai bergerak-gerak lembut seakan memakan bibir tipisnya.

"manis" ucap Kai tak ayal membuat Sehun merona dengan mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Lalu kembali kedua bibir itu bertemu dan kali ini dengan perlahan Sehun ikut membalas dengan lumatan kecil yang terkesan takut-takut. Sedang Kai, dirinya mulai berani melumat bibir tipis itu bahkan salah satu tangannya turun memeluk pinggang Sehun agar lebih menempel padanya.

"aahh..." desah Sehun ketika Kai meremas pinggangnya pelan, membuat Kai kini memasukkan lidahnya saat bibir Sehun terbuka, mengeksplor gua hangat dengan gigi-gigi kecil yang tertata rapi. Pukulan kecil dari Sehun didada Kai membuat namja itu dengan tidak rela melepas pagutan mereka dengan daru nafas memburu.

"cha kita lebih baik tidur" ucap Kai sambil mengatur nafasnya dan membawa Sehun dalam pelukan hangatnya sampai terdengar nafas teratur dari Sehun.

Kai masih memandang wajah damai Sehun yang terlelap didekapannya, membelai wajah putih pucat Sehun dengan bibir membengkak karenanya, sebelum dirinya tersadar ada sesuatu di balkon Sehun. dengan rasa curiga dan was-was, Kai beranjak pelan dari ranjang Sehun, membetulkan selimut Sehun dan mengecup dahi Sehun sebelum berjalan dengan hati-hati kearah pintu balkon dengan pistol yang digenggamnya.

SERT

Wajah terkejut jelas terlihat saat Kai menyibak tirai baby blue yang menutupi pintu balkon kamar Sehun, dan Chanyeol berdiri disana menatap Kai dengan mata merah menyala terang. Kai mengembalikan ekspresinya seperti semula sebelum membuka pintu balkon lalu menutupnya lagi dan berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya tajam.

"ada perlu apa? Sehun sedang tidur" ucap Kai yang kembali bernada tak suka pada Chanyeol.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol tajam.

"menemaninya tidur seperti biasa" jawab Kai santai.

"apa Sehun selalu tertidur tidak nyenyak setiap malam? Apa Sehun selalu bermimpi buruk?" tanya Chanyeol yang secara tak sengaja mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya.

"its not your bussiness dude" jawab Kai, "pergilah ini sudah terlalu larut dan Sehun butuh istirahat atas kejadian siang tadi" lanjut Kai sambil berbalik.

"kali ini aku titipkan Sehun padamu tapi pada saatnya nanti Sehun akan berada disisi ku selamanya" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada serius dan mutlak yang otomatis menghentikan langkah Kai.

"apa maks-" ucapan Kai terhenti ketika berbalik dan mendapati Chanyeol sudah menghilang dengan meninggalkan tanda tanga besar di kepala Kai juga gemuruh dihatinya. "tidak akan aku biarkan Sehun bersama vampire seperti mu" desis Kai tajam sambil mengepalkan tangannya sebelum berbalik masuk kekamar Sehun.

.

.

Sehun tengah menikmati waktunya ditaman belakang sekolah sambil menunggu Luhan dan Kai yang sedang membeli makan siang mereka. matanya terpejam menikmati semilir angin yang terasa sedikit dingin walau seragamnya sudah berbalut sweater dan blaser itu namun masih mampu membuat tubuhnya sedikit merinding.

"pe-permisi" sapa seseorang membuat Sehun membuka matanya dan mengerjap lucu pada seorang yeoja dengan rambut ungu mudanya yang berdiri sedikit canggung didepannya.

"ne? Aah kau siswi baru itu?" tanya Sehun setelah berpikir sebentar.

"ne. Aku siswi baru. Kenalkan nama ku Rachel." Ucap siswi baru bernama Rachel itu.

"aku Oh Sehun. salam kenal" balas Sehun ramah, "bagaimana dengan sekolah ini? kau sudah mempunyai teman?" tanya Sehun mencoba memecah kecanggungan diantara mereka. "wae?" tanya Sehun lagi ketika yeoja dihadapannya itu menunduk sedih.

"aku belum memiliki teman" ucap Rachel sedih.

"bagaimana bisa? Kau cantik dan sepertinya menyenangkan berteman dengan mu, bagaimana bisa tidak ada yang ingin berteman dengan mu?" tanya Sehun heran.

"a-aku bukan orang yang mudah berteman, aku cenderung menyendiri dan sulit bergaul. Jadi seperti inilah aku sedari dulu" jawab Rachel sedih.

"kau tidak memiliki teman sejak dulu?" tanya Sehun iba dan anggukan Rachel membuat Sehun bertambah iba. "baiklah, bagaimana jika aku menjadi teman pertama mu?" tawar Sehun.

"a-apa boleh?" tanya Rachel ragu dan anggukan antusian dari Sehun membuat Rachel memancarkan binaran mata dari manik pink yang nampak unik dan tak umum itu.

GREP

"terima kasih Sehunnie aku senang sekali" ucap Rachel sambil memeluk Sehun erat.

"ne sama-sama Rachel" balas Sehun.

Tanpa Sehun sadari Rachel tersenyum yang bisa dikatakan seriangai dengan manik pink yang menyala sekilas saat angin membawa aroma Sehun yang sangat dekat itu.

"bau mu sangat lezat Sehunnie" ucap Rachel yang kali ini dengan nada dingin membuat Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Rachel curiga.

"wae? Kenapa kau melepaskan pelukan mu? apa kau tidak mau berteman dengan ku?" tanya Rachel dengan raut sedihnya.

"bu-bukan seperti itu. Maafkan aku Rachel" ucap Sehun buru-buru.

"sedang apa kau bersama makhluk itu?" tanya Kai dengan nada dingin dan waspada yang entah sejak kapan Kai berada disana.

"Kai kenalkan ini Rachel teman baru kita" ucap Sehun.

"teman baru? Kita? kau tidak sadar apa yang kau lakukan Sehun?" tanya Kai dengan amarahnya.

"K-Kai ada apa dengan mu?" tanya Sehun

"ada apa dengan ku? harusnya aku bertanya itu pada mu Sehun. ada apa dengan mu? kenapa kau berteman dengan dia?" marah Kai yang sepertinya lupa bahwa Sehun tidak bisa mengenali mana vampire dan mana manusia biasa.

"sepertinya aku membuat kau dan pacar mu bertengkar ya Sehun?" tanya Rachel dengan wajah dan nada sedih yang Kai yakin itu pura-pura.

"ti-tidak, bukan bukan. Ini Kai dia saudara ku bukan pacar ku" ucap Sehun yang entah mengapa membuat hati Kai teriris.

"sepertinya dia tidak ingin aku disini" ucap Rachel ketika Kai menatapnya tajam, "sebaiknya aku pergi. permisi" lanjutnya sebelum beranjak meninggal Kai dan Sehun dengan raut sedihnya.

"Kai apa yang kau lakukan pada Rachel?" kesal Sehun

"kau tidak tahu siapa dia Sehun" jawab Kai.

"jelas aku tidak tahu siapa dia, maka dari itu aku mau berteman dengannya" balas Sehun, "kau makan saja dengan Luhan, aku akan menyusul Rachel" lanjut Sehun ketika melihat Luhan datang dan langsung mengejar Rachel.

"kau apakan Sehun?" tanya Luhan dengan tatapan tajam.

"Lu ada yang ingin aku ceritakan pada mu" pinta Kai dengan nada serius yang Luhan bersumpah ini pertama kalinya Kai bisa menjadi serius.

"kau bisa ceritakan sembari makan siang" jawab Luhan.

"Rachel Rachel"panggil Sehun sambil terus mengejar Rachel. "hahh.. akhirnya.. kajja kita makan di kantin" ajak Sehun sambil menetralkan nafasnya.

"k-kau? Ba-bagaimana dengan namja itu?" tanya Rachel yang terkejut karena Sehun mengejarnya dan mengajak makan dikantin.

"Kai? Biarkan saja dia. Cha kita makan aku akan menjadi teman mu" jawab Sehun sambil sedikit menyeret Rachel menuju kantin.

Sesampainya di kantin semua mata memandang Sehun dan Rachel yang nampak asing itu sebelum akhirnya mereka tersenyum menyapa dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Diantara mereka semua hanya Eight Idol yang menatap tajam kepada Sehun dan Rachel yang nampak menyeringai pada mereka, bahkan Chen hampir saja bertindak jika Kris dan Suho tidak mencegahnya. Sedang Sehun sendiri berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya kala manik hazelnya bertubrukan dengan milik Chanyeol yang entah bagaimana Sehun mengartikannya, hanya saja hatinya merasakan nyeri ketika menatap Chanyeol dan mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Sehunnie wae? Kau melamun" tegur Rachel

"ah mianhae, aku hanya bingung ingin makan apa" jawab Sehun canggung.

"apa perlu aku yang memesannya sekalian melihat-lihat menu" tawar Rachel.

"hmm.. bisakah pesankan aku salad sayur dengan extra mayo dan salad buah juga bubble tea?" pinta Sehun, "maaf merepotkan mu" sesalnya.

"gwaenchana Sehunnie. Kau teman pertama ku dan aku senang sekali bisa membantu" ucap Rachel dengan eyes smilenya sebelum berjalan menuju penjual makanan disana.

"Sehunnie bagaimana bisa kau berteman dengan yeoja itu?" tanya Chen yang entah sejak kapan duduk ditempat duduk Rachel tadi membuat Sehun terkejut sekaligus takut. Hal itu terbukti dengan wajah Sehun yang mulai memucat dan tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar ingin menjauh dari tempat itu. "Sehunnie ada apa dengan mu? apa kau sakit?" tanya Chen khawatir dan hampir menyentuh kening Sehun jika saja Sehun tak menepis pelan tangan Chen yang tentu saja membuat Chen dan juga Eight Idol minus Chanyeol dan Xiumin terkejut.

"Se-Sehun a-ada ap-"

"kau membuat teman ku takut" ucap Rachel dengan nampan pesanan mereka.

"Chen, tuan muda ingin bicara" ucap Kris dengan menyeret Chen yang masih terpaku dengan penolakan Sehun.

Aah perlu diketahui bahwa kejadian kemarin membuat Eight Idol kembali ke sekolah lebih awal terkecuali kepala sekolah yang ada beberapa urusan lain.

"kalian lihat Sehun menolak ku? menepis tangan ku?" tanya Chen seakan tak terima dengan kejadian barusan, "dan memilih berteman dengan yeoja itu?" tanya Chen lagi dengan kalimat tak percaya sambil menatap Sehun dan Rachel yang mencoba mencairkan suasana hati Sehun.

"aku juga bagaimana bisa Sehun berteman dengan vampire licik seperti Rachel itu" celetuk Kyungsoo sambil menatap tajam Rachel yang nampak tertawa kecil sambil menikmati makan siang.

"apa Sehun tidak tahu jika Rachel itu vampire yang paling licik?" tanya Chen masih dengan kekesalannya.

"kau memang pabbo! Jika Sehun bisa mengenali Rachel sebagai vampire maka Sehun pasti sudah menjauhi kita sejak awal seperti Kai" jawab Suho.

"ah kau benar Suho-ya. Jika Sehunnie tahu identitas kita, dia pasti tidak akan mau berteman dengan kita" ucap Chen yang lesu diakhir.

"Sehun sudah tahu semuanya"

"APA?"

TBC

26 Oktober 2015

aku upload 27 November 2015

hari apa ini? Happy Virus's day (~^_^)~ ~(^_^~)

sesuai janji deh ini update kedua tapi minggu depan gak jaminan update cepet hahahaha

makin absurd yah?

maklumlah revisi m kerjaan menumpuk hahaha

bwt yang kangen Chanhun moment tenang aja di chap-chap selanjutnya bakal banyak Chanhun moment kok wkwkwk

yang kangen para mantan, ada satu ff yang masih proses tentang 1 mantan Sehun hahaha

gimana gimana chap ini?

ditunggu reviewnya yah ^^

ayo yang siders aku ingetin klo aku udah jinak kok jadi ikutan review donk biar tambah rame hahahaha


	10. Chapter 9

**LUNE ROUGE**

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Choi (Oh) Siwon, EXO, etc

Cast bertambah seiring jalannya cerita ^^

GS : Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Xiumin, Lay

Cerita ini hanya imajenasi penulis mohon maaf jika ada ketidaksesuaian ejaan atau hal-hal lain. Terinspirasi dari kejadian Red Fullmoon akhir bulan September. Terinspirasi dari anime Vampire Knight dan film the Twilight Saga.

Saya tunggu review juga kritik sarannya ^^

 **NO PLAGIAT** ^^

.

.

Chap 9

"Sehun-ssi sudah tahu semuanya" ucap Xiumin

"APA?" teriak Kyungsoo, Suho, dan Chen yang mengundang perhatian, berbeda dengan Kris, Tao dan Baekhyun yang walau nampak terkejut tetapi memilih untuk diam. Kompak mereka mengalihkan pandangan pada Chanyeol yang nampak tenang seakan telah mengetahuinya dan memilih tak peduli.

"Sehun-ssi diserang Donghae yang merupakan anak buah Park Kibum. Dan mungkin Donghae telah memberitahu identitas kita kepada Sehun-ssi" jelas Xiumin.

"Park Kibum? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah seharusnya beliau sudah-"

"tunggu" potong Suho, "maksud kita ke Jepang kemarin, apakah untuk menyelidiki itu?" tanya Suho.

"kita bicarakan ini di asrama" ucap Chanyeol yang berdiri dan berjalan keluar kantin. Bisa Chanyeol rasakan jika Sehun menatapnya bahkan tanpa Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang.

"Sehunnie gwaenchana?" tanya Rachel ketika melihat Sehun hanya mengaduk-aduk salad buahnya.

"gwaenchana, aku rasa aku sudah kenyang" ucap Sehun dengan nada lesu.

"kau hanya menghabiskan salad sayur yang menurut ku porsinya sangat sedikit dan bahkan salad buahnya baru kau cicipi, lalu minuman bulat-bulat itu juga belum kau sentuh Sehunnie. Kau harus makan banyak agar gemuk tidak kurus seperti ini" omel Rachel.

"kau mirip dengan Luhan, Rachel hiihii" kikik Sehun membuat Rachel menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

.

.

Asrama B

"Suho kapan kau akan menjenguk ibu mu?" tanya Chanyeol ketika makan malam.

"besok pagi tuan muda" jawab Suho

"dan Tao, apa kau juga akan mengunjungi kakek mu sesuai pesan yang ditujukan pada mu beberapa hari yang lalu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi

"ne tuan muda" jawab Chanyeol.

"apa ada masalah tuan muda?" tanya Baekhyun

"aniya" jawab Chanyeol.

Ini merupakan libur untuk kelas 3 karena telah mengikuti try out dan merupakan tes untuk kelas 1 dan 2 sebelum ditutup dengan acara perta dansa. Waktu memang berlalu cepat tanpa mereka sadari karena ini merupakan akhir dari musim gugur dan akan berganti dengan musim dingin.

Chanyeol berjalan sendiri disebuah taman yang berada di antara asrama B dan rumah Sehun. Sangat terlihat bahwa Chanyeol masih merasa bahwa Sehun menjaga jarak dengannya dan juga dengan yang lain karena insiden Donghae kala itu. Dirinya geram saat melihat Sehun malah dekat dengan Rachel, vampire darah murni yang juga merupakan sepupunya itu.

"Sehun" panggil chanyeol ketika merasa Sehun berada didekatnya dan berbalik. "apa kau takut pada ku?" tanya Chanyeol ketika melihat Sehun yang berbalik dengan tubuh menegang kaku. "maaf telah membuat mu takut" lirih Chanyeol.

Dapat Sehun rasakan jika namja dihadapannya kini tengah menatapnya penuh dengan kesedihan dan kerinduan yang entah mengapa tatapan Chanyeol itu membuat Sehun merasa sedih, bahkan Sehun tidak sadar jika dirinya kini menitihkan air matanya.

"uljima Sehunna" ucap Chanyeol dengan tangan kanannya menghapus lelehan liquid bening yang mengalir dari manik hazel Sehun.

"si-siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Sehun dengan suara bergetar menahan isakannya. "kenapa hiks kenapa diisini rasanya sakit sekali hiks setiap melihat mu hiks hiks" kali ini Sehun tidak lagi bisa menahan isakannya sambil memukul dadanya pelan.

Grep

"uljima jebal" lirih Chanyeol yang membawa Sehun dalam dekapannya yang entah sadar atau tidak Sehun membalas dekapan Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan yang meremat kemeja yang dipakai Chanyeol erat. "sstt uljima" ucap Chanyeol lagi kala tak ada tanda-tanda Sehun akan berhenti menangis.

"o-oppa hiks hiks" isak Sehun yang kali ini membuat Chanyeol diam tak bergeming. Sampai akhirnya mata Chanyeol menangkap sosok Kai yang sepertinya kebingungan mencari Sehun. entah angin apa yang membuat Chanyeol akhirnya menarik Sehun ke balik pohon besar dengan daun hampir habis itu untuk menghindari tatapan Kai.

"sstt uljima Sehunna" ucap Chanyeol lembut dan sedikit memaksa Sehun melepas pelukannya. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis sambil menghapus air mata Sehun, dengan memperhatikan manik hazel Sehun yang menatapnya.

"saranghae Sehunna" ucap Chanyeol tepat didepan bibir Sehun dengan kedua mata yang saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"nado saranghae oppa" ucap Sehun yang kemudian mengalungkan tangannya, menarik tengkuk Chanyeol dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri terbelalak dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan, bahkan Chanyeol hanya diam saja ketika Sehun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya.

'mianhae Sehunna' batin Chanyeol

Brugh

"apa yang kau lakukan pada Sehun?" tanya Kai yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan melihat Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu kepada Sehun sampai tak sadarkan diri.

"bukan urusan mu" ucap Chanyeol dingin sambil menggendong Sehun ala bridal.

"itu jelas urusan ku!" kesal Kai, "kau menghisap darahnya?" tanya Kai dengan nada tinggi.

"tidak akan aku biarkan kau menjadikan Sehun sama seperti mu!" marah Kai yang langsung menerjang Chanyeol. Namun apalah daya Kai yang kala itu tidak membawa senjata dan berhadapan dengan vampire pure blood dengan tangan kosong.

SERT

"Xiu atasi namja itu" ucap Chanyeol ketika Xiumin datang menangkis serangan Kai yang hampir mengenainya.

Kai menggeram kesal ketika Chanyeol berjalan dengan santai menuju rumahnya, sedang dirinya harus berhadapan dengan anak buah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjalan memasuki rumah keluarga Oh dengan Sehun berada dalam gendongannya. Chanyeol berjalan pelan sambil melihat beberapa bingkai foto yang bisa ditangkap maniknya. Bingkai foto Sehun yang nampak ceria dalam foto tersebut, yang mungkin tidak akan terwujud lagi setelah ini.

"ada apa dengan Sehun?" tanya Siwon panik ketika dirinya sampai dirumah dan mendapati Sehun yang tengah digendong Chanyeol dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

"dia mulai mengingatnya paman" lirih Chanyeol yang kemudian melangkah menuju kamar Sehun diikuti Siwon.

"maksud mu?" tanya Siwon sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tengah menidurkan Sehun diranjang dan membetulkan letak selimutnya.

"aku menghapus ingatannya" ucap Chanyeol semakin membuat Siwon mengkerutkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti. "aku takut jika Sehun mengingat semuanya-" Chanyeol mengambil sebuah bingkai foto Sehun yang tengah tersenyum ceria bersama Luhan "dia tidak bisa tersenyum seperti ini" ucap Chanyeol sambil memberikan bingkai foto itu pada Siwon sebelum berlalu begitu saja.

"apa yang harus lakukan, Seo Eunna?" lirih Siwon dengan tatapan sendu pada punggung Chanyeol lalu tatapan itu beralih pada Sehun.

Drap drap drap

"appa?" panggil Kai heran dengan mengatur nafasnya ketika melihat Siwon berada dikamar Sehun sambil memegang bingkai foto. "appa Sehun, apa dia tidak apa-apa? Vampire murni itu tidak menggigit Sehun kan apa?" tanya Kai panik sambil mengecek tubuh Sehun pelan.

"Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan apapun pada Sehun, Kai" ucap Siwon dengan nada lelahnya sambil meletakkan bingkai foto Sehun ketempat semula sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari kamar Sehun.

"aku akan melindungi mu Sehun" ucap Kai walau didalam hatinya masih bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi terlebih jawaban Siwon tadi.

.

.

Pagi ini Sehun bangun seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, dia melakukan semua kegiatannya dipagi hari ini dengan senyum manisnya dan sapaan pagi seperti biasa seolah-olah kemarin dilaluinya dengan biasa. Ini menjadi sebuah pertanyaan besar dikepala Kai mengingat kemarin Sehun yang jatuh tak sadarkan diri saat bersama Chanyeol dan dapat Kai liat bekas air mata diwajah Sehun, bahkan saat ini mata sipit Sehun sedikit membengkak.

"Kai apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanya Sehun ketika sarapan.

Suasana sarapan cukup sepi karena entah mengapa Siwon kembali pergi dipagi hari, dan tentu ini juga menjadi pertanyaan untuk Kai, tetapi Kai mencoba berpikir bahwa Siwon memang sibuk karena dinasnya.

"Kai kau melamun lagi" ucap Sehun kali ini dengan wajah khawatir, "apa kau sakit?" tanya Sehun sambil mengecek suhu tubuh Kai yang terlihat normal.

"ja-jangan pergi Sehun" ucap Kai sambil menahan tangan Sehun yang berada dipipinya, "jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri" lanjut Kai dengan tatapan lurus ke manik hazel Sehun yang nampak bingung itu, sebelum menjadi lengkungan bulan sabit indah yang menghipnotis Kai.

"ne, aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu Kai" jawab Sehun, "kajja selesaikan sarapan dan kita berangkat" ucap Sehun dengan senyum indahnya.

"hahh... sepertinya nilai matematika ku akan jatuh" keluh Sehun sambil menempelkan kepalanya disalah satu meja kantin yang ditempatinya bersama Luhan dan Kai.

"waeyo Sehunnie? Apa kau tidak berlajar?" tanya Luhan khawatir. Ayolah Sehun ini siswi pintar jadi tidak mungkin kesulitan jika mengerjakan tes semacam ini.

"sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu Lu" ucap Sehun membuat Kai menatap Sehun intens, "tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu" lanjut Sehun lalu memejamkan matanya.

"mungkin kau hanya kelelahan Sehun" ucap Kai, "akan aku pesankan bubble tea agar kau semangat untuk tes berikutnya" tambah Kai.

"Kai ak-"

"bubble tea taro dan choco untuk kalian" potong Kai saat Luhan juga ingin memesan bubble tea, membuahkan cengiran konyol diwajah yeoja bermata rusa itu.

"sudahlah Sehunnie mungkin kau hanya melupakan beberapa rumus atau beberapa materi yang masuk dalam tes nanti jadi santailah sedikit, kau kan pintar pasti bisa" hibur Luhan.

"Lu aku lelah sekali" ucap Sehun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Luhan walau sedikit kesusahan karena Luhan lebih pendek darinya, "aku seperti lari ketempat yang aku tidak tahu, seperti sesuatu mengejar ku dan menyuruh ku tetap berlari" lanjut Sehun.

"jangan pikirkan sesuatu yang berat, fokus saja pada tes dan setelah ini kita harus mempersiapkan acara untuk prom night" ucap Luhan sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Sehun.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari bebas setelah satu minggu melaksanakan tes dan satu minggu pelaksanaan remidial bagi siswa siswi dengan nilai kurang. Siswa siswi kini melakukan kegiatan seperti class meeting untuk menyegarkan pikiran dan refreshing sebelum persiapan prom night yang akan dilaksanakan satu bulan lagi.

"hahh.. ditinggal sendiri lagi" keluh Sehun karena ditinggal sendiri dibawah pohon dipinggir lapangan oleh Luhan dan Kai sebagai penanggung jawab kelas 2A di class meeting tersebut.

"Sehunnie~~" teriak seorang yeoja dengan rambut ungu muda membuat Sehun menoleh ke belakang.

"Rachel" panggil Sehun ceria.

"kau sendirian? Dimana Luhan dan Kai?" tanya Rachel yang kini memposisikan dirinya duduk disamping Sehun.

"mereka sedang sibuk dan aku ditinggal sendiri" keluh Sehun dengan bibir dipoutkan imut, membuat Rachel mencibut pipi Sehun gemas, "appo" rengek Sehun.

"aigoo kau menggemaskan sekali Sehunnie" seru Rachel setelah melepas cibutan pada pipi Sehun yang kini memerah. "kau tahu Sehunnie setiap didekat mu aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan bau mu" ucap Rachel yang kini mengelus rambut Sehun sambil memperhatikan lekuk wajah Sehun yang kini menatapnya dengan alis berkerut.

"apa bau mu tidak enak?" tanya Sehun cemas sambil mencium bau tubuhnya sendiri.

"ani. Bukan itu Sehunnie sayang. Tetapi bau mu itu wangi dan segar. Sangat berbeda dengan manusia lainnya" ucap Rachel masih dengan kegiatan yang sama namun kini menatap ceruk leher Sehun tajam.

"Sehun" sebuah suara berat membuyarkan Rachel dari tatapan tajamnya ke ceruk leher Sehun, membuat kedua yeoja itu mendongak menatap sosok yang memanggil Sehun.

"Cha-Chanyeol sunbae" ucap Sehun nyaris memekik.

"hi Chanyeol sayang" ucap Rachel santai sambil berdiri dan mendekati Chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Chanyeol dingin.

"aku hanya menemani sahabat ku" jawab Rachel dengan nada ceria seolah sikap Chanyeol memang suda kebal olehnya.

Sehun menatap interaksi Chanyeol dan Rachel dengan pandangan yang entahlah sulit diartikan, ditambah detak jantungnya yang berdetak ngilu.

"Sehun bisa kita berbicara?" tanya Chanyeol membuat lamunan Sehun buyar dan dengan gugup mengangguk.

"apa kau boleh ikut?" tanya Rachel yang hanya dibalas dengan delikan dingin khas Chanyeol.

"ish kau tidak mengasikkan" kesal Rachel, "hati-hati Sehunnie dia berbahaya" ucap Rachel dengan seringainya sebelum pergi dengan riang meninggalkan Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"ikut aku" ajak Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sehun yang masih duduk termangu. Dengan gugup Sehun menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol yang kini membawanya ke taman belakang sekolah yang sangat sepi.

"su-sunbae kenapa kita kemari?" tanya Sehun gugup dan juga takut.

"apa kau takut pada ku?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. "apa kau takut setelah mengetahui semuanya Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada serius.

Hening. Sehun tidak menjawab karena memang Sehun merasa takut dan belum terbiasa dengan fakta Chanyeol merupakan vampire darah murni.

"maaf jika aku membuat mu takut" lirih Chanyeol membuat Sehun terhenyak dari segala pikiran negatifnya, "aku akan pergi jika memang membuat mu tak nyaman, tetapi satu hal yang perlu kau tahu. Jangan dekati Rachel karena dia sama seperti kami" ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Ra-Rachel va-vampire?" tanya Sehun yang sangat jelas tak bisa menutupi rasa terkejutnya.

"Park Rachel nama lengkapnya. Sepupu ku." ucap Chanyeol yang masih setia memandangi wajah Sehun yang terkejut itu. "kau takut kepada kami?" tanya Chanyeol lagi yang kali ini membuat Sehun menatap manik coklat gelap Chanyeol.

Lagi Sehun hanya terdiam menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi takut dan juga bingung, bahkan Sehun tanpa sadar melangkah mundur ketika Chanyeol mendekatinya.

"aku takut Sehun" lirih Chanyeol dan yang ditangkap Sehun adalah ekspresi sedih Chanyeol yang tidak pernah dilihatnya. "kami akan pergi jika itu membuat mu aman" ucap Chanyeol membuat Sehun terdiam seakan tidak bisa menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya bahkan saat Chanyeol membawa tubuhnya kepelukan hangat namja itu. Merasakan kenyamanan dan kehangatan yang berbeda dari Kai yang biasa memeluknya, dari Luhan yang memeluknya, dan bahkan dari appanya sendiri. Rasa hangat yang menjalar ditubuhnya dari hatinya yang seketika menjadi dingin saat Chanyeol melepaskan dekapannya pada Sehun dan membuat jarak.

"berhati-hatilah pada Rachel" ucap Chanyeol yang kemudian mengecup kening Sehun sedikit lebih lama hingga membuat Sehun menutup matanya menikmati setiap kehangatan yang Chanyeol berikan. Sampai Sehun sadar jika Chanyeol sudah tidak berada disana ketika dirinya membuka mata, membuatnya mengedarkan seluruh pandangan mengelilingi taman belakang sekolah tersebut.

Sehun melangkah pelan berjalan menelusuri lorong yang terlihat sepi karena ini bertepatan dengan pertandingan basket di gor sekolah, dan tentu saja ini kesempatan mereka melihat Eight Idol lebih tepatnya Kris bermain basket.

"Park Chanyeol awasi dia dan hati-hati pada yeoja bermata kucing yang menjadi tangan kanannya"

Langkah Sehun terhenti ketika Sehun mendengar suara seseorang yang familiar ditelinganya. Kaki Sehun berjalan sangat pelan dan bersembunyi dibalik pilar besar mencoba lebih dekat dengan sosok tersebut.

"bagaimana dengan keadaan apa?"

"..."

"Chanyeol akan membayar semuanya. Tenang saja. aku disini untuk membalas semua yang dilakukannya pada appa"

Hening. Itulah yang disadari Sehun beberapa detik setelah pembicaraan terakhir yang didengarnya. Dengan perlahan Sehun menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri sampai akhirnya sebuah tepukan dibelakangnya membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya dengan tubuh menegang.

"hai Sehunnie" sapa Rachel dengan senyum yang menurut Sehun merupakan seringai mengerikan itu. "wae? Kenapa kau seperti takut pada ku hem?" tanya Rachel yang melihat wajah ketakutan Sehun dan secara reflek Sehun memundurkan badannya ketika Rachel mendekat. "bukankah kita berteman Sehunnie" lirih Rachel yang kini menatap Sehun yang terlihat bergetar takut karena terpojok di tiang dan tak bisa melarikan diri.

"to-tolong" ucap Sehun yang berniat teriak namun sangat sulit karena nafasnya yang memburu juga dirinya yang takut mengingat koridor sepi karena pertandingan basket di lapangan indor.

"waeyo? Kenapa kau meminta tolong? Kita berteman kan Sehunnie?" tanya Rachel sambil membelai pipi Sehun dengan Sehun yang berpaling tidak ingin menatap Rachel. "kau tahu Sehunnie sayang, aku paling benci orang yang tidak menatap ku ketika aku berbicara dengannya" ucap Rachel tajam dengan tangan kanannya yang mencengkram dagu Sehun, "tatap aku!" bentak Rachel sambil memaksa wajah Sehun menatap mata merah menyala milik Rachel.

"Ra-Rachel i-ini sakit" ucap Sehun dengan susah payah karena cengkraman tangan Rachel didagunya sangat erat.

"akan lebih menyakitkan setelah ini"

BUGH

"I got you" ucap Rachel setelah membuat Sehun pingsan dan menghilang begitu saja dengan membawa Sehun

"eungh..." Sehun terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa pening, mencoba bergerak, namun ternyata tangannya terikat keatas. Mata Sehun membuat ketika merasa air dingin menyentuh kakinya dan sepenuhnya tersadar kala sebuah lampu sorot dinyalakan dan sempat membuatnya memejamkan mata karena silau.

"sudah bangun tuan putri" sapa Rachel yang berjalan angkuh mendekati Sehun yang ternyata terikat menggantung dibawah sebuah kolam diruangan yang lebih mirip kolam renang indor.

"lepaskan aku" ucap Sehun dengan memberanikan diri.

"tunggu sampai pangeran mu datang Princess" ucap Rachel sinis

Dahi Sehun berkerut tanda tidak mengerti ucapan Rachel, sampai akhirnya Rachel mendial nomor seseorang dengan suara bass yang sangat Sehun kenali karena Rachel me-loudspeaker ponselnya. Chanyeol.

"hai Chanyeol" sapa Rachel basa basi

"apa mau mu?" tanya Chanyeol to the point

"kau tidak merindukan sepupu ini hem?" tanya Rachel sambil melirik Sehun yang terlihat takut juga khawatir. "kenapa hanya diam hem? Kau tidak benar-benar tidak merindukan ku?" tanya Rachel lagi dengan nada memelas yang dibuat-buat.

"tidak" tegas Chanyeol dingin

"baiklah itu bukan intinya" ucap Rachel yang kini dengan kilatan merah menyala dimanik matanya membuat Sehun semakin bergidik ngeri. "apa kau tidak merindukan tuan putri mu hem?" tanya Rachel dengan seringai menyeramkan.

Hening itulah yang dirasakan Sehun ketika Chanyeol tidak membalas ucapan Rachel.

"apa maksud mu?" tanya Chanyeol masih dengan nada tenang dan dingin.

"Oh Sehun" ucap Rachel, "kau tidak merindukannya? Aa kalian baru saja kencan di taman belakang sekolah pantas saja kau tidak merindukannya. Iyakan Sehunnie?" Rachel mendekati Sehun dan memberi isyarat padanya untuk berbicara, namun Sehun hanya menggeleng tak mau.

"ayolah Sehunnie berbicaralah pada pangeran mu ini" ucap Rachel yang dibalas dengan gelengan dari Sehun dengan bibir terkatup rapat.

"aku tidak punya waktu bermain dengan mu Rachel" desis Chanyeol membuat Rachel menatap nyalang Sehun karena tidak berhasil memancing Chanyeol.

"berbicara Sehun!" bentak Rachel yang mendapat jawaban yang sama.

"akan aku tutup sambun-"

"kenapa terburu-buru Chanyeol? Tunggu sebentar lagi dan aku akan membuat Sehun bersuara" ucap Rachel menatap Sehun tajam.

"bicaralah selagi aku baik hati" desis Rachel tajam

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipi kanan Sehun dan Sehun hampir saja berteriak jika saja bibirnya tipisnya tidka digigit hingga menimbulkan luka.

PLAK

"BICARA SEHUN!" teriak Rachel yang sudah tidak sanggup menahan emosinya.

"cukup Rachel!" bentak Chanyeol dari sambungan telepon. "jangan melakukan hal sia-sia untuk memancing ku" ucap Chanyeol sebelum memutus sambungan sepihak yang membuat Sehun bernafas lega.

"shit!" umpat Rachel, "ternyata kau ingin cara kasar Sehun" desis Rachel.

"masukan dia ke air" perintah Rachel entah pada siapa karena tidak ada siapapun diruangan tersebut yang terlihat oleh Sehun.

.

.

"Kai kau hebat" seru Luhan sambil membawa handuk dan sebuah botol ait mineral pada Kai setelah pertandingan sepak bola yang diikuti Kai selesai dengan kelas 2A lolos ke final.

"gomawo Lu" ucap Kai

"sepertinya pasangan suami istri ini sudah akur" goda Chen yang lebih memilih melihat pertandingan sepak bola sambil menunggu jadwal pertandingan basket Kris yang akan dimulai sekitar 15 menit lagi itu.

"sunbae sejak kapan disini? Dan dimana yang lain?" tanya Luhan yang berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah samar dipipinya.

"sambil menunggu pertandingan Kris 15 menit lagi, jadi daripada bosan lebih baik aku melihat Kai bermain bola saja" jawab Chen

"dimana Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo yang baru saja bergabung dengan Suho dibelakangnya

"iya dimana Sehun, Lu?" tanya Kai setelah menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak melihat Sehun sedari tadi.

"Sehun, dia mengirimi aku pesan permohonan maaf karena tidak bisa melihat pertandingan hari ini. Pihak sekolah memintanya mengikuti seminar dadakan dan kemungkinan besok baru akan kembali" ucap Luhan sambil menunjukkan pesan singkat dari Sehun

"aa sayang sekali Sehunnie tidak ikut bergabung dengan kita" ucap Kyungsoo sedih

"ya sudahlah ini juga untuk sekolah" ucap Suho, "sebaiknya kita ke lapangan basket saja karena bangku pasti sudah penuh oleh fans Kris" ajak Suho

Sebenarnya Kai merasa curiga dengan pesan singkat Sehun, namun Kai berusaha positif dan memang diantara osis hanya Sehun yang tidak kebagian tugas apapun karena semua tugas Sehun untuk hari ini dan besok sudah selesai dikerjakan.

lapangan basket indor

"tuan muda apa saya perlu menyelidiki Rachel?" tanya Xiumin ketika mereka sampai di GOR karena kelas mereka akan bertanding itu.

"tidak perlu Xiu, Rachel hanya berusaha memancing ku" jawab Chanyeol

"apa Rachel menganggu anda tuan muda?" tanya Kris yang kebetulan melakukan pemanasan disamping Xiumin.

"kau fokus saja pada pertandingan Kris" ucap Chanyeol.

"yo Kris!" seru Chen yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka bersama dengan Kyungsoo, Suho,. Luhan, dan Kai yang masih mengenakan seragam bola kelas 2A.

"sunbae hwaiting" ucap Luhan sambil mengepalkan tangannya pada Kris.

"dimana Sehun?" tanya Kris

"Sehun sedang mengikuti seminar sunbae" jawab Luhan

Sejenak perasaan khawatir menyelimuti Chanyeol bahwa Xiumin dan Baekhyun pun merasakannya. Hampir saja Xiumin berbicara, namun terpaksa berhenti karena pertandingan Kris dimulai.

.

.

"lepas!" ronta Sehun ketika dua orang yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya mulai membuka ikatan Sehun pada bagian tangan, namun memasang pemberat dibagian kaki Sehun yang terus meronta.

"akhh lepas Rachel" teriak Sehun menahan tangan Rachel yang menjambak rambutnya membuatnya mendongak bertatap muka dengan Rachel.

"kau yang memintanya Sehun. seharusnya kau tadi menuruti perintah ku jadi aku tidak perlu memakai cara kasar pada sahabat ku sendiri" ucap Rachel dengan nada sing song ketika menyebut kata-kata terakhir.

"seorang sahabat tidak akan menyakiti sahabatnya sendiri" ucap Sehun yang kembali berani menatap Rachel tajam.

"terserah apa kata mu" balas Rachel, "masukan dia" perintah Rachel kepada dua anak buahnya.

Sehun masih menatap Rachel tajam sampai akhirnya dirinya masuk ke dalam air karena beban yang diikat dikedua kakinya membuatnya tenggelam sekalipun dirinya telah berusaha berenang keatas.

"kau akan menyesal Chanyeol" ucap Rachel dengan kilatan tajam dimanik merahnya yang menyala sebelum menghilang dalam satu kedipan mata.

'aku harus keluar dari sini' batin Sehun sambil berusaha berenang keatas meski tidak membuahkan hasil.

Blug blug (anggap bunyi gelembung udara kalau lagi menyelam itu lho)

Sehun yang sudah mulai kehabisan tenaga dan nafas didalam air akhirnya menyerah bersamaan dengan pandangannya yang mulai memudar dan nafasnya yang sangat sesak.

BYUURR

Suara air yang seakan seseorang atau benda terjatuh kedalamnya membuat Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya yang kian memudar itu pada seseorang yang berenang kearahnya sebelum akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran.

TBC

makasih yang udah setia nunggu update ini ff..

gmna MAMA 2015? ada moment apa disana?

ada couple baru yah? hahahahaha  
Kaihun moment banyak tuh wlo Chanhun moment dikit wkwkwkwk

Seugri m Sehun mesra banget hiiihiii

ketawa waktu Seungri lirik2 Chanyeol (mungkin gak enak ada semenya wkwkwkwk)

ditunggu review kalian ^^

sekali lagi terima kasih banyak ^^


	11. Chapter 10

**LUNE ROUGE**

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Choi (Oh) Siwon, EXO, etc

Cast bertambah seiring jalannya cerita ^^

GS : Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Xiumin, Lay

Cerita ini hanya imajenasi penulis mohon maaf jika ada ketidaksesuaian ejaan atau hal-hal lain. Terinspirasi dari kejadian Red Fullmoon akhir bulan September. Terinspirasi dari anime Vampire Knight dan film the Twilight Saga.

Saya tunggu review juga kritik sarannya ^^

 **NO PLAGIAT** ^^

.

.

Chap 10

PRIIIT

Bunyi peluit menandakan pertandingan final basket antara kelas 3A dengan 2D dimulai. sorak sorai para pendukungan kedua belah pihak pun bergema yang didomonasi suara para yeoja fans Kris.

"Xiu" panggil Chanyeol pelan dan mungkin tidak ada yang mendengarnya terkecuali Eight Idol termasuk Kris yang sedang bertanding.

"ne tuan muda" jawab Xiumin dengan sedikit menundukkan badannya.

"tetaplah disini dan awasi sekitar" perintah Chanyeol, "aku akan memastikan sesuatu" lanjutnya sebelum beranjak pergi. Tao menghentikan sementara waktunya karena mereka berada di bangku tengah dan tidak memungkinkan Chanyeol untuk menghilang begitu saja ditengah ramainya siswa siswi dan beberapa guru yang menonton jalannya pertandingan. Dalam sekejap waktu kembali berputar ketika Chanyeol benar-benar menghilang diantara mereka tanpa ada yang menyadari, bahkan Kai dan Luhan.

Chanyeol melangkah santai melewati lorong yang ternyata masih ada beberapa siswa yang dalam ini berperan sebagai panitia atau OSIS berlalu lalang dengan beberapa brosur dan kertas-kertas.

"permisi" ucap Chanyeol pada seorang namja berkacamata harry potter itu, yang kini memandang Chanyeol gugup. "apakah ada seminar yang harus diikuti anggota osis sebagai perwakilan sekolah?" lanjut Chanyeol.

"i-itu se-setahu s-sa-saya t-tidak ada s-sunbae" jawab namja itu gugup.

"terima kasih" ucap Chanyeol yang kemudian berlalu begitu saja meninggal namja tadi dengan helaan lega, namun tersenyum-senyum sendiri bak orang gila.

.

.

Kini Chanyeol berteleportasi namun dengan hati-hati untuk mencari Sehun. dalam hati Chanyeol terus merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa melindungi Sehun dan meremehkan ancaman Rachel tadi, juga mengabaikan saran dari Xiumin.

SLAP

Mata Chanyeol berpendar ketika dirinya sampai di kolam renang indoor sekolah yang sangat sepi dan dingin kala pertengahan musim gugur. Mata tajamnya menatap sesuatu di kolam renang dan seketika warna merah menyala menggantikan iris coklat tuanya ketika Sehunlah yang dilihatnya tenggelam didasar kolam.

BYURR

Chanyeol segera menceburkan diri untuk menyelamatkan Sehun, sedikit panik ketika mata Sehun yang menatapnya menutup perlahan sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menanggap tubuh Sehun dan membawa ke atas.

"Sehun" panggil Chanyeol sambil menepuk pipi Sehun pelan dan mengecek pernafasan Sehun, sebelum melakukan CPR.

"uhuk... uhuk..." setelah 3 kali melakukan CPR, Sehun berhasil mengeluarkan air yang ditelannya dan berusaha memperbaiki nafasnya yang tersenggal. "d-di-dingin" ucap Sehun dengan suara bergetar dan tubuh menggigil.

Tanpa memikirkan jika ada orang yang melihat, Chanyeol menggendong Sehun dan berteleport menuju asrama B. Dan beruntunglah Chanyeol karena sepertinya Sehun kembali tak sadarkan diri walau tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan dengan bibir memucat kebiruan.

.

.

Hari mulai menjelang sore dan Chanyeol masih duduk disamping ranjang Sehun memandang wajah pucat Sehun yang tengah tertidur lelap.

"tuan muda, anda tidak perlu khawatir, Sehun akan baik-baik saja" ucap Lay yang langsung kembali ke asrama B ketika Chanyeol memanggilnya bersama dengan Xiumin.

"siapkan bubur dan susu coklat panas" perintah Chanyeol.

"baik tuan muda" ucap Lay membungkuk sebelum berbalik keluar dari kamar Chanyeol.

"Xiu mulai saat ini tugas mu semakin berat" ucap Chanyeol.

"saya akan laksanakan semua yang tuan muda perintahkan" jawab Xiumin yang mengerti maksud tuan mudanya ini. sekalipun Xiumin seorang yeoja, namun kalian jangan remehkan kekuatannya. Dia akan membunuh siapapun dalam sekejap mata demi Chanyeol dan menuruti semua perintah Chanyeol tanpa pernah menolak apapun perintah Chanyeol.

"terima kasih Xiu. Beristirahatlah sebentar dan ikutlah merayakan kemenangan Kris malam nanti" ucap Chanyeol dengan seulas senyum tipis yang amat sangat jarang itu kepada Xiumin yang membungkuk dan menghilang begitu saja.

Tak sampai 20 menit Lay sudah kembali dengan semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu coklat yang masih panas sesuai yang Chanyeol perintahkan dan meletakkannya di salah satu meja dikamar tersebut sebelum pamit undur diri.

"eungh..." lenguh Sehun yang mulai terbangun dengan mengerjapkan matanya dan mengucek matanya imut, membuat Chanyeol menarik sudut bibirnya keatas membuat sebuah senyuman tanpa seorang pun bisa melihat senyuman langka seorang pure blood.

"bagaimana keadaaan mu Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol lembut

"aku haus" jawab Sehun tanpa menyadari siapa yang bertanya, "e-eh su-sunbae" pekik Sehun ketika Chanyeol membantunya duduk.

"s-su-sunbae ke-kenapa su-sunbae disini?" tanya Sehun gugup dan jangan lupa sembarut merah tipis menghiasi wajahnya yang semula pucat itu.

"ini kamar ku" jawab Chanyeol setelah meletakkan nampan yang dibawa Lay tadi dinakas samping tempat tidur.

"sunbae menolong ku? tadi? Apa sunbae tidak terluka? Apa Rachel berbuat sesuatu pada sunbae?" tanya Sehun beruntut dengan manik hazelnya menjelajah setiap tubuh Chanyeol yang bisa ditanggap penglihatannya, sebelum menghela nafas lega. "untuk saja sunbae tidak apa-apa, baguslah kalau begitu akting ku berhasil" gumam Sehun pelan.

"mengapa kau tidak meminta tolong ketika Rachel menghubungi ku?" tanya Chanyeol yang tanpa sadar menatap Sehun tajam, membuat yeoja itu langsung menunduk sambil meremas selimut yang menutupi bagian bawahnya. "hah... maafkan aku Sehun" sesal Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan kepalanya dibahu sempit Sehun dengan kedua tangan Chanyeol yang menahan berat tubuhnya. Sehun? tentu Sehun sangat terkejut dengan tindakan Chanyeol ini, namun beberapa detik berdiam, kedua tangan Sehun memeluk Chanyeol dengan tangan kanan yang menepuk lembut punggung tegap Chanyeol seakan memberi penenang.

"gwaenchana sunbae" ucap Sehun lembut, "nan gwaenchana" ucapnya lagi.

.

.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan kedua tangannya saling meremas lembut lengannya ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya memakai kemeja Chanyeol yang nampak kebesaran itu. Sehun bisa merasakan bau Chanyeol yang menangkan namun juga dingin seakan tidak seorang pun bisa mendekatinya.

"jangan berdiri didepan jendela Sehun, apalagi kau tidak memakai kaki" ucap Chanyeol yang kini berdiri beberapa langkah dibelakangnya membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget, apalagi kini Chanyeol berada didepannya, berjongkok dan memakaian Sehun sandal rumah. "apa kau demam?" tanya Chanyeol ketika berhadapan dengan Sehun yang merona. Mata Chanyeol menatap wajah Sehun intens membuat Sehun memalingkan wajahnya kesamping karena malu.

Kretek kretek (anggep aja retakan kaca. Nb : yang pernah baca/nonton anime Vampire Knight pasti tahu hehehehe)

"s-sunbae" panggil Sehun antara takut dan gugup ketika telinganya menangkap suara retakan kaca jendela disamping kirinya.

"dia menampar mu hingga bibir mu terluka?!" ucap Chanyeol yang entah itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan, yang baru menyadari luka disudut bibir Sehun dan pipi Sehun yang sedikit membengkak.

"i-ini tidak apa-apa sunbae" ucap Sehun yang merasakan aura Chanyeol yang menyeramkan

Tok.. tok..

Suara ketukan pintu mengintrupsi Chanyeol dan membuat Sehun bernafas lega.

"tuan muda acaranya akan segera dimulai" ucap seseorang yang berada dibalik pintu kamar Chanyeol

"acara? Apa sunbae sedang mengadakan suatu acara penting? Aku pasti mengganggu" ucap Sehun panik dengan tanpa sadar memainkan jarinya.

"hanya perayaan kemenangan Kris" ucap Chanyeol, "ayo kita turun" ajak Chanyeol.

Sesaat Sehun ragu, haruskah dia ikut bergabung dengan Eight Idol? Apakah dia menganggu acara ini?

"setelah yang kau alami hari ini, akan lebih baik jika kau merilekskan pikiran mu Sehun" ucap Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada didepan pintu kamar dan bersiap membuka pintu itu. Dengan ragu Sehun mengikuti langkah Chanyeol untuk turun menuju ruang makan. Sehun menyesal telah ikut turun bergabung dengan yang lain karena sesampainya diruang makan tersebut dirinya ditatapi intens oleh Eight Idol minus Xiumin dan Chanyeol tentunya.

"sexy" celetuk Chen yang melihat intens dari atas kebawah Sehun yang hanya mengenakan kemeja kebesaran milik Chanyeol dengan rambut tergerai.

"ehem" deheman dari Chanyeol yang menarik Sehun untuk duduk disampingnya mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"a-ah maafkan kami tuan muda" ucap mereka minus Baekhyun dan Xiumin.

"Sehunnie kau mau makan sup saja ne biar tubuh mu hangat" ucap Lay mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"gamsahamnida uisanim" ucap Sehun ketika krim soup diletakkan oleh Lay dihadapannya

"Sehunnie kau imut sekali" seru Chen dan Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi masih memperhatikan Sehun intens.

"yak! ini perayaan kemenangan ku, kenapa kalian malah sibuk sendiri" protes Kris karena sedari tadi Chen dan Kyungsoo berfans-ria terhadap Sehun.

"baiklah baiklah mari kita bersulang" ucap Tao sebagai penengah dan mengangkat gelas berisi wine diikuti yang lain, tapi-

"susu?" gumam Sehun ketika ikut mengangkat gelasnya dan sedikit memiringkan kepala imut membuat Chen dan Kyungsoo bahkan Kris, Suho, dan Lay hampri berteriak saking gemasnya, namun jelas itu diurungkan mengingat Chanyeol sudah memasang aura dinginnya. "sunbae kenapa aku tidak boleh meminum sirup seperti kalian?" tanya Sehun polos dengan mata mengerjap imut pada Chanyeol, yang lagi-lagi membuat 5 orang lainnya gemas.

"ini wine Sehun, bukan sirup. Dan kau masih belum boleh meminumnya" jawab Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya mengangguk dengan sembarut merah karena malu tidak bisa membedakan sirup dengan wine.

"oke!" seru Tao lagi, "mari bersulang" seru Tao disusul dengan bunyi gelas saling bersentuhan pelan.

.

.

CTARR.. BLARR..

Suara petir disusul dengan suara hujan yang deras mengusik Sehun yang tadinya tidur terlelap setelah merayakan pesta perayaan kemenangan Kris. ditengoknya samping kiri dan kanan dan menemukan jika dirinya sendirian berada dikamar Chanyeol yang suasanya gelap, hanya sedikit cahaya dari kilatan petir dan dua buah lilin yang berada dimeja dekat pintu.

CTARR... BLARR...

"kyaaa..." teriak Sehun bukan hanya karena terkejut tetapi juga karena takut. Biasanya ketika hujan seperti ini Kai atau Luhan akan tidur bersamanya, tetapi sekarang Sehun sendirian dan lagi Sehun tidak berani untuk meminta salah satu dari Eight Idol dan Lay untuk menemaninya tidur.

Ceklek

"Sehun ada apa berteriak?" tanya Chanyeol diambang pintu, membuat Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan tubuh bergetar.

"s-sunbae hiks" satu isakan lolos membuat Chanyeol melangkah dan duduk ditepi ranjang Sehun, sambil menghapus jejak air mata yang mulai menetes itu.

"kau takut hem?" tanya Chanyeol lembut, yang diangguki Sehun. "sstt.. tidurlah lagi, tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti Sehun" ucap Chanyeol sambil membaringkan Sehun dan membetulkan letak selimut Sehun.

"C-Chanyeol sunbae, bi-bisakah sunbae ti-tidur disini?" pinta Sehun yang semula ragu akhirnya terucap dengan samar rona tipis diwajahnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara Chanyeol berbagi ranjang dan selimut bersama Sehun, membawa Sehun dalam dekapannya. Perlakuan Chanyeol sesaat membuat Sehun menegang, namun kehangatan pelukan Chanyeol membuat Sehun menyamankan diri sambil meremat kemeja Chanyeol ketika petir masih saja bersautan diluar sana.

"jaljayo Sehunna" ucap Chanyeol lalu mengecup kening Sehun ketika Sehun benar-benar terlelap walau cengkraman dikemejanya masih erat.

.

.

Pagi ini Sehun terbangun dengan terkejut ketika mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang dekat dengannya dan posisi tidur mereka yang masih berpelukan. Wajahnya memerah sempurna ketika mengingat kejadian semalam dan posisi mereka pagi ini yang seperti sepasang kekasih atau bahkan suami istri itu. Tidak ingin berlama-lama dalam khayalannya, Sehun melihat jam besar disudut kamar disamping rak buku yang menunjukkan angka 05.10 yang membuatnya perlahan bangun dan membetulkan letak selimut Chanyeol sebelum melangkah pelan meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

dapur asrama B

"uhm.. sebaiknya aku memasak apa?" gumam Sehun sambil memeriksa isi kulkas yang cukup besar didapur.

"selamat pagi Sehunnie" sapa Lay yang baru masuk ke dapur dan melihat Sehun sedang mengamati isi kulkas.

"eoh! uisanim" ucap Sehun terkejut, "selamat pagi uisanim" ucap Sehun lagi disertai senyum manisnya.

"aigoo kenapa kau manis sekali" seru Lay berfangirling ria sambil mencubit pipi Sehun gemas. "apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Dan dimana tuan muda?" tanya Lay setelah melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Sehun.

"aku ingin menyiapkan sarapan uisanim dan Chanyeol sunbae masih tertidur pulas" jawab Sehun yang sudah menemukan ide masakan dan mengelurkan beberapa sayuran dan daging dari kulkas.

"MWO?" ini bukan hanya suara Lay tetapi ternyata ada Kyungsoo dan Suho yang terpekik dibelakang dan Baekhyun yang diam namun menatap tak percaya apa yang diungkapkan Sehun.

"waeyo? Kenapa uisanim dan sunbae terkejut? Tolong jangan berteriak saem sunbae, nanti Chanyeol sunbae bangun" ucap Sehun

"Sehunnie, tuan muda itu-"

"bahkan aku tak pernah melihatnya tidur" ucap Suho sambil geleng-geleng kepala memotong ucapan Lay.

"jinjjayo? Tapi Chanyeol sunbae tertidur pulas sunbae. Aku harus melangkah berhati-hati agar Chanyeol sunbae tidak terbangun. Bahkan tirai dikamar pun tidak aku buka" ucap Sehun yang menghentikan kegiatannya mencuci sayuran dan menatap Suho tak percaya.

"Sehunnie, kau tidur dengan tuan muda?" tanya Kyungsoo yang diangguki Sehun dengan wajah merona lalu menundukkan wajahnya karena malu ditatapi 4 orang disana intens.

"a-ah aku akan membangunkan yang lain" ucap Kyungsoo yang langsung menarik Suho dan Baekhyun

"Sehunnie, masak yang enak ne. Dan bangunkan tuan muda, aku akan membersihkan diri karena harus ke sekolah lebih awal" ucap Lay yang ikut meninggalkan Sehun dengan wajah bingung.

"ugh?" dahi Sehun berkerut melihat sunbae dan saem yang meninggalkannya sendirian, "sebaiknya aku memasak nasi goreng kimchi saja" ucap Sehun yang mengembalikan beberapa sayuran yang tidak diperlukan dan mulai meracik menu sarapan.

.

.

Ceklek

Perlahan Sehun memasuki kamar Chanyeol dan bisa Sehun lihat Chanyeol masih tertidur lelap, membuat Sehun hampir mengurungkan niatnya untuk membangunkan Chanyeol. Namun mengingat ini sudah pukul 6 kelewat dan tentunya hari ini mereka harus sekolah membuat Sehun perlahan membuka tirai sehingga cahaya sedikit demi sedikit memasuki kamar Chanyeol membuat namja itu menggeliat pelan.

"sunbae sudah bangun irreona" ucap Sehun lembut sambil berdiri disamping ranjang Chanyeol.

"aku tidur?!" Chanyeol bertanya atau pernyataan? Nadanya seperti ungkapan tidak percaya atas apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"ne, sunbae tertidur saangaatt nyenyak. Sekarang sunbae harus mandi dan kita bisa turun untuk sarapan" jawab dan ajak Sehun membuat Chanyeol menampilkan ekspresi tak percaya saat menatap Sehun.

"k-kau sudah mandi?" tanya Chanyeol mencoba mengembalikan ekspresinya.

"ne sunbae. Tadi Lay uisa meminta ku mandi dikamarnya dan ini juga seragam baru dari Lay uisa" jawab Sehun. aah Chanyeol baru sadar jika Sehun sudah rapi dengan seragam musim gugur yang selalu pas ditubuh Sehun.

"tunggu aku bersiap, kita turun bersama" ucap Chanyeol yang diangguki Sehun dengan senyum manisnya.

Sepeninggalkan Chanyeol, Sehun membereskan tempat tidur dan sesekali sembarut merah menghampiri wajahnya ketika mengingat kejadian semalam dan pagi tadi. Sebenarnya Sehun sedikit bingung karena mencari lemari pakaian milik Chanyeol untuk menyiapkan seragam tetapi karena tidak menemukannya dan takut dibilang tidak sopan membuka lemari orang lain, maka Sehun hanya berdiri bersandar sofa didekat jendela balkon menatap sinar matahari yang sedikit redup karena awan mendung dipagi itu.

Diwaktu yang sama dikamar Tao.

Kyungsoo, Suho, Baekhyun, Chen, Kris, bahkan Xiumin memenuhi kamar wakil asrama itu dengan wajah serius, minus Xiumin yang bertampang datar.

"jadi tuan muda tidur dengan Sehunnie dan tertidur pulas?" tanya Chen dengan wajah tak percaya, yang ini membuat Xiumin mau tak mau juga ikut penasaran.

'pantas saja malam ini tuan muda tidak memanggil ku' batin Xiumin menyadari semalam dirinya juga tertidur setelah menyelesaikan tugas dari Chanyeol.

"bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kris tak percaya sedang Kyungsoo dan Suho hanya geleng-gelang percaya masih tak percaya fakta bahwa Chanyeol tetridur pulas semalam, lalu mereka menatap Tao seakan meminta namja panda itu mengatakan sesuatu yang diketahuinya.

"yak! aku juga terkejut sama seperti kalian" ucap Tao membuat mereka menghela nafas.

"daripada kalian memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting, lebih baik kita segera bersiap" ucap Baekhyun, "tuan muda tidak suka menunggu kita dimeja makan" tambahnya sebelum keluar dari kamar Tao, diikuti yang lain dengan helaan nafas karena masih penasaran.

15-20 menit kemudian Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah menuruni tangga menuju meja makan yang sudah terhidang sarapan untuk mereka dan tentu saja tatapan dari semua yang ada di meja makan, minus Lay yang sudah berangkat ke sekolah.

Sehun yang melihat itu hanya menunduk dan merona ketika Chanyeol menarik kursi untuknya duduk dan memastikan bahwa Sehun duduk nyaman sebelum memulai sarapan yang dirasa Sehun berbeda. Bagaimana tidak berbeda ketika biasanya Chen dan Kyungsoo yang ribut kini diam dan sesekali tertangkap tengah menatapnya, begitu pula yang lainnya.

"kalian membuat Sehun tidak nyaman" ucap Chanyeol membuat mereka hampir tersedak, bahkan Chen sudah tersedak makanannya.

"ma-maafkan kami tuan muda" ucap mereka sambil menunduk dan kemudian melanjutkan kembali acara sarapan mereka.

.

.

Lagi Sehun mendapat tatapan intens dari murid yang berada disekolah ketika dirinya datang bersama dengan Chanyeol dan selalu berada disamping Chanyeol karena entah bagaimana Eight Idol lainnya sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Sehun" panggil seseorang membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan Sehun menoleh kebelakang.

"K-Kai" ucap Sehun dengan tubuh hampir terhuyung karena Kai yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"kenapa kau tidak bilang jika mengikuti seminar eoh? Kau membuat ku dan Luhan khawatir" omel Kai

"Kkamjong berhenti memeluk Sehunnie" intrupsi dengan nada tajam yang bisa dipastikan Luhan itu membuat Kai melepas pelukannya pada Sehun dan menatap Luhan sedikit kesal.

"Sehunnie kau tahu semalam Kai merajuk seperti anak kecil karena tidak bisa menghubungi. Apa semalam kau baik-baik saja? semalam hujan deras dan petir juga mati lampu, kau tidur dengan siapa? Kau pasti ketakutan semalam" cerocos Luhan.

"see! Kau bisa menilai sendiri Sehun, siapa yang merajuk semalam. Bahkan Luhan merajuk sampai tertidur diranjang ku. ugh ranjang ku yang malang" ucap Kai dengan nada mengejak membuat Luhan mendeath glare Kai.

"yak! kau tahu semalam kau bahkan sampai memeluk ku erat sekali! Kau pasti sengaja melakukannya karena ingin mempraktekkan majalah dewasa dikamar mu itu kan? Dasar mesum!" omel Luhan

"enak saja, badan mu itu tidak berisi dan ukurannya tidak terlalu besar jadi pasti tidak enak seperti yang digambar" balas Kai

"apa kau bilang!" kesal Luhan dengan wajah memerah karena marah.

"jadi kalian sudah sampai ke tahap itu? Akhirnya kalian membuka rahasia kalian juga" ucap Sehun sambil bersedekap dan mengetukkan kaki kanannya juga menatap Kai dan Luhan yang nampak merona dan salah tingkah itu.

"baiklah sebaiknya aku tidak menganggu kalian" ucap Sehun yang tanpa sadar melingkarkan tangannya dilengan Chanyeol, "annyeong appa eomma" ucap Sehun dengan nada menggoda lalu sedikit menarik Chanyeol menjauhi Luhan dan Kai sebelum mereka tersadar dan-

"YAK! KAMI BUKAN APPA EOMMA MU SEHUN! KEMARI KAU ANAK NAKAL!" seru mereka yang menyusul Sehun yang nampak sudah jauh dari pandangan mereka, mengabaikan tatapan murid-murid yang berada disekitar yang nampak terkikik namun juga penasaran dengan Sehun yang semakin dekat dengan Chanyeol. Dan tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata mengawasi mereka tajam, namun sepasang mata itu bukan sepasang mata manusia, melainkan sepasang mata kucing berwarna hitam dengan bola mata biru shapire.

.

.

"sunbae terima kasih atas bantuannya. Maaf telah merepotkan sunbae" ucap Sehun tulus ketika Chanyeol mengantarnya sampai depan rumah.

"masuklah dan pastikan semua jendela dan pintu terkunci. Jangan buka pintu untuk orang asing." Ucap Chanyeol, "maaf tidak bisa menemani mu" ucap Chanyeol sebelum pergi

"ne sunbae gwaenchana" jawab Sehun.

Hari ini Sehun dirumah sendiri karena Kai dan Luhan sepertinya sedang kencan sepulang pembubaran acara classmeeting tadi, dan Siwon juga baru pulang besok.

"meong..." Sehun terlonjak kaget ketika memasuki kamarnya dan melihat pintu balkon kamarnya terbuka sedikit sehingga kucing kecil berwarna hitam kelam dengan mata biru shapire masuk dengan mudahnya.

"eoh kucing kecil kau tersesat?" tanya Sehun sambil perlahan mendekati kucing kecil itu.

"meong..." menyamankan posisinya dipelukan Sehun

"diluar dingin sebaiknya kita tidur saja ne" ajak Sehun yang bergegas menutup dan mengunci pintu balkon dan berganti baju sebelum tidur ditemani kucing kecil yang sudah melingkar indah dikasur Sehun.

 _#Sehun's side_

 _"_ _dimana aku?" tanya ku entah pada siapa, karena seingat ku, aku tengah tertidur dikamar bersama kucing kecil yang tersesat masuk kamar ku. namun sekarang, aku berada ditempat yang dipenuhi oleh salju. Bahkan setahu ku ini masih ada 1 bulan sebelum musim dingin tiba. "apa aku didalam mimpi seperti saat itu? Tapi kenapa seolah-olah aku sadar dan begitu nyata?" tanya ku lagi yang mulai berjalan pelan mengusuri jalan yang menurut ku jalan setapak ini._

 _Aku melihat sebuah kastil yang diseklilingnya ditumbuhi tumbuhan berduri yang aku yakini bahwa aku tidak menembus tumbuhan itu karena begitu rapat._

 _SIING_

 _Aku melihat cahaya berpendar dari kastil dan cahaya itu terus berjalan sampai-_

 _"_ _Rachel" pekik ku melihat wujud cahaya yang sekarang berada disamping kanan ku_

 _"_ _hai Sehunnie" sapa Rachel dengan senyuman yang membuat ku takut, "sudah lama aku menunggu ku. Aku mempunyai kejutan untuk mu" lanjut Rachel dengan menunjuk ke salah satu menara kastil yang terarah ke laut. Aku mempertajam pandangan ku ketika melihat seseorang berdiri di sebuah papan yang diletakkan dimenara tersebut_ (menaranya dibuat tanpa atap dan papan ini papan yang ada di bajak laut itu lho).

 _"_ _KAI" teriak ku panic ketika mata ku yang entah bagaimana bisa melihat Kai yang tengah berada diujung papan dekat menara. Tubuh ku bergetar menahan tangis kala Kai mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ujung lain papan yang mengarah ke laut._

 _"_ _hei jangan hanya melihat Kai, Sehunnie" ucap Rachel membuat ku menglalihkan focus ku pada Rachel yang tengah menunjuk –_

 _"_ _Luhan" lirih ku ketika disisi lain terdapat sebuah menara dengan papan yang sama dengan Kai, dan aku baru sadar jika kastil berada diujung tebing yang mengarah ke laut._

 _Tubuh ku merosot dan tangis ku pun pecah melihat dua orang yang aku sangat berarti dihidup ku saat ini berada dalam bahaya._

 _"_ _cup cup cup jangan menangis Sehunnie" ucap Rachel yang menyamakan posisinya dengan ku yang kini terduduk lemas dengan menangis._

 _"_ _ja-ja-hiks jangan hiks ganggu mereka hiks hiks" isak ku memohon pada Rachel_

 _"_ _aku tidak mengganggu mereka Sehunnie" ucap Rachel santai dan seketika emosi ku meluap. Aku bangkit dari duduk ku dan ku lihat Rachel juga, aku menghapus air mata ku kasar lalu menatap tajam Rachel yang tengah menyeringai dengan segenap keberanian ku._

 _"_ _apa mau mu? Aku tidak pernah berbuat salah kepada mu! Kenapa kau melampiaskan semua kekesalan mu pada mereka? Kenapa tidak pada ku saja?!" maki ku pada Rachel_

 _"_ _aku sedang melampiaskan semuanya pada mu Sehunnie" jawab Rachel santai_

 _"_ _dengan mereka?! Kau pengecut Rachel. Kau memanfaatkan mereka hanya karena kau tidak tahu cara untuk memancing ku!" ucap ku dengan nada marah dan dapat ku lihat Rachel menunjukkan ekspresi marahnya sesaat sebelum senyum liciknya itu tercipta._

 _"_ _yah terserah apa pendapat mu Sehunnie. Yang jelas mereka berdua sebentar lagi akan jatuh jika kau terus berdebat dan tidak menyelamatkan mereka" ucapan Rachel membuat ku kembali menatap Kai dan Luhan yang berada ditengah-tengah papan. Aku menatap Rachel dengan semua kebencian yang aku punya, sebelum aku berusaha menerobos pohon berduri yang sungguh sangat kuat bahkan dorongan sekuat tenaga ku saja tidak berhasil menggerakkan pohon itu. Mata ku menelusuri sekitar untuk mendapat senjata atau sesuatu yang bisa aku gunakan untuk menebang atau memotong pohon duri ini, namun nihil._

 _"_ _butuh bantuian chingu-ya?" bisik Rahcel dengan kilatan mata yang licik dan seakan tertawa melihat ku. Pandangan ku kembali teralihkan pada Kai dan Luhan juga pada phon duri didepan ku._

 _"_ _Rachel aku mohon selamatkan mereka" lirih ku ketika kulihat Kai dan Luhan hampir mencapai ujung papan._

 _"_ _tidak semudah itu sayang" jawab Rachel_

 _"_ _apapun" ucap ku, "apapun akan ku lakukan asal mereka selamat" ucap ku panic dengan focus yang terbagi antara Kai, Luhan dan Rahcel._

 _"_ _termasuk membunuh Chanyeol?"_

 _DEG_

TBC

.

.

gimana? ada chanhun moment gak?

masih kurang?

tenang masih ada stok bwt update besok-besok hahahaha

thanks bgt bwt yang udah nunggu, review, foll/fav, yang intip2 juga.

ayo donk yang intip2 diem2 koment donk, kan aku udh jinak hehehe

okelah ditunggu reviewnya ^^


	12. Chapter 11

**LUNE ROUGE**

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Choi (Oh) Siwon, EXO, etc

Cast bertambah seiring jalannya cerita ^^

GS : Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Xiumin, Lay

Cerita ini hanya imajenasi penulis mohon maaf jika ada ketidaksesuaian ejaan atau hal-hal lain. Terinspirasi dari kejadian Red Fullmoon akhir bulan September. Terinspirasi dari anime Vampire Knight dan film the Twilight Saga.

Saya tunggu review juga kritik sarannya ^^

 **NO PLAGIAT** ^^

.

.

Chap 11

 _"_ _apapun" ucap ku, "apapun akan ku lakukan asal mereka selamat" ucap ku panic dengan focus yang terbagi antara Kai, Luhan dan Rahcel._

 _"_ _termasuk membunuh Chanyeol?"_

 _DEG_

 _Aku merasakan jantung ku berhenti dan aku dengan perlahan mengalihkan focus ku pada Rachel yang tengah menatap ku dengan tatapan mengejek._

 _"_ _aku akan menyelamatkan mereka dengan syarat kau membunuh Chanyeol, bagaimana?" Tanya Rachel lagi yang sekaligus mengembalikan kesadaran ku._

 _"_ _kau gila Rachel" teriak ku frusttasi, bahkan aku tidak sadar jika air mata ini mengalir lagi._

 _"_ _yaa.. terserah, tetapi ini kau sendiri yang mengatakan 'akan melakukan apapun demi mereka'" ucap Rachel sambil menunjuk kearah Luhan yang sudah berada diujung._

#Sehun's side off

Sehun bergerak tak tenang dalam tidurnya, keringat membasahi wajahnya membuat poninya lembek karena basah, ditambah dengan racauan Sehun yang tak jelas.

WUUSSH...

Entah bagaimana pintu balkon kamar Sehun yang tertutup bisa terbuka sehingga angin lembab nan dingin menusuk karena hujan itu bisa masuk dan menerpa Sehun, membuat tubuh Sehun menggigil.

"MEEONG!" suara kucing yang tidur disamping Sehun terdengar mengancam namun kemudian mengkerut takut dan lari begitu saja meninggalkan Sehun ketika melihat nyala merah terang dari manik seseorang yang memasuki kamar Sehun.

"a-andwe hiks hiks" rancauan Sehun disertai isakan mengalihkan perhatian seseorang yang memasuki kamar tersebut dan perlahan mendekati ranjang Sehun bersamaan dengan pintu balkon yang tertutup sendiri.

"Sehun" panggil Chanyeol –seseorang yang memasuki kamar Sehun- sambil mengelus pipi Sehun yang lembab, membuat sang yeoja langsung membuka matanya dengan kilatan mereka yang membuat Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

BRUGH

Tubuh Chanyeol yang tidak siap menerima terjangan Sehun pun ambruk disisi lain ranjang Sehun dengan setengah badannya berada dikasur karena Sehun langsung menindihnya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya diceruk leher Chanyeol dengan tangis yang berusaha diredam Sehun.

"sstt uljima Sehun" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut Sehun sampai dengan punggung Sehun perlahan dan terus menurus.

Hampir satu jam Sehun menangis dan itu membuat Chanyeol yang biasa tanpa ekspresi itu mengeluarkan ekspresi khawatir yang sangat jelas, hingga membuat namja itu duduk dengan Sehun yang masih memeluk lehernya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Chanyeol.

"ada apa Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol lembut yang dijawab dengan gelengan dari Sehun yang masih betah. "sstt uljima Sehun. aku disini" ucap Chanyeol yang masih berusaha menenangkan Sehun juga berpikir mengapa Sehun menangis dan kenapa ada kilatan merah dimata Sehun, juga tentang perasaan Chanyeol yang tak menentu sehingga membuat namja itu mendatangi kamar Sehun. Chanyeol yang tidak tega melihat Sehun yang menangis sedari tadi akhirnya menidurkan Sehun dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya, hingga Sehun terlelap dengan jejak air mata diwajahnya.

"ha-ji-ma" ucap Sehun sebelum benar-benar tertidur lelap masih dengan berada dipangkuan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengecek rumah keluarga Oh itu setelah memastikan Sehun tertidur dengan nyaman dikamarnya dan yang ditemukan Chanyeol adalah rumah itu kosong karena Siwon sedang bersiap pulang dari dinasnya setelah tadi Chanyeol menghubunginya. Bahkan kamar Kai pun masih kosong seakan penghuninya tidak berada disana sejak tadi.

"Xiu" panggil Chanyeol seperti biasa dengan Xiumin yang dalam sekejap mata berada dihadapannya dengan menunduk. "selidiki apa yang terjadi disekitar Sehun hari ini, pastikan Kai, Luhan, dan paman Oh dalam keadaan baik-baik saja" perintah Chanyeol.

"ne, tuan muda" jawab Xiumin sebelum menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

Chanyeol kembali berjalan menuju ranjang Sehun, duduk ditepi ranjang sambil mengamati wajah Sehun yang masih menampakkan ketakutan dan kekhawatiran, membuat tangan Chanyeol mengelus kepala Sehun dan mengecup kening Sehun.

.

.

Pagi hari Sehun ini terasa seperti mimpi karena begitu membuka mata yang dilihatnya adalah Chanyeol yang duduk disofa single kamarnya disamping ranjang dengan jendela kamar Sehun yang terbuka juga sebuah tea set lengkap dengan cake manis. Wajah Sehun memerah sempurna namun juga bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol berada dikamarnya dan lagi kenapa dirinya tidak mendengar suara Kai atau Luhan.

"selamat pagi Sehun" sapa Chanyeol yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Sehun dengan senyum tipisnya

"se-selamat p-pa-pagi sunbae" balas Sehun gugup dengan pipi merona hebat.

"kemarilah dan sarapan" ajak Chanyeol

"ta-tapi sunbae aku belum mandi" cicit Sehun menunduk malu dengan tangan memainkan selimut.

"kyaa" teriak Sehun ketika Chanyeol menggendongnya dan entah sejak kapan Chanyeol berada didekatnya itu. Aa vampire memang seperti itu, batin Sehun.

"sunbae aku belum mandi" ucap Sehun malu ketika Chanyeol mendudukan Sehun di sofa panjang yang menghadap ke balkon dengan meja kaca yang sudah penuh oleh tea set, cake, dan sarapan.

"jangan panggil aku sunbae Sehun. panggil saja Chanyeol" pinta Chanyeol membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya lucu

"tetapi sunbae memang sunbae ku disekolah dan lagi teman-teman sunbae memanggil sunbae tuan muda, jadi aku harus memanggil sunbae dengan sebutan itu" tolak Sehun

"aniya. Tidak perlu. Jika kau tidak ingin memanggil ku sunbae, panggil aku oppa saja, begitu juga dengan yang lain, kau bisa memanggil oppa dan eonni" pinta Chanyeol terkesan perintah mutlak yang akhirnya Sehun mengangguk dengan wajah merona.

.

.

Setelah pagi yang membuat Sehun merona, kini Sehun kembali menjadi khawatir dan takut, ketika tidak mendapati Luhan maupun Kai baik itu dirumah, asrama, dan sekolah. Ketakutan Sehun karena mengingat mimpinya semalam ditambah dengan tidak ada kabar tentang kedua sahabatnya itu.

"mencari seseorang Sehunnie?" tanya Rachel yang entah datang dari mana kini bisa berada dibelakang Sehun, "aah mungkin dua orang" lanjut Rachel membuat tubuh Sehun membeku.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?" tanya Sehun memendam rasa takutnya.

"menurut mu apa yang bisa aku lakukan pada mereka?" tanya Rachel membuat Sehun menggeram marah.

"lepaskan mereka" ucap Sehun dengan tatapan benci dan marah pada Rachel.

"ada syaratnya Sehunnie" ucap Rachel dengan smirknya.

"jika kau ingin aku membunuh Chanyeol sunbae, maka tidak akan aku lakukan itu" jawab Sehun tegas

"jika begitu berarti pilihan kedua. Datanglah ke rumah tak berpenghuni yang berada diujung jalan setelah bandara Incheon dan jadilah pengikut ku, aku akan merubah mu menjadi seperti ku dan kau harus tunduk pada ku jika ingin mereka selamat" ucap Rachel penuh penekanan, "pikirkan baik-baik Sehunnie, hanya sampai pukul 6 sore nanti kau bisa melihat mereka masih dalam keadaan baik-baik dan lagi aku tidak suka keterlambatan" lanjut Rachel sebelum meninggal Sehun yang tengah mematung dengan tangan terkepal.

"Sehunnie kau lihat Luhan dan Kai? Mengapa mereka berdua absen dan lagi Kai tidak menyambut kepulangan appa?" tanya Sehun ketika mereka duduk untuk makan siang bersama walau dirasa terlambat karena ini hampir pukul 3 sore dan Siwon baru saja tiba dirumah sekitar setengah jam yang lalu.

"Kai dan Luhan sedang berkencan appa" jawab Sehun berusaha sebaik mungkin tidak gugup karena dirinya memang tidak pernah berbohong terutama kepada Siwon, Kai, dan Luhan.

"ck!" decih Siwon, "padahal appa merindukan mereka" ucapnya dengan nada yang terkesan berlebihan seperti ekspresinya. "ah iya, appa membawa oleh-oleh untuk kalian, apa kau ingin melihatnya?" tawar Siwon dengan wajah berbinar dan tentu saja diangguki Sehun dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"ini adalah gaun dan tuxedo untuk kalian saat promnight nanti. Kai akan memakai setelan abu-abu dengan kemeja hitam didalam berikut sepatu hitamnya, sedang Luhan-" Siwon menunjukkan sebuah dress panjang dengan bagian punggung yang tereskpos berwarna silver dengan permata yang bertaburan, "Luhan pasti serasi dengan Kai. Aah senangnya karena feeling ku benar" lanjut Siwon sambil meletakkan gaun Luhan diatas setelan tuxedo untuk Kai. Sebuah dress dengan panjang diatas lutut berwarna biru dengan bahu tereskpos, sepasang heels hitam mengkilat, sepasang sarung tangan jaring hitam yang hanya sepanjang pergelangan tangan, dan sebuah hiasan rambut kupu yang kombinasi warnanya biru dan hitam diletakkan disamping setelan untuk Luhan dan Kai.

"kau akan sangat cantik mengenakan ini Sehunnie" ucap Siwon dengan nada serius, "kau akan menjadi lolita aah ani haruskah appa mengatakan harajuku? Tetapi harajuku identik dengan namja, namun lolita terkesan seperti maid. Yang jelas kau pasti cantik seperti tokoh anime hiihii" lanjut Siwon dengan semua ke-absurd-annya.

"appa ini sebenarnya appa kemarin dinas atau berbelanja? Mengapa appa membawa oleh-oleh seperti ini?" tanya Sehun setengah menggoda Siwon yang kini nampak cemberut aneh.

"tentu saja appa dinas Sehunnie. Dan ini pesanan appa saja sekalian appa ambil" jawab Siwon

"aah iya appa, sore nanti aku berjanji bertemu Luhan dan Kai di XOXO cafe jadi, akan aku ajak mereka sekalian mencoba baju tersebut" ucap Sehun dengan meremas kedua tangannya yang berkeringat.

"ah baiklah, appa juga ada sedikit urusan dengan Asrama B" ucap Siwon santai sambil merapikan baju-baju yang dibawanya tadi tanpa menaruh curiga pada Sehun yang tentu saja membuat Sehun merasa lega.

.

.

Hampir pukul setengah 6 ketika Sehun sampai dihalaman rumah kosong diujung jalan yang terasa sepi dan terkesan berada pada lingkungan yang tidak pernah atau jarang sekali dilewati orang.

Kriet~~

Bunyi suara derit pintu yang terbuka menambah kesan menyeramkan hingga Sehun bahkan ragu untuk melanjutkan langkahnya, namun jika diingat ini demi keselamatan sahabatnya dan juga orang yang entah sejak kapan mulai mengisi hatinya, maka Sehun kembali memantapkan langkahnya hingga sampai ditengah ruangan tersebut.

Plok... plok... plok...

"jadi ini pilihan mu Sehunnie?" suara yang sudah dihafal Sehun yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tepukan tangan. Sehun dapat melihat sebuah senyum kemenangan namun juga misterius dari Rachel yang duduk manis di sebuah sofa panjang berwarna ungu tua.

"dimana mereka?" tanya Sehun sambil mengamati sekeliling yang remang bahkan cenderung gelap karena hanya lilin saja yang dinyalakan disana.

"aah aku hampir lupa" ucap Rachel sambil mengetikkan jarinya yang membuat lampu disana menyala terang.

"Kai Luhan" pekik Sehun ketika melihat dihadapannya lebih tepatnya sisi kanan dan kiri Rachel terdapat peti kaca dimana Luhan dan Kai tetidur layaknya orang yang sudah meninggal. "apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?" marah Sehun yang berjalan mendekati Rachel, namun dicegah oleh kedua pengawal Rachel yang mengamati dari sudut ruangan.

"tenang Sehunnie, mereka hanya tertidur" jawab Rachel santai sambil berjalan mendekati Sehun dan meminta dua pengawalnya itu sedikit menjauh.

Sehun bergidik ngeri ketika Rachel memandanginya dengan mata merah menyala, dan menciumi baunya dengan mengelilinya tubuhnya sampai berhenti kembali dihadapan Sehun.

"bau mu harum dan lebih enak dari mereka" ucap Rachel

"k-kau menghisap darah mereka?" tanya Sehun dengan nada marah dan juga sedih

"No! Aku hanya mencium aroma mereka saja. Kai seorang vampire hunter jadi jelas baunya tidak enak, sedang Luhan-" Rachel nampak berpikir dan itu membuat Sehun menahan nafasnya, "Luhan memiliki aroma bisa saja seperti manusia pada umumnya" lanjut Rachel membuat Sehun bernafas lega, "namun kau Sehun" ucap Rachel tiba-tiba yang menatap Sehun tajam membuat yeoja itu kembali menegang, "bau mu sangat lezat dan sepertinya aku akan puas jika meminum darah mu" lanjut Rachel yang kini membuat tubuh Sehun tak bisa bergerak barang seujung jaripun ketika kuku tajam jari telunjuknya menggores leher Sehun hingga berdarah, membuat sang empunya mengerah perih.

"hmm.. benar-benar bau yang berbeda" ucap Rachel, "sesuai dugaan ku rasanya lezat" lanjutnya setelah menjilat darah yang keluar dari luka gores dileher Sehun.

"kalian bisa lakukan apapun pada mereka setelah aku selesai dengannya" perintah Rachel pada dua pengawalnya yang jelas membuat Sehun terkejut.

"kau sudah berjanji pada ku untuk tidak menyentuh mereka Rachel!" teriak Sehun marah dan mencoba berontak walau tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakan bahkan kepalanya terasa kaku.

"aku memang tidak menyentuh mereka Sehunnie tetapi pengawal ku yang melakukannya. Aku menepati janji ku Sehun sayang" ucap Rachel dengan seringainya.

"Rachel aku mohon jangan sentuh mereka, bukankah aku sudah menyerahkan diri ku? kau bisa melakukan apapun kepada ku tetapi jangan mereka. aku mohon Rachel" ucap Sehun yang bahkan tanpa sadar menitihkan air matanya.

"tenang saja Sehun, kau juga bisa merasakan darah mereka nantinya setelah ku rubah kau menjadi pengikut ku" ucap Rachel santai namun dingin dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher Sehun yang tadi digoresnya.

Sehun ingin berontak, sangat ingin ketika hembusan nafas Rachel berada dilehernya, ketika matanya juga menangkat seringai dari pengawal Rachel yang berada disisi peti Luhan dan Kai, tubuhnya semakin bergetar ketika Rachel menjilat kembali goresan dilehernya dan bersiap menancapkan tarinya dileher Sehun.

'oppa' batin Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya erat ketika dirasa Rachel bersiap menghisap darahnya.

BRAKK! WUSSHH...

Pintu utama itu terbuka dengan angin yang berhembus kencang membuat ruangan tersebut menjadikan dingin yang teramat dirasakan Sehun.

"aa sang pahlawan datang" ucap Rachel masih dengan kepala yang berada di leher Sehun. dapat Rachel liat aura mengancam dari Chanyeol yang mata merah menyala yang lebih tajam dan dingin dari biasanya membuat Rachel melebarkan seringainya.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi dua pengawal Rachel menyerah Chanyeol, namun ternyata ada Chen dan Kris yang entah mengapa bisa berada disana sehingga kini para pengawal Rachel bertarung dengan Kris dan Chen diluar rumah itu. Chanyeol sebenarnya terkejut dengan kedatangan Chen dan Kris yang tentu Chanyeol tahu jika itu ulah Chen yang selalu tidak menurut dengan perintahnya, namun kini fokusnya ada pada Rachel.

CHASS..

"akh... sial kau Chanyeol" erang Rachel ketika lengannya terluka yang bisa dipastikan itu karena Chanyeol menggunakan kekuatannya tanpa harus menyerangnya secara langsung.

Brukk..

Sehun ambruk ketika efek kekuatan Rachel hilang dan membuat Sehun kembali bergerak walau dirasa Sehun shock dengan apa yang terjadi hingga tubuhnya melas dan ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

"tidak akan semudah itu mengalahkan ku Park Chanyeol" desis Rachel yang mulai menyerah Chanyeol.

Ya. Memang. Chanyeol dan Rachel merupakan vampire pureblood dengan marga yang sama dan tentu saja dimata vampire bangsawan seperti Eight Idol (minus Chanyeol) maupun vampire biasa dan vampire level E kedudukan Chanyeollah yang paling tinggi karena Chanyeol keturunan murni vampire pureblood, bukan seperti Rachel yang mempunyai ibu seorang vampire bangsawan walau sang ayah merupakan vampire pureblood, paman dari Chanyeol.

Rachel terus menyerang Chanyeol baik dari jarak dekat maupun jarak jauh ketika Chanyeol balas menyerangnya, namun sama sekali tidak berefek pada Chanyeol.

JLEB

Suasanya hening seketika, hanya suara hujan yang turun begitu saja tanpa peringatan, bahkan petir kala itu mulai menunjukkan eksistensinya.

"si-sial kau Pa-Park Chanyeol" desis Rachel sambil menahan sakit yang teramat.

Ya. Chanyeol berhasil menembus jantung Rachel ketika Rachel lengah dengan tangan kirinya.

"akh" erang Rachel ketika Chanyeol menancapkan taringnya dan menghisap darah Rachel. "k-kau akan me-menda-dapatkan ka-karmanya" ucap Rachel sebelum tubuhnya menghilang menjadi debu emas yang kemudian benar-benar hilang.

Chanyeol hanya diam tanpa membalas ucapan Rachel yang bagai angin lalu baginya dan lebih memilih berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang tak sadarkan diri, lalu memangkunya.

"sudah saatnya" ucap Chanyeol yang mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher Sehun dan menancapkan taringnya pada leher Sehun.

 _#Sehun side_

 _Apa yang terjadi pada ku? badan kau terasa panas_

 _'_ _kau harus bangun'_

 _Siapa itu?_

 _'_ _kau tidak bisa lari lagi'_

 _Siapa kau? Tunjukan wujud mu!_

 _#Sehun side end_

Dirasa cukup Chanyeol menggigit pergelangan tangannya, mengambil darahnya sendiri yang kemudian disalurkan pada Sehun.

.

.

Diluar sana baik Chen dan Kris yang baru saja menyelesaikan pertarungannya dengan pengawal Rachel yang membawa mereka menjauh dari Incheon merasakan aroma darah Chanyeol. Tidak hanya mereka bahkan Baekhyun, Lay, Kyungsoo, Suho, Tao, dan Xiumin pun merasakan hal sama, mereka mencium bau darah Chanyeol.

Dilain tempat Siwon tengah mengamati hujan dan petir diluar sana dari ruangan kerjanya di sekolah. Siwon merenungi pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol dan keputusan Chanyeol yang tidak bisa ditentangnya sekalipun dirinya telah berjanji pada kedua orang tua Chanyeol.

"maafkan aku tidak bisa menepati janji ku" lirih Siwon ketika matanya menatap sebuah foto yang berada dilayar laptopnya yang dibiarkan menyala. Foto dirinya dengan kedua orang tua Chanyeol ketika mereka baru saja lulus perguruan tinggi.

.

.

Kai terbangun bersamaan dengan petir yang menggelegar dan dengan pandangan yang masih kabur juga kepalanya yang pening luar biasa. Kai mencoba bangun serta mengembalikan kesadarannya sambil memandang sekitar. Tatapan Kai menjadi tajam ketika melihat Chanyeol tengah melakukan sesuatu pada Sehun dan bisa Kai tangkap Sehun memberontak pelan sebelum akhirnya diam tak sadarkan diri dengan bekas darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, sama seperti Chanyeol.

"kau merubahnya?!" teriak Kai yang langsung emosi dan beranjak dari peti sialan itu.

Chanyeol hanya menatap Kai datar dan dingin seperti biasanya sambil mengusap darah dibibirnya, kemudian beralih pada darah yang mengalir disudut bibir Sehun, tanpa menghiraukan Kai yang tengah menatapnya marah.

#Sehun side

 _Tubuh ku terasa panas seperti terbakar dan seakan semuanya benar-benar terasa begitu nyata. Aku dimana? Tempat ini sungguh asing._

 _'_ _kau tidak bisa lari dari kenyataan'_

 _Suara siapa itu? Kenapa suara ini selalu terdengar? Apa aku bermimpi?_

 _'_ _ini dirimu sendiri dan ini suara mu Sehun'_

 _Kau mengenal ku? siapa kau sebenarnya?_

 _'_ _aku adalah diri mu yang telah tertidur lama dan kini saatnya aku bangun'_

#Sehun side end

#Chen-Kris side

"i-ini" ucap Chen dan Kris bersamaan yang kemudian menghentikan langkahnya dan saling bertatapan

#Asrama B

"ini" gumam Baekhyun yang berada di kamarnya yang tengah memandang hujan dibalik jendela kamarnya

"bau ini" ucap Lay yang bertukar tatapan dengan Tao dan Xiumin diruang tengah

"Suho-ya" panggil Kyungsoo kepada Suho yang tengah memakan stick coklat kesukaan mereka dikamar Kyungsoo dan Suho menatap Kyungsoo mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

#ChanKaiHanHun side

"kau merubahnya?!" teriak Kai dengan mengacungkan bloody rose pada Chanyeol.

Bersamaan dengan itu Sehun membuka matanya yang nampak menyala terang dan reflek menghalangi arah pistol Kai pada Chanyeol.

"menyingkir Sehun" ucap Kai dingin nan tajam penuh dengan emosi

"ti-tidak" jawab Sehun ragu

"menyingkir aku bilang!" bentak Kai

"tidak Kai" kekeh Sehun

"MENYINGKIR" bentak Kai lagi dengan lebih keras, "dia telah merubah mu jadi aku harus membunuhnya!" ucap Kai lagi

"ja-jangan Kai, jebal~~" mohon Sehun dengan air mata yang mengalir dari maniknya yang telah berubah menjadi merah menyala.

Tangan Kai bergetar sambil menggenggam bloody rose miliknya yang mengarah pada Sehun yang melindungi Chanyeol yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"kau tidak bisa membunuhnya Kai" ucap Sehun

"kenapa aku tidak membunuhnya? Apa karena kau mencintainya?" tanya Kai masih dengan nada yang sama.

"karena dia adalah kakak ku" jawab Sehun.

Sesaat suasanya hening, hanya terdengar suara petir yang menggelegar dengan kilat yang terus menerus keluar tanpa henti, layaknya menghadapi badai.

Tubuh Kai membeku bersamaan dengan tubuh Sehun yang bermulanya bergetar hebat kemudian melemah dan tidak sadarkan diri lagi, dan beruntung Chanyeol dibelakangnya sehingga bisa menangkap tubuh Sehun yang limbung karena kehilangan kesadarannya.

"jadi Sehun- ani, nona Sehun adalah adik anda tuan muda? Putri yang disembunyikan kedua orang tua anda?" tanya Chen yang berada dirumah itu tepat ketika Sehun mengatakan pada Kai bahwa Chanyeol adalah kakaknya. Kris dan Chen sampai tepat ketika Sehun mengatakannya dan itu menjawab keterkejutan mereka terhadap dua bau yang sama walau dengan aura yang berbeda.

"ya. Sehun merupakan putri yang disembunyikan keluarga Park. Sehun merupakan adik juga calon istri ku" ucap Chanyeol membuat Kai tercengang begitu pula Chen dan Kris. "pernikahan saudara antara pureblood memang terjadi dua kali, appa dan eomma ku yang pertama. Itu dilakukan karena jumlah pureblood hanya tersisa beberapa dan tidak semua vampire bangsawan cocok dengan benih kami. Dan Sehun memang sejak lahir sudah ditakdirkan dengan ku sekalipun kami saudara" jelas Chanyeol, "kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun Kai" lanjut Chanyeol sambil menatap Kai yang masih terkejut namun bisa dilihat sorot amarah dari kedua manik Kai.

"kalian urus Kai dan Luhan" perintah Chanyeol ketika berbalik sambil menggendong Sehun yang tak sadarkan diri sebelum menghilang.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya di Asrama B, dimana Kyungsoo, Suho, Tao, Baekhyun, Xiumin dan Lay sudah berada diruang tengah seolah menyambut Chanyeol datang. Wajah mereka menggambarkan mereka terkejut ketika melihat Sehun yang tengah tak sadarkan diri dalam gendongan Chanyeol. Ya. Mereka merasakan Sehun yang kini telah menjadi- aah mungkin lebih tepatnya terbangun sebagai pureblood.

"tuan muda" ucap mereka sambil menunduk hormat.

"Park Sehun" ucap Chanyeol membuat mereka terkejut karena tidak menyangka akan menyebut atau lebih tepatnya mengganti marga Sehun secepat itu. "mulai saat ini jaga Sehun, bukan hanya karena dia adik ku, tetapi juga karena dia adalah pendamping hidup ku" perintah Chanyeol mutlak sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh Sehun diranjangnya sebelum duduk ditepi ranjang untuk menemani Sehun yang kini masih tertidur. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai kelopak mata Sehun terbuka dan menampilkan manic merah menyala milik Sehun yang kini terlihat bergerak tak tentu arah sampai pada akhirnya berhenti ketika melihat urat-urat di leher Chanyeol.

SERT BRUGH

Dalam sekali tarikan dan dorongan Sehun kini berada di atas tubuh Chanyeol yang ambruk ke sisi lain ranjang. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Mata Sehun yang berkaca-kaca dan mata Chanyeol yang menatapnya teduh namun seperti menyimpan sejuta rahasia lain.

"minumlah Sehun kau pasti haus karena baru saja terbangun" ucap Chanyeol sambil menghapus setitik air mata yang jatuh dari kelopak mata Sehun.

Sehun tahu dirinya saat ini tidak bisa menahan rasa haus karena baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Air mata kembali jatuh kala dirinya mendekatkan bibir di leher Chanyeol dan bersiap untuk meminum darah Chanyeol. Tampak Chanyeol menyengritkan dahinya kala Sehun menancapkan taring dan mulai meminum darahnya dengan tubuh bergetar pelan.

"gwaenchana Sehunna, minumlah sebanyak yang kau mau" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Sehun sampai pada punggungnya yang kini tertutup rambut panjang dengan gelombang dibagian bawahnya.

Hanya beberapa menit Sehun meminum darah Chanyeol dan kini mereka tengah duduk ditepi ranjang dengan Sehun yang terus menunduk.

"o-oppa" panggil Sehun pelan sambil memainkan jari-jari kedua tangannya.

"Chanyeol, Sehun" ucap Chanyeol membuat Sehun mendongak menatap Chanyeol, namun sedetik kemudian kembali menunduk.

"a-appa dan eomma" ucap Sehun pelan yang bisa dikatakan Sehun sendiri tercekat saat menyinggung kedua orang tua mereka karena yang terlahir dilihatnya adalah eommanya yang berlumuran dari dari kepala.

"hanya ada kita berdua Sehunna" ucap Chanyeol seketika membuat Sehun kembali menitihkan air matanya, dan Chanyeol, segera mendekap Sehun yang kini menangis tersedu-sedu.

.

.

"jadi putri keluarga Park yang selama ini disembunyikan telah terungkap" ucap seorang namja paruh baya.

TBC

.

.

annyeong ^^

ini ff kemungkinan sampai 19-20 chapter dan sebisa mungkin aku bakal fast update (biar cepet tamat hahahahahaha)

gimana yang ff ini? masih pada nanyain Chanhun? sabar sabar mulai dari sini nanti kyknya banyak Chanhun kok..

udh denger suaranya Princess Hunnie belum di part Sing For You sama On The Snow?

si Baekhyun ngasih jempol tapi si Chanyeol malah nahan ketawa -_-

terima kasih untuk reviewnya dan semua muanya pokoknya..

yang belum review, ayo donk kasih reviewnya kan bisa bwt support dan kasih tahu aku klo aku banyak salah #masihamatirsih

selamat menunggu chap selanjutnya ^^


	13. Chapter 12

**LUNE ROUGE**

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Choi (Oh) Siwon, EXO, etc

Cast bertambah seiring jalannya cerita ^^

GS : Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Xiumin, Lay

Cerita ini hanya imajenasi penulis mohon maaf jika ada ketidaksesuaian ejaan atau hal-hal lain. Terinspirasi dari kejadian Red Fullmoon akhir bulan September. Terinspirasi dari anime Vampire Knight dan film the Twilight Saga.

Saya tunggu review juga kritik sarannya ^^

 **NO PLAGIAT** ^^

.

.

Chap 12

#Kailu side

"Kai kau tahu Sehunnie kemana? Sudah 2 hari Sehunnie tidak masuk." Tanya Luhan ketika mereka menghabiskan waktu di atap. Aah lebih tepatnya Luhan menyusul Kai ke atap, karena namja itu membolos pelajaran hari ini.

"Kai kenapa kau diam saja hem? Ada apa dengan Sehun sebenarnya?" Tanya Luhan yang jengah dengan Kai yang hanya diam dan memandang lapangan sekolah dengan tatapan kosong.

"ara aku akan cari tahu sendiri" kesal Luhan sambil melangkah dengan kaki dihentakkan.

Namun sebelum Luhan sampai pada pintu atap tubuhnya ditarik ke belakang dan tentu yang melakukannya adalah Kai yang kini malah menangis dalam diam dibahu sempit Luhan.

"wae? Apa yang terjadi Kai?" Tanya Luhan dengan menepuk-menepuk punggung Kai yang bergetar pelan.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas lelah karena Kai hanya menggeleng dan malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Yang bisa Luhan lakukan hanyalah menepuk punggung Kai sampai Kai tenang.

.

.

"apa kau yakin akan masuk kesekolah? Sekolah disibukkan dengan persiapan prom night jadi kepala sekolah membebaskan murid-murid, ditambah aka nada festifal seminggu sebelum prom night" ucap Chanyeol pada Sehun yang kini tengah memandangi pantulan dirinya di kaca besar ruang ganti milik Chanyeol.

"gwaenchana oppa, aku ingin menjelaskan pada Luhan dan Kai" ucap Sehun sambil memperhatikan dirinya di depan cermin. Setelah bangun dari tidur panjangnya, Sehun mempunyai penampilan yang sedikit berubah. Rambutnya yang panjang dengan bagian bawah yang bergelombang membuat lekuk tubuh S tercetak jelas karena seragam yang memang digunakannya membuatnya demikian.

"Chanyeol, Sehun" ucap Chanyeol lagi, "kita ini satu klan dan klan kita lebih tinggi dari mereka. Jadi biasakan untuk memanggil nama tanpa embel-embel terkecuali hanya menunjukkan rasa sopan santun saja diacara formal" jelas Chanyeol

"n-ne Cha-Chanyeol" ucap Sehun gugup

"kajja kita berangkat" ajak Chanyeol yang mengelurkan tangannya dan dibalas genggaman erat oleh Sehun.

.

.

Pemandangan sekolah pagi ini terasa berbeda ketika Sehun dan Chanyeol berjalan memasuki lingkungan sekolah dengan anggota Eight Idol dibelakangnya. Selayaknya tuan dan putri sebuah kerajaan yang datang dengan penawalannya, semua siswa siswi memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan kagum.

"Sehunnie" sebuah teriakan cempreng membahana memecah keterpesonaan para murid, mengalihkan focus mereka pada Luhan yang berlari mendekati Sehun, lalu mengelilingi Sehun dengan mengamati penampilan Sehun dari atas sampai bawah.

"aku baru tahu jika kau sexy sekali Sehunnie" ucap Luhan tanpa disaring yang tentu saja membuat Sehun merona, sedang Chen hampir saja memaki Luhan jika Kris tidak menghalanginya.

"rambut mu panjang? Dan ini asli?" Tanya Luhan sambil memegang rambut Sehun yang berwarna maroon itu.

"Lu, ada yang ingin aku jelaskan" ucap Sehun yang kini menatap Luhan sendu, lalu tatapannya beralih pada Kai yang berjalan menjauhinya.

"Ch-Chanyeol aku akan keatap" ucap Sehun masih dengan nada gugup karena memanggil Chanyeol tanpa embel-embel

"Chen Kris kau temani Sehun" perintah Chanyeol mutlak

"ne tuan muda" jawab Chen dan Kris

atap

"jadi kau dan Eight Idol juga Lay uisa adalah vamp-"

"jangan berteriak Lu" pinta Chen sambil membekap bibir Luhan membuat yeoja itu mengkrucutkan bibirnya setelah memaksa Chen melepaskan bekapannya.

"maafkan aku Lu" lirih Sehun

"jadi Kai menjauhi mu juga karena fakta itu?" Tanya Luhan serius yang diangguki Sehun.

"aku kecewa karena kau merahasiakan ini pada ku, namun aku sebagai sahabat mu akan menerima mu apa adanya dan berusaha membujuk Kai" ucap Luhan

"gomawo Lu" ucap Sehun dengan senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan.

"cha sebaiknya kita menyiapkan keperluan untuk festifal dan promnight" ajak Luhan.

"Chen Kris, kalian boleh kembali" ucap Sehun lembut

"nona Sehun, tuan muda ingin kam-" Sehun melirik Chen dan Kris membuat kedua namja itu terutama Chen bergidik ngeri, "b-baik nona Sehun" ucap Chen pasrah

.

.

Seminggu berlalu dan Kai masih saja menjauhi Sehun yang kini lebih sering ani selalu bersama dengan Eight Idols, sedang Luhan masih berusaha membujuk Kai untuk bisa menerima Sehun selayaknya semua ini tidak pernah terjadi.

Seperti saat ini, Luhan berada dikamar Kai yang tentu saja atas paksaan dari Luhan sendiri dan beruntung Siwon hari ini berbaik hati membiarkan Luhan dan Kai yang biasa bertengkar berada dalam satu ruangan.

"Kai kau tahu ini semua bukan salah Sehun. Bahkan Sehun baru tahu 1 minggu yang lalu. Kau tidak bisa menghakimi Sehun seperti ini. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada Sehunnie hm?" Tanya Luhan yang duduk diranjang Kai. Kai sendiri tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya dibawah bantal.

"kau egois Kai. Bahkan Sehun, seorang pureblood bisa menangis hanya karena dirimu. Terus saja kau egois seperti ini, tetapi asal kau tahu. Kau akan menyesal Kai." Ucap Luhan sebelum beranjak.

BRUGH

"K-Kai" gugup Luhan karena Kai kini menindihnya setelah menatuhkan Luhan saat akan beranjak dari ranjang Kai.

"apa yang harus ku lakukan? Me-mereka sudah membunuh keluarga ku" ucap Kai yang masih mengurung Luhan dibawahnya.

"tidak semua pureblood seperti itu Kai. Cobalah untuk membuka hati dan pikiran mu" ucap Luhan lembut sambil menghapus air mata diwajah Kai yang tidak disadari pemiliknya. "menangislah Kai, jangan ditahan" ucap Luhan, membuat pertahanan Kai runtuh dan menindih Luhan dengan kepala ditenggelamkan ke ceruk leher Luhan sebelum terisak kencang.

"gwaenchana Kai, aku disini" bisik Luhan sambil mengelus punggung Kai yang bergetar.

Sampai lambat laun mereka terlelap masih dengan posisi yang sama, kepala Kai yang bersandar pada bahu sempit Luhan dan tangan Luhan yang mendekap Kai.

"maafkan appa Kai-ah" lirih Siwon ketika mendengar percakapan Luhan dan Kai, dan kini menyelimuti Kai dan Luhan, mengecup kening mereka sebelum meninggalkan kamar Kai.

.

.

Asrama B

Hari minggu pertama Sehun di Asrama B dan hari pertama Sehun sarapan bersama dengan yang lain karena biasanya dirinya akan memakan sarapan dikamar dengan Chanyeol. Menu sarapan hari ini buatan Lay, salad dengan ekstra mayo untuk Sehun, sushi salmon dengan telur ikan, dan tempura.

"Sehun" panggil Chanyeol membuat Sehun tersentak dari lamunannya dan menatap Chanyeol. "kau memikirkan Kai?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Sehun menunduk.

"Sehunnie tenang saja Luhannie sedang membujuk Kai. Kau ini seperti anak yang kehilangan orang tuanya saja. eomma mu sedang membujuk sang appa yang marah karena kau melanggar peraturannya. Tenanglah dan mak-"

Suasana seketika hening dan Chen seketika menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya kala mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak sopan pada Sehun dan lagi Chen menyinggung masalah orang tua di hadapan Sehun, hingga Chanyeol meliriknya tajam.

"maafkan saya nona Sehun" sesal Chen sambil menunduk hormat sedang Sehun hanya diam saja.

"ah ehem.." Lay mencoba menyelamatkan suasana sarapan di minggu mendung itu aah lebih tepatnya gerimis baru saja datang menyapa. "2 minggu lagi prom night apa kalian sudah menyiapkan pakaian apa yang ingin kalian pakai? Dan lagi bagaimana persiapan festival yang akan diadakan 1 minggu lagi?" tanya Lay

"Siwon ahjussi sudah menyiapkan pakaian ku Lay" jawab Sehun sambil menikmati saladnya dan itu membuat Lay juga Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"aah sayang sekali kelas 3 hanya dibolehkan menikmati acaranya saja" keluh Kyungsoo

"tetapi kita bisa wisata kuliner karena akan ada banyak penjual makanan dari yang tradisional maupun yang manca di festifal nanti" seru Chen yang kembali semangat.

"aku ingin wafle dengan saus maple" ucap Suho yang kini memasukan sushi ke dalam mulutnya.

Sebenarnya berbicara dimeja makan ini sangatlah tidak sopan dan ini hanya terjadi ketika Sehun berada ditengah-tengah mereka. secara tidak langsung mereka mengakui bahwa Sehun berperan dalam mencairkan suasana dingin dan canggung diantara mereka dengan Chanyeol.

"aku rindu masakan China" ucap Tao dengan wajah sendunya.

"kita bisa berbelanja bahan tomyam atau tofu" usul Sehun yang kini menampilkan senyumnya

"tetapi diluar hujan" keluh Tao lagi

"sejak kapan sang wakil ketua asrama ini manja?" sindir Kris

"yak! apa kau tidak merindukan China hem? Aah kau sudah lama di Kanada jadi wajar" ucap Tao setengah menyindir, "Lay noona apa noona tidak merindukan China? Ayo noona masakan aku makanan China" lanjutnya dengan setengah merengek.

"baiklah baik. makan malam nanti kita makan masakan China" ucap Lay yang disorakin Tao senang.

Setelah sarapan pagi mereka yang sedikit lebih berwarna kini –entah bagaimana- Chanyeol dan Sehun berada disebuah supermarket besar yang khusus diperuntukkan untuk berbagai bahan dan perlengkapan memasak. Sebenarnya disini tidak hanya mereka berdua, ada Kyungsoo dan Suho yang diberi tugas oleh Lay untuk membeli bahan-bahan masakan dan cemilan. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol dan Sehun berada disini? Intinya Sehun ingin memasak dan berbelanja.

Seperti saat ini Sehun yang tengah memilih bahan-bahan untuk membuat cake dengan Chanyeol yang tengah mendorong troli disampingnya. Mereka berdua menjadi pemandangan tersendiri dari orang-orang yang berbelanja disana. Bagaimana tidak? Sehun mengenakan jeans skiny warna hitam dengan kemeja kotak hitam putih yang nampak kebesaran karena panjangnya saja hampir seperti dress beberapa centi diatas lutut dan sneaker putih, rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai membuatnya nampak manis namun juga sexy. Sedang Chanyeol yang walau nampak kaku, mengenakan jeans skiny hitam, dengan sweater abu-abu dan sneaker hitam. Memang bukan seperti Chanyeol yang akan memakai kemeja kemanapun dan ini merupakan pengalaman pertamanya juga berbelanja dan semua karena Sehun.

'woah woah mereka pasangan serasi'

'manis sekali mereka'

'sepertinya pengantin baru'

'mesranya'

Itulah sekumpulan komentar-komentar yang didengar oleh Sehun yang membuatnya merona. Ingat pendengaran vampire itu sensitif.

"apa semuanya sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol ketika mereka bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan Suho dikasir dan kembali menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Oppa bisakah kita ke Kingdom Mall?" tanya Sehun

"Chanyeol, Sehun" ucap Chanyeol

"Oppa Oppa Oppa" ucap Sehun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang tentu saja mengundang kehisterisan orang-orang disana tak terkecuali Kyungsoo dan Suho.

"hahh.. baiklah terserah padamu Sehun" ucap Chanyeol mengalah, "mau apa kau ke Kingdom?" tanya Chanyeol.

"ada beberapa yang harus aku beli disana" jawab Sehun riang, "Kyungsoo-ya, Suho-ya, aku bisa minta tolong untuk membawa belanjaan ini kan?" tanya Sehun yang tanpa sengaja menggunakan puppy eyesnya.

"ne nona Sehun" jawab Suho dan Kyungsoo dengan wajah menahan mimisan karena Sehun yang kelewat manis dan imut itu.

"oppa kajja" ajak Sehun sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol

"nona Sehun, mobilnya?" intrupsi Suho menghentikan langkah Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"aku harus mengajarkan oppa beberapa hal, jadi kalian bawa saja mobilnya pulang" ucap Sehun dan dengan agak ragu Suho mengangguk, tentu saja setelah melirik Chanyeol yang mengangguk tipis.

Kingdom

"jadi apa yang ingin Sehun ajarkan pada oppa?" tanya Chanyeol ketika mereka sampai di Kingdom dan Sehun langsung menyeret Chanyeol menuju sebuah toko pakaian khas anak muda. Aah iya sepertinya Chanyeol sudah menerima panggilan oppa yang Sehun tujukan padanya.

"baju oppa kebanyakan kemeja. Sweater saja hanya ada 3. Oppa sesekali harus berdandan anak muda" jelas Sehun sambil memilih-milih beberapa pakaian disana. "coba oppa pakai ini dan ini" Sehun memberikan Chanyeol sebuah hoodie berwarna biru gelap dengan motif telinga kelinci putih dan sebuah kaos hitam lengan panjang dengan kerah tinggi. Chanyeol menurut saja mencoba dan akhirnya kedua benda itu dibeli –tentu dengan uang Chanyeol meski Sehun protes-.

Setelahnya mereka memasuko toko khusus untuk pakaian berbahan jeans. Dan Sehun mendapatkan 4 buah skiny jeans untuk Chanyeol, merah, hijau, coklat, dan biru, dan semuanya berwarna gelap (yang pernah nonton city hunter Lee Min Ho, jeansnya kyk gitu warnanya).

"oppa ini ide ku kenapa oppa yang membayar semuanya?" kesal Sehun dengan bibir dipoutkan dan kembali mengundang perhatian karena kini mereka berada disebuah cafe beraroma kopi dan coklat.

Setelah membeli jeans, Sehun mengajak Chanyeol menuju beberapa toko lagi sebelum akhirnya berhenti di cafe ini untuk makan siang. Disinilah Sehun mulai mengeluarkan kekesalannya karena sedari tadi Chanyeol membayar barang-barang yang akan Sehun beli untuk Chanyeol dan tentu saja ini mengundang perhatian pengunjung cafe tersebut yang kebanyakan anak muda.

"ini tanggung jawab oppa, Sehun" ucap Chanyeol sambil menyesap vanila latte yang masih mengepul itu.

"tapi Sehun ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk oppa" rengek Sehun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"kau ini masih pelajar jadi simpan saja uangnya" ucap Chanyeol makin membuat Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"p-permisi makanan anda sudah siap" intrupsi seorang pelayan yang nampak gugup sambil membawa nampan berisi dua buah steak dan sebuah salad.

"se-selamat menikmati" ucap pelayan itu setelah meletakkan pesanan di meja.

"kali ini aku yang akan membayar" putus Sehun telak membuat Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

Kini dengan beberapa kantong belanja yang bisa dibilang cukup banyak jika tidak menggunakan kendaraan itu, mereka duduk di bangku tengah dengan Sehun yang berada di dekat jendela dan tengah memandang hujan yang kembali turun. Ah mereka lupa membawa payung.

"oppa dingin" lirih Sehun ketika mereka telah sampai dihalte di dekat sekolah.

Wajah Sehun memerah ketika Chanyeol yang kedua tangannya penuh oleh tas-tas belanjaan itu membawa Sehun dalam dekapannya.

"oppa kita hujan-hujan saja" tercetus ide dari Sehun yang entah datangnya dari mana dan tidak memikirkan belanjaannya yang berupa benda yang mudah basah jika terkena air.

"kau bisa sak-"

Terlambat untuk Chanyeol karena Sehun sudah berlari dan bermain hujan yang untungnya tidak terlalu deras itu, membuat Chanyeol sedikit merutuki kebodohannya yang bisa berteleport. Ingat mereka vampire yang bisa menghilang sesukanya.

GREP

Chanyeol memeluk Sehun setelah berhasil menyusul yeoja itu dan kini mereka telah sampai di depan pintu Asrama B dengan tubuh Sehun yang basah, sedang Chanyeol hanya sedikit karena dirinya langsung menggunakan teleport saat menyusul Sehun yang sudah basah bermain hujan.

"tuan muda nona Sehun" pekik Baekhyun ketika mendapati kedua pureblood itu dipintu masuk.

"tuan muda kenapa tidak meminta ku untuk menjemput?" tanya Xiumin yang tiba-tiba berada disana.

"tuan muda nona Sehun maafkan saya, seharusnya kalian membawa mobil tadi" sesal Suho yang lagi-lagi entah dari mana bisa berada disana.

"gwenchana Suho, Xiumin, Baekhyun. Kami hanya bermain hujan" ucap Sehun

"kau kedinginan Sehun, sebaiknya kau mandi" ucap Chanyeol yang menuntuk Sehun keatas, meninggalkan tas-tas belanjaan begitu saja.

Sepeninggalan mereka baik Suho, Baekhyun, dan Xiumin memandangi tas-tas belanjaan yang cukup banyak yang tergeletak begitu saja didepan pintu masuk.

Dan kini tidak hanya Suho, Baekhyun, dan Xiumin, tetapi Chen, Kris, Tao, dan Kyungsoo yang memandangi tas-tas itu yang diletakkan dimeja ruang tengah.

"pakaian dan sepatu" ucap Tao

"milik Seh- nona Sehun? atau tuan muda?" tanya Chen entah pada siapa tetapi dari nada ini merupakan pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"milik tuan muda" ucap Kris yang terkenal fashionable no. 1

"jadi nona Sehun membelikan ini semua untuk tuan muda" dari nada bisa jadi itu antara pernyataan dan pertanyaan oleh Kyungsoo dan Suho bersamaan

"tuan muda tidak akan membiarkan nona Sehun mengeluarkan uangnya sedikit pun" ucap Baekhyun

"mereka berkencan?" celetuk Chen

"Xiu, kau yang paling tahu" ucap Suho dan semua menatap Xiumin dengan pandangan penasaran.

"bukankah kalian tahu pada akhirnya memang nona Sehun akan menjadi istri tuan muda sekalipun mereka sedarah" ucap Xiumin membuat mereka mengangguk paham.

TAP.. TAP... TAP...

"no-nona Sehun" gugup Chen ketika Sehun dengan celana pendek setengah paha berwarna putih dan hoodie putih dan rambut basah berdiri samping tangga dengan wajah datarnya.

"maafkan kami karena lancang melihat tas belanjaan nona" ucap mereka tak terkecuali Baekhyun, walau dirinya masih tidak menerima Sehun yang akan mendapangi Chanyeol.

"ah aku hampir melupakan pakaian oppa" seru Sehun sambil mengecek tas-tas belanjaan itu dan bernafas lega ketika tidak ada satupun benda-benda didalamnya basah walau tasnya basah sedikit.

"Chen bisakah aku meminta mu untuk membawa ini ke kamar? Aku harus membuat minuman hangat untuk oppa" pinta Sehun yang membuat Chen menelan ludahnya berat.

"n-ne nona muda" ucap Chen dan dibantu Kris membawanya menuju kamar Chanyeol, sedang Sehun ke dapur untuk membuat minuman hangat untuk Chanyeol dan dirinya, aah mungkin sekalian untuk yang lain.

"jadi bagaimana kencan hari ini?" tanya Kyungsoo yang berada didapur bersama Baekhyun yang mungkin ingin membuat minuman hangat juga karena hujan semakin deras.

"ugh.. Chanyeol oppa hanya memblehkan ku membayar makan siang kami. Padahal aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk oppa" kembali Sehun mengutarakan kekesalan dan itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan samar sedang Kyungsoo sudah terkikik

"begitulah Tuan muda, nona Sehun. tuan muda tidak akan membiarkan seorang wanita mengeluarkan uangnya sepersen pun untuknya" ucap Baekhyun membuat Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"ish dasar oppa menyebalkan" gerutu Sehun sebelum membawa nampan berisi dua buah gelas coklat panas dan lava cake yang baru saja dihangatkan Sehun.

Ceklek

"tu-tuan muda" gugup Chen dan Kris ketika Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi sebelum mereka sempat keluar dari kamar tuan muda mereka itu.

"dimana Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol yang selalu bernada dingin dan datar kecuali jika ada Sehun didekatnya.

"no-nona sed-"

Ceklek

"eoh? Oppa sudah selesia mandi." Ucap Sehun ketika dirinya masuk kekamar dengan nampan yang dibawa dari dapur dan berjalan menuju meja kaca didekat balkon, "Chen Kris terima kasih telah membantu ku" ucap Sehun dengan senyum manisnya.

"sudah tugas kami nona Sehun" ucap Kris karena Chen hanya mengangguk gugup.

"oppa duduklah" ucap Sehun setelah Chen dan Kris keluar. Sehun mengambil alih handuk dari Chanyeol dan mulai mengeringkan rambut Chanyeol yang basah.

"kau haus?" tanya Chanyeol karena Sehun sering menghela nafas tanpa sadar hari ini, terhitung Sehun meminum darah hanya beberapa kali dan 2 hari ini dirinya tidak meminum darah maupun tablet darah.

"ani oppa, hanya memikirkan sesuatu" jawab Sehun jujur, dan kini Chanyeol memilih duduk disamping Sehun disofa panjang kamar tersebut sambil menikmati coklat panas buatan Sehun.

"Kai?" tanya Chanyeol yang mendapat gelengan Sehun.

"berapa banyak wanita didekat oppa? Aku pernah melihat pesta ketika Kai bertugas dan disana ada oppa yang dikekelingi banyak gadis cantik. Apa setiap gadis cantik itu oppa memperlalukannya sama seperti ku?" tanya Sehun terselip nada tidak suka ketika menyebut gadis-gadis cantik.

"mereka mendekati oppa karena menginginkan status. Kau yang akan bersama oppa selamanya jadi kau tidak usah memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu" jawab Chanyeol membuat Sehun merona.

"apa oppa meminum darah mereka? se-seperti Baekhyun" lirih Sehun diakhir sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jendela kamar yang basah karena hujan yang sangat deras itu. "kenapa oppa tidak meminum darah ku?" lirih Sehun ketika Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaannya kali ini.

"kau baru saja bangun Sehun" jawab Chanyeol sambil meletakkan gelas yang digenggamnya juga meletakkan gelas yang digenggam Sehun. membalik pelan tubuh Sehun yang membelakanginya dan nampak Sehun terus menunduk tidak ingin menatap Chanyeol.

"aku sama seperti oppa tetapi kenapa oppa memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil? Oppa mengatakan aku pendamping oppa tetapi oppa memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil. Apa dimata oppa aku hanya adik kecil oppa? Oppa tidak menganggap ku seperti gadis-gadis yang pantas untuk oppa?" tanya Sehun dengan nada emosinya.

"bukan seperti itu Sehun. kau baru saja bangun menjadi pureblood dan tentu kau lebih membutuhkan banyak darah dibanding oppa. Dan oppa hanya berdekatan dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Lay, dan Xiumin karena mereka teman oppa sejak kecil" jelas Chanyeol.

Sehun terdiam mencerna penjelasan Chanyeol yang entah mengapa ketika nama Baekhyun disebutkan, Sehun merasa tidak suka tetapi juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena pada kenyataannya Baekhyun memang sudah dekat dengan Chanyeol sejak mereka kecil sampai saat ini, dan bahkan Sehun mengingat kedekatan mereka sebelum Sehun menjadi pureblood.

"mengertilah Sehun, oppa hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada mu jika oppa meminum darah mu. sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat Sehun, masih ada beberapa jam sebelum makan malam" ucap Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya menurut, beranjak dari sofa dan meninggalkan coklat panasnya miliknya yang masih setengah.

.

.

Pagi ini Sehun awali dengan wajah murung karena tidak mendapati Chanyeol disampingnya dan lagi Baekhyun memberi tahu Sehun jika Chanyeol sedang berada di Jepang untuk beberapa urusan. Jadilah sepanjang pagi ini Sehun hanya diam, bahkan Sehun tidak memperhatikan Luhan dan Kai yang sudah duduk manis disekitarnya.

"Sehunnie kau pucat sekali" ucap Luhan khawatir

"apa dia tidak memberi mu 'makan'?" tanya Kai masih sedikit ketus dan canggung

"Kai" desis Luhan yang akhirnya membuat Kai diam sambil menatap Sehun khawatir.

"gwaenchana Lu Kai" ucap Sehun dengan senyum yang dipaksakan

"jangan tersenyum seperti itu Sehun, ceritakan jika kau ada masalah, jangan dipendam sendiri" ucapan Kai ini membuat Luhan tersenyum sedang Sehun terkejut namun setelah tersenyum manis.

"aku hanya merindukan kalian" jawab Sehun kali ini dengan senyum manisnya hingga eyes smilenya terlihat.

"ah Sehunnie apa kau tahu jika nanti kelas kita akan membuka cafe dengan gaya hallowen?" tanya Luhan sambil memberikan rancangan brosur yang dibuat Kai dan beberapa teman sekelas mereka yang lain.

"ne Sehunnie benar kata Luhannie" ucap Sulli teman sekelas mereka yang tiba-tiba bergabung bersama 2 teman yeojanya.

"dan kami ingin menjadi mu pemeran utama atau bisa dibilang maskot cafe ini" tambah Fei, "Hyuna sudah menyiapkan semuanya" lanjutnya sambil menyenggol Hyuna yang sepertinya mencari sesuatu ditasnya.

"kita akan mengukur ukuran tubuh mu Sehun" ucap Hyuna dengan mengeluarkan beberapa peralatan dari dalam tasnya.

"vampire" celetuk Fei ketika Hyuna selesai mengukur dan mencatatan ukuran tubuh Sehun. Sontak saja pernyataan Fei yang kini menatap intens Sehun dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki berulang-ulang membuat Sehun, Luhan, dan Kai menegang.

"ah itu tema yang bagus untuk Sehun. Kita akan membuat tujuh baju dengan tema vampire untuk Sehun yang akan dilelang pada hari terakhir festifal" ucap Hyuna sambil mencentikkan jarinya

"kajja sebaiknya kita mulai sekarang waktu kita tidak ada 1 minggu" ajak Sulli, "kita akan ajak beberapa anak lain juga, biar para namja yang menata ruangan dan membuat dekor. Dan Kai jangan lupakan brosur yang nanti akan dibagikan ne. hmm.. untuk Kai dan Luhan aku rasa kostum serigala dan kerudung merah bisa kalian kenakan. Kalian bertiga akan menjadi mascot namun Luhan dan Kai tolong nanti bantu sebar brosur ne" lanjut Sulli menjelaskan sebelum berlalu bersama Fei dan Hyuna yang Nampak mesdiskusikan sesuatu.

"Se-Sehun apa tidak apa-apa kau mengenakan kostum vampire?" Tanya Luhan khawatir

"gwaenchana selama mereka tidak tahu" jawab Sehun yang merasa senang bisa ikut berpartisipasi dan lagi ini juga menghilangkan pikirannya yang terus memikirkan Chanyeol.

.

.

"nona Sehun apa anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Suho ketika mereka berpapasan di tangga asrama

"gwaenchana Suho" jawab Sehun

"nona terlihat pucat sekali" ucap Suho lagi

"aku memang berkulit pucat Suho, apa kau lupa?" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum

"apa kau kekurangan darah nona Sehun?" Tanya Lay yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan melihay Suho dan Sehun dianak tangga bawah.

"gwaenchana Lay, aku mungkin hanya kurang tidur" jawab Sehun, "aku ada janji dengan teman-teman sekelas ku jadi aku pergi ne" lanjut Sehun yang kemudian pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Lay dan Suho yang menatapnya khawatir.

"apa kita perlu menghubungi tuan muda, noona?" Tanya Suho

"sepertinya tidak perlu untuk saat ini. Tuan muda juga pasti sibuk dengan Tao dan Xiumin di Jepang sana" jawab Lay, "tenanglah dua hari lagi mereka pulang" tambah Lay.

Pada dasarnya Sehun merasa pusing sekali. Benar kata Lay jika dirinya memang kekurangan darah karena biasanya Chanyeol yang memaksanya meminum darah Chanyeol atau tablet darah. Namun, selama Chanyeol pergi Sehun hanya meminum tablet darah dan itu jika Sehun ingat.

"Sehun kau pucat sekali" ucap Fei, "tangan mu dingin" seru Fei lagi membuat terpekik dan tentu saja ini menimbulkan seleruh perhatian para yeoja yang tengah mengerjakan baju untuk Sehun terpusat pada Sehun.

"Sehun kau tidak enak badan?" Tanya Luhan

"sebaiknya Sehun mencoba 3 hari lagi saja, aku yakin ukurannya sudah pas kok" usul Hyuna

"maafkan aku" lirih Sehun

"gwaenchana Sehunnie, kita kan teman" ucap Sulli

Akhirnya kini Luhan menemani Sehun pulang ke rumah kepala sekolah dan tentu saja disambut kehisterisan Siwon yang melihat Sehun nyaris pingsan ketika Siwon membuka pintu.

"ada apa dengan Sehunnie, Lu?" Tanya Siwon ketika merebahkan Sehun di ranjang Sehun yang tidak pernah ditempati lagi.

"aku tidak tahu ahjussi" jawab Luhan

"aku akan menghubungi Chanyeol, tolong jaga Sehunnie" ucap Siwon

Grep

"ja-jangan ahjussi" lirih Sehun, "aku hanya butuh tidur sebentar" lanjutnya pelan sebelum genggaman dipergelangan tangan Siwon terlepas.

TBC

Hello Hello Hello~~

apa kabar? aku balik nih wlo telat dari jadwal post yang harusnya hari minggu kemarin..

ada yang nungguin?

bentar lagi tamat lho wlo masih beberapa chap lagi wkwkwk

bakal update cepet soalnya cuma tinggal nulis 1 ato 2 chap lagi..

terima kasih untuk semua yang review, fol, fav, dan intip intip ^^

bakal banyak yang terkuak di Chap 18 nanti wkkwkwk

tunggu tanggal updatenya ya tentunya setelah chap 17 hahahaha

annyeong ^^


	14. Chapter 13

**LUNE ROUGE**

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Choi (Oh) Siwon, EXO, etc

Cast bertambah seiring jalannya cerita ^^

GS : Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Xiumin, Lay

Cerita ini hanya imajenasi penulis mohon maaf jika ada ketidaksesuaian ejaan atau hal-hal lain. Terinspirasi dari kejadian Red Fullmoon akhir bulan September. Terinspirasi dari anime Vampire Knight dan film the Twilight Saga.

Saya tunggu review juga kritik sarannya ^^

 **NO PLAGIAT** ^^

.

.

Chap 13

Entah Sehun tertidur atau Sehun pingsan ketika meminta Siwon untuk tidak menghubungi Chanyeol dan membuat Siwon juga Luhan harus mengompres Sehun dengan air hangat dan memakaikan pakaian hangat agar suhu tubuh Sehun kembali normal.

"APPA AKU PULANG" teriakan Kai dari bawah membuat Siwon keluar dari kamar Sehun dan meminta Luhan menemani Sehun. Hanya berselang beberapa menit sebelum Kai menyusul kekamar Sehun sendiri dengan wajah panic dan khawatir.

"bagaimana Sehun bis- Sehun butuh darah" ucap Kai setelah melihat keadaan Sehun

"Sehun berkata pada ku dia hanya butuh tidur" ucap Luhan pelan

"Sehun butuh darah" pekik Kai membuat Luhan terkejut ditambah Kai yang mengecek suhu tubuh Sehun dengan buru-buru.

"Kai apa yang kau lak-"

"appa vampire hunter, harusnya appa tahu jika Sehun kekurangan darah. Yang dibutuhkan Sehun adalah darah. Dimana Chanyeol?" ucap Kai dengan intonasi panic dan khawatir

"di Jepang" lirih Siwon

"ambil darah ku saja" ucap Kai memecahkan keheningan sesaat

"tidak bisa Kai. Sehun harus menghisap darah bukan meminum dengan gelas. Dan untuk Sehun. Sehun baru saja bangun , yang dibutuhkannya darah Chanyeol bukan darah mu Kai" jelas Siwon

"lalu appa akan diam saja? Hubungi Chanyeol!" bentak Kai diakhir

.

.

Jepang

"Xiu" panggil Chanyeol ketika mereka berada disebuah kastil Jepang

"ne tuan muda" jawab Xiumin

"dimana Tao?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Tao sedang melakukan pertemuan tuan muda" jawab Xiumin

Drrt.. drrtt..

"yeoboseyo"

"Chanyeol, bisa kau kembali ke Korea sek-"

"SEHUN MEMBUTUHKAN DARAH MU SEKARANG!" teriakan Kai yang mengintrupsi Siwon yang tengah menghubungi Chanyeol, membuat namja itu tanpa pikir panjang menghilang dari pandangan Xiumin.

"saya akan mengurus semua yang ada disini tuan muda" ucap Xiumin sambil membungkukkan badannya sekalipun Chanyeol sudah menghilang.

Hanya selang beberapa menit Tao datang dengan membawa sebuah katana yang hampir sama dengan miliknya yang diletakkan di asrama.

"dimana tuan muda?" Tanya Tao

"kembali ke Korea, karena nona Sehun kritis" ucap Xiumin membuat Tao membelalakkan matanya

"Kritis? Bagaimana mungkin seorang pureblood-"

"nona Sehun membutuhkan darah tuan muda" potong Xiumin

"lalu untuk apa kita disini? Kenapa kita tidak pulang ber-"

"tuan muda ingin kita menyelesaikan penyelidikan disini" potong Xiumin lagi

"Xiu bisakah kau tidak memotong pembicaraan ku?" kesal Tao

"sebaiknya kita mulai melakukan penyelidikan" ucap Xiumin sebelum menghilang dan hanya menyisakan Tao dengan dengusan kesalnya.

.

.

Oh's house

WUUSHH

Seketika angin kencang memasuki kamar Sehun dengan pintu balkon yang tiba-tiba dengan mata merah menyalanya masuk begitu saja dan langsung menghampiri Sehun. Yang dilakukan Chanyeol hanya menggigit pergelangan tangannya dan menampung darah dimulutnya kemudian disalurkan kepada Sehun. Terus seperti itu sampai Sehun perlahan tersadar walau lemah.

"oppa" lirih Sehun pelan

"Sehunnie" pekik Luhan dan SIwon ketika Sehun tersadar

"kenapa aku disini?" Tanya Sehun yang masih setengah sadar

"kau pingsan Sehun setelah ahjussi membaringkan mu di ranjang. Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya kami dan Kai yang seperti kerasukan hantu" jelas Siwon kepada Sehun

"gomawo ahjussi, maaf merepotkan kalian" ucap Sehun

"bisakah kalian tinggalkan kami berdua" ucap Chanyeol sarat akan perintah.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Kai Luhan dan Siwon pun keluar dan menutup kamar, membiarkan Sehun dan Chanyeol didalam atmosfir suram.

"kau tidak mengonsumsi tablet darah?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin

"aku meminumnya oppa" jawab Sehun dengan mata sayunya menatap Chanyeol

"jangan ulangi lagi Sehun. Hanya kamu yang oppa punya" ucap Chanyeol sambil menundukkan tubuhnya hingga kedua dahi mereka bersentuhan.

"a-aku hanya merindukan oppa" ucap Sehun pelan kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"nado tetapi tolong jangan ulangi Sehunna" ucap Chanyeol sambil membuka kedua tangan Sehun yang menutupi wajah merona Sehun

"o-oppa baju oppa basah" ucap Sehun ketika merasakan baju yang dikenakan Chanyeol basah pada bagian bahu dan lengan atas, "akan aku ambilkan baju ganti ne" ucap Sehun yang berusaha bangun dari tidurnya walau tubuhnya masih lemas.

"aniyo Sehunna" cegah Chanyeol dan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya.

"ke-kenapa oppa membuka baju oppa?" tanya Sehun gugup dengan wajah memerah namun tidak begitu terlihat karena Sehun memalingkan wajahnya.

"gwaenchana Sehunna. Kajja kita tidur" ucap Chanyeol yang kemudian berbaring disamping Sehun yang lagi-lagi membuat Sehun merona dan bahkan mungkin Sehun lupa bernafas.

Semula Sehun ingin memejamkan matanya, namun tidak bisa karena Chanyeol tidur disampingnya dengan kondisi topless, tetapi bukan hanya karena itu pintu balkon yang tidak ditutup membuat hawa dingin masuk dan Sehun merasakan kedinginan juga tidak ingin Chanyeol membeku.

"oppa sebaiknya memakai selimut juga" ucap Sehun yang memberanikan diri menatap Chanyeol yang tengah memejamkan matanya.

Sehun menghela nafas lega dan perlahan mulai membagi selimutnya dengan Chanyeol, agar namja itu tidak kedinginan. Well, sepertinya karena terlalu khawatir Chanyeol lupa menutup pintu balkon dengan kekuatan dan Sehun belum menguasai kekuatan vampirenya.

Sert

"o-oppa" pekik Sehun pelan ketika Chanyeol yang dikira telah tidur ternyata masih terjaga dan kini menarik Sehun dalam pelukan namja itu.

"sebentar saja Hunnie" lirih Chanyeol sambil memeluk Sehun yang kini berada diatas tubuhnya. Sehun yang mengerti maksud Chanyeol, kemudian menyamankan posisinya sebelum memasuki alam mimpinya bersama Chanyeol.

Paginya...

Sarapan pagi kali ini terasa berbeda karena diisi dengan Sehun yang menyiapkan sarapan, lalu mengambilkan sarapan untuk Siwon dan Chanyeol, sedang Luhan dan Kai hanya melihat Sehun yang melakukan aktifitasnya dengan satu pemikiran, 'calon menantu dan istri idaman'.

"apa sunbae sudah tahu bahwa saat festifal nanti Sehun akan menjadi maskot cafe hallowen kami?" tanya Luhan membuka perbincangan pagi ini. karena dalam persiapan festifal jadi kelas bebas, namun tetap ada absensi yang harus mereka isi ke wali kelas masing-masing.

"Sehunnie menjadi maskot?" suara nyaring yang terdengar alay yang sudah dipastikan bahwa yang paling tua yang paling heboh a.k.a Siwon.

"ne ahjussi dan aku tidak sabar melihat Sehun nantinya" jawab Luhan antusias

"kau dan Kai juga maskot Lu" ucap Sehun yang ingin menggoda Luhan karena dipasangkan dengan Kai

"kami hanya menebar brosur Sehunnie, tidak seperti mu karena baju-baju milik mu nanti akan dilelang diakhir festifal" jelas Luhan

"jinjjayo? Baiklah ahjussi akan datang melihat cafe kalian dan ikut dalam lelang nanti. Aah berapa banyak baju yang akan dilelang nanti?" tanya Siwon

"ada tujuh ahjussi termasuk baju terakhir yang dipakai Sehun saat lelang nanti yang Hyuna Fei dan Sulli katakan sebagai baju pamungkas rancangan mereka" jawab Luhan

"hallowen?" tanya Chanyeol setelah mencerna dan penasaran dengan percakapan Luhan dan Siwon, tentu saja itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka termasuk Sehun.

"vampire" ucap Kai datar namun santai tidak bermaksud menyindir atau apa, hanya ingin memberitahukan peran Sehun.

"mereka sudah tahu?" tanya Chanyeol yang salah mengartikan maksud Kai.

"bu-bukan oppa mereka belum tahu" ucap Sehun buru-buru

"itu karakter Sehun nanti dan semua pakaiannya juga bertema vampire sunbae, hanya saja Sehun belum bisa mencobanya sampai besok" jelas Luhan

"Sehunnie memang vampire, kenapa mereka meminta Sehunnie untuk menjadi vampire? ckckck" gumam Siwon

"mereka memang seperti itu appa" ucap Kai

"aku akan mengunjungi cafe kalian bersama yang lain nanti" ucap Chanyeol membuat Sehun merona. Aah malunya Sehun jika Chanyeol akan melihat dirinya berdandan ala vampire yang bisa dipastikan style Fei yang China, dipadukan style Hyuna yang sexy dan Sulli yang suka bereksperimen ditambah beberapa anak penggemar anime Jepang, aah Sehun tidak bisa membayangkannya.

.

.

#1 – style Bella Swan (celana skiny merah gelap dengan sweater tudung senada dengan celana, dengan sepatu boot yang membungkus ketat setinggi diatas pergelangan kaki Sehun berwarna hitam dengan rambut panjang Sehun dibuat tergerai didepan dengan tudung yang dipakai, ditambah softlense –karena Sehun tidak mungkin memakai mata aslinya- merah serta bibir pink yang berwarna merah dengan sedikit lelehan darah)

Sehun berjalan santai melewati lorong yang memang dilewati oleh pengunjung karena festival ini dibuka untuk umum dan dihalaman sekolah terdapat stand-stand lainnya. Sejak pembukaan cafe dimana Sehun diperkenalkan sebagai maskot, tidak ada seorang pun yang tidak menatap Sehun dengan berbagai pandangan. Kagum, terpesona, mimisan, pingsan, membeku, pervert, dll, dan sama sekali tidak takut dengan mata merah Sehun yang super merah dan tajam.

'kalau Sehun yang jadi vampire, aku rela memberikan seluruh darah ku untuk diminumnya'

'aigoo yeoja itu benar-benar mengagumkan'

'so sexy'

Masih banyak komentar yang dapat ditangkap Sehun yang tidak hanya para namja tetapi juga yeoja, dari anak-anak sampai paru baya bahkan mungkin semua pengunjung mengomentari penampilan Sehun, dan Sehun berusaha semaksimal mungkin dalam berakting walau risi dan tidak terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Sehunnie sebaiknya kau beristirahat, cafe ramai sekali karena mu. sekarang beristirahatlah dan nikmati festifal ini" ucap Yoona yang bertindak sebagai manager cafe hari itu.

"aku akan beristirahat sebentar" ucap Sehun dan bersamaan dengan itu Eight Club datang menghampiri cafe kelas Sehun.

"nona Sehun?" tanya Chen yang diikuti tatapan dari atas sampai bawah oleh Chen, Kris, Kyungsoo, Tao, dan Suho.

"sunbae" pekik Yoona yang masih berada didepan cafe ketika melihat Eight Idol walau sempat terdiam karena Chen dan yang lain tengah mengamati Sehun.

"selamat datang di cafe kami" ucap Sehun profesional. Selama tujuh hari kedepan Sehun akan menjadi yeoja innocent namun sopan kepada pelanggan cafe.

"apa cafe penuh?" tanya Kyungsoo yang mencium bau harum kopi, coklat, dan cake

"ne sunbae maaf cafe sangat penuh dan semua berkat Sehunnie" jawab Yoona

"boleh kami pinjam Sehun untuk memandu kami mengelilingi festifal ini?" pinta Chanyeol yang langsung diangguki antusias oleh Yoona.

"ne sunbae" jawab Yoona, "Sehun beristirahat sambil memandu mereka tidak masalah kan?" tanya Yoona yang diangguki kecil oleh Sehun

"tetapi sunbae hanya punya waktu 1jam, apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yoona

"selama seminggu kedepan tidak masalah" jawab Chanyeol.

Lagi-lagi semua perhatian tertuju pada Sehun, namun kali ini tidak hanya pada Sehun melainkan pada Eight Idol yang berjalan beriringan dengan Sehun.

"tuan muda sepertinya anda membutuhkan waktu privasi, jadi kami akan undur diri jika anda berkenan" ucap Xiumin yang sebearnya bukan tanpa alasan. Xiumin selalu tahu apa yang diinginan Chanyeol dan ini juga karena tatapan Chen dan Kyungsoo yang melihat semua makanan yang ada dengan mata berbinar dan hampir juga meneteskan air liur mereka.

"bersenang-senanglah selama seminggu kedepan" ucap Chanyeol nyaris membuat Chen berteriak jika Xiumin tidak menutup bibirnya.

"Sehunna" panggil Chanyeol ketika Sehun sepertinya melamun, "sedang berakting?" tanya Chanyeol melihat respon Sehun yang dingin. Sehun kemudian tersenyum manis dan menggandeng tangan Chanyeol.

"kita harus cepat oppa, waktu istirahat ku hanya 1 jam" ucap Sehun

"oppa akan menemani mu sampai cafe tutup" ucap Chanyeol

Kini mereka berjalan berdampingan, tangan mereka memang tidak lagi bertautan dan itu dikarenakan Sehun yang tengah memakan permen kapas dengan warna pelangi. Sedang Chanyeol hanya berjalan disamping Sehun dengan perbincangan yang didominasi Sehun.

.

.

#2

Sehun berperan sebagai Kuran Yuki dengan seragam Night Class dan Artemis, ini bukan seperti Sehun menjadi vampire tetapi seperti dewi kematian. Ide ini dari beberapa namja dan yeoja dikelas mereka yang menyukai anime jepang.

Dihari kedua ini banyak yang ingin berfoto bersama dengan Sehun terlebih para pecinta anime dan bahkan Sehun harus menikmati waktu istirahatnya dengan Chanyeol yang diselingi dengan beberapa orang yang ingin foto bersama dengan Sehun dengan Chanyeol yang dimintai tolong untuk memotret mereka.

"oppa tidak apa-apa merek-"

"gwaenchana Sehunna" ucap Chanyeol pada Sehun yang nampak tak percaya, seorang pureblood dimintai tolong untuk itu.

.

.

#3

Dress putih panjang dengan banyak bercak darah dengan rambut lurus Sehun yang sebagian menutupi wajahnya, juga pandangan terkesan lapar dari mata merah Sehun ini sedikit membuat pengunjung takut dan bahkan anak kecil menangis karenanya. Sehun mengira kostum kali ini membuat cafe mereka sepi, namun karena seringai yang entah Sehun dapatkan darimana yang terkadang ditujukan pada beberapa pengunjung membuat cafe tetap rame. Namun tidak hanya itu saja, karena Kyungsoo menawarkan bantuan untuk menjadi chef di dapur cafe sederhana mereka dengan Xiumin menjadi barista bersama Chen.

#4

"Hyuna kenapa kau pilihkan baju seperti ini?" kesal Sehun ketika baju yang dipakaianya sangat sexy, "dan Fei kau membuat ku seperti siswi tidak baik" kesalnya lagi sambil menunjuk Fei.

Sehun mengenakan dress dengan panjang setengah paha yang ketat tanpa lengen, lipstick merah tebal, dengan riasan mata yang dipertajam.

"hari ini kau vampire sexy sangat sexy" ucap Kai yang masih tak percaya Sehun bisa sesexy ini, "tetapi memang ini berlebihan" tambah Kai membuat mood Sehun buruk.

"maaf Sehunnie kau memang memakai harus memakai kostum ini" ucap Sulli, "hari ini hanya sampai jam 12 siang saja, setelah itu kau bebas mau tetap disini atau menikmati festifal atau kau ingin pulang beristirahat untuk besok" bujuk Sulli.

"hanya sampai jam 12 siang" ucap Sehun tajam yang mendapat anggukan dari Sulli, Fei, Hyuna, dan teman-teman mereka minus Kai dan Luhan yang berharap-harap cemas.

"Sehunnie bapa benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luhan ketika mereka sudah berada di luar kelas

"hahh... hanya sampai jam 12 siang huft" ucap Sehun pasrah

"bagaimana jika Chanyeol sunbae melihatnya?" tanya Luhan membuat Sehun menegang

"semoga saja tidak. Aku malu sekali Lu" ucap Sehun dengan nada memelas sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Luhan

"sepertinya harapan mu tidak terkabul Hun" ucap Kai membuat Sehun dan Luhan mengikuti arah pandangan Kai dan seketika Sehun bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Luhan dan Kai, walau sepertinya terlambat.

"no-nona Sehun sangat sexy" celetuk Chen, Suho, Kris, dan Tao bersamaan yang tanpa mereka sadari membuat aura gelap menguar perlahan.

"hm.. se-sepertinya ki-kita harus membagikan selebaran L-Lu" ajak Kai pada Luhan yang merasakan aura gelap dari Chanyeol dan mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang nampak kikuk.

"o-oppa" panggil Sehun gugup dan takut karena aura Chanyeol benar-benar gelap dan itu cukup membuat para namja Eight Idol itu mengkeret dan memilih meninggalkan sepasang pureblood itu dalam aura gelap Chanyeol.

"pakai ini" ucap Chanyeol dingin sambil memakaikan blaser putih dibahu Sehun, setelahnya pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sehun yang takut Chanyeol memarahinya.

Sehun hanya menghela nafas ketika Chanyeol berlalu begitu saja dan itu memperburuk mood Sehun kala itu. Sehun berjalan dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya namun siapa sangka wajah seperti itu membuat para namja tergoda dan beberapa bahkan menggoda Sehun dan banyak yang menatapnya lapar. Sehun terus saja merutuki teman-temannya yang mengusulkan pakaian sexy ini sampai jam menunjukkan angka 12 dan membuat Sehun yang membawa sebuah cup bubble tea jumbo dan berjalan menuju atap untuk menenangkan diri.

"oppa pasti marah" gumam Sehun sambil memandang halaman sekolah yang ramai oleh pengunjung dengan helaan nafas berat.

Grep

Sehun jelas tersentak dan hampir menjatuhkan bubble teanya ketika seseorang melingkarkan tangan kokoh dipinggangnya.

"o-oppa" ucap Sehun gugup, apalagi ketika Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya ke menjauh dari tembok pembatas atap.

"aku sudah sabar dan menahan diri tetapi sepertinya hukuman kecil perlu oppa berikan pada mu yang nakal ini" ucap Chanyeol yang menarik Sehun menghadapnya dan membuatnya Sehun melayang tak bergerak menempel pada dinding dibelakangnya. Saking terkejutnya Sehun bahkan membiarkan bubble tea cup jumbo miliknya jatuh begitu saja.

CHU~~

Chanyeol mencium Sehun sedikit lebih kasar membuat Sehun yang tidak siap hanya bisa mencengkram kuat kemeja hitam yang dikenakan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang benar-benar marah dan itu bisa Sehun rasakan ketika ciuman Chanyeol lebih dan lebih intens dengan menyelipkan lidah kedalam mulut Sehun dan bahkan Chanyeol tanpa sadar memegangi bahu Sehun sedikit lebih keras.

"eugh.. o-oppa.." lenguh Sehun ketika bibir Chanyeol mulai merambah lehernya. Chanyeol hanya diam dan terus mengerjai leher Sehun dengan beberapa bercak merah yang samar karena vampire mempunyai keuntungan untuk menyembuhkan luka mereka dan karena Sehun belum sepenuhnya mendapat kekuatannya jadilah kissmark Chanyeol terlihat samar.

"mianhae" lirih Chanyeol dengan suara serak seakan menahan sesuatu, sedang Sehun berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal setelah Chanyeol berhenti bermain di lehernya.

Hanya terdengar deru nafas mereka untuk beberapa saat dan entah keberanian dari mana Sehun memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Chanyeol dengan erat sebelum berusaha sekuat tenaga berteleport ke kamar Chanyeol yang kini bisa disebut kamar mereka berdua.

BRUKK

"Se-Sehun" ucap Chanyeol yang terkejut dengan mata membola karena kini mereka kini berada diranjang dengan Sehun menindih Chanyeol. Kebingungan Chanyeol yang pertama adalah bagaimana caranya Sehun berteleport sedang dirinya baru saja terbangun dan berteleport membutuhkan tenaga besar untuk satu orang dan ini Sehun menggunakan untuk dua orang. Kebingungan kedua adalah sejak kapan Sehun begitu berani melakukan tindakan yang err sedikit ani mengundang serigala yang kelaparan ini, apalagi dengan Sehun berada diatasnya dengan pakaian sexy membuat belahan dada Sehun terpampang jelas. Ugh Chanyeol tidak tahan.

"ji-jika oppa m-menginginkannya o-oppa bisa la-lakukan s-se-sekarang" ucap Sehun gugup dengan menunduk.

Chanyeol terdiam mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi dan apa yang dikatakan Sehun barusan dengan wajah memerah sekalipun Sehun menunduk.

"oppa tidak ingin memaksa mu Sehun" ucap Chanyeol membuat Sehun mendongak dan menemukan Chanyeol tengah menatapnya dengan senyumnya.

Hening beberapa saat sebelum Sehun tersenyum manis dan mengusap pipi Chanyeol sambil menatap mata coklat gelap milik Chanyeol. Mata mereka bertatapan, sama-sama menyalurkan semua rasa yang sulit untuk diucapkan dengan kata-kata, ada gairah disana walau samar atau mungkin berusaha disamarkan.

"aku melakukannya bukan karena kewajiban sebagai seorang istri tetapi memang karena aku ingin menjadi milik oppa sepenuhnya" ucap Sehun masih dengan mengelus pipi Chanyeol

"bagaimana kau tahu bahw-"

"aku ingat eomma pernah membicarakan ini pada ku. aku tahu umur ku saat itu masih terlampau kecil tetapi aku ingat eomma pernah membicarakan ini. kita memang terlahir untuk bersama dan hanya pureblood yang melakukan pernikahan bahkan sejak kita belum mengerti apa itu cinta" potong Sehun dan Chanyeol menatap dalam mata Sehun memastikan apa yang dikatakan Sehun dan yang didengarnya benar-benar nyata.

"saranghae Chanyeol-ah" ucap Sehun lembut dan mulai menempelkan bibir tipis miliknya dengan bibir Chanyeol. Perlahan menggerakan bibir itu meski Chanyeol masih diam dan bisa dipastikan itu efek dari keterkejutannya dengan tingkah Sehun.

"oppa kenapa oppa han-"

"kita lakukan dirumah kita Sehunna" ucap Chanyeol yang kini telah kembali dari keterkejutannya.

Dan dalam sekejap keduanya telah menghilang dari kamar mereka di asrama.

TBC

oette? masih kurang? maaf2 gak bisa bikin NC soalnya hahaha

itu mereka ngilang kemana?

hmm.. aku udh fast update ayo nih yang intip-intip pada review, udh mo tamat lho..

apa perlu aku target review aja? tapi klo target review kasihan yang udh review nanti bisa gak update-update lagi..

thanks banget yang udah nungguin update'an ff ini..

thank banget yang udah fol/fav..

thanks banget banget yang udh review dan bersedia ninggalin jejak..

gimana buat chap ini?  
maaf ya masih kurang, mungkin chap depan lebih hot hahahaha

terima kasih semua ^^


	15. Chapter 14

**LUNE ROUGE**

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Choi (Oh) Siwon, EXO, etc

Cast bertambah seiring jalannya cerita ^^

GS : Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Xiumin, Lay

Cerita ini hanya imajenasi penulis mohon maaf jika ada ketidaksesuaian ejaan atau hal-hal lain. Terinspirasi dari kejadian Red Fullmoon akhir bulan September. Terinspirasi dari anime Vampire Knight dan film the Twilight Saga.

Saya tunggu review juga kritik sarannya ^^

 **NO PLAGIAT** ^^

.

.

Chap 14

Chanyeol yang semula ragu dengan tingkah laku Sehun yang begitu mendadak, namun disamping itu Chanyeol sudah tidak menahan gairahnya. Bukan hanya karena pakaian sexy yang dikenakan Sehun, namun juga karena Chanyeol menginginkan Sehun menjadi miliknya seperti yang diucapkan Sehun.

Kini mereka berbaring pada posisi yang sama di sebuah kamar dengan dominasi warna biru, mulai dari cat tembok dengan warna biru, tirai berwarna biru shapire senada dengan seprai dan bedcover dan kelambu, lemari pakaian dan rak yang berwarna biru muda, walau ada beberapa barang yang berbeda warna yang jelas kamar itu berdominasi warna biru.

"ini-"

"vila kita di Jeju atau lebih tepatnya rumah kita yang setelah kelahiran mu" ucap Chanyeol

"sebelumnya dimana appa eomma dan oppa tinggal?" tanya Sehun sambil memandang semua yang ada dikamar besar itu, wajahnya memerah ketika melihat ranjang king size yang tertutup kelambu transparan berwarna biru itu.

"di kastil Jepang Sehunna" ucap Chanyeol, "akan oppa ceritakan semuanya nanti" lanjut Chanyeol, "apa kau yakin dengan yang kau lakukan ini Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol dan itu mengalihkan tatapan Sehun pada ranjang disana.

"aku yakin oppa" jawab Sehun dengan senyum hingga eyes smilenya terlihat cantik.

Yang terjadi berikutnya adalah Chanyeol menarik Sehun dalam dekapannya, membawa Sehun dalam ciuman lembutnya dengan Chanyeol bersandar pada pintu dibelakangnya. Awalnya Chanyeol hanya menyesap pelan bibir tipis milik Sehun yang masih berbalut lipstick merah, namun ketika Sehun membalas ciumannya, Chanyeol mulai berani melakukan lebih. Lidahnya memasuki goa mulut Sehun ketika Sehun membukanya, mengeksplore gigi-gigi kecil Sehun yang tertata rapi dengan dua gigi atas yang mirip seperti taring sekalipun Sehun tidak mengeluarkan taringnya.

Lumatan-lumatan menyebabkan bunyi kecipak menampah kesan panas didalamnya dan saliva keduanya yang mengalir disudut bibir Sehun. tidak sampai disitu tangan Chanyeol menurunkan resetring belakang dress Sehun dan menyusupkan tangannya untuk menelus pinggang Sehun yang membuat Sehun menggeliat.

CREEKK

Dalam sekali hentak dress itu pun menjadi dua bagian dan itu membuat Sehun melepas pagutan mereka dengan wajah memerah sempurna sampai telinga dan kedua tangan yang berusaha menutupi bra dan underwear hitamnya.

"jangan ditutupi Sehunna" bisik Chanyeol tepat ditelinga Sehun

"kyaa" jerit Sehun ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba menggendongnya ala bridal menuju ranjang dan membaringkanya diranjang dengan kelambu yang sengaja ditutup seakan tidak ingin orang lain melihat keintiman mereka meski kelambu itu transparan.

Chanyeol menindih Sehun dan kembali membawa Sehun dalam lumatan-lumatan penuh gairah. Sehun tidak tinggal diam, dirinya sudah terbawa suasana panas yang mereka ciptakan. Kedua tangan Sehun berusaha membuka kemeja Chanyeol dan melempar kemeja putih itu entah kemana tetapi sepertinya tidak jauh dari ranjang panas mereka.

"Chanhh... aahh..." desah Sehun ketika Chanyeol kembali memberi tanda di leher dan bahu Sehun. kedua tangan Sehun bermain dirambut Chanyeol, sesekali membuat pola abstrak namun sesekali juga menremat rambut itu karena nikmat yang tak tertahankan.

Kecupan dan gigitan Chanyeol beralih pada dada Sehun, mengecup dan menyesap dada Sehun yang masih berbalut bra hitam. Tubuh Sehun otomatis terangkat sedikit ketika kedua tangan Chanyeol membuka pengait bra dan melepar begitu saja bra Sehun.

"Chanhhahh..." bagi Chanyeol desahan Sehun yang memanggil namanya adalah meloadi terindah yang pernah didengarnya.

Lidah Chanyeol dengan lihai bermain diputing Sehun yang tegang memberikan sensasi sengatan listrik pada Sehun hingga yeoja itu mengalami klimaks pertamanya.

"bahkan kita belum memulai sayang" bisik Chanyeol yang kembali memagut bibir Sehun dan tak memberikan Sehun jeda.

"hmm...mm..." desahan Sehun tertahan ketika satu tangan Chanyeol meremas payudara Sehun dan memilin puting Sehun sesekali mencubit dan menariknya, dan tangan lain Chanyeol tengah membuat pola abstrak disekitar paha Sehun. ingin mendengarkan lagi desahan Sehun membuat Chanyeol kembali mengerjai payudara Sehun dan bagian vagina Sehun yang masih terbalut underwear hitamnya.

"ugh.. aahh.. C-Chann.. ah.. yyeol...aahh..."

Chanyeol terus mengerjai kedua payudara Sehun dengan tangan yang bermain divagina yang masih berbalut itu mengelusnya membuat Sehun menggeliat, manik turunkan usupan tangannya pada bagian luar underwear Sehun yang semakin lama semakin basah setelah klimaksnya yang pertama tadi. Chanyeol juga tidak berhenti membuat bercak merah ditubuh Sehun, kini bibirnya merambah di perut rata Sehun menjilat dan menyesap hingga beberapa berbekas.

Sehun hanya bisa mendesah nikmat dengan badan menggeliat karena rangsangan Chanyeol, bahkan Sehun mencengkram bantal yang dikenakannya erat ketika klimaks keduanya datang dengan desahan panjang nama Chanyeol yang hanya bisa diucapkan dibagian depan saja.

"kita masuk ke intinya sayang. Aku harap kau tidak menyesal karena aku tidak akan berhenti sekalipun kau memohon berhenti pada ku" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara berat karena gairah yang sudah tidak tertahankan. Gerakan Chanyeol pelan namun cepat ketika melucuti bawahan yang masih lengkap dikenakannya dan Sehun memalingkan wajahnya ketika melihat milik Chanyeol yang besar dan tegak seakan siap untuk menghujam lubang virginnya. Dan Chanyeol memandang kagum Sehun yang kini tanpa sehelai benang yang menutupinya, wajahnya memerah dan tubuhnya dipenuhi kissmark samar. Aah Chanyeol sempat merutuki kemampuan mereka menyembuhkan diri karena dengan begitu tanda kepemilikan itu tidak akan bertahan lama, mungkin malam nanti atau besok pagi semuanya sudah bersih.

"aargh Chaanhh..."

"ini perenggangan sayang" ucap Chanyeol ketika melihat Sehun kesakitan padahal baru jari telunjuknya yang masuk ke vagina Sehun. "kau sempit dan aku ragu melakukannya" ucap Chanyeol dan mengeluarkan jari telunjuknya membuat Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum

"aku hanya ingin menjadi milik Park Chanyeol,lakukanlah" ucap Sehun bagai lampu hijau untuk Chanyeol yang kini memposisikan juniornya didepan lubang Sehun yang sudah basah.

"tahan ne" bisik Chanyeol ketika perlahan memasukkan juniornya

"aagh Chanyeolhh..." desah Sehun sambil menyengrit sakit karena milik Chanyeol yang menyeruak masuk ke vaginanya yang sempit

"tahan sayang aku bahkan baru memasukkan ujungnya" ucap Chanyeol yang membagi konsentrasinya walau fokusnya tetap pada juniornya.

"AAAKHHHH..."

Dalam sekali hentakan karena Chanyeol sudah benar-benar tidak tahan jadilah junior itu masuk menembus selaput dara Sehun membuat yeoja itu berteriak kesakitan dengan air mata yang keluar bersamaan.

"mianhae" lirih Chanyeol mengecup kelopak mata Sehun yang memproduksi liquid bening itu.

Chanyeol memang sudah memperingatkan Sehun dan itu terjadi ketika Chanyeol langsung memompa tanpa menunggu vagina Sehun menyesuaikan dan tak memperdulikan Sehun yang kesakitan.

"aakhh.. Channhh.. aa-appo" lirih Sehun diselingi desahan yang tak dihiraukan Chanyeol yang terus menggenjotnya dan bermain didada Sehun. Sehun sendiri bukannya tidak menikmati tetapi ini hal pertama baginya dan demi apapun bagian bawahnya terasa berdenyut sakit meski nikmat ketika Chanyeol terus menggenjotnya. Tubuh Chanyeol menegang bersama dengan semakin cepat gerakan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol mencengkram bahu Sehun membuat yeoja itu meringis sakit.

"SEEHUUNN..." desah Chanyeol panjang diiringi klimaks pertamanya yang mengalir tidak hanya kerahim Sehun tetapi juga meluber keluar bersama dengan darah perawan Sehun, juga cairan nikmat Sehun yang entah sudah keberapa karena Sehun sangat sensitif dengan rangsangan.

"aakhh..." desah Sehun ketika Chanyeol melepas penyatuan mereka yang Sehun kira menjadi akhir penyatuan mereka, namun yang terjadi Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Sehun menjadi menungging.

"CHANHHAKH"

Teriak kesakitan Sehun karena Chanyeol menghujam kembali vagina yang masih berdenyut nyeri itu membuat Sehun klimaks kembali dan memperlicin jalan Chanyeol memasukkan dan mengeluarkan juniornya.

"Sehh-hunnhhaahh.. kau sempit" desah Chanyeol sebelum dirinya mengerjai punggung Sehun dengan bibirnya, menjilat, menggigit dan menyesap hingga kissmark kembali tercipta tanpa mengurai intensitas pompanya pada vagina Sehun. sedang Sehun menjaga tubuhnya agar tidak ambruk dan menikmati perlakukan Chanyeol meski diselingi nyeri pada bagian bawahnya karena Chanyeol menghujamnya kasar.

Entah sudah berapa kali Sehun klimaks, entah sudah berapa kali Chanyeol klimaks, dan entah sudah berapa kali ronde yang mereka buat dipenyatuan pertama mereka. namun yang terlihat saat ini adalah, tempat tidur yang berantakan dengan bulu-bulu dari bantal yang bertebaran diranjang itu, Sehun yang tertidur diatas tubuh Chanyeol yang mendekapnya dengan selimut yang hanya menutupi bagian bawah mereka sampai lutut. Tentu itu tidak menutupi punggung Sehun yang kini putih bersih dari kissmark Chanyeol dengan sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar dipinggangnya, beberapa bulu-bulu bantal berada dipunggung Sehun menampah kesan sexy dan sensual pada pose mereka jika ada yang berhasil mengabadikannya.

Chanyeol terbangun lebih dulu dan memandang wajah lelah Sehun yang masih terpejam dalam dekapannya. Rasa sesal dan bersalah melingkupi Chanyeol. Dirinya membuat Sehun seperti ini. Sehun baru saja bangun, kemarin melakukan teleport untuk mereka berdua dan itu sudah pasti membuat tenaga Sehun habis, namun dirinya malah melakukan itu kelewat batas. Chanyeol ingin bangun, membersihkan diri dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sehun. itu keinginan Chanyeol, namun diurungkan ketika dirinya sadar bahwa juniornya masih berada divagina Sehun dan gerakan kecilnya tadi membuat Sehun terbangun dengan ringisan kesakitan.

"mianhae Sehunna" lirih Chanyeol ketika Sehun membuka matanya dan itu membuat Sehun menatap Chanyeol dan perlahan wajahnya memerah malu. "apa sangat sakit?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir karena Sehun lagi-lagi menyengrit kesakitan dengan bibir yang digigitnya ketika akan bergerak.

"appo" lirih Sehun karena perih divaginanya.

"mianhae Sehunna" ucap Chanyeol lagi

"aakkhh..." ringis Sehun karena Chanyeol mengeluarkan juniornya dan membaringkan Sehun disampingnya.

"akan aku siapkan air hangat untuk berendam" ucap Chanyeol, "maafkan aku Sehunna" lanjutnya setelah mencium kening Sehun dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Hampir setengah jam Sehun menunggu dengan memejamkan mata dan kembali membuka mata ketika bau maskulin dan mint Chanyeol tercium bersama dengan tubuhnya yang diangkat oleh Chanyeol menuju kamar mandi.

"berendamlah dan panggil aku ketika selesai berendam" ucap Chanyeol meninggalkan Sehun yang berendam.

Wajah Sehun memerah mengingat apa yang telah mereka lakukan, Chanyeol yang menciumnya (Sehun menyentuh bibirnya), Chanyeol yang menyentuh lehernya dan memberi tanda disana juga bahunya (Sehun memejamkan matanya dan salah satu tangannya menyelusuri leher dan bahunya dengan senyum dibibirnya), Chanyeol yang menyentuh sesuatu yang tak pernah disentuh orang lain, juga Chanyeol yang memasukinya, terbenam sempurnya didalamnya dan mengalirkan aliran panas ke rahimnya. Sehun menyengrit ketika tangannya yang sedari tadi menelurusi jejak Chanyeol itu sampai pada vaginya yang terasa amat nyeri.

"berapa lama kami melakukannya?" gumam Sehun sambil menyengrit nyeri.

"apa kau sudah selesai Sehun?" suara Chanyeol membuyarkan semua lamunannya dan menatap Chanyeol terkejut karena namja itu berada disamping bathupnya. "kau berendam lebih dari 30 menit dan oppa khawatir terjadi sesuatu, maaf karena oppa masuk" ucap Chanyeol khawatir juga sesal.

"b-bisakah oppa me-menggosok punggung ku" pinta Sehun gugup dengan wajah memerah malu, dan Chanyeol melakukannya dengan senang hati. Berakhir Sehun yang dimandikan Chanyeol karena Sehun memang tidak melakukan apapun terkecuali memikirkan kegiatannya bersama Chanyeol.

"sudah siang?" tanya Sehun begitu keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat tirai balkon juga pintu geser balkon yang dibuka oleh Chanyeol.

"maafkan oppa Sehunna" sesal Chanyeol ketika mendudukkan Sehun ditepi ranjang yang telah bersih dari bekas-bekas kegiatan mereka semalam, walau sprei dan bedcover masih dengan warna yang sama, namun wanginya benar- benar wangi Chanyeol, dan Sehun suka itu. "maafkan oppa atas kejadian itu karena tak seharusnya oppa kelepasan dan melakukan padamu dan maafkan oppa karena kau harus memakai pakaian yang kemarin karena baju-baju disini sudah dipindahkan ke rumah kita di Seoul dan sepertinya kita harus kembali ke Seoul sekarang sebelum Kai dan Luhan mengamuk di Asrama B" ucap Chanyeol

"oppa tidak perlu mengucapkan maaf, seorang pureblood tidak boleh terlihat lemah sekalipun pada pasangan hidupnya" ucap Sehun lembut

.

.

Asrama B

Kegaduhan kentara di dalam asrama tersebut dan tersangkanya adalah Luhan dan Kai yang mencari Sehun namun tak satu pun dari Eight Idol plus Lay minus Chanyeol itu tahu dimana keberadaan Sehun. Kai yang belum sepenuhnya menerima Sehun sebagai vampire itu pun sudah bersungkut-sungut akan masuk ke kamar Chanyeol jika Xiumin dan Kris tidak menghalanginya.

"bagaimana bisa kalian tidak tahu Sehun dimana? Dan kalian tidak mencarinya?" marah Kai

"bukan menjadi campur tangan kami tentang kehidupan pribadi pureblood, Kai-ssi" jawab Xiumin

"akan aku bicarakan dengan appa" ucap Kai sesaat membuat mereka menegang minus Luhan yang kini ditarik Kai menuju pintu.

TAP

Dalam satu kedipan Chanyeol dan Sehun berada didepan pintu tepat beberapa langkah sebelum Luhan dan Kai sampai dipintu. Mata mereka semua membulat melihat Sehun, aah lebih tepatnya Sehun yang digendong ala bridal dan Sehun memakai kemeja putih Chanyeol dengan rambut basah, sedang Chanyeol memakai atasan jas yang dikancingnya semuanya walau tidak menutupi dadanya yang sedikit terekspos.

"Lay Kyungsoo tolong buatkan coklat hangat untuk Sehun, beberapa cemilan dan makan siang" perintah Chanyeol membuat mereka sadar akan keterkejutannya, namun mereka sama sekali tidak bergerak. Manik mata mereka menatap setiap gerikan Chanyeol dan ikut meringis ketika melihat ekspresi Sehun yang kesakitan ketika Chanyeol mendudukkan Sehun di sofa panjang ruang tengah.

" kita bicara setelah aku mengganti pakaian ku" ucap Chanyeol membuat mereka kembali tersadar dan Lay juga Kyungsoo menuju dapur.

Sepeninggalan Chanyeol, Lay, dan Kyungsoo.

Sehun merasa risi karena sedari tadi mereka yang tersisa diruangan tersebut menatapnya intens, Sehun ingin mendongak tetapi Sehun malu.

"kalian melakukannya?" tanya Chen yang sejak tadi penasaran dan tentu itu membuat Sehun mendongak dengan wajah memerahnya lalu kemudian menunduk lagi.

"bagaimana kalian bisa melakukannya sedang kalian belum menikah?" tanya Luhan, "Chanyeol sunbae menodai Sehunnie ku" ucap Luhan lagi

"perlu kalian tahu bahwa vampire pureblood seperti tuan muda Chanyeol dan nona Sehun memang tidak menikah karena mereka sejak lahir memang ditakdirkan bersama. Perasaan mereka lahir sejak mereka kecil dan tidak ada yang bisa merubah kecuali mereka sendiri dan itu biasanya berujung pada kematian" jelas Baekhyun

"tidak ada lamaran? Tidak ada cincin untuk mengikat mereka? atau setidaknya jaminan untuk Sehun bahwa jika Sehunnie ku mengandung anak Chanyeol sunbae, Chanyeol sunbae akan bertanggung jawab, begitu?" tanya Luhan yang tentu membuat Sehun bertambah merona malu sedang para namja dan Xiumin menggarukkan tengguk mereka.

"jangan khawatir Luhan, hal yang kau takutkan tidak akan terjadi. Karena mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama" ucap Baekhyun.

"tapi Baekhyun sunbae kita kan tidak tahu apa yan-"

"itu tidak akan terjadi Luhan. Aku akan bertanggung jawab" potong Chanyeol yang sudah berganti pakaian dengan celana training panjang abu-abu muda senada dengan sweaternya. "Sehun kau ganti baju dulu sebelum kita makan siang" ucap Chanyeol dengan perlahan menggendong tubuh Sehun menuju kamar mereka.

Untuk kedua kalinya sepeninggalan Chanyeol mereka yang kini berjalan menuju meja makan, membicarakan Sehun dan Chanyeol dengan penasaran tingkat tinggi melebihi khayalan tingkat tinggi yang dipopulerkan oleh Peterpan yang merupakan judul lagi EXO.

"mereka melakukan itu berapa ronde? Apa Sehun akan langsung mengandung?" tanya Chen seraya berpikir

"jika mereka pergi kemarin dan baru pulang siang hari ini, bisa aku pastikan tuan muda mengurung nona Sehun" ucap Tao yang menjadi sahabat Chanyeol lebih lama dari mereka.

"kapan terakhir kali kalian melihat Sehun?" tanya Kris

"hmm.." Luhan nampak berpikir

"mungkin sebelum Sehun istirahat" jawab Kai

"ah benar" pekik Luhan, "karena kemarin Sehun memakai dress sexy itu dengan terpaksa, Sulli mengijinkan Sehun pulang lebih awal disaat jam istirahat. Sehun boleh menikmati festival atau Sehun boleh beristirahat pulang" jelas Luhan

"berarti mereka pergi sejak kemarin siang dan kembali pada siang hari ini" ucap Suho

"apa mereka melakukannya selama 24jam?" tanya Chen dengan nada memekik

"apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan berada diantara mereka dan itu membuat mereka nyaris memekik, bahkan Kyungsoo dan Lay hampir melakukan kesalahan didapur.

"tu-tuan muda" gugup mereka minus Kai dan Luhan yang hanya menunduk

"n-nona Sehun, ini coklat panasnya" ucap Kyungsoo gugup

"gomawo Kyungie" ucap Sehun yang duduk manis dikursi samping Chanyeol

"Sehunnie apa besok kau bisa mengikuti akhir dari festival? Hmm.. pakainnya untuk besok hanya dirancang untuk mu, jadi apa kau bisa ikut berpartisipasi lagi?" tanya Luhan hati-hati.

"tenang saja Lu besok aku akan ikut" jawab Sehun dengan eyesmilenya

"Sehun kau masih sakit, jadi apa bisa besok kau berjalan?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir. Tentu saja ini ekspresi Chanyeol yang patut diabadikan, namun sayangnya tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang akan melakukannya.

"bukankah penyembuhan pureblood lebih cepat oppa? Gwaenchana jangan khawatir besok pasti akan baik-baik saja" jawab Sehun

"mianhae Sehunna. Seharusnya aku tidak kelepasan, bahkan kau tidak makan dari kemarin dan lagi kita hanya tidur tidak kurang dari 4jam. Mianhae Sehunna" lirih Chanyeol

"oppa sudah aku bilang jangan ucapkan maaf berulang kali. Oppa terlihat lemah dan lagi oppa mengatakan ini bukan hanya dihadapan ku tetapi juga dihadapan merek-"

Hening~~~ hening~~~

BLUSH

Disana. Diruang makan yang berdekatan dengan dapur. 12 orang dengan 6 yeoja dan 6 namja – oops ada yang terlewat. Disana ditembok antara dapur berdiri seorang namja parubaya yang entah sejak kapan berada disana tanpa diketahui keberadaannya oleh mereka semua.

"bisa jelaskan pada ku setelah selesai makan siang?"

TBC

.

.

gimana buat chap ini? maaf ya telat update, kemarin filenya ada yang ilang jadi harus ngerombak dulu huuuhuuu

NCnya kurang ya? maaf maaf amatiran nih hahahahaha

kritik saran bwt NCnya diterima kok, kan yang ngerasain yang baca hiiihiii

terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang udh review/fol/fav juga

aku terus nunggu review kalian lho ^^

yang intip intip ayo donk jangan malu2 bwt ninggalin jejak kan udh libur hehehe

ini udh mau tamat lho ayo review yang banyak, cz review kalian nentuin ff2 ku selanjutnya biar bisa sesuai apa yang kalian pngen hehehehe

cpek cuap cuap, kerja dulu ne, annyeong ^^


	16. Chapter 15

**LUNE ROUGE**

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Choi (Oh) Siwon, EXO, etc

Cast bertambah seiring jalannya cerita ^^

GS : Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Xiumin, Lay

Cerita ini hanya imajenasi penulis mohon maaf jika ada ketidaksesuaian ejaan atau hal-hal lain. Terinspirasi dari kejadian Red Fullmoon akhir bulan September. Terinspirasi dari anime Vampire Knight dan film the Twilight Saga.

Saya tunggu review juga kritik sarannya ^^

 **NO PLAGIAT** ^^

.

.

Chap 15

"bisa jelaskan pada ku setelah selesai makan siang?"

Semua mata memandang kearah datangnya suara berat yang terkesan horor dari biasanya. Sesosok namja parubaya yang sebenarnya sejak tadi berada dibalik tembok pembatas ruang makan dengan area ruang tengah, saat ini berdiri dengan aura gelap.

30 menit berlalu...

Setelah suasana makan yang amat sangat suram dan setelah semua peralatan makan dimeja makan tergantikan oleh beberapa cangkir teh, kopi, segelas coklat hangat untuk Luhan, dan segelas susu coklat untuk Sehun.

"jadi bisa jelaskan apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" tanya sosok itu

"sejak kapan ahjussi berada disana? Mengapa aku tidak mendengar suara pintu?" tanya Chanyeol

"ah itu sebenarnya aku ada disini sejak tadi, aku ada keperluan dengan Tao. Mungkin Tao lupa menyuruh ku menunggu di ruangannya. Dan yah kejutan ini yang aku dapatan" jelas Siwon –sosok tadi-

"hmm tu-tuan muda maafkan saya" ucap Tao menyesal sekaligus takut sedang Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas berat.

"jadi bisa kau jelaskan sesuatu pada ku? apa yang aku dengar semuanya benar?" tanya Siwon

"n-ne ahjussi" jawab Chanyeol sambil melirih Sehun yang sedari tadi menunduk karena malu

"baik ahjussi akan bertanya" ucap Siwon tegas menambah ketegangan diruang makan itu, "apa ini pertama kalinya kalian melakukan 'itu'?"

"ne ahjussi" jawab Chanyeol yang memberanikan diri menatap Siwon. Fyi, sekalipun Chanyeol pureblood yang dihormati namun Chanyeol menganggap Siwon pengganti orang tuanya terutama untuk Sehun jadi pastilah dia harus mempersiapkan mental mengingat kedua orang tuanya menitipkan Sehun pada Siwon.

"berapa lama kalian melakukannya?"

"uhuk uhuk" pertanyaan Siwon membuat Chen tersedak kopi miliknya

"kami tidak tahu ahjussi"

"mwo? Bagaimana tidak tahu?" tanya Baekhyun reflek, namun buru-buru menundukkan kepala sambil mengucapkan maaf

"apa kalian sempat tertidur?" Chanyeol mengangguk, "apa yang kau ingat terakhir?"

"sinar matahari yang menyinari tirai kamar" jawab Chanyeol ragu

"dimana kalian melakukannya?"

"Jeju"

"APA? Bagaimana bisa kalian sampai disana?" ini suara Kai dan Luhan

"kalian lupa kami vampire dan lagi Jeju merupakan rumah asli keluarga Park" ucap Kris yang ditanggapi dengan dengusan Kai dan anggukan Luhan.

"ini pertanyaan terakhir dan sangat penting. Aku harap jawaban mu tidak membuat ku menancapkan pedang legendaris ku pada jantung mu Park Chanyeol" ucap Siwon lebih serius dari sebelumnya

"a-ahjussi bi-bisakah kita hent-"

"aku tidak bicara dengan mu Sehun" Siwon memotong ucapan Sehun yang akhirnya bersuara dengan nada super dingin yang bahkan Kai dan Luhan sampai menatap Siwon tak percaya. Sepertinya sang Legend of Vampire Hunter telah bangun.

"Park Chanyeol sebagai vampire pureblood, aku bertanya pada mu bukan lagi sebagai seorang Oh Siwon tetapi sebagai seorang ayah yang membesarkan Sehun dan sebagai vampire hunter" ucap Siwon membuat suasana yang sudah menegang semakin dan semakin menegang bahkan Sehun berusaha menekan semua ketakutannya. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun merasakan aura yang menakutkan dan itu mengalir dari tubuh Siwon.

"kau melakukan 'itu' dengan Sehun untuk pertama kalinya dan kau melakukannya hampir 24jam sejak kalian tiba di vila Jeju. Kalian hanya tidur beberapa jam sebelum kalian sadar dan kembali ke asrama tentu dengan teleport." Ucap Siwon memberi hipotesa yang semuanya benar karena Chanyeol mengangguk. "apa kau mengeluarkannya didalam?" tanya Siwon seketika membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun menegang. Jika Chanyeol sedari tadi menatap Siwon, Sehun baru menatap Siwon setelah pertanyaan terakhir dilontarkan Siwon. Chen, Kris, Suho, Tao, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan membuka mulut mereka tak percaya. Baekhyun dan Xiumin nampak menghelas nafas berat dengan menundukkan wajahnya. Lay menatap Chanyeol dan Sehun bergantian sebelum memijit pelipisnya. Kai menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam sarat akan kemarahannya, namun tatapannya melemah ketika melihat Sehun yang membutuhkan dukungan jika sampai Siwon marah besar. Sedang Siwon, matanya menatap tajam Chanyeol dengan deru nafas memburu seakan mencoba menahan amarahnya, bahkan kedua tangannya mengepal.

BRAAKKK

Semua terkejut dengan gebrakan meja oleh Siwon yang seketika berdiri menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Mereka kecuali Sehun ikut berdiri, memastikan bahwa tidak ada pertumpahan darah atau hal-hal lain dipikiran mereka, apalagi mereka melihat Sehun menutupi telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Park Chanyeol bukankah tadi aku bilang bahwa jawaban mu ini menentukan?" tanya Siwon dengan nada tinggi nyaris seperti bentakan, "Sehun masih 17 tahun dan kau membuatnya mengandung anak mu diumur semuda itu? Kau tahu resikonya? Tidak hanya Sehun akan kehilangan masa mudanya bersama teman-teman yang lain, tetapi Sehun juga bisa kehilangan nyawanya? Apa kau paham!" kini Siwon membentak Chanyeol diakhir.

"a-appa kita seharusnya mendukung-"

"mendukung? Bahkan mereka belum menikah dan kau bilang mendukung Kai?" bentak Siwon pada Kai yang berusaha membela Sehun.

"sekalipun kami tidak menikah, kami memang ditakdirkan bersama ahjussi" ucap Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya setelah Siwon mengeluarkan emosinya walau belum semua tersampaikan.

"perubahan jaman merupakan perubahan tradisi. Kau harus tahu itu. Dan kau membuat kesalahan besar" desis Siwon sinis

Kretek.. kretek.. PYARR..

Kai melindungi Luhan, sedang yang lain menunduk menghindari pecahan kaca lampu kristal meja makan dan jendela jendela disekitar meja makan.

"Sehun" panggil Chanyeol dengan suara panik sambil memegang bahu Sehun dan terlihat sedikit mengguncangkan Sehun yang entah sejak kapan berdiri. Mereka menatap Chanyeol dan Sehun, fokus mereka beralih pada mata merah menyala milik Sehun yang menggambarkan rasa takut Sehun sampai- sampai tidak sadar bahwa dirinya telah mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

"Sehun tenanglah ada oppa disini" ucap Chanyeol membuat Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Nyala warna Sehun tergantikan dengan manik hazelnya yang kini berkaca-kaca.

"o-oppa" lirih Sehun sebelum akhirnya kehilangan kesadarannya.

"ahjussi kita bisa selesaikan ini nanti, aku berjanji akan bertanggung jawab dan aku benar-benar minta maaf" ucap Chanyeol dengan menggendong Sehun, "Lay tolong periksa Sehun, kekuatannya baru saja kembali dan ini kedua kalinya Sehun mengeluarkan kekuatan besar" ucap Chanyeol.

.

.

Kini mereka semua berada diruang tengah, ani, tidak semua karena para yeoja menemani Sehun yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sehun kelelahan dan ini semua karena mu Chanyeol" ucap Siwon tajam

"ahjussi aku akan bertanggung jawab" ucap Chanyeol

"aku membuat Sehun tidak bisa merasakan masa mudanya, kau membuat Sehun tidak bisa bergaul dengan teman sebayanya karena Sehun cepat atau lambat akan mengandung. Dan bukan itu yang diharapkan kedua orang tua mu terutama ibu mu Chanyeol" ucap Siwon sedikit melunak.

"aku sudah memikirkannya ahjussi. Aku sudah membeli sebuah apartemen di gangnam, aku akan kembali memimpin Park Corp. Dan maafkan aku jika keputusan ku untuk membuat Sehun homeschooling ini membuat ahjussi, Kai, dan Luhan akan membenci ku, tetapi ini harus aku lakukan demi Sehun. semua ingatan kalian akan aku hilangkan" jelas Chanyeol

"shireo!" tolak Kai, "kau pikir Sehun akan senang jika tidak ada seorang pun dari masa lalunya yang tidak mengingatnya? Sehun sudah hidup menjadi manusia selama ini dan kau ingin merubahnya ke dalam kehidupan vampire yang sendiri dan sepi? Aku tidak setuju" lanjut Kai

"kita harus memikirkan cara lain tuan muda. Nona Sehun akan sedih jika tahu rencana anda" usul Tao

"bagaimana dengan hanya menghilangkan ingatan mereka tentang kita yang menjadi siswa disana. Dan memperkenalkan kita sebagai donatur sekolah ini saat promnight? Tuan muda bisa mengumumankan perpisahan nona Sehun dan pernikahan kalian. Teman-teman nona Sehun tidak akan melupakan nona Sehun dan mereka masih bisa bermain, bahkan ketika nona Sehun mengandung nanti" usul Chen.

Semua mata menatap Chen, membuat namja bersuara cempreng jika berteriak namun merdu saat bernyanyi itu risih dan bergerak tak nyaman.

"aku setuju dengan usul Chen" Sehun yang entah sejak kapan berada diujung tangga atas dengan Luhan yang memeganginya, dibelakangnya nampak Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, dan Lay yang nampak khawatir.

"Sehun kau seharusnya istirahat" ucap Siwon dan Chanyeol bersamaan

"bisakah hanya Kai dan Luhan yang tidak dihapus ingatannya?" pinta Sehun dengan perlahan turun. Rasa sakit dibagian bawahnya sudah berkurang jadi Sehun bisa berjalan pelan.

"ne sunbae, aku mohon. Aku bersahabat dengan Sehun sejak Junior High School dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan ingatan itu" mohon Luhan dengan deer eyesnya.

"akan aku pikirkan lagi" ucap Chanyeol telak membuat semuanya terdiam. Nampak Sehun dan Luhan dengan wajah sedihnya, sedang Kai sedikit rasa marah terlihat, dan Siwon masih menyimpan emosinya untuk saat ini.

"pikirkan yang terbaik untuk Sehun, bukan untuk keegoisan diri mu" desis Siwon sebelum pergi begitu saja. selang beberapa detik Kai menyeret Luhan untuk pergi walau Luhan menolaknya.

"tuan muda apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Xiumin

"aku ingin sendiri" ucap Chanyeol sebelum menghilang begitu saja meninggalkan mereka yang menatap Chanyeol sendu, dan meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah menitihkan air matanya.

"nona Sehun and-"

Belum selesai pertanyaan Xiumin, Sehun sudah melangkah gontai menuju kamar Chanyeol dilantai dua, bahkan Sehun menolak Lay dan Baekhyun yang akan membantunya.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali hampir tengah malam, matanya menelisik ruang tengah yang nampak sepi. Tatapannya berhenti tepat didepan pintu kamarnya dimana yang dicarinya berada didepan pintu kamarnya dengan wajah cemas dan panik.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol membuat mereka menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan tubuh menegang.

"tu-tuan muda n-no-nona Sehun mengurung dirinya dikamar" ucap Xiumin gugup karena tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersuara.

"pergilah beristirahat dan maaf telah merepotkan kalian" ucap Chanyeol

Ceklek

Gelap itu hal pertama yang lihat Chanyeol walau Chanyeol bisa melihat dalam kegelapan dengan mata tajamnya. Mata itu kini tertuju pada ranjangnya yang nampak ada sesuatu yang bergelung tertutup selimut yang bergetar.

"Sehun" panggil Chanyeol sambil melangkah menuju ranjang. Dapat Chanyeol lihat selimut itu berhenti bergetar dan menegang.

Splash

Chanyeol menyalakan lampunya dan melihat betapa kacaunya Sehun yang tengah memunculkan kepalanya dari balik selimut.

"mainhae oppa hiks semua salah ku hiks hiks" isak Sehun yang teredam oleh selimut.

Tak tangan dengan keadaan Sehun yang menyedihkan membuat Chanyeol ikut berbaring dan masuk dalam selimut untuk memeluk Sehun.

"bukan salah mu Sehun. tidak ada yang salah disini karena semua memang menjadi takdir" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus punggung Sehun yang bergetar. "oppa sudah memutuskannya dan semua sudah oppa lakukan. Sesuai yang kau mau, mereka hanya mengenal oppa dan yang lain sebagai donatur, sedang Luhan dan Kai tidak akan oppa hilangkan ingatannya. Besok oppa akan mengumuman semuanya dan maafkan oppa karena harus membuat mu terekspos ke media" ucap Chanyeol.

"asalkan bersama oppa, ke neraka pun aku ikut" lirih Sehun sebelum akhirnya terdengar dengkuran halus yang membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

"jaljayo Sehunna" lirih Chanyeol.

Paginya...

Sehun terbangun dengan wajah merona ketika membuka matanya dan menyadari bahwa semalam dirinya tertidur diatas dada bidang Chanyeol. Sehun melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul 5, dengan perlahan Sehun bangun untuk membersihkan diri dan menyiapkan keperluan Chanyeol sebelum memasak sarapan.

"selamat pagi nona Sehun" sapa Lay dan Kyungsoo yang melihat Sehun berkutat didapur, "maafkan kami karena bangun terlambat" ucap mereka berdua yang tidak enak karena Sehun yang harusnya mereka layani malah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka.

"gwaenchana Lay Kyungsoo" ucap Sehun yang berkutat dengan nasi goreng yang dibungkus telur itu, namun berhenti ketika menatap jam menunjukkan angka 6.

"bisakah aku minta tolong pada kalian untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan ku? aku harus membangunkan Chanyeol oppa dan bersiap ke sekolah karena ini haris terakhir festival sekaligus akan ada acara lelang" pinta Sehun dengan puppy eyesnya tanpa sadar

"b-baik nona Sehun" ucap Lay dan Kyungsoo yang merona karena keimutan Sehun.

Sehun memasuki kamar Chanyeol dan membuka tirai sehingga silau cahaya dipagi yang diguyur hujan dipenghujung musim gugur itu memasuki kamar Chanyeol, membuat pemuda yang masih tertidur itu menggelung selimutnya dan membelakangi cahaya.

"oppa irreona" ucap Sehun lembut, "oppa sudah harus bekerja dan aku juga harus sekolah" ucap Sehun lagi membuat Chanyeol menggeliat. Aah Sehun baru tahu Chanyeol yang serius dingin dan datar bisa sangat manis ketika bangun tidur dan hmm sangat tampan.

CHUP

"selamat pagi Princess" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara khas bangun tidur ketika Sehun melamun tentang bagaimana manis dan tampannya Chanyeol saat ini.

"selamat pagi oppa" balas Sehun dengan senyum manisnya plus rona merah yang berusaha ditutupinya. "oppa mandilah, aku sudah menyiapkan keperluan oppa hari ini" ucap Sehun yang diangguki Chanyeol

.

.

Semuanya diluar prediksi Sehun yang takut jika teman-temannya akan menjauhinya saat tahu jika Chanyeol merupakan suaminya. Chanyeol mengikuti acara Sehun dan menyerahkan pekerjaan kantor pada Tao, Kris, Baekhyun, dan Suho. Sedang dirinya menemani Sehun di festival sekolah dimana Sehun memakai gaun putih gading dengan list-list emas, jubah warna merah, dan mahkota ratu yang sederhana namun sangat pas untuk Sehun. lipstik merah dengan dandanan ala ratu membuat Sehun benar-benar seperti ratu vampire (gaun yang dipakai katy perry waktu hallowen).

"Sehunnie mungkin suami mu itu bisa menjadi rajanya" bisik Sulli yang bisa dipastikan Chanyeol juga mendengarnya.

"shireo!" tolak Sehun dengan wajah menggemaskan karena bibirnya dipoutkan imut.

"berhenti bersikap imut Sehun!" tegur Hyuna, "kau itu ratu jadi bersikaplah seperti ratu bukan seperti anak kecil" lanjutnya

"aku tidak bersikap imut Hyuna~~" rengek Sehun yang membuat teman-teman sekelasnya yang masih berada dikelas itu terkikik.

"sudah sudah, sebaiknya kita ke hall room saja, acara akan dimulai" ucap Kai yang sepertinya sudah tidak begitu kesal pada Chanyeol.

Hallroom

Kursi dibagi untuk siswa, untuk orang tua murid, dan untuk pengunjung, dan guru dan donatur. Tidak semua murid berada disana karena ada murid yang mempersiapkan untuk pentas dipanggung yang cukup besar itu. Setelah acara pembukaan oleh kepala sekolah dan sambutan dari salah satu donatur, kini MC mengambil alih acara, mulai dari nyanyian dari Luhan, tarian dari Kai, serta penampilan penampilan lainnya sampai pada acara puncak yaitu lelang yang diadakan oleh kelas Sehun dan beberapa kelas lain untuk disumbangkan pada beberapa panti asuhan di Korea Selatan.

Sehun tampil memukau dengan gaun yang dipakainya, sisi vampirenya sangat kental dan bahkan hampir semua orang tua murid, pengunjung, dan donatur mempercayai jika Sehun adalah vampire jika Sulli, Hyuna dan Fei tidak memberitahu jika tema yang dikenakan Sehun memang vampire.

Banyak barang yang dilelang, mulai dari barang bekas, barang daur ulang, dan kostum seperti milik Sehun yang dibuat oleh para murid sendiri. Total uang yang didapat dari lelang cukup fantastis dan ini membuat para murid yang ada disana bangga dengan apa yang mereka hasilkan sendiri. Semua pakaian yang dikenakan Sehun terjual dengan harga mahal terkecuali gaun yang dipakainya yang memiliki nilai fantastis karena Chanyeol yang membelinya dengan harga fantastis.

"oppa aku lapar" rengek Sehun ketika semua acara telah selesai, dan ini menunjukkan pukul 4 dan berarti Sehun melewatkan makan siang karena banyak yang mengajak Sehun berfoto ketika acara selesai tadi.

"kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Chanyeol

"molla tapi aku ingin mengganti pakaian ku dulu oppa" jawab Sehun

"aku tunggu di mobil ne" balas Chanyeol yang diangguki Sehun

Selang 10 menit Sehun sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian casualnya, skiny jeans berwarna cream dengan kemeja longgap coklat muda, rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja.

"Sehun, aku lupa memberitahu mu bahwa barang-barang kita telah dipindahkan ke apartemen, dan setelah ini kita akan langsung menuju apartemen" ucap Chanyeol disela-sela meyetir.

"apa tidak merepotkan oppa? Besok kita mengadakan promnight disekolah" ucap Sehun yang terkejut dengan segala persiapan yang telah dilakukan Chanyeol.

"semua murid disekolah akan dating dari rumah Sehun dan ini tidak merepotkan" jawab Chanyeol

Kini mereka berada di sebuah restoran Jepang untuk makan sore mereka dengan beberapa pembicaraan masalah kepindahan mereka ke apartemen.

"oppa, sepertinya kita harus berbelanja kebutuhan isi kulkas dan kebutuhan lainnya" ucap Sehun setelah berhasil menelan ramennya.

"nanti kita ke market terdekat" jawab Chanyeol

.

.

Galleria Foret

Mereka selesai berbelanja dan begitu sampai di apartemen d engan no. 0127 itu, Sehun mulai disibukkan dengan menata bahan makanan kemudian menatap barang-barang yang telah dipindahkan yang kesemuanya dibantu dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin menggunakan kekuatannya karna Chanyeol tahu Sehun lelah, tetapi yeoja itu ingin memakai tenaga saja dibanding dengan kekuatan. 'rumah baru harus ditata dengan tenaga yang kita miliki bukan dengan kekuatan oppa. Hasilnya tidak akan sesuai' kata Sehun pada Chanyeol.

Ini sudah lebih dari jam makan malam karena jam menunjukkan pukul setengah Sembilan lebih ketika mereka telah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah dan Sehun telah membersihkan diri , sedang Chanyeol duduk di sofa dengan tv flat yang menyala.

"oppa mandilah, akan ku siapkan makan malam" ucap Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke kamar mereka.

Sehun tengah berkutat dengan beberapa bahan masakan sebelum merasakan sebuah lengan kekar melingkar di perutnya yang masih rata.

"oppa duduk saja dimeja makan, kau mengganggu memasak" keluh Sehun

"hmm.. kenapa bau mu seperti bayi hem.." ucap Chanyeol yang malah sibuk mengendusi leher belakang Sehun.

"ish oppa~~" rengek Sehun

Ting tong ting tong

"menganggu saja" gerutu Chanyeol yang kemudian berjalan untuk membukakan pintu.

Sedang Sehun terkikik pelan mengingat Chanyeol yang perlahan mulai berubah menjadi sosok yang hangat seperti dulu walau ya ini OOC.

"kami berkunjung nona Sehun" teriakan Chen dan Kyungsoo membuat gaduh seisi apartemen yang baru ditempati beberapa jam itu.

"ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tawar Lay yang langsung melesat menuju dapur

"tidak perlu Lay, semua sudah hampir selesai. Apa kalian sudah makan?" Tanya Sehun yang menuang spicy cheese sauce kedalam sebuah wadah tabung, dan sisanya berada di mangkuk.

"kau membuat nachos?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang mencium aroma lezat

"ne. sebenarnya aku ingin membuat makan malam tetapi sepertinya lebih baik memasan saja" ucap Sehun dengan eyesmilenya

"apa kami menganggu?" Tanya Xiumin dan seketika semua mata menatap Chanyeol yang tengah duduk disofa putih single dengan kaki disilangkan, kedua tangan bersedekap di dada dan mata terpejam.

"sepertinya kami menganggu" ucap Tao dan Kris hampir bersamaan

"aniya. Kalian tidak menganggu" ucap Sehun yang tengah membawa sebuah piring besar nachos, "aku baru saja membuat nachos dan kalian bisa memakannya dan Luhan juga akan bergabung nanti" lanjut Sehun seketika membuat mata terpejam Chanyeol terbuka dan mimic datar diperlihatkan olehnya membuat yang lain minus Sehun menelan ludahnya pahit.

"lakukan yang kalian mau" ucap Chanyeol datar

Butuh waktu 30 menit untuk membuat apartemen itu ramai dan berantakan karena ulah para tamu yang sepertinya melupakan Chanyeol yang tengah dalam mood yang buruk.

"oppa waeyo? Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Sehun sambil menawarkan piring kecil berisi nachos miliknya dan Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "coklat panas?" tawar Sehun yang lagi-lagi mendapat gelengan kepala.

"maaf tuan muda kami menganggu ketenangan anda" ucap Xiumin yang sedari tadi sudah sadar jika tuan mudanya itu tengah meredam kekesalannya, dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

Seketika suasana hening dan sepertinya mereka akhirnya sadar jika keberadaan mereka tidak dikehendaki sang pemilik apartemen.

"maafkan kami tuan muda. Kami pamit terlebih dahulu. Ada beberapa urusan kantor yang harus kami kerjakan" ucap Eight Idol termasuk Lay

"ahaha maafkan kami Sehunnie sunbae telah menganggu kalian" ucap Luhan dak Kai dengan cengirannya

"gwaenchana kami senang kalian berkunjung. Hati-hati dijalan" ucap Sehun yang sepertinya tidak sadar dengan aura milik Chanyeol.

"oppa istirahatlah, biar aku yang membereskan ini" ucap Sehun saat melihat Chanyeol membereskan piring kotor dan kardus ayam goreng dan pizza.

"kau yang harusnya istirahat Sehunna, biar oppa yang bereskan" ucap Chanyeol

"ani. Oppa makan saja ne, biar aku panaskan sushi yang kita bawa tadi." Ucap Sehun sambil menarik pelan lengan Chanyeol menuju meja bar yang memisahkan dapur dengan ruang makan. Sedang Chanyeol menurut saja karena dia memang lapar dan lagi Sehun sepertinya tidak bisa di tolak.

Pukul sebelas mereka sudah berada dikamar dengan nuansa biru sama seperti kamar yang mereka tempati di Jeju.

Grep

"o-oppa" panggil Sehun terbata karena Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang dan kini menciumi tengkuk Sehun.

"hmm..." gumam Chanyeol yang tengah mengerjai tengkuk dan bahu Sehun.

"aahh..." desah Sehun pelan ketika salah satu tangan Chanyeol mengelus bagian luar vaginanya yang masih berbalut underwear itu. Tak sampai disitu, Chanyeol terus menerus mengelus vagina Sehun hingga Sehun mengalami klimaksnya yang pertama. Sehun bahkan tidak diberi kesempatan bernafas karena Chanyeol membalikkan nadannya emnjadi menungging dan dengan cepat melepas underwear milik Sehun dan celana milik Chanyeol.

"AAKHH" jerit Sehun karena Chanyeol langsung menghujamkan juniornya ke dalam lubang Sehun yang sangat sempit itu.

"aakh.. Chanh.. aah.. ahh.."

"kau sempithh..."

"CHANYOELLIIEHHH" teriak Sehun ketika klimaks yang lebih dahsyat dari klimaks pertamanya, sedang Chanyeol masih menghujam keras vagina Sehun tak peduli tubuh Sehun yang lemas dan kelelahan.

"aah.. aku.. hamp.. aahh... pir... aah aah.."

"bersama aah aah Sehunna aah"

"CHANHYEOLIIEEHH... / SEHUNNHH..."

Bruk

Tubuh mereka ambruk setelah klimaks bersama mereka dengan Chanyeol yang setengah badannya menindih Sehun yang tengkurap. Nafas mereka terengah-engah, keringat membasahi tubuh mereka, cairan cinta mereka mengalir lubang vagina Sehun dan sprei mereka juga selimut yang berantakan. Bahkan mereka tidak saling berucap apapun karena langsung tertidur pulas dengan posisi yang sama.

.

.

"Sehunna apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya Chanyeol didepan kamar mereka

"oppa kau membuat ku sulit berjalan" keluh Sehun dengan bibir dipoutkan

"sepertinya tanda yang ku buat semalam sudah hilang" gumam Chanyeol yang masih bisa didengar Sehun membuat yeoja itu semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

CHUP

"jangan mempoutkan bibir mu Sehun" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum tampannya (klo senyum manis ntr jadi uke donk hahahahaha)

"oppa menyebalkan" kesal Sehun yang kemudian meringis nyeri saat menghentakan kakinya karena kesal

"pelan-pelan Sehunna. Oppa tahu itu masih sakit." Chanyeol langsung melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Sehun dan membantu Sehun berjalan.

Sebuah mobil Jaguar F-type merah dengan velg hitam terparkir sempurna diparkiran Nacth Senior High School bersama dengan beberapa mobil sport lainnya, dan kendaraan diparkiran tersebut.

Hujan deras mengguyur sejak pagi dan itu membuat penjaga promnight tersebut menjadi tempat penitipan payung karena memang pesta itu. Masuknya Sehun dan Chanyeol yang mengenakan pakaian senada itu menyedot semua perhatian murid yang hadir dan tentu guru-guru disana yang mengawasi murid-murid mereka.

'mereka pasangan serasi'

'Sehunnie teganya kau mematahkan hati ku'

'bukankah itu donatur sekolah kita? pemilik Park Corp di usianya yang menginjak 22 tahun'

'Oh Sehun sangat beruntung'

'laki-laki itu beruntung sekali mendapatkan Sehunnie ku'

Begitulah komentar-komentar yang mereka dapatkan selama mereka berjalan menuju teman-teman mereka yang telah menunggu ditengah-tengah kerumunan.

"Sehunnie ada apa dengan cara jalan mu?" tanya Luhan polos membuat Sehun merona

"sepertinya nona Sehun harus meluangkan waktu untuk ku periksa" ucap Lay

"waeyo?" tanya Sehun dengan kepala dimiringkan mengundang pekikan para fansnya termasuk Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Chen.

"jika kau mengandung maka kami bisa mempersiapkan segalanya nona Sehun" jelas Lay

"itu terlalu cepat Lay. Kami baru melakukannya dua kali jadi pasti tidak mungkin langsung jadi" jawab Sehun tanpa sadar sebelum akhirnya kelopaknya berkedip dengan wajah yang merona melebihi tomat itu.

"ehem.. aku akan mengambil beberapa cemilan untuk Sehun" ucap Chanyeol setelah berdehem, terlihat sekali bahwa Chanyeol gugup dan mengundang kikikan dari yang lain setelah Chanyeol pergi.

"hanya didepan nona Sehun saja tuan muda berubah dari karakternya" ucap Xiumin yang diangguki yang lain

"itu benar, ini pertama kalinya kami melihat ekspresi lain dari tuan muda setelah sekian lama tidak melihatnya" tambah Chen.

"jadi apa melakukan 'itu' bisa mengubah seseorang?" tanya Luhan setengah menggoda

"ish Lu! Berhenti membicarakan itu" rengek Sehun

"pakaian yang dipilihkan appa sangat cocok Sehun, kau terlihat sexy hmm.. sepertinya malam ini kau juga tidak bisa tidur nyenyak" ucap Kai menggoda Sehun yang wajahnya sudah memerah sampai telinga.

"maaf lama, oppa harus menjelaskan beberapa hal pada Siwon ahjussi dan guru-guru. Sebelum acara selesai nanti kita akan membuat pengumuman" ucap Chanyeol yang datang dengan sebuah piring kecil berisi 3 jenis makanan yang diletakkan didepan meja Sehun.

"kau akan membawa Sehun pergi? Jadi kami tidak bisa bertemu lagi sunbae?" tanya Luhan sedih

"aniya. Kalian bisa bermain ke apartemen, Sehun hanya home schooling bersama dengan Kris, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo diapartemen. Jadi kalian bisa mengunjungi Sehun sehingga Sehun tidak bosan disana" jelas Chanyeol

"apa harus seperti ini sunbae?" tanya Kai dengan nada serius

"sebentar lagi identitas Sehun akan terpublish, akan sangat bahaya jika Sehun bersekolah disekolah umum tanpa pengawasan sekalipun disekolah ini" jawab Chanyeol

"sebaiknya kita nikmati saja pestanya, jangan memikirkan hal yang berat-berat" ucap Tao

Acara promnight ini diisi dengan kata-kata perisahan dari perwakilan kelas tiga dan musik penghibur sebelum berubah menjadi musik lembut dengan murid-murid yang berpasangan untuk berdansa, seperti Luhan dan Kai, bahkan Kyungsoo dan Suho ikut berdansa.

"Sehunna kau ingin berdansa?" tanya Chanyeol

"a-aku tidak bisa berdansa oppa" jawab Sehun malu

"kita bisa berdansa ditempat lain Sehun" ajak Chanyeol, "dengan musik kita sendiri" lanjutnya menarik lengan Sehun ke pojok ruangan, diarahkannya tangan Sehun kelehernya dan kedua tangannya berada dipinggang ramping Sehun. sesuai ucapan Chanyeol mereka berdansa tidak dengan musik pengiring yang dimainkan tetapi dengan alunan musik yang Chanyeol pikirkan.

"kau menyesal Sehunna?" tanya Chanyeol menatap manik mata Sehun lembut

"asal bersama oppa aku tidak menyesal" jawab Sehun yakin

"kau tidak akan sebebas dulu bahkan kau akan selalu kesepian" ucap Chanyeol

CUP

"apapun itu asal bisa bersama oppa aku tidak masalah dan tidak akan menyesal" ucap Sehun setelah mengecup bibir Chanyeol singkat.

"bisa kita umumkan sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol setelah mendapatkan kembali kesadaranya.

"ne"

"kajja"

TBC

.

.

gimana Chap yang kemarin? bisa ketebak yah? hiihii

klo Chap ini gmna?

udh fast update kan? ya iyalah mo tamat hahhaha

owh iya bocoran bwt beberapa chap depan itu, bakal ada yang mungkin kurang dimengerti bahkan mungkin yang ada sambungannya, mohon dimaafkan ne~~  
aku sempat kena WB waktu ngerjain itu, tapi semoga nanti gak bikin bingung readers wkwkwkwk

terima kasih untuk kesetiaan kalian semua..

terima kasih sudah meninggalkan jejak paranormal di kolom review..

ayo donk yang masih suka intip-intip, tinggalin jejak donk udah mo tamat nih..

bakal fast update deh klo yang intip-intip pada rame-rame nulis review heehee

selamat menikmati dan ditunggu jejak paranormal kalian dikolom review ^^

annyeong ^^


	17. Chapter 16

**LUNE ROUGE**

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Choi (Oh) Siwon, EXO, etc

Cast bertambah seiring jalannya cerita ^^

GS : Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Xiumin, Lay

Cerita ini hanya imajenasi penulis mohon maaf jika ada ketidaksesuaian ejaan atau hal-hal lain. Terinspirasi dari kejadian Red Fullmoon akhir bulan September. Terinspirasi dari anime Vampire Knight dan film the Twilight Saga.

Saya tunggu review juga kritik sarannya ^^

 **NO PLAGIAT** ^^

.

.

Chap 16

"bisa kita umumkan sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol setelah kembali kesadarannya karena Sehun yang menciumnya.

"ne"

"kajja"

Kini mereka berdua tengah berada dipanggung promnight dengan Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangan Sehun. nampaknya Sehun terlalu gugup sampai-sampai Siwon akhirnya ikut berada diatas panggung setelah Sehun menatapnya seakan meminta pertolongan.

"tes tes.. a..a.." Siwon mencoba mengetes mic sebelum akhirnya berbicara.

"hari ini merupakan hari terpenting bagi siswa sisiwi semua tidak hanya pada tingkat akhir yang kini tengah melanjutkan ke jenjang pendidikan lebih tinggi, tetapi juga untuk semua siswa siswi dan guru-guru Nacth SHS. Dihari ini juga ada pengumuman penting, sebuah kabar bahagia jadi saya harap kalian tidak bersedih ne" ucap Siwon dengan sedikit bercanda diakhir, "sebagai orang tua saya hanya bisa berdoa yang terbaik untuk anak-anak saya dan selalu mendukung mereka dengan sepenuh hati. Oleh sebab itu pengumuman kali ini memang mengejutkan tetapi ini merupakan keputusan mereka" lanjutnya, "akan lebih baik jika Park Chanyeol dan Park Sehun yang mengatakannya" tambah Siwon sebelum menyerahkan mic kepada Chanyeol.

Sesaat ruangan tersebut berisik karena Siwon menyebut marga Sehun dengan marga yang sama dengan Chanyeol yang mereka baru tahu adalah kekasih Sehun ketika festival kemarin.

"saya akan berbicara langsung ke intinya karena saya rasa kalian sudah tahu siapa saya. Hari ini merupakan hari terakhir Sehun berada disekolah ini karena Sehun akan menempuh pendidikan home schooling. Sejak kecil saya dan Sehun sudah terikat satu sama lain, oleh karena itu Park Sehun, istri saya ini akan menjalani perannya menjadi seorang pelajar dan seorang istri sekaligus. Membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk melakukan publikasi seperti ini mengingat situasi dan kondisi yang kurang baik dan hari ini adalah saat yang tepat bagi kami untuk mempublikasikan semuanya sekaligus sebagai salam perpisahan kepada kalian." Jelas Chanyeol yang disambut suara bisik-bisik orang seluruh murid dan guru yang hadir.

"saya sangat berterima kasih karena selama ini kalian menjadi bagian tersendiri dalam lingkungan sekolah ini dan menjadi kenangan tersendiri ketika saya sudah tidak bersekolah disini. Baik guru dan teman-teman, sunbae dan hoobae yang selalu baik dan ramah kepada saya, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak. Saya harap hari ini tidak ada air mata kesedihan karena kita masih bisa bertemu sekalipun saya tidak lagi bersekolah disini." Ucap Sehun dengan tangan menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol karena menahan kegugupan. "keputusan saya ini murni keputusan sendiri, karena saya tidak ingin menjadi istri yang tidak bertanggung jawab dalam mengurus suami sekalipun Chanyeol oppa memperbolehkan saya bersekolah disini. Saya hanya tidak ingin fokus saya terbagi sehingga mengabaikan sosok yang telah menjadi suami saya. Karena bagi saya Chanyeol oppa adalah segalanya, dia selalu berada disamping saya bahkan tanpa saya menyadarinya dan dia telah mengorbankan segalanya hanya demi saya. Maka dari itu, saya juga akan melakukan yang terbaik demi Chanyeol oppa. Terima kasih untuk bimbingan dari para guru dan untuk teman-teman, sunbae, maupun hoobae sekalian telah mewarnai kehidupan saya selama disekolah ini. untuk sahabat baik saya Luhan dan Kai, saya harap kalian tidak sering bertengkar karena bisa dipastikan tidak ada yang bisa melerai kalian. Dan untuk Kepala Sekolah, saya sangat berterima kasih atas semua yang bapak berikan kepada saya." Lanjut Sehun yang kemudian membungkuk hormat bersama dengan Chanyeol sebelum turun dari panggung dengan tepuk tangan.

Acara akhir dari promnight tersebut adalah perpisahan Sehun dengan foto bersama dan hampir semua siswa siswi menangis yang dalam artian ini, para yeoja sangat terharu dengan keromantisan yang mereka tunjukan, sedang para namja yang patah hati karena yeoja inciran no. 1 itu ternyata sudah bersuami dan jelas tidak mungkin mereka menyaingi Chanyeol, sebagai pemilik Park Corp.

"aku pasti merindukan mu Sehunnie. Tidak ada lagi yang dianggap anak oleh mereka ketika aku dan Kai bertengkar. Kau harus jaga kesehatan ne, dan kita harus sering meluangkan waktu bersama walau hanya sekedar membeli bubble tea" ucap Luhan berusaha menahan air matanya ketika membisikkan kata-kata itu saat memeluk Sehun

"kita bisa bertemu kapan saja Lu, dan kita masih bisa membeli bubble tea bersama" ucap Sehun

"jaga diri mu baik-baik Sehun. kali ini hanya ada Chanyeol sunbae yang melindungi mu walau tidak ada setiap waktu seperti aku. hubungi aku jika ada sesuatu." Ucap Kai

"sunbae, sekalipun Sehun bisa mengemudikan mobil, jangan biarkan Sehun berpergian sendiri, kau bisa meminta tolong pada ku untuk mengantarnya" ucap Kai

"kau tenang saja Kai, semua sudah aku persiapkan" ucap Chanyeol

"aku percayakan Sehun padamu sunbae sekalipun appa sepertinya masih belum bisa menerima" ucap Kai.

Mereka tadi berbicara dengan Siwon, namun hanya sebentar karena namja itu ada beberapa pekerjaan mengingat sebentar lagi musim dingin.

"hatcii.." bersinan Sehun yang tanpa sengaja itu membuat mereka menatap Sehun yang tengah mengusap hidungnya yang memerah karena dingin.

"kenapa tidak bilang jika kau kedinginan hem?" tanya Chanyeol yang melepas jasnya dan memakaikannya pada Sehun, membuat yeoja itu menunduk malu dengan rona diwajahnya.

"sebaiknya kita akhiri saja pembicaraan kita karena hujan pasti tidak akan reda, dan berhubung nona Sehun kedinginan akan lebih baik jika diberi sesuatu yang hangat selama perjalanan pulang nanti" usul Tao

"kami pamit terlebih dahulu ne" ucap Sehun dengan senyum manisnya dengan sesekali bersin.

Chanyeol menyalakan penghangat mobilnya ketika mereka memasuki mobil dan melajukan mobilnya pelan sembari mencari kedai minuman hangat yang masih buka mengingat waktu menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari.

"tunggu disini ne, oppa belikan minuman hangat untuk mu" ucap Chanyeol sambil menepikan mobilnya ketika mendapati kedai minuman 24jam.

"ne oppa" jawab Sehun dengan mata sayunya yang tersenyum.

Entah Chanyeol yang terlalu lama membeli atau Sehun yang mengantuk karena ketika Chanyeol masuk dan duduk dibalik stir dengan sebuah cup coklat panas yang masih mengepul itu, Chanyeol mendapati Sehun yang sudah tertidur pulas. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil meletakkan cup yang dibawa ketempat gelas yang tersedia didekat rem tangan.

"jaljayo Princess" ucap Chanyeol sebelum menyecup kening Sehun dan menjalan mobil menuju apartemen mereka.

.

.

Sehun mendapati dirinya terbangun ditempat tidur dengan baju tidur dengan bahan satin dan begitu menolehkan kepalanya dirinya melihat punggung telanjang Chanyeol. Kemudian manik hazelnya berusaha menemukan jam yang ternyata terletak dihadapannya, diatas sebuah tv flat besar yang baru disadarinya ada didalam kamar mereka. Sehun menggeser badannya perlahan hingga berada dekat dengan Chanyeol, kemudian kepalanya menunduk-

CUP

Sehun mengecup pelipis kening Chanyeol sebelum kembali menggeser badannya, turun dari ranjang mereka, dan bergegas keluar dengan wajah merona. Sehun bahkan melupakan jubah tidurnya dan membiarkan dingin menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya berbalur dress satin dikala hujan lebat tertangkap maniknya saat membuka tirai pada ruang tengah yang langsung berbatasan dengan balkon apartemen mereka.

Grep

"kau bisa kedinginan jika hanya memakai baju tidur tanpa jubah tidur mu Sehun" ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk Sehun dari belakang, sedang Sehun yang awalnya terkejut kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"ini masih terlalu pagi untuk oppa bangun" ucap Sehun ketika membalikkan badannya.

"oppa terbangun ketika ada seseorang yang mencium oppa diam-diam" jawab Chanyeol membuat Sehun merona lalu menundukkan wajahnya malu. "saranghae Park Sehun" bisik Chanyeol tepat ditelinga Sehun membuat yeoja itu mendongak dan kemudian tersenyum manis.

"nado saranghae Park Chanyeol" balas Sehun

Pagi kedua yang mereka lewati di apartemen dimana Chanyeol melakukan kegiatan yang mungkin menjadi rutinitas mereka mengingat Chanyeol yang menahan semuanya bertahun-tahun. kegiatan mereka membuat Chanyeol yang biasanya perfeksionis, dingin, dan datar, menjadi kalang kabut ketika melihat jam hampir menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi dan tentu untuk seorang presedir, dirinya terlambat ke kantor dan tentu terlambat pula dengan pertemuan paginya bersama rekan kerjanya walau itu adalah Tao.

Dan Sehun saat ini berada di meja bar dengan sebuah coklat panas dan sebuah piring kecil berisi sepotong pie susu dan garpu kecil. Setelah kegiatan pagi tadi dan ditambah kepanikan Chanyeol karena terlambat ke kantor serta Sehun yang tidak sempat menyiapkan sarapan karena membantu Chanyeol menyiapkan keperluan kantor. Kini yeoja itu berada sendirian diapartemen dimana langit masih terus menurunkan air hujan yang deras serta beberapa kali petir dan kilat membuat Sehun menjengrit kaget.

Tangan lentik Sehun meletakkan mug coklat panas yang sedari tadi memberikan kehangat dikedua telapak tangannya. Kedua tangan itu beralih memegangi perut ratanya kemudian mengelusnya lembut dengan bibir tersenyum samar.

"apa aku akan hamil jika kami melakukan 'itu'? Chanyeol oppa selalu mengeluarkannya didalam" gumam Sehun malu dengan wajah memerah melebihi tomat mengingat kegiatannya dengan Chanyeol sejak kejadian di Jeju itu. Mereka memang baru melakukannya 3-4 kali tetapi Chanyeol tidak akan berhenti sebelum dirinya lelah, dan hari ini adalah waktu tersingkat mereka melakukan 'itu'. Lagi-lagi wajah Sehun merona mengingatnya.

Sehun ingat semuanya. Sehun ingat ketika bibir Chanyeol melumat bibirnya lembut dan penuh nafsu. Sehun ingat ketika jemari-jemari tangan Chanyeol melucuti semua pakaian mereka. Sehun ingat ketika bibir Chanyeol menciumi setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Sehun ingat ketika jemari-jemari Chanyeol menggelitik seluruh tubuhnya. Sehun ingat ketika dirinya mendesahkan nama Chanyeol kala jemari namja itu bermain dibagian bawahnya. Sehun ingat ketika dirinya menjerit dan menancapkan kukunya dibahu atau lengan Chanyeol ketika namja itu memasukkan juniornya kedalam lubang Sehun. Sehun ingat ketika mereka saling mendesah dan Chanyeol mendesahkan namanya ketika mencapai puncak. Sehun ingat ketika cairan Chanyeol memasuki rahimnya dan ketika cairan cinta mereka keluar dari vagina Sehun. Sehun ingat Chanyeol mengatakan kata-kata cinta diakhir permainan mereka disaat Sehun setengah sadar akibat kelelahan.

TING TONG...

Sehun tersentak ketika suara bel membuyarkan lamunannya tentang Chanyeol aah lebih tepatnya tentang segala sentuhan Chanyeol diseluruh tubuhnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"siapa yang berkunjung?" tanya Sehun entah kepada siapa dan matanya sedikit melirik jam yang menunjukkan angka 11 pada jarum pendek dan panjang bersamaan.

Ceklek

"Sehunnie~~~" teriakan nyaring Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum dan menarik yeoja itu masuk kedalam.

"dimana Kai?" tanya Sehun ketika mereka berada di pantry dengan Sehun yang menyiapkan coklat panas untuk Luhan

"hufft.. dia sibuk dengan paman Oh" ucap Luhan kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"apa Kai tahu kau disini? Diluar hujan deras, kau kemari menggunakan apa?" tanya Sehun khawatir

"aku sudah mengirim pesan dan aku kemari menaiki taksi. Aku membawa payung yang aku titipkan dibawah" jawab Luhan

"kenapa tidak memberitahu ku dulu hem? Bagaimana jika aku tidak disini?" tanya Sehun sembari meletakkan mug coklat panas milik Luhan.

"ponsel mu tidak aktif jadi aku tadi menghubungi Chanyeol sunbae" jawab Luhan, "kenapa wajah mu memerah? Kau sakit?" tanya Luhan ketika wajah Sehun merona saat dirinya menyebut sunbae tampannya itu.

"a-aniyo" jawab Sehun gugup

"aigoo Sehunnie sudah dewasa rupanya" goda Luhan membuat Sehun semakin merona. "ah iya kenapa kalian tidak memakai cincin? Bukankah kalian sudah menikah?" tanya Luhan yang baru sadar bahwa jari manis tangan kanan Sehun kosong.

"hmm.. molla. Chanyeol oppa tidak pernah membicarakan itu" jawab Sehun dengan wajah ragu dan bingung, "apa cincin itu penting?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah polosnya membuat Luhan gemas bukan main namun juga mengelus dada mengingat kepolosan Sehun dalam masalah cinta-cinta seperti ini.

"cincin itu penting Sehunnie, itu lambang kalian telah terikat satu sama lain, cincin juga menunjukkan kepada semua orang bahwa Chanyeol sunbae milik mu dan kau milik Chanyeol sunbae. Jika tidak ada cincin tidak akan ada yang tahu bahwa Chanyeol sunbae itu suami mu, begitu pula anggapan orang terhadap mu" Luhan sejenak mengambil nafas, "bagi Chanyeol sunbae kau tidak mengkhawatirkan karena selama ini kau dirumah dan tidak keluar dengan orang yang tidak dikenal Chanyeol sunbae, selain itu gerak gerik mu juga terbatas. Tetapi sebaliknya, yang perlu dikhawatirkan adalah Chanyeol sunbae." Lanjut Luhan sebelum mengeruput coklat yang menghangat

"kenapa aku harus khawatir pada Chanyeol oppa?" tanya Sehun yang sejak tadi sebenarnya bingung dengan ucapan Luhan yang panjang x lebar itu.

"Chanyeol sunbae merupakan pemilik Park Corp, presedir termuda diumur 22 tahun. menurut survey Chanyeol sunbae merupakan namja yang paling diincar oleh para wanita. Sejauh ini pengumuman tentang pernikahan kalian hanya sebatas sekolah saja, dan mungkin orang-orang tertentu yang tahu. Kau tidak akan tahu siapa saja wanita yang berada disekitar Chanyeol sunbae. Kau tidak bisa mengawasi Chanyeol sunbae diluar rumah. Jika suatu saat pernikahan kalian terbongkar, apa yang akan ditunjukan pada yeoja-yeoja yang tidak percaya pada pernikahan kalian jika kalian tidak memakai cincin? Sekarang saja aku yakin banyak orang terdekat Chanyeol sunbae yang tidak mempercayai kalian telah menikah" jelas Luhan dan setelahnya meneguk habis coklat yang mulai dingin itu sampai tandas.

"pikirkan itu baik-baik ne. Kai sudah mengirimi ku pesan untuk pulang dan dia menunggu dibawah karena terburu-buru" ucap Luhan

"hati-hati dijalan dan salam untuk Kai juga paman Oh" ucap Sehun yang mengantar Luhan sampai depan pintu apartemen.

TING TONG

Baru saja Sehun menutup pintu, suara bel sudah kembali terdengar dan melihat dilayar monitor kecil itu terdapat wajah Kyungsoo dengan beberapa paper bag.

"annyeong nona Sehun" sapa Kyungsoo ketika pintu dibuka oleh Sehun

"annyeong Kyungsoo" balas Sehun dengan senyum manisnya, "silahkan masuk" ajak Sehun sambil membantu membawakan dua paper bag walau ditolak Kyungsoo yang tidak enak dengan Sehun.

"hmm.. masakan mu selalu enak Kyung" puji Sehun mencoba uji coba masakan Kyungsoo

"jinjjayo? Apa Suho akan menyukainya?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya yang semakin membulat menggemaskan.

"aa ternyata ini Suho. Aigoo. Sebenarnya kalian ini ada apa? Apa kalian sudah berpacaran?" goda Sehun dengan senyum jahil yang membuat Kyungsoo merona.

"lebih dari itu" jawab Kyungsoo malu membuat Sehun menyengritkan dahinya. Mencoba menatap Sehun, akhirnya Kyungsoo dengan wajah meronanya menunjukkan sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya.

"chukkae Kyungsoo aku baru tahu kau dan Suho sudah bertunangan" seru Sehun yang langsung menerjang Kyungsoo yang tengah membereskan dapur hasil ekperimennya itu terdorong kebelakang karena tidak siap.

"n-nona Sehun terima kasih" ucap Kyungsoo malu

"kalian memang pasangan yang serasi. Cincin kalian ini apa tidak pada waktu menikah saja?" tanya Sehun yang teringat percakapannya dengan Luhan tadi.

"ini cincin pertunangan yang menandakan keseriusan hubungan nona Sehun dan lagi cincin ini juga mengikat walau tidak seperti cincin pernikahan" jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah berseri-seri

"jadi kapan rencana pernikahan kalian?" tanya Sehun penasaran

"kami masih belum memikirkannya karena kesibukan kami. Tetapi kami akan menikah di Korea dengan pakaian tradisional korea, nona Sehun." jawab Kyungsoo masih dengan nada berseri dan nada bahagia.

"bagaimana rasanya bertunangan? Apa kalian mempersiapkan acara pernikahan kalian sendiri? Lalu apa Suho mengajak mu memilih cincin pernikahan nantinya?"

"saat bertunangan tidak begitu gugup karena pertunangan kami hanya dihadiri oleh kerabat terdekat saja. hal lucu ketika Suho memakaikan cincin ini pada ku, karena saat itu Suho tidak mengajak ku jadi cincinnya terlalu kecil dan kami harus menukarnya ditoko. Untuk persiapan pernikahan karena sudah pasti kami persiapan sendiri dan mungkin kedua orang tua kami akan membantu tetapi untuk saat ini belum kami pikirkan" jawa Kyungsoo tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sehun yang sendu.

"err.." menyadari aura Sehun yang berubah membuat Kyungsoo menjadi tidak enak, "apa ada yang menganggu nona Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo

Sehun tersenyum manis, "aniya, mungkin aku hanya kelelahan"

"anda harus banyak istirahat nona Sehun. memang berat menjadi seorang istri mengingat usia anda masih sangat muda, tetapi saya yakin tuan muda pasti membimbing anda" nasehat Kyungsoo

"apa aku dan Chanyeol oppa sudah menikah? Aku istri Chanyeol oppa?" tanya Sehun pelan sambil melihat jari manis tangan kanannya yang kosong.

"nona Sehun dan tuan muda memang sudah ditakdirkan bersama jadi memang seperti itu jalannya" ucap Kyungsoo yang tidak menangkap maksud Sehun, "nona Sehun sepertinya saya harus pulang karena ada beberapa pemotretan. Terima kasih telah berkenan mencoba masakan baru saya" lanjut Kyungsoo

"ah ne. Hati-hati dan salam untuk Suho" jawab Sehun dengan senyum palsunya.

.

.

Seharian ini hujan deras terus mengguyur dan seharian ini Sehun hanya duduk termenung ditemani coklat panas yang entah berapa kali dia buat sembari memikirkan percakapannya dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo tadi, bahkan Sehun sepertinya hanya memasukkan sepotong pie susu ke dalam perutnya.

Kling

Ceklek

"Sehunna" panggil Chanyeol yang baru saja pulang dari kantornya tepat saat makan malam.

"selamat datang oppa" sapa Sehun sambil mengambil alih mantel Chanyeol

"apa hari ini kau kesepian?" tanya Chanyeol

"aniya. Tadi Luhan datang berkunjung dan Kyungsoo juga." Jawab Sehun, "oppa sebaiknya mandi, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam" lanjut Sehun

...

"oppa, ternyata Suho dan Kyungsoo sudah bertunangan" seru Sehun kala mereka menikmati makan malam mereka

"ne, oppa hadir ketika mereka bertunangan" jawab Chanyeol

"uuh.. kenapa oppa tidak mengajak ku? aku ingin melihat mereka bertunangan" kesal Sehun

"saat itu tidak memungkinkan untuk mengajak mu Sehunna" jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum kecilnya.

"tapi ketika mereka menikah nanti, bolehkan aku ikut datang?" tanya Sehun dengan puppy eyesnya

"kau akan datang bersama oppa" jawab Chanyeol lagi

...

Kini mereka berdua tengah berbaring dengan hawa panas menyelimuti seluruh kamar berbanding terbalik dengan hawa dingin diluar sana. Mereka tengah menyelesaikan kegiatan mereka yang sepertinya akan menjadi kegiatan rutin mereka sekarang.

"oppa" panggil Sehun dengan suara seraknya karena terlalu banyak mendesah dan menjerit. "apa kita sudah menikah?" tanya Sehun lagi yang kini membuka mata Chanyeol yang terpejam.

"tentu saja kita sudah menikah Sehunna, bahkan sejak dulu memang sudah digariskan seperti ini" jawab Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti maksud Sehun

"a-apa pernikahan kita sudah diumumkan?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah menunduk

"sudah tetapi tidak dipublish untuk umum karena itu akan menganggu mu" jawab Chanyeol

"bo-bolehkah besok aku ikut kekantor oppa?" tanya Sehun ragu

"besok oppa ada beberapa yang harus dikerjakan, apa tidak apa jika kau menunggu dikantor sendirian?" tanya Chanyeol

"gwaenchana. Aku hanya ingin melihat kantor oppa yang kata orang-orang sangat megah dan indah" jawab Sehun riang

"kajja kita tidur dan besok kita ke kantor bersama" ucap Chanyeol yang diangguki Sehun yang kemudian mempererat pelukannya pada Chanyeol.

.

.

Sesuai apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol bahwa mereka akan pergi ke kantor dan sesuai perkataan Chanyeol lagi Sehun memang akan ditinggal karena ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan Chanyeol. Namun yang tidak sesuai dengan perkataan Chanyeol adalah, bahwa rata-rata ani bahkan mungkin hampir semua yeoja dikantor itu hanya bersikap baik padanya ketika Chanyeol ada di sampingnya. Sebagai contoh :

"apa benar yeoja itu istri dari Park sajangnim?"

"lihat pakaiannya kekanak-kanakan sekali"

"dia tidak cocok menjadi istri sajangnim"

"tidak ada bukti yang menandakan bahwa yeoja itu istri sajangnim"

"aku rasa Park sajangnim malu mempunyai istri seperti dia, makanya dia tidak mengadakan pesta pernikahan dan cincin sebagai tanda mereka menikah"

"seharusnya sajangnim menikah saja dengan sekretaris Byun. Mereka sangat cocok"

"aku lebih setuju sajangnim dengan sekretaris Byun"

Begitulah nada-nada negatif yang ditangkap oleh telinga Sehun membuat yeoja itu memperhatikan dirinya didepan cermin toilet khusus disamping ruangan Chanyeol.

"apa aku salah memilih pakaian?" tanya Sehun ketika melihat dress pink soft dengan renda-renda serta rambutnya yang digerai dan diberi bando renda senada dengan dressnya, dan heels putih dengan hak 3cm menghiasi sepatunya, "kata Chanyeol oppa aku manis mengenakan ini" ucap Sehun lagi lalu menghela nafasnya dan berniat kembali keruangan Chanyeol.

Sepertinya keputusan Sehun salah, karena ketika dirinya akan memasuki ruangan Chanyeol yang sepenuhnya merupakan kaca itu. Disana ada Baekhyun yang sepertinya tengah mempersiapkan sesuatu dan membicarakan sesuatu dengan Chanyeol. Sehun tidak hanya mengamati interaksi Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol tetapi juga mengamati pakaian yang dikenakan Baekhyun dan membandingkannya dengan dirinya.

"hahh.." helaan nafas Sehun kembali terdengar melihat perbedaan gaya pakaiannya dengan Baekhyun. Dirinya nampak seperti anak kecil yang tersesat, sedang Baekhyun seperti wanita dewasa yang cocok dengan Chanyeol. Sehun hampir saja menangis ketika melihat Baekhyun yang membenarkan letak dasi Chanyeol dan merapikan jas yang dikenakan Chanyeol didepan beberapa karyawan yang sepertinya senang dengan skinship mereka.

"sepertinya aku memang tidak pantas menjadi istri Chanyeol oppa" ucap Sehun sedih

"apa yang sedang nona Sehun lakukan disini?" tanya seseorang membuat Sehun terlonjak dan menitihkan air mata yang tengah ditahannya sedari tadi

"Kris, apa disini ada taman?" tanya Sehun dengan nada bergetar menahan isakan, "bawa aku kesana" ucap Sehun lagi kepada Kris

"baik nona Sehun" ucap Kris yang masih bingung dengan ekspresi dan nada bicara Sehun yang terdengar sedih itu.

...

"Kris apa aku tidak pantas menjadi istri Chanyeol oppa?" tanya Sehun sambil menunduk. Pertanyaan yang membuat Kris terkejut, namun Kris lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat kedua tangan Sehun yang terkepal dipangkuannya telah basah oleh tetesan air mata. Selama Kris menjadi vampire, Kris tidak pernah melihat pureblood yang menangis dan ini kedua kalinya Kris melihat pureblood yang begitu lemah.

"no-nona Sehun uljima" ucap Kris panik yang kini berjongkok dihadapan Sehun yang duduk dibangku taman yang terlindungi atap bening.

"kata Luhan jika aku sudah menikah, maka akan ada sesuatu yang mengikat kami yang membuat semua orang tahu jika kami telah terikat, sama halnya dengan Kyungsoo dan Suho yang bertunangan. Tetapi untuk ku dan Chanyeol. Kami tidak terikat selain hubungan darah kami hiks hiks" isakan Sehun terdengar ketika Sehun akan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"nona Sehun maafkan aku" ucap Kris pelan yang kemudian memeluk Sehun karena tidak tega melihat yeoja itu menangis tanpa adanya Chanyeol yang bisa menenangkannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada beberapa karyawan yang melihat itu dan mulai menyebar gosip karena ketidaksukaannya pada Sehun. dan tentu gosip ini sampai ditangan Chanyeol yang kebetulan tengah berjalan menuju ruangannya bersama Baekhyun disampingnya.

"tu-tuan muda" panggil Baekhyun takut takut Chanyeol emosi melihat pemandangan yang tertangkap oleh indra penglihatan mereka.

TBC

.

.

gimana? udh fast update kan? seneng kan?

nah ayo yang intip-intip review donk.

yang udh review makasih banyak, seneng baca review kalian walau gak bisa bales..

untuk Chap ini ada nyempil dikit Krishun moment. kangen banget m mereka huuuhuuu

gimana tentang chap ini?

jangan bosen m ceritanya dan jangan malu untuk ninggalin kritik saran di kolom review..

pokoknya ditunggu jejak paranormal kalian di kolom review..

annyeong ^^


	18. Chapter 17

**LUNE ROUGE**

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Choi (Oh) Siwon, EXO, etc

Cast bertambah seiring jalannya cerita ^^

GS : Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Xiumin, Lay

Cerita ini hanya imajenasi penulis mohon maaf jika ada ketidaksesuaian ejaan atau hal-hal lain. Terinspirasi dari kejadian Red Fullmoon akhir bulan September. Terinspirasi dari anime Vampire Knight dan film the Twilight Saga.

Saya tunggu review juga kritik sarannya ^^

 **NO PLAGIAT** ^^

.

.

Chap 17

"tu-tuan muda" panggil Baekhyun takut takut Chanyeol emosi melihat pemandangan yang tertangkap oleh indra penglihatan mereka.

Namun Chanyeol hanya diam saja dengan aura kelamnya dan berjalan menuju ruangannya dengan tatapan datar dan dingin lebih dari biasanya. Sedang Baekhyun mengikutinya dari belakang dengan wajah was-was dan takut juga khawatir semua bercampur aduk.

...

"Kris, apa aku terlalu egois jika aku meminta sesuatu kepada Chanyeol oppa?" tanya Sehun setelah tenang dan menangis sepuasnya dipelukan Kris.

"apa permintaan anda nona Sehun?" tanya Kris yang kini berdiri dihadapan Sehun

"ini terdengar memalukan jika seorang yeoja meminta kepada namja" ucap Sehun lirih dengan kekehan yang terkesan dipaksakan.

"tuan muda akan mengabulkan semua permintaan nona Sehun" ucap Kris, "apa nona ingat kristal mawar putih yang diberikan oleh tuan muda?" tanya Kris yang dijawab anggukan Sehun, "tuan muda menunggu hingga bunga itu mekar dan diawetkan dalam kristal hanya untuk diberkan kepada nona Sehun. jadi nona Sehun hanya tinggal mengatakan apa yang nona inginkan maka tuan muda pasti akan mengabulkan" lanjut Kris

"kau tidak akan mengerti Kris. tunggu sampai kau berada diposisi ini, tunggu sampai kau menemukan seseorang yang kan menjadi pendamping mu dan pikirkan jika pendamping mu berada diposisi ku. aku rasa jawaban mu tidak akan sama" ucap Sehun lirih dengan senyum sendunya sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Kris yang masih mencerna percakapan anehnya dengan Sehun.

.

.

Entah mengapa sejak kejadian dikantor tersebut membuat hubungan Chanyeol dan Sehun terasa menjauh. Dan hal itu tidak hanya dirasakan oleh mereka yang memang dekat denga pasangan pureblood tersebut. inisiatif pertama dilakukan Kris yang berusaha mendekati Chanyeol yang dapat Kris sadari sepertinya atau memang Chanyeol sedang ingin melahapnya setiap mereka berpapasan.

"tuan muda, saya tahu tuan muda pasti salah paham dengan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu." Ucap Kris sambil mencuri-curi pandang ke Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan berkasnya. "nona Sehun berbicara kepada saya dan menanyakan. Apa nona Sehun memang pantas menjadi istri anda, padahal tidak ada yang mengikat anda dan nona Sehun selain hubungan darah" ucapan Kris kali ini menarik perhatian Chanyeol, "nona Sehun bertanya kepada saya, 'Kris, apa aku terlalu egois jika aku meminta sesuatu kepada Chanyeol oppa?' saya tidak mengerti mengapa nona Sehun bertanya seperti itu kepada saya. Nona Sehun juga mengatakan jika jawaban saya akan berubah jika saya memiliki seseorang yang akan menjadi pendamping saya dan pendamping saya berada diposisi nona Sehun. sampai saat ini saya tidak tahu apa maksud nona Sehun membicarakan itu kepada saya. Saya meminta maaf karena tidak menjelaskan ini sejak awal. Harap anda jangan salah paham dengan saya dan nona Sehun" ucap Kris

"nona Sehun juga menanyakan sesuatu kepada saya mengenai ikatan hubungan seperti itu" ucap Kyungsoo yang masuk keruangan Chanyeol bersama dengan Suho dan Baekhyun tanpa mengetuk karena niat awal Kyungsoo dan Suho adalah memberi kejutan dan mengajak makan siang untuk membicarakan masalah Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"apa yang dibicarakan Sehun pada mu?" tanya Chanyeol yang kini memutar otaknya untuk mencerna penjelasan Kris dan bersiap menerima cerita Kyungsoo.

"nona Sehun bertanya kepada ku tentang pertuangan kami, lalu pernikahan kami, dan mengenai cincin yang saya katakan sebagai pengikat hubungan kami ketika kami menikah nanti. Sebelumnya nona Sehun membicarakan ini dengan Luhan karena ketika berbicara dengan saya, nona Sehun banyak menyinggung tentang pernikahan dan cincin sebagai pengikat suami istri dalam pernikahan, tuan muda" ucap Kyungsoo

Semua hening mencerna segala yang mereka dengar dari Kris dan Kyungsoo, dan semua terpecahkan ketika Baekhyun berbicara.

"menurut saya, nona Sehun menginginkan sebuah pernikahan tuan muda." Ucapan Baekhyun membuat dahi Chanyeol, Suho, Kyungsoo, dan Kris mengkerut tak paham.

"bagi seorang yeoja, sangat sulit untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya kepada seorang namja" lanjut Baekhyun membuat lampu bercahaya diatas kepala Kris.

"nona Sehun mengatakan padaku tentang ini. aku tidak tahu jika yang dimaksud nona Sehun adalah pernikahan" celetuk Kris, "tetapi aku rasa nona Sehun tidak hanya menginginkan itu. Aku rasa nona Sehun ingin diakui sebagai istri yang pantas dan sebanding dengan tuan muda" tambah Kris

"nona Sehun tumbuh dilingkungan manusia jadi tidak heran nona Sehun menginginkan sebuah pernikahan seperti tayangan drama yang terkadang ditonton paman Oh" ucap Suho yang kedua orang tuanya merupakan sahabat Oh Siwon.

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol

"tentu mempersiapkan pernikahan anda" ucap Baekhyun yakin sedang Chanyeol masih memandang mereka ragu.

.

.

Disebuah cafe kawasan Myeongdong terdapat dua yeoja yang tengah berbicara dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Yeoja yang memakai baju hangat pink terlihat menggebu-gebu, sedang yeoja yang memakai sweater peach terlihat menunduk dengan kedua tangan menggengam mug.

Kedua gadis itu Luhan –yang memakai baju hangat pink- dan Sehun –yang memakai sweater peach- tengah duduk dengan dua mug berisi susu coklat untuk Luhan dan mocca untuk Sehun, dengan dua piring waffle maple dimeja pojok cafe.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana Lu? Bahkan Chanyeol oppa terkesan menghindari ku sejak aku berkunjung ke kantornya" keluh Sehun dengan wajah sedihnya

"mungkin kau harus mengubah penampilan mu ketika dikantor Chanyeol oppa" usul Luhan, "kita di Myeongdong sekarang, bagaimana jika kita membeli sebuah setelan baju kerja, setelah itu aku akan mendadani mu, lalu kita sama-sama ke kantor Chanyeol oppa untuk makan siang bersama" jelas Luhan. Sudah sejak kemarin Sehun meminta Luhan memanggal Chanyeol dengan oppa dan Kai memanggal Chanyeol dengan sebutan hyung untuk menghindari kecurigaan pada teman-teman mereka.

"apa kau yakin ini akan berhasil?" tanya Sehun ragu juga takut. Ragu jika rencana ini berhasil dan takut Chanyeol akan semakin menjauhinya.

"tenang saja pasti berhasil. Kai akan menjemput nanti ketika kita selesai jadi cha sebaiknya kita bergegas sebelum gerimis ini menjadi hujan lebat seperti kemarin-kemarin" terang Luhan sambil menarik tangan Sehun menuju kasir lalu menariknya lagi keluar menuju toko-toko yang ada disana.

Sehun sebenarnya kedinginan karena dirinya hanya memakai sweater yang tidak cukup hangat karena niatnya tadi hanya keluar dicafe depan apartemen untuk bertemu dan malah kini dirinya dan Luhan berada di Myeongdong.

"Lu apa masih lama? Ini sudah toko ke 5" tanya Sehun

"kau coba dulu setelan ini setelahnya kita cari sepatu yang pas" ucap Luhan yang sibuk dengan memilih setelan untuk Sehun, sedang Sehun hanya menghela nafas dan menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Luhan.

Setelah hampir satu jam mereka -Luhan- keluar masuk toko, kini mereka sudah berada di sebuah taxi karena Kai mendadak ada urusan dan meminta Luhan untuk pulang dengan taxi.

"Lu, apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Sehun mengamati dirinya dengan rok span dan bleser berwarna hitam, kemeja dalam berwarna putih gading, fantofel berwarna sama dengan kemeja, dan poni yang tertata rapi dengan rambut yang dibiarkan tergerai ditambah sebuah jepit di atas telinga kirinya, jangan lupakan make up tipis natural membuat Sehun sangat manis namun juga rapi seperti pekerja kantor karena sebuah tas putih kecil dengan tali panjang menggantung di bahu kirinya.

"tidak ini sempurna. Sekarang masuk dan ajak makan siang Chanyeol oppa" ucap Luhan setiba mereka dilobby kantor.

"kau tidak ikut?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah khawatir dan takut juga ragu

"mianhae, aku harus pulang. eomma mengirimi ku pesan barusan" sesal Luhan

"hahh... aku takut" lirih Sehun setelah menghembuskan nafas lelahnya yang berasap tipis karena dingin.

"tenang saja semua akan baik-baik" ucap Luhan mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu, "aku pergi dulu ne. hwaiting"

"Sehun kau bisa hwaiting" seru Sehun pelan sambil mengepalkan tangannya setelah kepergian Luhan dan berbalik memasuki gedung.

Jika beberapa hari yang lalu ketika Sehun memasuki gedung Park corp semua mata terutama yeoja memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan tidak suka, kini mereka memandang Sehun dengan tatapan tanda tanya seperti tidak mengenal Sehun.

"maaf apa anda sudah ada janji sajangnim? Jika belum anda tidak bisa langsung masuk ke ruangannya" ucap seorang yeoja yang berada di dekat meja sekretaris yang biasa ditempati Baekhyun.

"saya Park Sehun" ucap Sehun sedikit gugup diwajahnya. Yeoja itu melihat Sehun dari atas sampai bawah dan berhenti pada jari-jari tangan kanan Sehun yang bebas.

"jika anda ingin membohongi saya, anda tidak akan bisa. Beberapa hari yang lalu Park sajangnim mengajak nona Park Sehun. anda terlalu dewasa untuk anak seumuran Park Sehun" ucap yeoja itu dengan menekankan kata anak, "dan anda tidak memiliki cincin pernikahan" lanjut yeoja itu membuat Sehun sedih, hatinya bahkan serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum.

"bi-bisakah saya bertemu dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun lagi yang seketika membuat yeoja itu kesal

"harap anda memakai bahasa yang sopan nona. Anda seharusnya memanggil sajangnim dengan Park sajangnim dan anda harusnya memanggil nona Baekhyun dengan panggilan sekretaris Byun" jelas yeoja itu membuat Sehun mengkerut takut

"ma-maafkan saya" cicit Sehun

"Park sajangnim dan sekretaris Byun sedang keluar. anda bisa kembali setelah makan siang atau anda bisa menunggu" ucap yeoja itu ketus sebelum meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja.

Sehun yang merasa usaha tidak berhasil akhirnya memilih meninggalkan gedung itu dengan wajah sedihnya. Beruntung ketika dirinya keluar dari gedung gerimis sudah berhenti walau langit sangat gelap, jadi Sehun bisa berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum kembali ke gedung itu.

Kesedihan Sehun hilang ketika mengamati jalanan yang dilewatinya terdapat beberapa cafe dan pertokoan yang sepertinya untuk ukuran orang-orang kantor. Sehun juga melihat ada toko perhiasan yang menarik perhatiannya karena dekorasi luar yang unik, membuat yeoja itu penasaran.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki toko bernama X-Jewelery itu dengan wajah berbinar-binarnya karena toko tersebut terasa hangat untuk tubuhnya yang kedinginan dan juga dekorasi yang dilihatnya dari luar sangat indah jika dilihat dari dalam. Belum lagi aksesoris yang terpajang disana sangat indah untuk dilihat.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?" tanya seorang penjaga toko disana dengan ramah

"saya ingin melihat-lihat cincin" ucap Sehun dengan wajah merona yang sepertinya tidak disadari oleh penjaga toko tersebut.

"mari ikut saya" ajak penjaga toko itu membimbing Sehun menuju display sebelah kanan yang berisi berbagai macam cincin, mulai dari cincin pasangan sampai cincin biasa. "anda ingin mencari cincin seperti apa nona?" tanya penjaga toko itu

"ci-cincin u-untuk pa-pasangan saya" jawab Sehun gugup dengan wajah semakin merona dan kali ini disadari oleh penjaga toko yang tersenyum padanya

"anda bisa memilih cincin yang disesuaikan dengan karakter pasangan anda. Boleh saja tahu karakter pasangan anda? Saya akan membantu anda memilihkan cincin" usul penjaga toko itu ramah.

"dia dingin diluar namun hangat didalam" ucap Sehun dengan senyum manisnya.

Setelahnya penjaga toko itu memilih beberapa cincin yang sekiranya cocok seperti gambaran Sehun walau dia tidak begitu jelas apa maksud Sehun tadi.

"bisa aku coba yang ini?" tanya Sehun ketika melihat cincin Black Matte EXO

"maaf nona tetapi ini sudah dipesan seseorang dan lagi ini hanya ada satu" ucap penjaga toko itu

"aku hanya mencoba saja. cincin ini sangat unik, bolehkah?" kali ini Sehun mengeluarkan aegyonya yang membuat penjaga toko itu meleleh dan akhirnya mengangguk sambil mengambilkan cincin yang belum sempat dibungkus itu.

"beruntungnya yeoja yang mendapatkan cincin ini" gumam Sehun ketika mencoba cincin yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari cincin yang satunya, namun nampak kebesaran di jari manis Sehun.

"hey, itu cincin pesanan kenapa kau membiarkan yeoja itu mencobanya? Kau tahu itu pesanan siapa? pemilik Park corp yang kemari bersama dengan calon istrinya. Jika tuan Park tahu, kita bisa dalam masalah" bisikan seorang penjaga toko lain yang sepertinya baru kembali dari istirahatnya itu memasuki indra pendengaran Sehun.

"hmm.. maaf bisa saya tahu siapa calon istri pemilik Park Corp itu?" tanya Sehun dengan rasa penasaran tinggi sambil mengembalikan cincin yang dicobanya tadi.

"kami tidak tahu nona, tetapi tubuhnya mungil dan bisa mengimbangi tuan Park, mereka pasangan serasi sama-sama dewasa" ujar penjaga toko yang melayani Sehun tadi sambil memberikan cincin yang tadi dicoba Sehun pada temannya yang tadi memarahinya.

"jadi nona susah menentukan pilihan?" tanya penjaga toko itu membuyarkan lamunan Sehun

"maafkan saya, tetapi saya akan mengajak pasangan saya untuk memilih cincin" ucap Sehun dengan senyum palsunya, kemudian keluar dari toko tersebut ketika hujan kembali mengguyur. Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika air hujan yang walau tidak begitu deras itu tetapi sanggup membasahi dirinya yang berdiri tanpa payung itu. Sehun baru saja aja akan melangkah memanggil taxi ketika maniknya menatap sebuah cafe disebrang jalan dan melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah makan siang bersama. Sehun menatap mereka yang berada didekat jendela cafe yang sangat besar dan panjang itu dengan wajah sendunya bahkan mungkin orang tidak sadar jika Sehun tengah menitihkan air matanya.

"Chanyeol oppa sangat tampan dan berkharisma, sedang Baekhyun tampak cantik dan elegan. mereka pasangan yang cocok, sama-sama dewasa dan Baekhyun bisa mengimbangi Chanyeol oppa. Berbeda dengan ku yang masih anak-anak ini. hahh.. 17 tahun." lirih Sehun sambil menatap kearah mereka, sampai manik hazelnya bertemu pada manik coklat gelap milik Chanyeol.

.

.

#Chanyeol's side

Apa Sehun memang menginginkan pernikahan? Aish kenapa aku begitu bodoh tidak menyadarinya. Sehun selama ini hidup bersama manusia dan dibesarkan dengan cara manusia, sudah pasti jika Sehun sangat menginginkan pernikahan.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

"Baekhyun" panggil ku pada Baekhyun melalui sambungan telepon kantor

Ini waktunya makan siang jadi aku mengajak Baekhyun makan siang sekaligus memilih cincin untuk pernikahan ku dengan Sehun nanti. Kami berjalan dengan payung karena gerimis yang sejak tadi belum juga reda.

"tuan muda sepertinya toko itu cocok untuk anda memilih cincin pernikahan" usul Baekhyun padaku sambil menunjuk toko diseberang jalan. Tanpa banyak berkata pun aku dan Baekhyun langsung menyebrangi jalan menuju X-Jewelery yang dari dekorasi sangatlah mengagumkan.

"permisi ada yang bisa saya bantu" sapa seorang penjaga toko

"saya ingin mencari cincin pernikahan" jawab ku yang langsung dituntun oleh penjaga toko itu menuju display sebelah kanan.

"cincin ini hanya ada satu tuan" ucap penjaga itu toko pada ku sambil mengeluarkan sebuah cincin hitam yang indah dan unik.

"tuan Park selamat datang di toko kami" sapa seseorang yang mungkin pemilik toko ini kepada ku dengan wajah canggungnya dan juga terkejut

"Black Matte EXO adalah cincin dengan batu hitam yang mengkilat, tidak mudah pecah dan pudar, bahkan untuk membakarnya saja butuh proses yang lama. Hanya ada satu di dunia" jelas pemilik toko padaku. Sehun pasti suka cincin ini.

"Baekhyun kemarikan tangan mu" pinta ku pada Baekhyun dan dapat aku lihat Baekhyun nampak ragu memberikan tangannya.

"anda pasangan yang serasi dan cincin ini juga sangat cocok untuk anda" ucap pemilik toko tadi membuat ku menyengritkan dahi

"maaf tetapi kami buk-"

"tidak perlu malu-malu, saya akan merahasiakan ini dari media" ucap pemilik toko itu memotong ucapan Baekhyun

"berapa semuanya dan tolong dibungkus, aku akan mengambilnya beberapa hari lagi" ucap ku langsung

...

"apa tidak apa-apa mereka menganggap tuan muda dan saya adalah pasangan?" tanya Baekhyun cemas

"biarkan saja" ucap ku singkat

Saat ini aku dan Baekhyun sedang berada di cafe seberang toko perhiasan tadi untuk makan siang. Hujan kembali turun ketika pesanan kami datang.

"apa tuan muda tidak ingin menjelaskan ini pada nona Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun disela-sela makan siang kami

"aku ingin memberi kejutan untuk Sehun" jawab ku

"saya hanya takut nona Sehun salah paham" ucap Baekhyun membuat ku merenung. Ku edarkan pandangan ku keluar cafe karena posisi kami yang bersebelahan dengan jendela kaca besar.

DEG

Sehun?

Mata ku menatap tak percaya seorang yeoja diseberang jalan yang tengah menatap kami. Wajahnya mirip dengan Sehun walau dandanan yeoja itu memakai pakaian kantor seperti Baekhyun.

Aku kedipkan mata ku dan seketika yeoja tadi menghilang dari posisinya. Apa mungkin aku tadi hanya merindukan Sehun karena hubungan ku dan Sehun yang menjauh beberapa hari ini? sebaiknya setelah ini aku pulang saja.

#author's side

Chanyeol bergegas keluar dari cafe setelah membayar dan mengatakan pada Baekhyun untuk membatalkan pekerjaannya karena dirinya akan kembali ke apartemen. Sedang Baekhyun terlihat mengangguk walau menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Chanyeol.

...

Dilain tempat lebih tepatnya di apartemen Chanyeol dan Sehun. Sehun nampak dengan tubuh basah kuyup baru saja melakukan teleport dari depan toko perhiasan tadi sampai ke apartemen ketika maniknya bertemu dengan manik Chanyeol.

Dengan sedikit terburu-buru Sehun mengganti pakaiannya dan membersihkan diri. Tubuhnya menggigil karena kedinginan akibat kehujanan tadi. Setelahnya Sehun segera menyembunyikan pakaian dan segala yang dikenakannya tadi agar tidak ketahuan oleh Chanyeol.

Ceklek

"Sehunna.. aku pulang.." ucap Chanyeol sedikit berteriak. Chanyeol mengederkan pandangannya karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sehun yang biasanya berada di ruang tengah. "mungkin dikamar" gumam Chanyeol dan melangkahkan kakinya di kamar mereka. benar saja, terdengar suara shower yang dinyalakan membuat Chanyeol bernafas lega karena dirinya khawatir sosok yang dilihatnya tadi adalah Sehun.

Mata Sehun membulat sempurna ketika melihat Chanyeol berada dikamar mereka saat dirinya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bathrobe. Kini bukan hanya mata Sehun yang membulat tetapi kedua tangan Sehun yang menutupi bagian-bagian tubuhnya tertentu walau berbalut bathrobe itu.

"kau memakai bathrobe Sehun, jadi turunkan tangan mu itu" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda, "aa kau ingin menggoda ku hmm?" lanjutnya sambil berjalan mendekati Sehun yang masih dalam mode terkejut itu.

CUP

"o-oppa" ucap Sehun gugup ketika merasakan bibir tipisnya dikecup oleh Chanyeol sekaligus membuatnya tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Terlebih kedua tangan Chanyeol yang berada dipinggangnya dan kepala Chanyeol yang mulai tenggelam di ceruk lehernya. Sehun hanya bisa mengcengkram kemeja kerja Chanyeol saat dirasana Chanyeol menciumi, menjilat dan mengigit ceruk lehernya, bahkan Chanyeol mulai menurunkan sebelah kiri bathrobe Sehun sehingga terlihat bahu mulus Sehun dengan tali pink branya.

Sehun bahkan tidak sadar jika kini dirinya berada dibawah kungkungan Chanyeol diranjang king size mereka dengan bathrobe yang terbuka dibagian depan dan Chanyeol yang masih asik dengan kegiatannya dileher dan bahu Sehun. Sehun memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dengan bibir yang digigit guna menahan desahannya ketika Chanyeol dengan lembut melepas semua yang melekat di tubuhnya dengan sesekali menciumi bagian bagian tubuhnya.

"aahh... Channh..." desah Sehun akhirnya terdengar ketika Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya dibagian bawah Sehun. mengerjai lubang yang menjadi tempat hangat juniornya dengan cairan manis yang dirasakan oleh indra pengecapnya ketika Sehun klimaks.

Dibalik wajah datar dan sikap dingin Chanyeol selama ini, Chanyeol merupakan lelaki yang tentu mempunyai hasrat ketika melihat Sehun yang dengan tubuh sintalnya terbaring pasrah begitu saja dibawahnya dengan wajah memerah, mata terpejam, bibir sedikit terbuka, dan nafas yang tidak teratur.

Melihat pemandangan itu membuat Chanyeol ingin segera menuntaskan hasratnya. Bibir Sehun adalah candu yang lebih manis dari makanan manis kesukaan Sehun, membuatnya melahap bibir itu tak peduli jika sang empunya terlihat kesulitan mengimbangi lumatan yang Chanyeol berikan.

Tak hanya dengan bibirnya yang melumat habis bibir tipis Sehun yang nampak sedikit bengkak itu. Tangan Chanyeol juga meremas gundukan Sehun yang berisi dan terasa kenyal juga kencang ketika tangan Chanyeol memainkan puting milik Sehun. desahan tertahan Sehun dapat Chanyeol dengar dan Chanyeol anggap itu sebagai suara merdu pengiring kegiatan panas mereka.

Sehun hampir saja menggigit bibir Chanyeol saat lubangnya diisi dengan junior Chanyeol dalam sekali hentak dan Chanyeol melakukan itu berulang kali hingga akhirnya menjadi gerakan intens. Bunyi deritan ranjang, desahan Sehun, bunyi kecipak, erangan samar Chanyeol, dan panasnya gerakan mereka memenuhi kamar tersebut yang terlihat seperti gambar hitam putih karena cahaya yang masuk adalah cahaya awan gelap dengan hujan deras diluar yang bisa dengan mudah dilihat dari jendela besar dikamar mereka yang hanya tertutupi tirai putih transparan.

Hingga beberapa jam kemudian suasana kamar menjadi hening dan hanya tersisa hawa panas dan bau khas percintaan yang menguar dikamar dengan suara dengkuran halus itu. Suara dering ponsel disana yang sangat nyaring dan berulang-ulang itu akhirnya mengusik Chanyeol yang dengan mata tertutup berusaha mencari sumber suara disekitarnya. Dengan kesal Chanyeol membuka matanya dan mencari sumber suara ponsel ketika tidak menemukan benda itu disekitar tempat tidur atau nakas samping tempat tidur. Diambilnya bathrobe Sehun untuk menutupi tubuh full nakednya yang kini berjalan mencari bunyi yang terdengar nyaring itu.

Itu ponsel Sehun. ponsel yang tergeletak di meja depan tv flat itu milik Sehun dan tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon, Chanyeol langsung menggeser simbol hijau pada layar touchsreen itu dan menempelkannya ditelinganya.

"Sehunnie kau ini kenapa tidak bisa dihubungi sedari tadi? Kau tahu aku khawatir. Apa rencana kita berhasil? Bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol oppa? apa reaksi karyawan Chanyeol oppa? mereka pasti tidak percaya jika kau bisa mengimbangi Chanyeol oppa dengan dandan mu tadi. Kau tahu Sehun bahkan Kai tidak percaya jika itu dirimu. Setelan tadi memang pantas untuk mu hiiihiii" Luhan berceloteh panjang lebar tanpa mencurigai mengapa Sehun tidak membalas atau memotong perkataannya dan mengapa Sehun hanya diam saja, bahkan sampai Luhan mengakhiri panggilannya karena suara yang memanggilnya.

Chanyeol terdiam masih dengan ponsel tertempel ditelinganya, mencoba mencerna semua yang diucapkan Luhan. Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan alis berkerut sambil memproses celoteh Luhan tadi dan kemudian meletakkan ponsel ketika maniknya menangkap ada yang aneh dengan Sehun. wajahnya nampak memerah, bibir bengkaknya terbuka dengan deru nafas yang terlihat memburu. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya hingga dirinya duduk ditepi ranjang samping Sehun ketika menyadari Sehun berkeringat dengan dahi menyengrit seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Sehun?"

TBC

.

.

yang minta update tiap hari, ini udh aku update lagi ^^

terima kasih untuk kritik saran kalian, akan aku perbaiki di ff mendatang (klo sempet buat wkwkwkwk)

gimana untuk chap ini?

aku bikin ini udh jauh-jauh sebenarnya dan aku minta maaf klo chap chapnya agak gak nyambung soalnya aku gak baca ulang.

dari review aku tahu salah ku jadi untuk yang masih suka intip-intip ayo donk tinggalin jejak paranormal kalian..

yang udh jadi paranormal dikolom review makasih banyak yah, kalian masih setia nungguin ini ff kkk~~

selamat menikmati dan sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya ^^

tentu aku nunggu jejak paranormal kalian di kolom review hiiihiii

annyeong ^^


	19. Chapter 18

**LUNE ROUGE**

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Choi (Oh) Siwon, EXO, etc

Cast bertambah seiring jalannya cerita ^^

GS : Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Xiumin, Lay

Cerita ini hanya imajenasi penulis mohon maaf jika ada ketidaksesuaian ejaan atau hal-hal lain. Terinspirasi dari kejadian Red Fullmoon akhir bulan September. Terinspirasi dari anime Vampire Knight dan film the Twilight Saga.

Saya tunggu review juga kritik sarannya ^^

 **NO PLAGIAT** ^^

.

.

Chap 18

"Sehun?" panggil Chanyeol dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan. Namun semuanya berubah ketika tangan yang mengeka keringat Sehun terasa seperti menyentuh panci sup panas yang masih berada diatas kompor.

"Se-Sehun Sehun" panggil Chanyeol yang mulai panik dan berusaha membangunkan Sehun yang masih memejamkan matanya. Tidak ada respon dari Sehun membuat otaknya berpikir keras sampai Chanyeol meraih ponselnya dan menekan sebuah nomor pada layar touchsreen yang menampilkan angka panggilan cepat.

"Baekhyun tolong datang keapartemen ku dan bawa obat demam" perintah Chanyeol, "sekarang!" ucapnya sebelum menutup telepon sepihak. Tubuhnya dibawa dengan segera untuk membersihkan tubuh Sehun dan membersihkan bekas percintaan mereka agar Sehun lebih nyaman untuk istirahat. Dan Chanyeol melakukan itu dengan waktu singkat hingga suara bel menghentikan kegiatannya mengganti kompres dikepala Sehun.

"tuan muda sudah mengukur suhu tubuh nona Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun begitu melihat keadaan Sehun yang masih terlelap dengan nafas tak beraturan.

"hampir menyentuh 40 derajat" jawab Chanyeol yang berkutat dengan obat yang dibawa Sehun

"perlu saya hubungi Lay eonni?" tawar Baekhyun yang mendapat gelengan Chanyeol, "saya akan membuatkan bubur dan makan malam untuk tuan muda dan nona Sehun" ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian beranjak dari kamar menuju dapur.

...

Sehun terbangun dengan rasa pening yang teramat dikepalanya hingga dirinya harus memejamkan matanya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya terduduk bersandarkan headbed. Kedua bola mata Sehun mencoba mencari seseorang dikamarnya atau bisa dibilang Sehun mencari Chanyeol, namun yang didapatinya adalah pintu kamar yang terbuka dengan samar-sama suara seseorang didepan.

Dengan perlahan Sehun turun dari ranjangnya dan melanngkah pelan sambil bertumpu apa saja yang bisa menopang tubuhnya sampai pada ambang pintu. Tubuh Sehun menegang ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol yang tengah berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Ya. Sehun hafal suara suara orang itu mungkin sejak dirinya menjadi vampire. Sehun mengarahkan kakinya pelan menuju ruang tengah dan melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Chanyeol.

PRANG.. PRANG.. PRANG..

Suara pecahan barang dan padamnya semua lampu diapartemen miliknya membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkejut dan reflek berdiri. Mata merah menyala mereka berpendar dengan waspada sampai mereka menatap nyala mata yang sama dari Sehun yang tengah bersandar pada tembok disampingnya dengan nafas tidak teratur.

"oppa, apa arti diri ku untuk oppa?" tanya Sehun memecah keheningan dan keterkejutan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka sadar baru saja Sehun mengeluarkan kekuatannya, namun mereka tidak sadar mengapa Sehun mengeluarkan kekuatannya saat sakit. "apa karena sama-sama lahir dari klan Park dan memiliki darah murni kita menikah? Apa oppa menikahi ku karena itu? Apa benar kita telah menikah? Kenapa mereka mengatakan oppa lebih pantas bersama Baekhyun? Hahh.. bahkan setelah aku merubah penampilan pun mereka tidak mempercayai aku sebagai istri oppa"

"Sehun kau sedang demam seharusnya kau isti-"

"oppa" Sehun berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang memberat, "apa sebaiknya oppa menikah dengan Baekhyun saja? kalian sudah memesan cincin bukan?" tanya Sehun membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menegang. Cahaya kilat yang tiba-tiba membuat ruangan yang gelap itu menjadi terang sesaat dan Chanyeol yakin bahwa wajah Sehun basah, bukan basah karena keringat seperti sebelumnya tetapi basah karena air mata. Kilatan cahaya kedua mambuat Chanyeol membulatkan matanya dan bereskpresi panik, sedang Baekhyun yang tahu akan situasi segera mengeluarkan kekuatan lightnya.

"SEHUN" panggil Chanyeol dengan berteriak sambil mengelilingi setiap sudut rumahnya dibantu dengan Baekhyun.

"maafkan saya tuan muda. Karena saya nona Sehun salah paham" sesal Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol terlihat begitu lemah dan rapuh.

.

.

In other place

Disebuah kastil dengan nuansa remang bahkan cenderung gelap itu terdapat beberapa orang yang tengah berhadapan dengan sosok yang tengah duduk disebuah singgasana dengan banyak mayat yang bergelimpangan disekitarnya.

"kami datang menyambut kebangkitan anda Yang Mulia Park Kimbum" ucap seorang pria paru baya yang kemudian membungkuk bersama 3 orang lainnya kecuali seorang namja yang memegang pedang ditangan kanannya yang berdiri tegak.

"tidak perlu seperti itu tuan Hwang" ucap sosok yang dipanggil Yang Mulia Park Kimbum tadi kepada pria parubaya yang tadi mengucapkan salam padanya. "apa itu Hwang Zi Tao? Cucu mu?" tanya Kimbum dengan tatapan tajam yang mengejek kepada Tao yang menatapnya datar namun tajam. Kimbum tersenyum -menyeringai- ketika tuan Hwang menganggukkan kepalanya, namun kemudian Kimbum memejamkan matanya.

BRAAKK

Tubuh Tao terlempar kebelakang dan bertabrakan dengan lemari yang berada dibelakang. Senyum dan pandangan mengejek dilemparkannya pada Tao yang tengah meringis sakit dan keterkejutan 4 orang tetua disana.

"siapa kau berhak menatap ku seperti itu? Kau hanya vampire biasa yang bersahabat dengan keponakan ku dan sekarang kau berkhianat dengannya" ucap Kimbum dengan senyum mengejeknya.

"Yang Mulia Park Kimbum tolong ampuni cucu saya dan maafkan saya karena tidak bisa mendidikan cucu saya" ucap tuan Hwang yang menunduk dihadapan Kimbum.

"sudah lupakan saja. siapkan laporan selama aku tertidur!" perintah Kimbum

"putri Yang Mulia Park Yunho dan Yang Mulia Park Jaejoong yang tersembunyi telah bangkit Yang Mulia Park Kimbum. Tuan muda Park Chanyeol sendiri yang membangkitkannya setelah membunuh Nona Park Rachel" ucap salah seorang dari 4 tetua disana, sedang Tao hanya diam ditempat semula dengan wajah menunduk menahan kekesalan.

"aah Jaejoongie~~" gumam Kimbum senang, "putrinya pasti mirip sekali dengan Jaejoong" ucap Kimbum dengan seringainya.

"nona Park Sehun saat ini telah menikah dengan tuan muda Park Chanyeol sesuai tradisi pureblood klan Park, sama seperti kedua orangtuanya. Namun pernikahan tersebut terkesan disembunyikan karena belum ada pengikat diantara mereka. kemungkinan tuan muda Park Chanyeol belum mengetahui sepenuhnya tradisi tersebut karena anda membunuh semua yang berkaitan dengan saudara anda tersebut." lanjut sosok lain lagi.

"aku tidak peduli mereka telah menikah atau tidak atau masalah pengikat seperti tradisi itu. Yang kebutuhkan adalah Park Sehun. putri kesayangan Yunho. Aa wajahnya pasti mirip dengan Jaejoong" ucap Kimbum dengan seringainya, "siapkan semuanya kita akan kembali ke Korea" perintah Kimbum

"ne, Yang Mulia Park Kimbum" ucap mereka sambil membungkukkan badan kecuali Tao yang entah bagaimana sudah tidak berada disana.

"sampai bertemu kembali keponakan ku tersayang" ucap Kimbum dengan mata merah menyalanya.

.

.

BRUKK

Suara seperti benda jatuh di depan sebuah teras berlapis kayu disebuah rumah tepi pantai mengejutkan seseorang yang tengah membaca beberapa buku bergambar dikamar lantai dua rumah tersebut. dengan berbekal sebuah rosario perak dengan permata pink ditengahnya, seorang yeoja itu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju lantai satu dan mendekati pintu.

Ceklek

"SEHUN!" pekik yeoja itu ketika melihat seorang yeoja dengan rambut panjang yang terurai tengah meringkuk diterasnya hanya dengan berbalut baju tidurnya yang tipis.

"L-Lu-han" lirih Sehun sangat pelan dan terbata.

Dengan segera Luhan membawa masuk Sehun walau sedikit sudah payah dan membawa menuju kamar tamu dilantai satu rumah yang ternyata merupakan vila milik keluarga Xi itu.

"astaga Sehunnie demam mu" pekik Luhan lagi ketika tersadar bahwa hawa panas yang sedari tadi dirasakan adalah suhu badan Sehun yang tengah demam. Dengan segera Luhan menggantikan Sehun dengan pakaian hangat miliknya yang kebesaran karena pakaian yang dikenakan Sehun basah. Luhan juga bergegas mengambil kompres, air dan obat penurun panas.

"apa yang terjadi kemarin sebenarnya?" tanya Luhan entah pada siapa karena Sehun kini terlelap walau nafasnya masih belum teratur.

...

Luhan terbangun dan melihat jam yang menunjukkan hampir pukul 4 pagi. Manik rusanya melihat disekeliling seperti memastikan sesuatu sebelum manik rusa itu menatap bersamaan dengan langkah kaki yang menuju ke teras. Sesampainya di teras Luhan mengeluarkan rosario yang sedari tadi dikalungkannya, digenggamnya rosario itu dengan bibir yang bergerak semacam mengucapkan sesuatu.

"kekkai!" ucapnya tegas disusul dengan cahaya biru yang melingkari rumah tersebut bersamaan dengan sebuah simbol segitiga didalam dua buah lingkaran dimana setiap ujung segitiga itu berdampingan dengan tiga buah lingkaran dan dikelilingi tulisan tulisan. (fyi, aku habis nonton anime Dance with Devil dan ini terinspirasi begitu aja, mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan).

Luhan kembali melangkahkan kakinya kekamar tamu dimana Sehun masih tertidur dengan kompres yang berada didahinya. Luhan memeriksa suhu Sehun dan mendesah karena demam Sehun yang belum turun, masih 39 derajat sejak Sehun tiba di vilanya ini.

.

.

Pagi yang buruk dan mencekam dipertengahan bulan november dengan hujan yang semakin deras dan suhu yang semakin dingin karena hampir memasuki musim dingin. Sebuah apartemen bernomor 0127 terlihat sangat mencekam dipenuhi aura muram semuram cuaca yang menyelimuti Seoul pagi itu. Seorang namja dengan wajah super dingin dan aura tajam seakan tak ingin didekati barang sedikitpun itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan meneguk segelas air.

"Xiu" panggil namja itu dingin

"ne tuan muda" jawab yeoja yang dipanggil tadi yang tiba-tiba hadir dibelakang namja itu berdiri.

"kau sudah menemukan Sehun?" namja yang ternyata Chanyeol itu bertanya dengan aura mencekam dan nada dingin membuat Xiumin –yeoja yang dipanggil tadi- bergidik ngeri meskipun seharusnya dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan aura tersebut.

"maafkan saya tuan muda, tetapi nona Sehun belum kami temukan" jawab Xiumin sedikit takut.

"hahh..." helaan nafas Chanyeol yang meredam ketakutannya, "terus cari Sehun bahkan sampai ke tempat-tempat yang tak terduga" perintah Chanyeol

"ne tuan muda" ucap Xiumin

Hening beberapa saat diantara mereka karena Xiumin yang belum beranjak dan sepertinya ingin mengutarakan sesuatu.

"katakan info tentang mereka yang kau ketahui Xiu" perintah Chanyeol membuat Xiumin tersentak dari lamunannya.

"tuan Hwang dan beberapa rekannya mengkhianati kita, tuan muda. Apa yang harus saya lakukan? Mereka merencakan sesuatu untuk membangkitkan Tuan Park Kimbum" jelas Xiumin

"temukan Sehun secepatkan dan jangan kau pikirkan para dewan yang berkhianat itu" perintah Chanyeol

"apa termasuk Tao, tuan muda?" tanya Xiumin hati-hati, "saya akan pergi mencari nona Sehun dan memberi kabar kepada anda secepatnya" ucap Xiumin yang tidak mendapat jawaban dari Chanyeol.

.

.

"Tao berkhianat pada kita" ucap seorang yeoja yang tengah duduk sambil menikmati sebuah black tea

"APA?" pekik beberapa orang yang berada semeja dengannya.

Mereka adalah Eight Club minus Chanyeol dan plus Lay itu, tengah duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar yang ada di restoran milik Kyungsoo itu.

"sejak awal aku sudah menduga akan seperti itu. Kakek Hwang memang hebat" ucap Baekhyun penuh kebencian

"kau yakin apa yang kau katakan Xiu?" tanya Chen yang masih tak percaya

"apa kau sudah memberitahukan pada tuan muda?" tanya Suho

"apa tanggapan tuan muda?" tanya Kyungsoo

"aku yakin Tao berkhianat namun aku juga ragu dirinya bisa berkhianat kepada kita. aku sudah memberitahukan pada tuan muda dan tuan muda hanya diam" jawab Xiumin, "tuan muda hanya meminta kita menemukan nona Sehun secepatnya" lanjut Xiumin

"maafkan aku ini semua salah ku" ucap Baekhyun penuh sesal membuat suasana semakin diliputi ketidakenakan

"Baek, sudahlah ini bukan sepenuhnya salah mu. jangan terlalu menyalahkan diri mu. tuan muda juga tidak menyalahkan mu, ini murni ketidak sengajaan" ucap Lay

"nona Sehun sedang sakit dan dia melakukan teleport dengan semua kekuatannya yang tersisa itu sebabnya kita tidak bisa melacaknya" ucap Kris, "tetapi entah mengapa sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh disini" lanjut Kris

"maksud mu Kris?" tanya Chen

"nona Sehun memang memakai seluruh kekuatannya untuk berteleport dan itu menyebabkan kita tidak bisa melacaknya. Namun kekuatan itu pasti akan terkumpul kembali dan kita bisa melacaknya setipis apapun kekuatan nona Sehun yang kita rasakan atau tuan muda rasakan" Kris diam sejenak berpikir, "tetapi sampai saat ini kita tidak bisa melacaknya, ini bahkan sudah hampir 2 hari. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalangi kita melacak nona Sehun, sebuah kekuatan besar dan itu bukan dari kalangan vampire" lanjut Kris, kini menatap semua pasang mata yang menatapnya.

"jika kau mengacu pada Kai dan tuan Oh maka jawaban mu salah Kris. mereka bahkan tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang nona Sehun. jika Kai dan tuan Oh tahu, maka bisa dipastikan reaksi mereka yang luar biasa yang bisa kita duga. Kai akan mengamuk pada tuan muda dan tuan Oh pasti tidak akan mempercayakan nona Sehun pada tuan muda lagi. itu artinya mereka berdua akan menentang pernikahan tuan muda dan nona Sehun bagaimanapun caranya" ucap Xiumin

"bagaimana dengan Luhan?" tanya Chen yang entah mengapa menyebut nama sahabat Sehun itu dengan nada berpikir, wajahnya serius seakan mengingat sesuatu.

"Luhan? Sahabat nona Sehun? tidak ada yang aneh dengannya. Hanya seorang siswi biasa. Aku sudah menyelidikinya" jawab Xiumin

"jinjja?" tanya Chen, "tetapi seperti ada yang aneh dari bau Luhan. Aku pernah mencium bau bunga yang samar" ucap Chen

PLETAK

"yak! kenapa kau memukul ku?" erang Chen ketika Kris memukul kepalanya

"Luhan yeoja wajar jika kau mencium bau bunga disekitar Luhan" ucap Kris

"sebaiknya kita kembali ke kantor. Aku khawatir terjadi apa-apa selama kita tidak dikantor" usul Baekhyun

"Xiu maaf tidak bisa membantu mencari nona Sehun" ucap yang lain yang diangguki Xiumin.

.

.

"Sehunnie, bagaimana keadaan mu hari ini? masih merasa pusing?" tanya Luhan yang selama dua hari ini merawat Sehun dengan telaten.

"masih pusing Lu dan juga mual" jawab Sehun pelan

"mau bercerita sesuatu?" tanya Luhan sambil meletakkan semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu coklat panas di nakas samping tempat tidur

"mau cerita sesuatu?" tanya Sehun balik

Hening sesaat diantara Luhan dan Sehun yang saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya kekehan pelan dari keduanya memenuhi kamar yang ditempati Sehun.

"kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku dari dulu Lu?" tanya Sehun dengan nada sebalnya walau lirih karena belum sembuh dari demamnya

"maafkan aku Sehunnie. Appa dan eomma yang melarangnya hehe" jawab Luhan dengan cengiran khasnya

"ugh paman dan bibi Xi sudah tidak menganggap ku anak kesayangannya lagi" rajuk Sehun dengan bibir di poutkan

"haahaahaa bahkan kau yang sedang sakit sangat menggemaskan Sehunnie" seru Luhan sambil tertawa

"Lu" panggil Sehun dengan nada serius, "apa Kai tahu? Paman Oh? Dan jadi selama ini kau bisa membedakan mana manusia mana vampire?" tanya Sehun beruntut

"hmm.. aku belum memberitahu Kai dan paman Oh sudah tahu. Hmm.. awalnya samar-samar aku bisa mengenali vampire tetapi setelah aku berlatih dengan keras dan belajar dengan buku-buku tebal itu, akhirnya aku bisa mengenalinya hanya dengan tatapan mata dan baunya saja. itu juga sebabnya aku pasang kekkai disini agar keberadaan mu tidak bisa dilacak" jelas Luhan

"kenapa kau lakukan itu? Bagaimana jika Chanyeol oppa tidak bisa menemukan ku?" tanya Sehun

"bukankah kau kabur dari apartemen dalam keadaan demam dan terdampar didepan teras ku tengah malam eoh?" tanya Luhan dengan sedikit nada menyindir membuat Sehun meringis, "apa benar Chanyeol oppa dan Baekhyun eonni memesan cincin pernikahan? Kau tidak salah paham kan?" tanya Luhan yang masih belum percaya cerita Sehun

"ne, aku tidak sengaja mendatangi toko perhiasan tempat mereka memesan cincin dan melihat mereka di cafe seberang toko perhiasan tersebut dengan pembicaraan yang serius. Bahkan ketika aku sakit, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol oppa membicarakan pernikahan mereka" lirih Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"sstt.. uljima ne. Sekarang kau harus sembuh dan meminta penjelasan kepada Chanyeol oppa agar segera memutuskan hubungan kalian yang sebenarnya. sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat saja dengan baik disini sampai sembuh." Bujuk Luhan

"gomawo Lu" bisik Sehun sebelum memejamkan matanya dan menyelam kealam mimpi

Drrt... drrt...

"yeoboseyo eomma" ucap Luhan sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Sehun namun tidak menutup pintunya

"kau harus bersiap Lu" ucap eomma Luhan di seberang line

"bersiap untuk apa eomma?"

"akan terjadi perang besar dan itu melibatkan nona Sehun"

"MWO?" pekik Luhan yang langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri, "Sehunnie ada disini eomma"

"apa? Bagaimana bisa? Apa itu maksud mu memberi kekkai disekitar villa?"

"ne, eomma dua hari yang lalu Sehunnie tiba-tiba berada di teras rumah dengan kondisi demam. Mungkin terjadi masalah di Seoul jadi Sehun berteleport ke vila ini dan kebetulan aku berada disini untuk belajar dan berlatih eomma"

"Jeju sudah tidak aman Luhannie, eomma merasakan itu"

"apa yang eomma lihat? Bisa eomma jelaskan pada Luhan?"

"dalam penglihatan eomma, ada sebuah vila di tepi tebing, sangat tertutup oleh hutan, namun dari tebing itu terhubung ke sebuah pantai berpasir putih dengan air laut berwarna biru indah. Disana akan terjadi pertempuran Luhan dan dari laut itulah mereka muncul. Permasalahannya adalah vila itu begitu tersembunyi sehingga tidak ada orang yang tahu sekalipun ada jalan mobil dan sepertinya vila itu memang sengaja disembunyikan. Disana nanti akan ada peperangan dan nona Sehun berada dalam bahaya. Kau harus segera memberitahukan Kai, Luhannie. Eomma akan memberitahukan tuan Oh" jelas nyonya Xi

"bagaimana bisa Sehunnie dalam bahaya? Seberapa besar kekuatan lawan eomma? dan aku akan memikirkan cara untuk memberitahu Kai, karena Sehun mempunyai beberapa masalah dengan Chanyeol oppa" ucap Luhan

"Lu, dengarkan eomma baik-baik. eomma dan appa meminta maaf tidak bisa berada disana menemani mu. dan sebaiknya kau secepat mungkin memberitahu Kai dan bujuk nona Sehun menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan tuan muda Chanyeol. Eomma tidak tahu kapan itu akan terjadi tetapi eomma rasa waktunya sudah dekat Luhannie." Ucap nyonya Xi

"Luhan akan melakukan apapun eomma untuk melindungi Sehunnie dan melakukan yang terbaik. Eomma dan appa tidak perlu khawatir" ucap Luhan

"eomma dan appa sayang pada mu Lu"

"nado eomma" ucapan itu mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

.

.

"tuan muda saya ingin melaporkan sesuatu" ucap Xiumin dengan raut wajah yang sedikit panik

"apa kau sudah menemukan Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol

"maafkan saya tuan muda, kami belum menemukan keberadaan nona Sehun" sesal Xiumin

"lalu apa yang ingin kau laporkan?" tanya Chanyeol dingin

"tuan Pak Kimbum berserta tuan Hwang dan Tao menuju Korea tuan muda. Dan Jeju menjadi tujuan mereka. menurut saya bisa jadi ini petunjuk keberadaan nona Sehun, tuan muda" jawab Xiumin

"bukankah kau sudah memeriksa Jeju hingga ke vila dan kau tidak menemukan Sehun disana?"

"maafkan saya tuan muda, ini hanya perkiraan saya. Ketika kami membahas ini, Chen mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak saya pikirkan sama sekali, bahwa ada kemungkinan nona Sehun berada disuatu tempat yang memberi penghalang kepada kita untuk menemukan nona Sehun. dan itu menghubungkan dengan kedatangan Tuan Park Kimbum ke Jeju" jelas Xiumin.

"siapkan semuanya kita akan ke Jeju" perintah Chanyeol

Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi sendu namun hawa dingin masih terpancar. Jelas sekali namja itu sangat kehilangan Sehun yang seperti ditelan blackhole karena sama sekali lenyap. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak merasakan Sehun di semua tempat yang didatanginya.

"jika perkataan Chen yang Xiumin katakan benar. Yang bisa melakukannya hanya seorang Vampire Hunter dan Exorcist. Namun Exorcist tidak mungkin berada di Korea. Mereka berada di Jepang atau China, tidak mungkin berada di Korea selama aku disini" gumam Chanyeol memikirkan matang-matang ucapan Xiumin tadi.

.

.

"Yang Mulia Park Kimbum semua sudah siap" ucap tuan Hwang

"kau sudah memeriksa vila itu?" tanya Kimbum

"sudah Yang Mulia Park Kimbum. Anak buah saya sudah memeriksa semuanya dan sepertinya tidak ada nona Sehun di vila tersebut, namun ada kemungkinan nona Sehun berada di Jeju karena sampai saat ini tuan muda Chanyeol belum juga menemukan nona Sehun dan berniat menempati vila di Jeju besok. Dan kami siap menyerang begitu anda memerintahkannya" jelas tuan Hwang

"aa mereka pasti tengah bersiap menyambut ku" ucap Kimbum, "dimana cucu mu itu?" tanya Kimbum dengan senyum licik khasnya itu

"sedang menyiapkan pasukan Yang Mulia Park Kimbum" jawab tuan Hwang

"akan sangat menyenangkan bisa melihat dua sahabat yang akan bertemu di kubu berbeda" ucap Kimbum

.

.

TBC

...

Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian yang gak bisa disebut satu-satu, dari yang follow, fav, review, dan yang intip2.

Rasanya lama banget aku bikin ff ini, udh ada yang bosen belum? Semoga aja gak ada.

Hmm.. maybe chap depan itu endingnya.

Aku harap ditulisan tulisan sebelumnya gak bikin kalian kecewa karena absurd banget nulisnya kadang gak nyambung dan aku juga gak ngoreksi ulang tulisan ku (malu baca tulisan sendiri wkwkwkwk).

Aku masih bingung mau kasih sequel atau gak karna endingnya juga belum aku buat wkwkwk

Chap ini selesai saat postingan ff Lune Rouge Chap 12 di publish, sebenarnya waktu chap 11 dipost 2 hari setelahnya mau post chap 12 tapi berhubung chap 18 ini belum dapet inspirasi jadilah ditunda dulu.

Maaf klo banyak typo bertebaran dan klo moment-momentnya masih banyak yang kurang, maklum moment-moment yang ada di Chanhun ada waktu aku nyelesain chap-chap belasan itu wkwkwk

Selamat menunggu chap selanjutnya dan semoga menikmati ff ini.

Terima kasih banyak semuanya ^^

We are one we are EXOL

#kangenKLT


	20. Chapter 19

**LUNE ROUGE**

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Choi (Oh) Siwon, EXO, etc

Cast bertambah seiring jalannya cerita ^^

GS : Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Xiumin, Lay

Cerita ini hanya imajenasi penulis mohon maaf jika ada ketidaksesuaian ejaan atau hal-hal lain. Terinspirasi dari kejadian Red Fullmoon akhir bulan September. Terinspirasi dari anime Vampire Knight dan film the Twilight Saga.

Saya tunggu review juga kritik sarannya ^^

 **NO PLAGIAT** ^^

.

.

Chap 19

Sudah hampir satu minggu ini Sehun berada di vila Luhan dan tidak ada niatan untuk memberitahu keberadaannya pada Chanyeol. Dan selama itu pula tanpa Sehun tahu Chanyeol terus mencarinya.

"Sehunnie beristirahatlah ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan saat nanti malam nanti bersama dengan Kai" ucap Luhan ketika melihat Sehun melamun memandang pandai.

"Kai akan kemari? Kau tidak memberi tahu Kai jika aku disini kan?" tanya Sehun dengan raut khawatir

"tenang saja, Kai tidak tahu. Cha sekarang istirahatlah" ucap Luhan

Sehun menurut untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sekaligus menenangkan pikirannya yang entah mengapa selalu memikirkan Chanyeol.

...

Makan malam kali ini semuanya terasa hening bahkan sepertinya tidak ada seorang pun ingin menyentuh makan malam yang masih mengepul itu disaat udara dingin dan hujan mendera itu.

"kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku jika kau seorang Exorcist Lu? Dan kau tidak mengatakan pada ku jika Sehun disini dan sedang mempunyai masalah dengan Chanyeol hyung?" tanya Kai dengan nada kesal

"maafkan aku Kai, aku hanya tidak ingin kau membenci ku seperti kau membenci Sehun karena tahu bahwa Sehun merupakan vampire pureblood" sesal Luhan dengan wajah menunduk

"itu berbeda Lu. Aku tidak akan membenci mu karena kau bukan pureblood seperti Sehun!" ucap Kai

Srek

"selesaikan masalah kalian aku ingin kekamar" ucap Sehun yang seketika membuat Kai merasa bersalah karena telah menyinggung masalah itu

"Sehun maafkan aku" sesal Kai yang akan mengejar Sehun namun tangannya dicekal oleh Luhan

"biarkan saja Sehun sendiri karena sehun pasti butuh sendiri untuk menenangkan pikirkannya" ucap Luhan

"jadi apa rencana mu Lu?" tanya Kai yang melupakan emosinya tadi

"kita harus melindungi Sehun, Kai. Eomma ku sudah menceritakan semuanya dan dia bilang disini gudang belakang tersimpan senjata vampire hunter yang bisa kau gunakan. Aku akan menyiapkan air suci dan yang lainnya untuk melindungi Sehun. kekkai di vila ini sudah ku perkuat. Aku tidak tahu kapan mereka akan bergerak yang jelas kita harus waspada" jelas Luhan

"ini akan berat karena kita melakukannya hanya berdua, tetapi mari kita melindungi Sehun" ucap Kai dengan senyumnya dan mendapat anggukan dari Luhan.

.

.

Sebuah ruangan gelap dengan lantai yang dikelilingi lilin berwarna merah menyala itu terdapat beberapa orang berjubah gelap yang seperti sedang membaca sebuah mantra dari sebuah buku yang mereka pegang masing-masing. Mereka terus membaca mantra-mantra tersebut sampai akhirnya sebuah lubang hitam tercipta dan semakin besar. Dari lubang itu keluar berbagai macam iblis yang sepertinya mereka undang untuk membuat suatu pasukan yang sudah mereka rencanakan sejak lama.

"Yang Mulia Park Kimbum, kami sudah mengumpulkan ratusan pasukan iblis dan level E yang siap kapan saja untuk kau perintahkan menyerang mereka" ucap salah satu tetua dewan

"bagus. Kirim 10 pasukan untuk mencari keberadaan Park Sehun" perintak Kimbum dengan seringainya

"baik Yang Mulia Park Kimbum"

.

.

"tuan muda, saya mendapat informasi yang sangat penting" ucap Xiumin ketika dirinya melapor kepada Chanyeol yang tengah dalam kondisi menyeramkan itu

"kau sudah menemukan Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara dingin

"maafkan kami tuan muda, tetapi sampai saat ini kami belum menemukan nona Sehun" ucap Xiumin

"kau ingin melaporkan tentang pengkhianat itu? Apa mereka sudah bergerak? Bahkan kita sudah berada di Jeju sekarang" ucap Chanyeol

"ne, tuan muda. Ada tanda-tanda mereka bergerak, namun mereka belum menginjakkan kakinya di Jeju" terang Xiumin

"temui aku sebelum malam bersama yang lain" perintah Chanyeol

"ne tuan muda " ucap Xiumin sambil membungkukan badannya

.

.

Luhan tengah memasang kekkai yang lebih kuat disekitarnya setelah makan tadi, sedang Kai mengambil beberapa perlengkapan vampire hunter yang ada digudang belakang vila milik Luhan. sedang Sehun berada dikamarnya merenung tentang apa yang Luhan bicarakan tadi bersama dengan Kai.

"Sehunnie sebaiknya kita berkumpul diruang tengah saja" ajak Luhan sambil menarik pelan tangan Sehun

"Sehun maafkan ucapan ku tadi, aku tidak sengaja mengatakannya" sesal Kai

"gwaenchana Kai. Aku tahu seperti apa kau dulu" ucap Sehun dengan senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan itu.

Kletek kletek kletek

Vila Luhan bergetar hebat mengejutkan mereka bertiga yang tengah menikmati coklat panas pada hawa dingin malam itu sambil membicarakan strategi mereka. Luhan dan Kai bersiap melindungi Sehun yang Nampak terkejut dan panic.

"tenang Sehunnie kekkainya sudah ku perkuat" ucap Luhan

BLAARR BLAARR

Benturan ledakan yang dihasilkan dari Kekkai yang ingin ditembus oleh sesuatu yang asing. Suara benturan dan dentuman itu terus terdengar, namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang lolos bisa masuk ke dalam vila Luhan.

"Sehunnie kau disini ne, aku dan Kai akan mengecek situasi diluar" pinta Luhan

Sepeninggalan Luhan dan Kai, Sehun merasakan situasi yang tidak menentu, dirinya merasa seperti diawasi terus menerus.

Tanpa Sehun sadari dua level E tengah mendekati Sehun dari arah belakang, namun sepertinya firasat yang Sehun rasakan menjadi kenyataan. Ketika Sehun menolehkan kepala ke belakang dirinya dihadapkan pada dua vampire level E yang tengah menyeringai padanya. Reflek Sehun terus mundur dengan wajah paniknya, bahkan Sehun tak sadar jika dirinya menangis.

 _'_ _kenapa kau mundur? Kau seharusnya bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah'_

 _"_ _si-siapa?"_

 _"_ _kau Park Sehun. Kau bisa mengalahkan level E dengan mudah"_

 _"_ _siapa kau?"_

 _'_ _aku adalah dirimu'_

 _'_ _mengapa kau diam? Kau lemah Sehun. Kau pengecut. Bebaskan kau maka aku akan membantu mu'_

 _"_ _ti-tidak"_

 _'_ _kau terlalu lemah dan karena itu kau membahayakan orang-orang disekitar mu'_

DORR DORR

"Sehunnie gwaenchana?" Tanya Luhan dan Kai dengan wajah khawatir mereka

"Lu, sebaiknya kita bersiap. Kita sepertinya tidak bisa menunggu matahari terbit karena aku yakin mereka pasti akan membawa pasukan" usul Kai

"Sehun duduknya di sofa, kami akan menyiapkan semua keperluan kita untuk kembali ke Seoul dan bertemu dengan Paman Oh" ucap Luhan

Entah bagaimana Sehun bisa tertidur pulas ditengah kesibukan Kai da Luhan menyiapkan keperluan untuk kembali ke Seoul. Namun terlihat wajah lega Luhan dan Kai karena Sehun yang tertidur pulas membuat mereka bisa berpikir jernih dan mengambil keputusan yang tepat.

 _"_ _dimana aku?" Tanya Sehun ketika kakinya menginjak salju yang dingin karena tidak mengenakan alas._

 _Sehun berjalan disebuah hutan, hutan yang dulu sering sekali didatanginya. Hutan yang dulu terasa hangat dengan daun daun rimbun menutupi sinar matahari yang menyengat._

 _"_ _mimpi itu lagi" gumam Sehun yang terus melangkahkan kakinya, sampai dirinya bertemu pada sebuah cermin besar. Awalnya Sehun biasa saja melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin itu, namun semua berubah ketika didalam pantulan tersebut terdapat sebuah bulan berwarna merah yang Nampak jelas dan besar._

 _'_ _akhirnya kita bertemu' ucap sosok Sehun yang berada didalam cermin_

 _"_ _siapa kau?"_

 _'_ _aku adalah dirimu'_

 _"_ _kau adalah diriku?"_

 _'_ _ya. Aku adalah dirimu dengan kekuatan vampire yang tidak pernah kau bangkitkan'_

 _"_ _bohong"_

 _'_ _aku memang dirimu Park Sehun'_

 _"_ _kau bilang kau memiliki kekuatan vampire ku? Tetapi kenapa sampai saat ini aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan ku?"_

 _'_ _karena kau tidak punya niatan sedikitpun untuk melindungi orang-orang disekitar mu! kau lemah dan terlalu bergantung pada mereka'_

 _"_ _aku tidak lemah! Aku tidak bergantung kepada mereka"_

 _'_ _lalu mengapa kau hanya diam dan menangis ketika level E itu mendekati mu? kau bisa menghancurkan mereka tanpa harus bersentuhan langsung. Mengapa kau hanya diam dan menangis?'_

 _"_ _i-itu-a-aku"_

 _'_ _kau terlalu lemah Sehun dan pengecut'_

 _Sehun hanya menunduk mendengar penuturan dirinya yang berada di dalam kaca. Tangannya terkepal karena tidak bisa membalas perkataan yang mungkin benar. Dirinya lemah dan pengecut._

 _"_ _Sehunna"_

 _Kepala Sehun mendongak ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap suara yang sangat familiar. Maniknya mencari sosok tersebut yang bahkan suaranya masih bisa didengarnya._

 _"_ _oppa" teriak Sehun yang tidak bisa menemukan sosok Chanyeol yang memanggilnya tadi._

 _"_ _Sehunna"_

 _Suara itu terdengar lagi membuat Sehun berjalan meninggalkan posisinya yang sedari tadi berdiri didepan cermin tersebut._

 _"_ _kajima"_

 _Langkah Sehun terhenti untuk memastikan suara yang didengarnya itu berada dibelakangnya. Tubuh Sehun berbalik perlahan , kemudian menegang dengan semua yang saraf ditubuhnya seakan tidak bekerja, bahkan untuk mengeluarkan sebuah suara._

 _'_ _kau lihat mereka? kau masih mau tetap berdiam diri? Menangis? mungkin kau egois Sehun kau meninggalkannya bukan dengan alasan yang jelas, dan kau membuat mereka seperti sekarang. Sudah puas nona Park Sehun?'_

 _"_ _a-andwe i-itu ti-dak be-benar"_

 _Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pantulan dirinya yang masih berada didalam cermin itu. Bukan hanya ucapan tajam yang keluar dari pantulan dirinya itu tetapi pantulan gambar yang terdapat disana. Berbeda dengan awal dirinya berhadapan dengan cermin itu. Disana salju putih ternoda merah, banyak bercak darah mengotori salju putih yang diinjak pantulan dirinya, bahkan baju putih yang dikenakan dirinya disana juga terdapat bercak-bercak darah. namun, bukan lagi itu yang menjadi fokusnya. Fokusnya adalah pada tubuh-tubuh yang tergelatak dibelakangnya dengan darah yang keluar dari dada mereka, dan darah itu mengalir kearah pantulan dirinya disana._

 _Sehun berhasil melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju cermin besar itu dengan air mata yang menetes dan tangan kanannya yang terjulur ke depan. Dingin. Itu yang dirasakan Sehun ketika tangan yang terjulur itu menyentuh kaca cermin itu._

 _"_ _ke-kenapa hiks kau diam hiks hiks saja? hiks kenapa hiks tak kau hiks hiks selamatkan mereka?"_

 _'_ _aku adalah dirimu, apa kau lupa? Bukan aku yang melakukan ini? bukan aku yang menyebabkan mereka seperti itu. Aku adalah dirimu, jadi seharusnya kau tahu jawaban dari semua ini'_

 _"_ _ani! Kau bukan diri ku! jika kau diri ku, kau pasti sudah menyelamatkan mereka dengan kekuatan mu!"_

 _'_ _itu kenyataannya Sehun. kau harus menerimanya.'_

 _"_ _a-ani itu bukan salah ku hiks hiks oppa hiks hiks"_

 _'_ _lihatlah kau masih bergantung padanya. Apa kau tidak sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya? Kau egois Sehun'_

 _"_ _hiks hiks Chanyeol oppa hiks hiks"_

 _Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Sehun lagi, semuanya sudah terjadi. Chanyeol kini tidak mungkin lagi bisa bersamanya. Mereka semua tidak akan bersama Sehun lagi. Sehun sendirian. Tangis Sehun semakin kencang menyadari dirinya hanya sendirian. Sehun terus memanggil nama Chanyeol bahkan sampai suaranya hampir habis karena terus menerus menangis dengan memanggil nama Chanyeol._

"Sehun! Sehun!" Luhan berusaha membangunkan Sehun yang sepertinya bermimpi buruk. Wajah Sehun basah oleh air mata dan keringat dan Sehun terus memanggil nama Chanyeol.

"SEHUN!" Kai membentak Sehun dengan mengguncangkan tubuh Sehun, membuat Luhan yang tadi membangunkan Sehun hampir memukul kepala Kai jika Sehun tidak bangun.

"Ch-Chanyeol" lirih Sehun yang merasa pandangannya buram

"Sehun Sehun kau dengar? Ini aku Kai dan Luhan" ucap Kai lembut

"Kai Luhan" ucap Sehun sambil mendudukkan dirinya dibantu Kai dan Luhan

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan

"bisakah kita ke vila milik Chanyeol oppa?" tanya Sehun membuahkan kerutan dan wajah bingung, "a-aku- Chanyeol oppa dan yang lain pasti disana. Di-didalam mimpi ku me-mereka membutuhkan kita" ucap Sehun gugup

"ssstt.. tenanglah kita akan kesana" ucap Luhan, "apa kau tahu jalan kesana?" tanya Luhan

"a-aku tahu" jawab Sehun

"semua persiapan kita sudah siap. Sehun kau pakai ini karena udara diluar sangat dingin dan kita akan menaiki unicorn" ucap Luhan

"u-unicorn?" tanya Sehun bingung

"kau lupa aku bisa memanggil siapa saja yaa aku sendiri juga bingung aku Exorcist atau penyihir tetapi yang terpenting ada kendaran untuk kita kesana" ucap Luhan diselingi kekehan kecil

"cha ini sudah hampir tengah malam" ucap Kai

.

.

"tuan muda kami menghadap" ucap Kris, Baekhyun, Lay, Xiumin, Chen, Suho, dan Kyungsoo sambil membungkukkan badan

"saya ingin melaporkan bahwa tuan Park Kimbum sudah mulai bergerak dan mendekati Jeju dengan portal khusus tuan muda" ucap Xiumin

"saya ingin melaporkan bahwa sekitar vila ini sudah aman dari jangkauan manusia dan binatang" ucap Lay

"ada kemungkinan mereka menuju kemari karena mencari nona Sehun, tuan muda. Oleh sebab itu kami akan berpencar mencari nona Sehun" ucap Xiumin lagi

"aku akan mencari Sehun" ucap Chanyeol

"tuan muda, lebih baik menunggu di vila saja. kita tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan tuan Park Kimbum. Yang saya takutkan adalah ketika kita semua lengah maka tuan Park Kimbum akan menyerang kita. akan lebih baik jika tuan muda, Baekhyun, dan Lay noona berada di vila" usul Kris

"apa kau ingin aku diam saja dan melihat mereka memburu Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tinggi

"nona Sehun pasti aman dan berada ditempat yang tepat tuan muda. Itu terbukti karena sampai saat ini kita tidak bisa melacak keberadaan nona Sehun. itu artinya nona Sehun kemungkinan dilindungi oleh seseorang dengan kekuatan yang kuat, seperti apa yang Chen ucapkan" jawab Kris

Chanyeol terdiam. Dirinya membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Kris, bahwa Sehun pasti berada ditempat yang sangat aman yang bahkan dirinya saja tidak bisa melacak keberadaan Sehun. keterdiaman Chanyeol tersebut dianggap sebagai persetujuan untuk mereka berpencar mencari Sehun dan meninggalkan Lay dan Baekhyun untuk menemani sekaligus menjaga tuan muda mereka itu.

.

.

"Yang Mulia Park Kimbum kami mendapat informasi penting" ujar salah seorang anak buah Kimbum.

Kimbum melirik tajam anak buahnya tersebut yang berani mengganggu makan malamnya –menghisap darah manusia yang nantinya akan menjadi sumber energi sekaligus pasukan level E-

"berani sekali kau menganggu makan malam ku?" hardik Kimbum, "jika informasi mu tidak membuat ku puas, maka kau yang akan menjadi santapan makan malam ku" ancam Kimbum

"ma-maafkan saya Yang MuliaPark Kimbum" gugup orang tersebut

"katakan informasi apa yang kalian dapatkan?" tanya Kimbum masih dengan nada kesal

"kami sudah menemukan nona Park Sehun" ucap orang tadi membuat raut wajah Kimbum berubah menjadi lebih tenang, "nona Kimbum bersama dengan seorang Exorcist dan Vampire Hunter disebuah vila ditepi pantai pulau Jeju" lanjut orang tersebut membuat Kimbum berwajah penuh kepuasan.

"umumkan pada semuanya kita akan berkumpul di Black Hole yang kalian buka" perintah Kimbum

"ne Yang Mulia Park Kimbum" jawab orang tersebut sebelum berlalu.

"kita akan segera bertemu keponakan ku" ucap Kimbum dengan seringai mengerikan diwajahnya.

.

.

Unicorn yang ditunggangi Luhan, Sehun, dan Kai berlari cukup kencang memburu waktu dan hawa dingin yang menyusup karena salju pertama turun begitu saja tanpa pemberitahuan. Sejak Sehun tertegun mengamati salju pertama yang turun, namun tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu ketika dirinya sadar bahwa dirinya melewati salju pertama dengan Chanyeol.

Mereka terus bergerak ditengah rimbunnya pepohonan dan hutan pinus itu, melewati malam dengan udara dingin yang sepertinya tidak begitu berpengaruh pada mereka.

Srek srek srek srek

Suara dedaunan dan semak yang bergerak gusar mengalihkan perhatian mereka, membuat mereka berhenti sesaat mengamati sekeliling.

Srek srek srek

"terus bergerak" perintah Kai, membuat mereka bertiga melanjutkan perjalanan dengan terus waspada.

Dorr dorr

Bunyi letusan peluru perak milik Kai menggema ketika mendapati sosok level E yang mulai menyerang mereka dari semak-semak. Mata mereka mengedar melihat beberapa musuh lagi yang ada dibelakang dan disamping kanan dan kiri. Sehun berada didepan sedang Kai sedikit dibelakang Sehun samping kanan dan Luhan berada disamping kiri. Kai dan Luhan sibuk memberikan perlawanan kepada musuh yang menyerang mereka. Luhan memberi kekkai pada mereka dan meminta unicorn miliknya dan Kai mengikuti Sehun sementara dirinya dan Kai menghancurkan musuh-musuh yang mulai menyerang.

Unicorn Sehun berhenti mendadak ketika melihat sosok yang berhenti dihadapannya. Sosok itu tidak begitu kentara karena malam tanpa cahaya bulan itu gelap, dan hanya sorot mata merah menyala yang terlihat.

"Chen" ucap Sehun begitu sadar jika sosok yang mendekatinya adalah Chen

"nona Sehun?" ucap Chen tak percaya, "akhirnya aku menemukan nona Sehun. nona Sehun, tuan muda mencari anda dan nampak tidak baik-baik saja. say-"

"hyung nanti saja kau bercerita, sekarang kita harus pergi dari sini" teriak Kai yang kini beralih pada panah untuk menembak musuh yang mendekat.

"Luhan kau Exorcist?" tanya Chen ketika dirinya ingin mendekat namun terhalang oleh kekkai dari Luhan

"HYUNG!" teriak Kai lagi yang menghasilkan decakan kesal dari Chen

"dasar tidak sabaran" gerutu Chen yang mendapat delikan tajam dari Kai, "Lu, perkuat Kekkainya" pinta Chen yang nampak mengeluarkan aura vampirenya.

Awan berubah menjadi lebih hitam dari tadi dan dapat terlihat kilatan kilatan cahaya dibalik kumpulan awan hitam diatas mereka.

JEEDDEEERRR BBLLAAAARRR

Sebuah petir besar dengan suara yang teramat keras dan bahkan guncangan kencang itu hampir saja membuat telinga mereka tuli dan juga pertahanan kekkai Luhan yang hampir hancur karena kekuatan Chen yang sangat besar itu.

"kajja lanjutkan perjalanan, jalan kita masih panjang dan sepertinya musuh yang menyerang pun semakin bertambah" ajak Chen masih dengan mata merah menyalanya dan menatap sebuah lubang hitam yang ada dilangit.

.

.

Disebuah tanah lapang yang luas tak jauh dari vila klan Park tersebut, nampak banyak sekali level E dan juga berbagai macam iblis yang tengah berkumpul layaknya barikade peperangan. Didepan mereka nampak 5 orang dimana 4 diantara merupakan tetua dewan dan 1 orang lainnya merupakan seorang pemuda berkisar 22 tahunan. Nampak yang berhadapan dengan mereka adalah 7 orang dengan 4 yeoja dan 3 namja yang baru saja bergabung.

"saya tidak akan terkejut jika kalian para tetua dewan lebih memilih berpihak kepada Park Kimbum karena ketidak percayaan kalian kepada saya. Yang saya terkejut adalah ternyata kalian adalah orang yang sama dibalik meninggalnya kedua orang tua saya. Sangat disayangkan saya terlambat mengetahuinya" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada tenang namun terdengar dingin dan mengancam

"ya itu memang benar. Kami tidak setuju dengan keputusan tuan Park Yunho untuk membuat kita bisa berinteraksi dengan manusia secara damai. Pemikiran yang tidak sejalan dengan vampire yang menjadikan manusia sebagai santapan mereka, termasuk pembuatan tablet darah yang harus kami konsumsi untuk mengontrol hasrat untuk menghisap darah manusia" ucap tuan Hwang, "manusia bahkan tidak memiliki status apapun pada bangsa kita yang memang menganggap manusia adalah sumber makanan kita. banyak kaum kita yang telah meninggal ditangan manusia dan vampire hunter dan sudah seharusnya kita yang memburu kita bukan kita yang diburu mereka. sangat disayangkan kami tidak berhasil membunuh Oh Siwon kala itu karena keberadaannya yang sulit terlacak, jika saja kami berhasil, mungkin vampire akan berjaya kembali di dunia ini dan tidak harus menyembunyikan jati diri seperti ini" lanjut tuan Hwang

"sepertinya kita tidak perlu berbasa basi lagi" ucap Chanyeol yang bisa dianggap sebagai perintah

SRET SIIING

"Tao" ucap tuan Hwang dan para tetua dewan ketika Tao berada dihadapan tuan Hwang dengan katana yang dikeluarkan dari sarungya.

"tuan muda biar aku yang mengadapi kakek ku" ucap Tao

"aku percayakan pada mu Tao" ucap Chanyeol

Tao membawa tuan Hwang menjauh dari Chanyeol dan yang lain, Kris memanggil naga apinya dan menungganginya untuk menyerang dari udara, Baekhyun mengeluarkan cahaya untuk menghalau vampire level E yang mendekat, Suho, Xiumin, dan D.O bekerja sama dengan kekuatan air milik Suho yang dibekukan Xiumin, kemudian dihancurkan D.O dalam sekali hentakan ke tanah. wilayah yang berada didekat pantai, cuaca dingin dengan salju yang turun membuat kekuatan Suho dan Xiumin meningkat. Lay sendiri berada disamping Chanyeol dengan mengirimkan pancaran kekuatan alam untuk menambahkan energi kepada mereka yang tengah melawan musuh.

TAP

Sosok berjubah hitam berdiri dengan ringan dihadapan Chanyeol yang tengah memanggil Phoenix miliknya yang kini membantu Kris menyerang melalui udara.

"tidak adakah sambutan untuk ku, keponakan ku tersayang?" tanya sosok itu dengan senyumnya kepada Chanyeol yang menatapnya datar, "kau semakin mirip dengan Yunho, Chanyeol" ucap sosok tadi

"Yang Mulia Park Kimbum" ucap 3 tetua dewan sambil membungkuk hormat

"sepertinya paman senang dengan panggilan tersebut? aah aku tidak terkejut pada seseorang yang membunuh saudaranya sendiri hanya demi kekuasaan semata" ucap Chanyeol datar dan dingin

"tidak perlu seperti itu keponakan ku. kau tidak perlu memanggil ku seperti itu karena kau keponakan ku. bersantailah sedikit" ucap Kimbum –sosok berjubah hitam tadi-

"jadi paman, bisa kita langsung ke intinya?" ucap Chanyeol bersamaan dengan berubahnya ketiga tetua dewan menjadi debu emas yang entah sejak kapan Chanyeol mengeluarkan kekuatannya

"aa sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya" ucap Kimbum dengan seringai mengerikan diwajahnya, "dimana keponakan ku yang satunya?" tanya Kimbum

"apa maksud mu?" tanya Chanyeol balik

"kau akan terus menyembunyikannya seperti kedua orang tua mu itu? Aa atau kau tidak tahu dimana keberadaan Park Sehun? putri Park Yunho dan Park Jaejoong yang disembunyikan" ucap Kimbum dengan nada yang terdengar mengancam

"jangan berani-berani kau menyentuh istri ku!" ancam Chanyeol yang mulai menyerang Kimbum

"a a mungkin sekarang adik aah istri mu sedang dalam kesulitan Chanyeol. Pasukan ku telah menemukannya dan mungkin sebentar lagi aku bisa menikmati istri mu itu" ucap Kimbum dengan seringainya.

Sontak Chanyeol mengeluarkan aura kelamnya hingga Baekhyun dan Lay mundur beberapa langkah sebelum terkena imbas dari serangan Chanyeol. Dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol melontarkan bola-bola api dari tanganya, sedang Kimbum berusaha menghindari serangan Chanyeol.

"jangan terlalu tergesa-gesa keponakan ku, kau tidak merindukan paman mu ini?" Tanya Kimbum dengan wajah mengejeknya

"jangan menghindar paman, kau takut jika keponakan mu ini mengalahkan mu?" balas Chanyeol

"cih kau hanya anak ingusan, tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkanku" sombong Kimbum

"perlu keponakan mu ingatkan jika anak ingusan inilah yang membuat mu tertidur selama belasan tahun" ucap Chanyeol

Tak ayal itu membuat Kimbum geram dan melontarkan bola bola hitam kea rah Chanyeol untuk membalas serangannya.

BLAARRR DUUAARR JJJDDDEEERRRR BLLLAARRR

Suara ledakan petir besar yang membunuh ¼ dari kelompok musuh membuat pengalihan kepada sosok-sosok yang baru saja dating.

"Chen? SEHUN LUHAN KAI?" teriak mereka diakhir yang mengalihkan focus Chanyeol juga Kimbum

DOORRR DORRR CHASH JDEERRR

Namun sepertinya bukan hanya mereka yang teralihkan perhatiannya, kepungan dari arah belakangan empat sosok yang baru saja dating itu membuat Kai, Luhan, dan Chen mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka hampir bersamaan.

"oppa" lirih Sehun ketika maniknya bertemu dengan manik merah menyala milik Chanyeol

DUAGH BRAKK

"CHANYEOL/TUAN MUDA" Sehun, Baekhyun dan Lay meneriakkan nama Chanyeol ketika Kimbum mengerang Chanyeol saat lengah.

TAP TAP TAP

"akhirnya kita bertemu Park Sehun, putri yang disembunyikan Yunho dan Jaejoong" bisik Kimbum yang sudah berada di belakang Sehun

SIIING

Dalam satu detik Sehun tengah berada ditengah arena dengan pasukan Kimbum yang mengeliling seperti benteng agar mereka tidak bisa menyelamatkan Sehun. Tubuh Sehun terikat pada tanaman yang tumbuh dari dalam tanah membuatnya melayang.

"kau seperti Jaejoong, Sehun. bahkan aroma mu sama sepertinya" ucap Kimbum sambil mendekatkan hidungnya pada ceruk leher Sehun dan membauinya.

"le-lepas" ronta Sehun sambil berusaha keras menahan air matanya

"tidak semudah itu keponakan ku" ucap Kimbum yang membuat Sehun berani menatap Kimbum dengan tatapan tidak mengerti

"aa kau pasti tidak tahu tentang ku. kita bertemu tidak pernah bertemu sama sekali karena hubungan ku dengan Yunho sedikit renggang. Mereka pasti tidak menceritakan jika kau memiliki seorang paman. Chanyeol juga pasti tidak menceritakan bahwa didunia ini kalian masih memiliki keluarga yaitu paman dan tentu anak paman yang sudah kalian bunuh itu. Park Rachel" jelas Kimbum

Semua sulit dicerna Sehun ketika Kimbum menjelaskan semuanya, namun dari semuanya yang paling mengejutkan adalah Rachel yang merupakan saudaranya. Aa jadi itu alasan Rachel mengindarnya, ingin membalas dendam tentang apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya yang ternyata pamannya.

"akh..." ringis Sehun ketika Kimbum menggoreskan kukunya pada leher Sehun hingga darah mengalir dari goresan itu

Slurp

"ternyata darah mu lebih lezat dibanding darah Jaejoong" ucap Kimbum, "aku akan mendapatkan kembali kekuatan ku setelah meminum darah mu" lanjut Kimbum

"a-andwe jebal" pinta Sehun dengan air mata yang menetes, "oppa hiks hiks" isak Sehun ketika lagi maniknya bertemu pada Chanyeol yang menaiki Phoenixnya dan hampir mendekat dengan posisi Sehun, jika saja tidak ada iblis iblis yang menganggunya sekalipun Kris membantunya.

"menangislah Sehun, suara tangis mu sangat merdu dan bisa menjadi pengiring ketika aku menghisap darah mu" bisik Kimbum yang mulai mendekatkan taringnya.

SLAP BUAGH

"menjauhlah dari Sehun! Park Kimbum!" teriak Chanyeol ketika dirinya berhasil menyerang Kimbum

Kini Chanyeol memegang sebuah light saber bercahaya orange dari api Phoneixnya, sedang Kimbum dengan cahaya merah pekatnya. Ditengah pertempuran yang lain, Kimbum dan Chanyeol sama seperti Tao dan tuan Hwang yang memilih melawan satu lawan satu. Light saber mereka beradu menimbulkan suara dan percikan api ketika kedua benda itu bersentuhan satu sama lain.

TRAANG ZZIIING CHASH

"sialan kau!" desis Kimbum ketika sekali lagi light saber milik Chanyeol mengenai bagian tubuhnya. Kini kaki kirinya yang menjadi sasaran membuat dirinya ambruk dengan bertopang pada light sabernya.

DORR

"AKH" teriakan kesakitan Kimbum terdengar ketika sebuah peluru bersarang di bahu perutnya, "vampire hunter sialan" umpat Kimbum mencoba mencari mangsa untuk dihisap darahnya. Mungkin sayatan Canyeol tidak begitu berefek padanya karena memiliki darah murni, tetapi jika itu bloody rose, bahkan darah murni akan kesulitan untuk menyembuhkannya jika hanya dengan darah-darah sisa level E.

Melihat Kimbum tidak berdaya, fokus Chanyeol teralihkan pada Sehun yang masih menangis dan terikat ditanaman yang diciptakan oleh Kimbum itu. Dengan gerakan sekejap Chanyeol sudah melayang sejajar dengan Sehun dan mulai melepaskan ikatan yang menjerat Sehun.

"hiks hiks oppa Sehun takut hiks hiks" tangis Sehun pecah ketika Chanyeol berhasil melepas tanaman yang menjeratkan dan memeluknya erat.

"sstt tenang Sehun ada oppa disini" ucap Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Sehun, melupakan Kimbum yang menatapnya penuh seringai.

SIIIING JLEB BRUGH

"uhuk..."

"OPPA/TUAN MUDA/HYUNG" teriakan itu yang didengar Chanyeol ketika dirinya bersama dengan Kimbum ambruk.

Kimbum menyerangnya ketika sedang menangkan Sehun yang menangis ketakutan, dan karena Chanyeol tidak bisa menghindar, light saber milik Kimbum menembus dadanya. Namun Chanyeol tahu hal itu dan berhasil menusukkan light sabernya bersamaan dengan Kai yang menembakkan panahnya ke jantung Kimbum. Namun sepertinya Kimbum tidak menyerah, dirinya berusaha mendapat darah dengan menghisap pasukannya sendiri walau itu tidak berefek pada tubuhnya yang semakin lama semakin memudar dan berubah menjadi debu emas.

Seakan waktu terhenti,ketika semuanya terjadi begitu sepertinya waktu kembali berjalan ketika sebuah angin topan yang tidak hanya satu dan tidak hanya terjadi didarat melainkan juga dilaut. Kris tidak bisa mengeluarkan naganya karena pasti akan masuk dalam pusaran angina itu, membuatnya sedikit menggeram kesal. Awalnya mereka tidak curiga dengan adanya angin topan yang muncul tiba-tiba disekitar mereka, namun kini mereka mulai bertanya-tanya asal dari angin tersebut karena tidak satupun dari mereka yang bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka seakan angin tersebut menarik seluruh kekuatan mereka. Namun mereka juga merasa heran karena berkat angin tersebut pasukan yang tersisa tidak bisa mendekati mereka dan perlahan-lahan mulai hancur akibat sapuan angina tersebut.

"SEHUN!" teriakan Luhan mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Sehun yang tengah memeluk Chanyeol. Mereka terkejut melihat mata Sehun berubah menjadi merah menyala, namun mereka lebih terkejut ketika air mata yang mengalir dipipi Sehun berwarna merah.

"SEHUN BERHENTI" teriak Lay yang kebetulan berada di dekat Sehun dan Chanyeol. Lay sedikit mengguncangkan bahu Sehun ketika Sehun tidak merespon apapun dan hanya menatap kosong kedepan.

"Sehunna" suara lirih Chanyeol mampu mengalihkan Sehun

"hiks hiks oppa hiks" isak Sehun ketika sedikit kesadarannya kembali

"uljima ne" ucap Chanyeol lemah sambil mengusap air mata Sehun yang berwarna merah itu

"hiks hiks oppa hiks mianhae hiks hiks" isak Sehun bertambah keras dan bersama dengan itu pusaran angin pun bertambah besar

"sstt tenanglah Sehun" ucap Chanyeol dengan salah satu tangannya yang sedikit bergetar mengambil sesuatu dikantong celananya. "Sehunna, maaf oppa telah membuat mu salah paham selama ini dan juga oppa tidak peka sehingga membuat mu terluka. Sehunna, oppa tahu ini bukan seperti yang ada dimimpi mu, tetapi maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidup oppa selamanya?" pinta Chanyeol dengan suara lirihnya yang semakin melemah.

"hiks oppa jangan hiks hiks jangan banyak bicara dulu hiks hiks ini salah ku yang terlalu egois hiks hiks tidak memikirkan oppa dan membuat oppa terluka hiks hiks oppa tidak perlu melakukan apa yang hiks hiks ada dimimpi hiks ku hiks hiks" ucap Sehun dengan isakannya, "aku sudah menjadi istri oppa bahkan sejak kecil hiks hiks untuk apa oppa hiks bertanya lagi hiks hiks" ucap Sehun lagi

"saranghae Park Sehun"

DEG

"o-oppa hiks Chanyeol opps hiks hiks jebal irreona" teriak Sehun sambil menepuk pelan pipi Chanyeol yang Nampak pucat

"n-nona Sehun, tu-tuan muda sud-"

"andwe hiks hiks Chanyeol oppa hiks hiks irreona hiks" isakan Sehun semakin keras dan itu berefek pada angin yang terus membesar hingga akhirnya tercipta tornado raksasa di darat dan dilaut.

"Luhan buat perlindungan untuk kita" pinta Baekhyun yang tersadar akan situasi bahaya dan menyadari bahwa angin tersebut merupakan kekuatan Sehun

"LUHAN" teriak Baekhyun menyadarkan mereka karena focus mereka sejak tadi hanya pada Sehun yang tengah menangisi kepergian Chanyeol.

"kau tidak perlu berteriak Baekhyun! Kau tidak tahu kita sed-"

"jika Luhan tidak memasang kekkainya maka kita semua dalam bahaya karena Sehun sebentar lagi akan meledakkan kekuataannya" bentak Baekhyun

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kris

"kalian tidak sadar?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan intonasi sedikit tinggi dan cenderung berteriak karena angina tornado yang menghancurkan pasukan yang tersisa itu sangat kencang, "nona Sehun sedang mengeluarkan kekuatannya tanpa sadar. Ini akan buruk karena nona Sehun tidak menyadarinya dan belum bisa mengendalikannya" terang Baekhyun

"MWO?" pekik mereka

"Luhan kau masih bisa membuat kekkai kan?" Tanya Kai yang khawatir Luhan kelelahan setelah pertempuran tadi dan anggukan Luhan membuat mereka terfokus pada dua tornado disana.

"CHAANYYEEEOOLL"

.

.

TBC/END

.

.

Ini chapter paling panjang di ff ini.

Eotte?

Chap ini yang hilang waktu aku mau upload chap 14 dan harus ngerombak ulang.

Menurut ku chap ini kurang greget, masih greget chap 19 yang hilang itu,tapi chap ini lebih panjang dari chap yang ilang itu.

Sedih yak lo Chanyeol akhirnya ninggalan Sehun, padahal udah dilamar lho ee mereka udah nikah deng walau belum diresmiin kayak yang Sehun mau..

Gimana respon kalian tentang Chap ini?

Jangan bantai aku yah kkk~~

Mau di End skrg apa TBC nih? Hiiihiii

Terima kasih yang setia nunggu ff ini, yang udh setia review, yang udh mau ninggalin jejak paranormal eeh? Terima kasih yang udh fol/fav juga.

Ayo donk yang intip intip masih mau diem aja? Nanti aku beralih ke WP lho biar bisa diprotect kkk~~

Ditunggu reviewnya untuk Chap ini dan aku gak bisa janji bwt kelanjutannya hahahahahaha


	21. Chapter 20 END

**LUNE ROUGE**

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Choi (Oh) Siwon, EXO, etc

Cast bertambah seiring jalannya cerita ^^

GS : Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Xiumin, Lay

Cerita ini hanya imajenasi penulis mohon maaf jika ada ketidaksesuaian ejaan atau hal-hal lain. Terinspirasi dari kejadian Red Fullmoon akhir bulan September. Terinspirasi dari anime Vampire Knight dan film the Twilight Saga.

Saya tunggu review juga kritik sarannya ^^

 **NO PLAGIAT** ^^

.

.

Chap 20

Satu bulan sejak pertempuran itu Sehun tidak pernah lagi menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul. Sehun memilih tinggal bersama di vila itu sendirian. Ya. Awalnya Sehun ingin tinggal di vila itu sendirian, namun mereka tidak membiarkan Sehun melakukan itu. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Kris, Chen, Suho, Lay, Tao, dan Xiumin menemani atau lebih tepatnya menjaga Sehun di vila itu, setiap hari sabtu Luhan dan Kai akan menginap disana dan kembali ke Seoul pada hari minggu sore.

"akh no-nona Se-hun" ringis Kris ketika Sehun menancapkan taringnya dipergelangan tangannya dan mulai meminum darahnya.

Sudah hampir dua minggu Sehun mengonsumsi darah dalam jumlah yang sedikit lebih banyak dari sebelum seluruh jiwa vampirenya bangkitnya. Mereka memakluminya karena kini merekalah yang menjaga Sehun, memenuhi semua kebutuhan Sehun dan rela memberikan darah mereka untuk Sehun minum.

"hahh..." helaan nafas Sehun setelah meminum darah Kris membuat mereka yang ada disana menyengritkan dahinya.

"apa ada yang nona Sehun pikirkan?" tanya Xiumin, orang selain Baekhyun yang berani membuka pembicaraan dengan Sehun setelah perubahan kedua Sehun.

"aku merindukan Chanyeol oppa" lirih Sehun dengan tatapan kosongnya, membuat mereka hanya menunduk, tak berani menatap sang pureblood itu.

"mau saya antarkan menemui tuan muda?" tanya Xiumin

"kalian juga merindukan oppa bukan?" tanya Sehun balik, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya diikuti yang lain.

Langkah mereka menuju ruang bawah tanah vila ini dengan melewati tangga spiral hingga bertemu sebuah pintu kokoh dengan ukiran Phoniex dan Angin. Lambang Chanyeol dan Sehun yang entah sejak kapan ruangan yang baru mereka tahu itu berada. Pintu ruangan terbuka ketika mata merah Sehun menyala, bersamaan dengan itu hawa dingin menusuk kulit langsung mereka rasakan.

"nona Sehun pakailah ini" ucap Baekhyun yang memakaikan jubah bulu berwarna abu-abu dibahu Sehun untuk menghangatkan Sehun.

Mereka melangkahkan kaki diruang bawah tanah yang sama indahnya dengan ruangan ruangan lain di vila. Lantai marmer yang berkilau itu nampak bersih meskipun tidak ada sekalipun orang menjamah ruang tersebut. langkah mereka yang semakin dalam memasuki ruang bawah tanah itu terhenti ketika mereka melihat sebuah kristal es besar dengan tetesan darah yang masuk kedalam kristal tersebut yang berada ditengah tengah ruangan tersebut.

"tuan muda kami datang bersama dengan nona Sehun" ucap mereka sambil membungkukkan badan kepada sosok yang tertidur didalam kristal es itu.

"oppa bogoshippo" lirih Sehun, "kapan oppa akan bangun? Bukankah Lay sudah menyembuhkan oppa? bukankah oppa sudah menyiapkan cincin untuk pernikahan kita? oppa mianhae seharusnya aku mendengarkan oppa saat itu" lirih Sehun dengan nada bergetar.

 _#flashback_

 _Luhan memasang kekkai paling kuat yang bisa dibuatnya sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Tepat setelahnya sebuah ledakan besar bersamaan dengan teriakan Sehun yang memanggil nama Chanyeol. Ledakan itu reda dengan meninggalkan sebuah lubang besar dan hujan deras menggantikan salju yang turun._

" _nona Sehun sebaiknya kita membawa tuan muda keruangan bawah tanah vila ini" ucap Lay yang memberi kode pada Kris, Tao, dan Kai untuk mengangkat Chanyeo dan memberi kode pada Chen dan Suho untuk menahan Sehun_

" _andwe! Apa yang mau kalian lakukan pada Chanyeol oppa?" teriak Sehun sembari berontak ketika dirinya dan Chanyeol dipisahkan._

" _nona Sehun tenanglah ini demi kebaikan tuan muda" ucap Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan Sehun_

 _Xiumin maju kedepan ketika Sehun terus saja memberontak dan hamier tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan kekuatannya, dengan penuh penyesalan Xiumin mengeluarkan kekuatan lainnya yaitu membuat Sehun tertidur agar Sehun bisa istirahat dan menenangkan pikirannya._

" _mianhae nona Sehun, tuan muda" lirih Xiumin_

…

 _Chen dan Suho membaringkan tubuh Sehun di kamar utama, sedang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menyiapkan baskom dan handuk juga pakaian ganti untuk Sehun. Dibantu Luhan mereka membersihkan tubuh Sehun dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang lebih hangat._

 _Dilain tempat disebuah ruangan yang suhunya bahkan selalu minus itu, Lay tengah memeriksa Chanyeol yang tengah terbaring diatas sebuah meja marmer besar yang teramart dingin. Disisi lain ruangan tersebut ada Xiumin yang tengah membuat semacam bongkahan es yang sangat besar._

" _apa tuan muda masih bis-"_

" _aku harus menghentikan pedarahannya kemudian menutup luka ini, tetapi aku tidak bisa sendiri. Tolong kalian panggilkan Luhan, aku yakin dia punya beberapa mantra untuk pengobatan" pinta Lay dengan wajah lelahnya_

 _Dengan segera Tao keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan beberapa detik kemudian membawa Luhan yang membawa beberapa buku tebal._

" _Luhan kau pasti tahu atau mempunyai beberapa mantra penyembuhan, bisa kau bantu aku menyembuhkan tuan muda?" Tanya Lay penuh harap_

" _sebenarnya aku tidak tahu pasti tentang mantra penyembuhan ditambah ini penyembuhan untuk vampire dengan darah murni. Maka dari itu aku membawa buku-buku mantra pengobatan yang tadi aku bawa" jawab Luhan_

" _kalian carilah mantra yang bisa membantu disini, aku akan membantu Xiumin eonni membuat kristal es agar bisa bertahan lama" ucap Luhan yang diangguki Tao, Kris, dan Kai._

 _Mereka membutuhkan waktu hamper satu hari untuk menemukan mantra yang dimaksud Luhan, dan hampir bersamaan dengan Kristal es milik Xiumin yang sudah diperkuat dengan kekuatan magis Luhan._

" _kita kumpulkan semua darah kita yang akan kita tamping kedalam Kristal es itu agar tuan muda bisa bertahan hidup" perintah Lay_

…

 _Sudah dua hari Sehun mengurung dirinya dikamar dengan tidak ada seorang pun yang masuk kekamar yang selalu Nampak gelap disepanjang hari itu. Tidak ada yang bisa melanggar perintah Sehun bahkan Kai, SIwon dan Luhan pun tidak bisa masuk begitu saja kekamar Sehun._

" _kita belum memberitahukan perihal tuan muda yang selamat meski harus tertidur kepada nona Sehun" resah Baekhyun_

" _aku mengkhawatirkan nona Sehun melakukan hal-hal yang tidak tidak" ungkap Kyungsoo_

" _samchon apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Luhan kepada Siwon yang Nampak sangat khawatir_

" _kita harus masuk" ucap Siwon terkesan ada sedikit ragu disana_

" _tetapi samchon tahu bahwa perintah pureblood harus dipatuhi dan itu tidak bisa kita langgar apapun kondisinya" ucap Suho_

" _apa kalian ingin membiarkan Sehun mati tanpa tahu bahwa Chanyeol hyung masih hidup?" bentak Kai_

" _tidak semudah itu Kai" ucap SIwon, "manusia seperti kita yang mengetahui identitas pureblood wajib mematuhi semua yang dikatakannya tanpa memandang situasi dan kondisi" lanjutnya membuat Kai mengerang frustasi_

" _aku lebih memilih dibunuh oleh nona Sehun daripada dibunuh tuan muda atau melihat tuan muda kembali seperti dulu" ucap Chen tegas dan penuh penekanan dan dalam sekejap Chen menghilang_

" _aish anak itu benar-benar" gerutu Kris yang ikut menghilang_

" _aku rasa Chen benar" tambah Tao, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo_

" _mengapa mereka menghilang jika membuka pintu saja bisa" gumam Luhan yang berjalan mendekati pintu dan dengan kekuatannya kunci pintu terbuka._

 _Mereka yang berada dikamar Sehun merasa tercengang melihat gelapnya kamar itu, namun satu hal yang membuat mereka tercengang adalah Sehun yang tidak berada ditempat tidur yang sedikit berantakan itu._

" _bukankah sudah ku katakana, tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang boleh masuk kekamar ini!" ucap Sehun dingin dan tajam dengan manik merah menyala miliknya membuat semua yang ada disana terkesiap dan membalikan badan mereka._

" _kami hanya ingin memberitahukan bahw-"_

" _ka!" udap Sehun dingin memotong ucapan Baekhyun_

" _tetapi nona Sehun kami ingin memberitahukan bahwa tuan mud-"_

" _pergi!" teriak Sehun membuat mereka berjengkit kaget_

" _KAMI HANYA INGIN MEMBERITAHUKAN BAHWA TUAN MUDA SELAMAT DAN SEKARANG BERADA DIRUANG BAWAH TANAH VILA INI!" teriak Chen dengan suata cempreng membahananya mengalahkan Syahrono #oops_

 _Semua mata memandang Sehun dan Chen bergantian dengan wajah was-was apabila Sehun mengeluarkan kekuatan dan khawatir akan nasib Chen yang tidak hanya berani melanggar tetapi juga berani membentak seorang pureblood._

 _Brukk_

" _nona Sehun/Sehun" pekik mereka ketika Sehun yang tadinya terdiam, ambruk terduduk dilantai berlapis karpet bulu tebal. Mata mereka menatap khawatir dan panic saat Sehun mulai menitihkan air mata merahnya yang Nampak berkilauan sekalipun cuaca kala itu turun salju._

" _non-"_

" _hiks hiks oppa hiks hiks" isaknya_

 _#flashback off_

Semua menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sendu dan tatapan mereka teralihkan pada Chanyeol yang masih memejamkan matanya, tertidur didalam kristal es yang dibuat Suho dan Xiumin untuk menyelamatkan Chanyeol yang sekarat 1 bulan yang lalu.

"ugh..." Sehun reflek menutup bibirnya ketika dirasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak didalam perutnya.

Semua menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, sampai akhirnya Sehun mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan sebuah senyum dan air mata yang menetes dari sudut matanya.

"dia ada disini oppa" ucap Sehun dengan tangan kiri mengusap perutnya dan tangan kanan menyentuh kristal es itu.

"nona Sehun anda-"

"nona Sehun sebaik kita kembali ke atas, disini dingin dan tidak baik untuk anda juga kandungan anda" ucap Lay memotong pertanyaan mereka.

Sehun hanya diam saja ketika Lay menuntunnya meninggalkan ruang bawah tanah dan menaiki tangga menuju vila, sampai pada Sehun yang kini berbaring di ranjangnya. Sehun menggunakan kamar yang sama dimana pertama kali Chanyeol menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Sehun.

"ini adalah alas an kenapa anda meminum darah lebih banyak dari biasanya akhir-akhir ini" ucap Lay yang memeriksa Sehun, "apa ada lagi yang anda rasakan nona Sehun?" tanya Lay

"berapa usianya?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata

"sekitar 5 minggu nona Sehun" jawab Lay dengan senyum manisnya

"nona Sehun anda tidak boleh terlalu stress atau memikirkan hal-hal yang terlalu berat, itu bisa berefek pada janin anda" ucap Lay ketika menangkap wajah sendu Sehun.

"bisakah kalian tinggalkan aku sendiri?" pinta Sehun lirih

"tap-"

"baiklah jika itu yang nona Sehun inginkan. Jika, nona Sehun membutuhkan sesuatu nona bisa memanggil kami" ucap Lay memotong nada protes dari Chen dan Tao

Sepeninggalan mereka yang harus menyeret Chen, Tao, dan Kyungsoo agar mau ikut keluar dan membiarkan Sehun istirahat dengan susah payah. Sehun Nampak meringkukkan badannya memeluk sebuah boneka rilakuma berwarna pink hadiah dari Chanyeol ketika umurnya 3 tahun yang dinamai Pinku-pinku .

"hiks hiks" sebuah isakan lolos dari Sehun dengan kepala yang ditenggelamkan ke bonekanya itu. "oppa eottoke? Hiks hiks" isak Sehun yang berusaha diredamnya.

Malam itu mereka semua tidak tahu bahwa diruang bawah tanah tersebut lebih tepatnya Kristal dimana Chanyeol tertidur didalamnya mulai retak sedikit demi sedikit.

.

.

Malam hari ini minggu kedua dibulan Desember.

Sehun tengah menikmati salju yang turun dibalkon kamarnya. Nampak uap nafas yang keluar dari Sehun menandakan suhu yang memang sangat dingin ditambah Sehun yang tidak mengenakan pakaian hangat. Hanya sebuah sweater milik Chanyeol yang dibelinya dulu menutupi tubuh hingga diatas lutut, rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai panjang, kaki telanjangnya menyentuh langsung lantai yang dinginnya hingga menyentuh tulang itu.

Sehun memandang butiran butiran salju yang bisa ditangkap jelas olehnya dimana butiran itu turun secara perlahan dan terbawa angin pelan hingga jatuh pada pinggiran balkonnya.

"oppa bogoshippo" lirih Sehun sambil mengelus perutnya

"Sehunna" sebuah suara yang tertangkap oleh indra pendengarnya membuat Sehun tersenyum miris sambil tetap berada dipinggir balkon

"Sehunna" lagi suara itu terdengar hingga Sehun tanpa sadar menitihkan liquid bening miliknya

GREP

"nado bogoshippo" kini tubuh Sehun menegang sempurna ketika sebuah lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang begitu erat. Wangi tubuh itu, deru nafas teratur itu, suara yang dikenalnya, semua mengingatkannya pada satu sosok yang sudah tertidur selama satu bulan lebih itu. Sosok yang sangat dirindunya dan sosok yang menjadi ayah dari aegya yang masih berumur satu setengah bulan itu. Tanpa sadar Sehun menangis, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dengan isakan yang terdengar ketika orang tersebut semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"uljima chagia" usap sosok itu yang membalikkan tubuh Sehun menjadi menghadapnya dan membuka kedua tangan Sehun yang menutupi wajah yang basah karena air matanya. Kedua tangan sosok itu menangkup pipi dingin Sehun yang basah dan menghapus pelan liquid bening yang masih saja mengalir.

"hiks hiks hiks o-oppa hiks hiks bogoshippo" isak Sehun yang memejamkan matanya seolah sosok yang berbicara dengannya itu halusinasinya.

"Sehun buka mata mu sayang" ucap Chanyeol, namun Sehun malah menggelangkan kepalanya pelan, "buka mata mu Sehunna" ucap Chanyeol lagi dan kini dengan perlahan Sehun membuka matanya.

Mata sipit miliknya sedikit membengkak karena menangis, namun kini mata itu membulat lucu dengan masih terus memproduksi liquid bening. Salah satu tangan Sehun perlahan meraba wajah Chanyeol –sosok itu- perlahan dengan Chanyeol yang memejamkan matanya merasakan setiap jari jari Sehun menyentuh wajahnya.

BRUKK

"hiks hiks Chanyeol oppa hiks hiks hiks" tangis Sehun pecah sembari tubuhnya menerjang Chanyeol. Memeluk Chanyeol erat bahkan mungkin Chanyeol akan kesulitan bernafas karenanya.

Chanyeol merasakan tubuh dingin Sehun menerjangnya, memeluknya erat dengan tangis yang tak juga berhenti. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, namun rautnya berubah menjadi khawatir karena Sehun terlalu lama berada diluar dengan udara dingin. Ya, sekalipun Sehun vampire tetap saja Sehun bukan tipe yang akan baik-baik setelah diterpa udara dingin seperti saat ini. untuk itu Chanyeol membawa Sehun masuk dan mengunci pintu balkon dengan kekuatannya.

"hiks hiks" isakan kecil Sehun masih terdengar dan itu membuat Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sambil terus mengusap pelan punggung Sehun yang masih bergetar samar. Kini mereka tengah berada diranjang dengan Sehun yang masih memeluk erat leher Chanyeol yang berbaring.

"uljima Sehunna.. jangan seperti ini..." ucap Chanyeol lembut dengan tangan yang mendongakkan wajah Sehun yang sedari tadi ditenggelamkan ke ceruk leher Chanyeol. Ibu jari Chanyeol menghapus aliran liquid bening itu walau kembali liquid itu mengalir seperti sebuah sungai kecil diwajah Sehun.

"berhentilah menangis Sehunna, mata cantik mu seperti bola golf sekarang" ucap Chanyeol berusaha mencairkan suasana dan berhasil membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil

"bogoshippo oppa" ucap Sehun berusaha mereda tangisnya

"nado bogoshippo chagia" balas Chanyeol

"apa oppa sudah benar-benar tidak apa-apa? Oppa harus bertemu Lay untuk memastikan oppa baik-baik saja" pinta Sehun

"aniya, biarkan mereka istirahat. Ini sudah tengah malam" ucap Chanyeol membuat Sehun mengangguk pelan lalu kemudian tersenyum kecil.

Entah bagaimana awalnya ketika bibir mereka bersatu, berusaha menyalurkan semua rasa yang ingin mereka ucapkan selama ini. bibir Chanyeol melumat lembut bibir tipis Sehun, sedang Sehun terus menekan tengkuk Chanyeol agar tidak melepas pagutan mereka.

"eumhh.. mm.." suara desahan tertahan Sehun ketika tangan Chanyeol meremas pelan pinggangnya kemudian turun hingga sexy booty milik Sehun, meremas hingga Sehun mengeluh dan melepas pagutan mereka.

"o-oppa eugh..." desahnya karena bibir panas Chanyeol mengerjai dagu dan turun ke lehernya dengan tangan yang mengelus pahanya dan sesekali meremas sexy bootnya.

Gerakan cepat Chanyeol menandakan namja itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja seperti tidak pernah terluka parah hingga membuatnya tertidur 1 bulan lalu. Kini tubuh mereka tidak berbalut apapun dengan Sehun berada diatas Chanyeol, mendongakkan kepalanya ketika Chanyeol bermain di kedua gundukan kembarnya.

"akh sshh" rintih Sehun ketika satu jari Chanyeol mulai melakukan tugasnya dibagian bawah Sehun. desahan halus Sehun selalu membuat libido Chanyeol meningkat hingga tiga jari Chanyeol keluar masuk perlahan didalam lubang Sehun.

"AAHH..." desahan panjang Sehun menandakan yeoja itu klimaks untuk pertama kalinya.

"AKH appo..." lirihnya ketika Chanyeol langsung menghentakkan miliknya pada lubang Sehun yang masih terasa sempit itu.

Sehun bertumpu pada bahu Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol menuntun pinggulnya untuk naik turun dengan gerakan cepat.

"ugh kau sungguh sempit Sehun" ucap Chanyeol merasakan dinding vagina Sehun yang meremas juniornya hingga mencapai puncaknya.

Tak berhenti sampai disitu Chanyeol mengubah posisinya menjadi dibelakang Sehun dan kembali memasukkan juniornya melalui belakang yang langsung menyentuh titik nikmat Sehun membuat yeoja itu melengkungkan punggungnya.

"aahh... Chanh... aahh... ssth...toph.. aah..aahh..."

Ucap Sehun diselengin desahannya karena Chanyeol yang masih terus memompa tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lemas. Namun Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mendengarkan Sehun, salah satu tangannya memainkan gundukan kembar Sehun yang menggantung sedang dirinya masih menghujamkan juniornya dengan cepat. Bibirnya tak tinggal diam untuk membuat banyak bercak merah dan sesekali menancapkan taringnya untuk menghisap darah Sehun sedikit lalu kembali menjilatnya.

"SEHUUNNHH..." desah panjang Chanyeol menandakan pemuda itu tengah merasakan klimaksnya sedang Sehun langsung ambruk dengan nafas tersenggal.

"aahh..." desah Sehun sedikit meringis ketika Chanyeol mencabut juniornya. Sehun hanya diam ketika Chanyeol membenarkan posisi tidurnya yang tengkurap menjadi berada didalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"saranghae Park Sehun" bisik Chanyeol yang mungkin tidak lagi didengar Sehun yang tengah terpejam dengan raut wajah lelahnya yang teramat.

...

"eugh..."

Pagi ini atau mungkin lebih bisa dibilang pagi menjelang siang ini Sehun terbangun dengan pening dikepala yang membuatnya memejamkan erat matanya ketika akan bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Badannya terasa berat dengan seluruh persendian yang sepertinya tidak ingin digerakan akibat kegiatannya bersama dengan Chanyeol dini hari tadi.

Sehun melihat kesamping dan tidak mendapati Chanyeol disampingnya membuat dahinya menyengrit bingung, mata Sehun mulai berkaca-kaca ketika dirinya berpikir bahwa pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol hanya mimpinya karena keadaan ranjang mereka sangat rapi dan harum, ditambah dirinya yang masih mengenakan sweater Chanyeol.

"eungh..." lenguh Sehun ketika merasa ada yang melilit dibagian perutnya. Kedua tangan Sehun meremas perutnya ketika rasa sakit diperutnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Tiba-tiba pikirannya terpusat pada janin yang dikandungnya, membuatnya panik seketika dan memaksakan diri bangun dan beranjang dari ranjang walau masih merasakan pening yang luar biasa.

"L-Lay" lirih Sehun sambil berjalan bertumpu pada apa saja yang dilewatinya sampai dengan gagang pintu kamarnya. Sehun berhenti sebentar dan menunduk kala dirasa ada yang mengalir diantara turun melalui pahanya.

"hiks" sebuah isakan Sehun dengan air mata yang semakin deras keluar ketika mengetahui bahwa itu berasal dari bagian bawahnya yang samar terasa nyeri.

"Xiu" panggil Sehun lemah bersamaan dengan kesadarannya yang mulai menipis.

BRUKK

Dan semuanya gelap.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak tidur setelah melakukan kegiatannya bersama dengan Sehun hingga matahari nampak lebih bersinar. Namja itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, dan dalam waktu singkat membereskan semua kekacauan mereka semalam seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Bahkan Chanyeol dengan hati-hati memandikan Sehun dan hanya mengganti pakaian dalamnya saja.

Rencana Chanyeol hari ini adalah memberi kejutan untuk Sehun, jadilah kini dirinya berkutat di dapur dengan berbagai peralatan yang entah mau digunakan untuk apa.

"tu-tuan muda" sebuah suara terkejut membuat Chanyeol hampir memecakan piring yang baru saja diambilnya dari rak atas.

"Kyungsoo kau mengagetkan ku" kesal Chanyeol

"tu-tuan muda bagaimana bisa-"

"nanti saja akan aku jelaskan, bisakah kau membantu ku membuat kejutan?" pinta Chanyeol dengan terburu-buru mengingat ini sudah hampir pukul 9.

Namun yang dilakukan Kyungsoo malah menghilang dan membuat Chanyeol berteriak frustasi karena sedari tadi dirinya gagal membuat cake.

Tak sampai lima menit Kyungsoo kembali dan Chanyeol hampir meminta bantuannya lagi dengan memaafkan atas ketidaksopanan Kyungsoo tadi. Namun, semuanya lenyap diganti wajah datarnya ketika melihat Lay, Suho, Kris, Chen, Tao, Baekhyun, dan Xiumin muncul berurutan disamping Kyungsoo. Mereka memandang Chanyeol dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan tak percaya, bahkan mereka sampai membuka mulut mereka saking terkejutnya.

"tu-tuan muda kapan anda terbangun?" tanya Lay yang berani mendekat sambil memeriksa tubuh Chanyeol dengan healingnya.

"semalam" jawab Chanyeol singkat

"jadi ketika aku merasakan ada yang hilang pada kekuatan ku di ruang bawah tanah itu karena tuan muda bangun" gumam Xiumin pelan namun cukup menjadi jawaban bahwa yang berada dihadapan mereka memang Chanyeol, tuan muda mereka.

"seharusnya tuan muda beristirahat dahulu dan tidak melakukan kegiatan apa-apa" ucap Baekhyun

"apa sebaiknya kita membangunkan nona Sehun?" usul Chen membuat Chanyeol mengingat sesuatu.

"lebih baik kalian membantu ku membuat kejutan untuk Sehun daripada menanyakan keadaan ku" ucap Chanyeol cepat dan berkutat dengan peralatan dapurnya lagi. "yak! kenapa kalian menertawakan ku?" teriak Chanyeol ketika mendengar kikikan geli dari mereka. bagaimana mereka tidak terkikik geli ketika melihat untuk pertama kalinya tuan muda mereka itu mengenakan celemek rilakuma milik Sehun dan berkutat dengan beberapa coretan tepung diwajahnya.

"sebaiknya tuan muda duduk saja biar kami yang menyiapkan semuanya" ucap Kyungsoo dengan berusaha meredam kekehannya.

"benar kata Kyungsoo tuan muda" ucap Xiumin sambil memberikan tisu pada Chanyeol yang ditanggapi kerutan pada dahi Chanyeol, namun kemudian diambil Chanyeol untuk membersihkan wajahnya.

Mereka lebih tepatnya Kyungsoo, Lay, dan Baekhyun tengah berkutat dengan masakan mereka, sedang para namja dengan Xiumin tengah menikmati teh dan kopi sembari membicarakan keadaan perusahaan dan apa yang terjadi selama Chanyeol tertidur. Ditengah-tengah pembicaraan mereka, tiba-tiba saja Xiumin menghilang begitu saja dan otomatis membuat jantung Chanyeol berpacu.

"Sehun" gumam Chanyeol pelan

"ah iya tuan muda. Kami ingin mengucapkan selamat kepada tuan muda" ucap Lay sembari menata cake yang mereka buat sedari tadi.

"ne, tuan muda pasti akan lebih terkejut dibanding dengan nona Sehun ketika melihat anda nanti" tambah Chen

"maksud kalian?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah bingung

"seminggu yang lalu ketika kami bersama nona Sehun mengunjungi anda. Nona Sehun merasakan sesuatu pada perutnya dan kami juga merasakan hal yang sama karena selama 2 minggu nona Sehun meminum lebih banyak darah. dan itu menjawab pertanyaan tentang pola makan nona Sehun-"

"langsung pada intinya Lay" potong Chanyeol

"nona Sehun mengandu-"

"e-eonni nona Sehun palli" Xiumin yang semula menghilang, muncul kembali dengan wajah paniknya

"ada apa dengan Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol panik

"palli eonni" ucap Xiumin menarik Lay menuju lantai dua tepat kamar Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Pemandangan mereka ketika sampai dikamar tersebut adalah darah yang berceceran dan Sehun yang nampak pucat dengan keringat dan kerutan didahinya.

"Sehun" panik Chanyeol yang langsung mendekati Sehun yang tengah berbaring diranjang. Ya, Xiumin memindahkan Sehun ketika Sehun memanggilnya tadi.

"tuan muda, saya akan memeriksa nona Sehun, harap tuan muda dan kalian tunggu diluar" ucap Lay sarat akan perintah

Setelah hampir 30 menit menunggu, akhirnya Lay keluar dengan wajah lelahnya dan menatap Chanyeol penuh makna.

"nona Sehun mungkin lupa memberitahukan kepada anda bahwa saat ini nona Sehun tengah mengandung. Usia kandungan menginjak 6 minggu pada minggu ini. Trimester pertama ini kandungan masih sangat lemah dan karena itu nona Sehun harus lepas dari rasa stres dan lelah yang berlebihan. Saya tidak tahu pasti apa yang menyebabkan nona Sehun mengalami pendarahan tetapi ini bisa dipastikan karena nona Sehun melakukan kegiatan yang melelahkan. Ini bisa menjadi fatal jika tidak segera ditangani." Jelas Lay panjang lebar. "saya sudah berhasil menghentikan pendarahannya. Namun nona Sehun masih dalam kondisi lemah. Saya juga sudah menghubungi Luhan untuk membawakan beberapa tanaman obat. Silahkan anda boleh masuk tuan muda tetapi nona Sehun saat ini masih dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri" lanjut Lay

"gomawo Lay" ucap Chanyeol yang langsung melesat masuk.

Pandangan mata Chanyeol penuh dengan sesal ketika dirinya duduk ditepi ranjang sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun yang dingin. Chanyeol memandang wajah pucat Sehun yang Nampak berkerut pada keningnya seakan merasakan mimpi buruk atau mungkin nyeri sehingga dalam keadaan tidak sadar pun Sehun menyengritkan dahinya.

"mianhae Sehunna" lirih Chanyeol sambil mengusap keringat yang membasahi dahi Sehun yang tertutup poni yang lembab.

…

"eungh…" lenguh Sehun ketika dirasa sinar matahari masuk mengenai kelopaknya yang masih tertutup. Ketika kelopak bermanik hazel itu terbuka, hal yang pertama kali di lihatnya adalah jendela dan pintu kaca yang tidak terutup tirai membuat suasana kamar yang biasanya remang menjadi terang. Sehun merasakan adalah tubuhnya yang lemas untuk digerakan, bahkan untuk menggerakan tangannya saja sedikit sulit.

Ceklek

"Sehunna" pekik Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi

"o-oppa" lirih Sehun sangat pelan

"Sehunna maafkan oppa karena oppa tidak tahu jika kau mengandung. Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini? Apa yang sakit? Apa yang kau butuhkan?" Tanya Chanyeol panic

BRUKK

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, Sehun bangun dan menubruk Chanyeol dengan sebuah pelukan yang erat dengan tangis yang pecah, bahkan sampai terdengar ke bawah. Buktinya 10 orang lainnya yang entah tadi berada dimana kini mereka masuk ke kamar utama dengan wajah terkejut, namun sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi senyum diwajah mereka.

"nona Sehun sebaiknya anda istirahat dahulu. Anda masih lemah begitu pula janin anda" ucap Lay yang melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda Sehun berhenti menangis.

"aegya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara serak dan air mata yang masih mengalir

"anda sempat pendarahan kemarin, namun saya berhasil menghentikan pendarahan anda. Dan berkat bantuan tanaman obat dari Luhan, anda sadar kembali" ucap Lay

"Sehunnie, boleh aku tahu, kau habis melakukan apa sehingga kau sampai pendarahan? Bukankah Lay eonnie sudah pernah bilang tentang kandungan mu itu?" Tanya Luhan

Pertanyaan Luhan itu otomatis membuat wajah Sehun yang semula pucat menjadi merah merona. Namun sepertinya bukan hanya Sehun karena Chanyeol terlihat salah tingkah dengan pertanyaan Luhan.

"jadi kemarin nona Sehun telah bertemu dengan tuan muda dan kalian melakukan 'itu'? tuan muda berbohong pada kami ingin memberikan kejutan untuk nona Sehun?" lengkingan suara Chen itu membuat Sehun semakin menunduk malu sedang Chanyeol berusaha membangun imagenya.

"saya harap tuan muda tidak mengulanginya lagi" ucap Lay bijak

"ugh…" lirih Sehun mengalihkan perhatian mereka

"wae? Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir

"aku ingin bubble tea" pinta Sehun yang tanpa sadar mengeluarkan egonya sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata

"aigoo sepertinya nona Sehun tengah mengidam" ucap Kyungsoo

.

.

Ini bulan ke enam Sehun mengandung, perutnya semakin membuncit dengan nafsu makan yang lebih banyak dan tentu sifat manjanya yang semakin menjadi. Mereka kembali ke Seoul tepat usia kandungan Sehun berumur 2 bulan, dan tentu itu atas rengekan Sehun yang merindukan kedai didepan sekolahnya dulu. Mereka tidak mengadakan pesta pernikahan seperti apa yang Sehun inginkan dulu, mereka hanya melakukan sesi foto pernikahan layaknya pesta pernikahan.

"ugh kenapa oppa lama sekali?" gerutu Sehun yang duduk disebuah kursi berbentuk hampir seperti telur yang digantung pada sebuah tiang yang kuat disalah satu sudut ruang tengah. "apa aku susuk oppa saja?" Tanya Sehun entah pada siapa dan begitu melihat jam hampir makan siang, Sehun langsung melesat menuju kamar.

Tak sampai 20 menit Sehun sudah rapi dengan dress hamil selutut dengan bahan rajutan yang tebal, legging hangat sebagai pelengkap dengan sepatu boot bulu diatas mata kaki, dan mantol tebal yang sanggup menutupi perut buncitnya. Rambutna dibiarkan tergerai dengan sebuah bando menghiasi kepalanya.

"yosh! Kajja baby kita bertemu dengan daddy. Kau merindukan daddy kan? daddy juga" ucap Sehun diselingi kikikan kecil

Sehun meraih kunci mobil miliknya yang diletakkan dilemari dekat pintu keluar dan bergegas menuju lobi dengan langkah yang tentu pelan. Fyi, Sehun merengek diajari mengemudi sekalipun dulu Siwon pernah mengajari Sehun mengemudi, namun karena itu sudah lama sekali dan Sehun sama sekali tidak diijinkan mengemudi, oleh karena itu saat ini adalah kesempatan Sehun mengendarai mobil sportnya ke jalan, walau dengan resiko omelan Chanyeol nantinya jika mengetahui dirinya bepergian dengan mobil tanpa memberitahunya.

…

"selamat siang nyonya Park" sapa karyawan yang berpapasan dengan Sehun, yang dibalas Sehun dengan senyum cerinya. Karyawan Chanyeol kini sudah bisa menerima Sehun sekalipun masih ada karyawati yang masih belum bisa menerima Sehun.

Sehun terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan Chanyeol setelah bertanya pada sekretaris yang tentu saja Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang terkejut dengan kedatangan Sehun pun sempat mengomeli Sehun karena pergi tanpa meminta siapapun mengantarnya, namun berdalih pada babynya dan aegyonya akhirnya Baekhyun mengalah.

"oppa~~" panggil Sehun manja ketika dirinya masuk begitu saja ke ruangan Chanyeol

"Sehun" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada terkejut, "kenapa kau kemari? Kau kemari dengan siapa? Kau membawa mobil? Astaga kenapa kau tidak menghubungi oppa eoh? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada mu? Kau-"

CUP GREP

"baby dan mommy merindukan daddy" ucap Sehun manja sambil memeluk Chanyeol erat. Kebiasaan Sehun sejak mengandung adalah sifatnya yang semakin manja, seperti akan berada dipangkuan Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol duduk, menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Chanyeol, memeluk Chanyeol, dan lain-lain yang pasti Sehun cenderung tidka malu-malu melakukan skinship pada Chanyeol di tempat umut. Chen pernah menyebut Sehun sebagai kucing ketika bermanja-manja dengan Chanyeol ketika makan malam bersama dan tentu Chen langsung dihadiahi tangisan Sehun dan pelototan tajam dari yang ada disana terutama Chanyeol.

"baby kau nakal eoh? Kau harus bisa menjaga mommy, jangan membuat mommy kerepotan seperti ini" ucap Chanyeol yang menunduk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan perut buncit Sehun

"baby tidak nakal daddy, baby hanya melindukan daddy" jawab Sehun dengan aksen anak-anaknya.

"kau sudah makan?" Tanya Chanyeol

"oppa bisakah kita makan direstoran korea? Aku ingin makan masakan korea" pinta Sehun dengan puppy eyesnya

"tunggu sebentar, oppa akan meminta Kris dan Baekhyun untuk menangani kantor, setelah itu kita pergi makan siang" ucap Chanyeol yang diangguki Sehun.

Setelah urusan kantor Chanyeol serahkan pada Kris dan Baekhyun, mereka kini berada di restoran khusus masakan korea dengan meja penuh dengan pesanan Sehun yang membuat Chanyeol hampir keluar dari imagenya berwajah datar. Dua porsi bibimbap, dua porsi kimchi, dua porsi bulgogi, sampai disini adalah pesanan mereka berdua. Seporsi Chapchae dan Yangnyeom Tongdak (ayam goring khas korea rasanya manis pedas gurih).

"Sehunna, kau bisa menghabiskan semuanya?" Tanya Chanyeol disela-sela acara makan mereka

"tenang saja oppa, aku dan baby pasti bisa menghabiskan semuanya" ucap Sehun dengan lahapnya memakan semua makanan yang dipesannya sampai benar-benar memenuhi perutnya itu.

"oppa aku ingin bubble tea" pinta Sehun ketika mereka diperjalanan menuju sungai Han

"aigoo baby kau masih lapar eoh?" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus perut Sehun membuat keduanya terkikik

.

.

Hari demi hari berganti dengan minggu dan berganti lagi dengan bulan. Bulan ini usia kandungan Sehun genap 9 bulan, itu artinya mereka akan segera bertemu dengan buah hati mereka yang sudah mereka nanti-nanti.

Chanyeol sejak satu bulan yang lalu telah melimpahkan pekerjaannya pada Kris, Baekhyun, dan Tao, dan sibuk mempersiapkan keperluan aegyanya yang akan segera lahir. Masih sama seperti sebulan yang lalu, Chanyeol tengah memeriksa ulang segala kebutuhan aegyanya, mulai dari kamar tidurnya yang lengkap dengan ruang bermain dengan dinding yang ditempeli pelindung (pelindungnya yang di kamarnya triplets Song itu lho), lantai matras, semua berwarna soft dengan berbagai pernak pernik untuk aegyanya telah siap.

"oppa~~" rengek Sehun yang berjalan dengan susah payah menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah menatap beberapa pakaian baby mereka.

"waeyo? Kenapa wajah mu pucat?" Tanya Chanyeol yang mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sehun 100%

"ugh.. perut ku sakit" rengek Sehun sambil mengeluas perut besarnya.

"baby nakal eoh?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan tangan yang berada diperut Sehun dan Chanyeol selalu takjub dengan segala pergerakan bayi didalan kandungan Sehun.

"akh appo" ringis Sehun yang kembali merasakan nyeri pada perutnya, namun kali ini disusul dengan air yang keluar dari bagian bawahnya.

"Se-Sehun" Chanyeol masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi pada istrinya, sebelum dirinya bergegas menggendong Sehun dan mengambil sebuah tas besar yang disiapkan di ruang tengah.

"AKH appo~~ hiks hiks ini sakit oppa" ringis Sehun sambil terisak ketika kontraksi pada perutnya semakin menjadi-jadi

"ssttt sabar sayang, sebentar lagi kita sampai" ucap Chanyeol berusaha

CIIITT

Suara mobil Chanyeol yang direm dan berhenti tepat dilobby rumah sakit internasional Seoul itu memekakkan telinga sampai orang disekitar memperhatikan Chanyeol yang dengan wajah panic itu menggendong Sehun memasuki rumah sakit.

"Lay" panggil Chanyeol yang sudah mondar mandir didepan ruang bersalin Sehun

"mari tuan muda" ucap Lay yang bergegas dengan segala prosedur steril untuk memasuki ruang bersalin dengan Chanyeol dibelakangnya yang mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Lay.

"hiks oppa sakit~~" isak Sehun begitu Chanyeol berdiri disampingnya dengan pakaian operasi.

"sstt uljima Sehunna, demi baby" ucap Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun yang dibalas Sehun dengan genggaman yang lebih erat lagi..

"AARGHH..." jerit Sehun ketika kontraksi kembali terjadi dan ini lebih sakit

"nona Sehun ayo dorong lebih kuat lagi" ucap Lay memberi semangat serta memantau pergerakan bayi Sehun

"hiks appo hiks"

"sayang, kau pasti bisa, bukankah ini yang kita tunggu-tunggu" ucap Chanyeol berusaha setenang mungkin

"nona Sehun ayo lakukan sekali lagi" ucap Lay

"sayang sebentar lagi baby kita keluar, ayo sayang" ucap Chanyeol

Dengan satu tarikan nafas dan jeritan panjang dari Sehun, akhirnya membuat seorang bayi laki-laki mungil mengeluarkan suara nyaringnya sebagai tanda hadirnya dia didunia yang baru.

"chukkae nona Sehun, bayi anda namja dan mirip seperti anda" ucap Lay memperlihatkan bayi mungil yang masih berwarna merah itu.

"Sehunna gomawo sudah melahirkan buah cinta kita. Saranghae Park Sehun" ucap Chanyeol yang tanpa sadar menitihkan air matanya

"tuan muda, bisakah anda tunggu diluar. Kami akan membersihkan nona Sehun dan bayinya sebelum dipindahkan ke ruang rawat" pinta Lay melihat Sehun yang sepertinya tak sadarkan diri

"ne, gomawo Lay atas bantuannya" ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah berseri bahagia walau ada bekas air mata terharunya.

Diluar ruang bersalin ternyata Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Xiumin, Kai, Tao, Kris, Chen, Suho, dan Siwon sudah menunggu dengan wajah berbinar sama seperti Chanyeol. Awalnya mereka juga merasa takut, khawatir, dan panic, namun setelah mendengar suara nyaring tangisan mereka mereka semua tersenyum lebar dengan saling berpelukan.

"tuan muda/ hyung/oppa/Chanyeol chukkae" ucap mereka bersamaan sambil memeluk Chanyeol tanpa canggung sekalipun

"namja atau yeoja? Bagaimana keadaan Sehunnie?" Tanya Siwon

"namja samchon, dan Sehun baik-baik saja hanya kelelahan" ucap Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya sekaligus harunya

"kapan kami bisa melihat bayinya?" Tanya Luhan antusias

"molla, Lay belum memberitahuku." Jawab Chanyeol, "sebaiknya kita menunggu diruang rawat saja, aku rasa sebentar lagi Sehun dipindahkan kesana" ucap Chanyeol selanjutnya.

…

"aigoo imut sekali mirip seperti Sehunnie" ucap Siwon yang tengah menggendong Park Minguk, bayi laki-laki Chanyeol dan Sehun dengan wajah mirip Sehun.

"appa biar aku yang menggendongnya" pinta Kai mencoba meraih baby Minguk dari Siwon

"eungh…" lenguhan dari Sehun yang mungkin terganggu karena keramaian ruang rawatnya membuat mereka diam sesaat

"oppa" lirih Sehun pelan

CUP

"gomawo nae sarang" ucap Chanyeol seteleh mengecup bibir tipis Sehun yang sedikit pucat

"dimana baby kita oppa?" Tanya Sehun berusaha menutupi rona diwajahnya

"ah chakaman" ucap Chanyeol yang menyeting tempat tidur Sehun agar Sehun bisa bersandar tanpa harus banyak bergerak.

"Sehunnie kau tahu baby Minguk sangat menggemaskan" ucap Luhan membuat Sehun menyengritkan dahinya lalu menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Park Minguk itu nama baby kita sayang" ucap Chanyeol bersamaan dengan Siwon yang mendekat

"baby Minguk sepertinya ingin bertemu mommy" ucap Siwon membuat pandangan Sehun teralih pada bayi yang berbalut selimut hijau muda yang tengah digendong Siwon.

"boleh aku menggendongnya samchon?" Tanya Sehun yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"hiks hiks" isakan Sehun keluar ketika tubuh mungil Minguk menggeliat seakan menyadari bahwa kini dirinya tengah berada dalam dekapan hangat ibunya.

Cup cup cup

Sehun mengecup wajah Minguk masih dengan tangis bahagia yang membuat suasana diruang rawat tersebut penuh dengan keharuan, bahkan Chanyeol kembali menitihkan air matanya.

"aku mencintai kalian" ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk Sehun yang tengah menggendong Minguk.

.

.

END ?

.

.

Akhirnya tamat juga ? *lapkeringet

Gimana nih endingnya? Happy ending kan?

Jangan minta sequel please soalnya ini udh panjang banget hehehe

Klo masih kurang nunggu ff selanjutnya aja yah, tentu pairnya beda-beda tapi yang jelas Sehun uke kok jadi untuk yang ini sepertinya gak ada sequelnya hehehe

Ada yang mau usul atau ada ide gitu?

Maybe aku mau bikin Krishun tapi masih belum tahu juga hehehe

Terima kasih untuk semua para paranormal (fans ff ku yang setia ninggalin jejak di kolom review), buat yang follow dan fav juga, dan buat para intip intip yang masih belum kasih jejak, nanti kalian aku panggil makhluk ashtral loh kkk~~~

Terima kasih banyak yang udah nungguin cerita ini sampai tamat hehehe

Sampai ketemu di ff2 selanjutnya.. annyeong ^^

.

.

EPILOG

.

.

Sehun menutup sebuah album foto yang sedari tadi dibukanya, ada tiga buah album foto yang dibukanya dan album yang baru saja ditutup merupakan album terakhir dari ketig album foto tersebut.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar ketika melihat waktu menujukkan pukul 10 pagi. Senyum mengembang diwajah cantik Sehun yang Nampak lebih dewasa dari 3 tahun yang lalu. Kakinya melangkah menuju tirai kamarnya dan membuka tirai tersebut sehingga cahaya matahari musim semi masuk dengan Cuma-Cuma.

"eungh.. Sehun/mommy tolong tutup tirainya/tilainya" protes dari jenis suara yang berbeda membuat Sehun melebarkan senyumnya.

"ini sudah siang, kalian harus bangun" ucap Sehun seraya memberi kecupan pada bibir Chanyeol dan Minguk.

Ya, ini sudah tiga tahun sejak dirinya melahirnya Minguk, yang kini tumbuh menjadi balita gembul yang menggemaskan. Albumnya yang dilihatnya tadi merupakan album foto milik mereka sejak Minguk hadir ditengah-tengah mereka. Ada juga foto yang dipanjang, salah satunya yang menjadi favorit Sehun, sebuah figura yang besar berada diruang tengah dan kamar mereka, foto mereka bersama dengan Minguk. Itu merupakan kumpulan foto mereka dengan foto pernikahan Sehun dan Chanyeol berada ditengah.

"baby Minguk irreona hari ini kita akan ke taman bermaik, kajja palli" ucap Sehun yang mencoba membangunkan Minguk yang tengah tertidur dipelukan Chanyeol

"hahh.. kenapa sifat kalian berdua mirip sekali ckck" ucap Sehun melihat tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bangun dihari minggu cerah ini.

"oppa irreona bukankah kau berjanji pada baby Minguk akan ke taman bermain eoh? Palli irreona" ucap Sehun mengguncangkan lengan Chanyeol pelan dengan nada merajuknya

"hmm…" gumam Chanyeol yang semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada Minguk dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

"huffph.. arraseo. Kalian tidurlah sampai kalian puas. Mommy ingin jalan jalan sendiri saja" ucap Sehun yang kesal

"ANDWEE" teriakan nyaring dari dua namja yang tiba-tiba bangun dari tidurnya membuat Sehun nyaris terkikik. Pasalnya rambut berantakan mereka benar-benar mirip seperti tanduk dinosaurus kesukaan Minguk.

"mommy tidak boleh pelgi thendilian nanti mommy diculik olang. Nanti Minguk thedih kalena Minguk tidak punya mommy the-thexy Thehun mommy" ucap Minguk membuat Chanyeol terkikik dan membuat Sehun mengkrucutkan bibirnya sebal. Anak dan suaminya ini memang kompak jika urusan membuat Sehun jengkel.

"kalian pergi mandi, sudah aku siapkan air hangat" kesal Sehun yang keluar kamar dengan menghentakan kakinya

"daddy, thepeltinya mommy marah" ucap Minguk dengan kepala dimiringkan imut

"aigoo kau imut sekali baby Minguk" seru Chanyeol yang langsung menggendong Minguk menuju kamar mandi.

"kajja kita mandi sebelum mommy bertambah kesal" ucap Chanyeol disusul suara pintu dikunci.

…

Mereka mengunjungi Lotte World dengan permainan anak-anak yang hampir semua dicoba oleh Minguk sesuai dengan usianya dan tentu saja atas pengawasan Chanyeol. Mengapa hanya Chanyeol yang mengawasi? Yah tentu saja Sehun ikut serta dengan Minguk layaknya balita, bahkan Minguk bisa lebih dewasa dibanding Sehun ckckck

"daddy/oppa Minguk/aku ingin bubble tea rasa/latha choco" seru Minguk dan Sehun bersamaan setelah mereka puas bermain.

"aigoo kalian benar-benar" gumam Chanyeol dengan wajah tersenyum melihat kesamaan Sehun dan Minguk. "kajja kita makan siang sekalian, ini sudah lewat makan siang" ajak Chanyeol yang disambut seruan dari dua orang yang sangat disayanginya itu.

Mereka berada di restoran dengan design anak-anak, namun tidak hanya menyediakan menu untuk anak-anak tetapi juga menu orang dewasa lainnya. Makan siang mereka terlihat sangat menyenangkan dan bahkan tanpa mereka sadari mereka menjadi pusat perhatian disana. Kelucuan dan keimutan Minguk menjadi daya tarik tersendiri, karena Minguk penuh dengan keingintahuan yang tentu saja selama makan siang itu Minguk terus bertanya banyak hal sampai Chanyeol dan Sehun terkadang bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"daddy, kenapa bibi itu pelutnya buncit?" tanya Minguk sambil menunjuk seorang yeoja yang tengah berjalan menggandeng anaknya

"bibi itu tengah mengandung baby" jawab Chanyeol

"mengandung itu apa daddy?" tanya Minguk lagi

"mengandung itu artinya diperut bibi itu ada adik bayi" jawab Chanyeol lagi

"MWO?" pekik Minguk nyaring, "daddy kita halus menyelamatkan adik bayi yang dimakan bibi itu" seru Minguk yang berusaha turun dari kursi tinggi miliknya sambil menarik-narik kemeja Chanyeol yang tentu saja itu membuat semua perhatian teralih pada Minguk.

"baby, bibi itu tidak memakan adik bayi. Tetapi bibi itu merawat adik bayi sampai adik bayi lahir" ucap Sehun lembut yang mengambil alih Minguk menjadi digendongannya, sementara Chanyeol membungkuk minta maaf pada pelanggan disana. "dulu Minguk juga ada diperut mommy sampai akhirnya Minguk lahir dan melihat dunia" terang Sehun sambil menyuapkan makanan untuk Minguk yang nyaman berada didalam gendongannya.

"dulu Minguk dipelut mommy? Mommy makan Minguk?" tanya Minguk dengan wajah berpikir yang imut

"aniya, mommy tidak mungkin memakan Minguk baby yang imut ini. mommy hanya menjaga Minguk didalam perut mommy sampai Minguk boleh keluar dari perut mommy dan bisa bersama dengan daddy dan mommy seperti sekarang" jelas Chanyeol yang kini mengambil alih gendongan Minguk

"pelut mommy kan kecil daddy, thedang Minguk bethal, apa dithana cukup untuk Minguk?" pertanyaan Minguk kali ini membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol terdiam sebelum Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Minguk

"bukankah mommy hebat? Minguk bisa berada didalam perut mommy yang kecil itu sampai Minguk lahir. Dulu Minguk sangat kecil ketika berada diperut mommy, tetapi mommy merawat Minguk sampai akhirnya Minguk lahir. Bahkan setelah Minguk tidak berada diperut mommy, mommy masih merawat Minguk" jelas Chanyeol

"Minguk thayang mommy" seru Minguk dengan melakukan aegyo yang membuat pelanggan lain disana menjerit tertahan.

"nado baby. Mommy menyayangi mu dan daddy" ucap Sehun dengan eyesmilenya.

.

.

Mereka menghabiskan sisa waktu dengan ikut serta di festival lampion yang diadakan di sungai Han. Minguk selalu menjadi balita menggemaskan dengan keingintahuan yang besar karena disepanjang festival kembali menanyakan hal-hal yang membuatnya penasaran. Sehun sempat memarahi Chanyeol karena memberikan tteobboki untuk Minguk hanya karena Minguk merengek ingin mencoba makanan milik Chanyeol dan berakhir dengan Minguk yang menangis karena pedasnya rasa tteobboki itu.

Waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul 11 malam ketika festival hampir mencapai puncaknya yaitu menerbangkan lampion sesi kedua. Sesi pertama dilakukan untuk para anak-anak yang ikut hadir dan tentu saja dengan lampion yang tidak sebesar milik orang dewasa. Minguk tertidur lelap digendongan Chanyeol setelah menerbangkan lampion sesi pertama selesai dan kini dirinya menikmati waktu berdua bersama Sehun.

Mereka memilih duduk disebuah bangku dibawah pohon rindang tak jauh dari lokasi menerbangkan lampion. Mereka memilih duduk karena Sehun yang tidak tega dengan Chanyeol yang memang sedari tadi menggendong Minguk, lebih dari 2 jam mungkin Chanyeol menggendong Minguk.

"tiga tahun" gumam Chanyeol membuat Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya yang sedari tadi menatap lampion-lampion yang berterbangan, alisnya mengkerut sesaat sebelum berganti pada senyum manisnya.

"ne, sudah tiga tahun" ucap Sehun, "tetapi aku rasa lebih dari tiga tahun oppa" ucap Sehun dengan telunjuk yang berada dibawah bibir dengan bibir sedikit mengkrucut

CUP

"o-oppa" gugup Sehun merona

"jangan mengkrucutkan bibir mu ditempat umum Sehunna" ucap Chanyeol watados

"ish itu bukan salah ku. aku kan tidak sengaja dan itu reflek oppa~~" rengek Sehun membuat Chanyeol terkikik

"kau ini sudah menjadi istri dan seorang ibu Sehunna, tetapi sifat mu masih seperti anak TK" ucap Chanyeol semakin membuat Sehun mengkrucutkan bibirnya dengan pipi digembungkan dan tangan bersedekap.

"jadi oppa tidak suka lagi pada ku? aku memang seperti ini. kalau oppa tidak bisa menerima ku ya sudah" kesal Sehun sambil beranjak

GREP

Namun sebelum itu Chanyeol menahan tangan Sehun agar tetap duduk disampingnya, lalu memegang dagu Sehun dan mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga kedua bibir menyatu membuat sebuah lumatan kecil yang manis.

"Park Sehun, bukankah sudah aku katakan seperti apapun dirimu aku akan menerima mu apa adanya. Bahkan ini sudah aku lakukan sejak kau masih bayi. Kau tahu aku pernah menggantikan popok mu dulu, dan ak-"

"oppa jangan bawa-bawa masa lalu~~~" rengek Sehun ketika Chanyeol ingin menceritakan masa kecil mereka yang tentu saja setiap perkembangan Sehun, Chanyeol selalu mengikutinya.

"aigoo manisnya" seru Chanyeol melihat Sehun merona hebat karenanya

"ish oppa menyebalkan" kesal Sehun sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah lampion yang sudah sangat jauh dan hanya bercahaya seperti bintang.

Chanyeol bisa melihat senyum manis Sehun yang sampai sekarang tidak pernah bosan dilihatnya, mirip Minguk batin Chanyeol.

"eungh..." lenguh balita yang sedari tadi tidur terlelap membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun menatap Minguk yang tengah mengucek matanya yang masih tertutup. "mom dad popo" suara serak Minguk yang setengah merengek itu membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun tersenyum. Aah baby Minguk memang menggemaskan seperti mommynya, batin Chanyeol dan author (abaikan author).

CUP CUP

Chanyeol dan Sehun bergantian mengecup bibir Minguk dan setelah senyum manis Minguk perlihatkan walau dalam keadaan mata terpejam karena kantuk, sebelum akhirnya terlelap tidur dengan dengkuran halus.

"oppa kajja kita pulang, kasihan baby Minguk" ajak Sehun

"kajja"

Mereka berjalan dengan Minguk yang berada digendongan Chanyeol dengan satu tangan, sedang tangan lain menggenggam tangan Sehun. mereka berjalan menghiraukan komentar orang-orang yang melihat mereka, tidak ada komentar negatif hanya pujian dan kekaguman yang mereka dengar membuat mereka tersenyum simpul.

...

Sehun berdiri di balkon kamar memandang rembulan yang nampak bersinar setelah memastikan Minguk tertidur dengan nyaman diranjang mereka.

GREP

"oppa kenapa kau selalu mengagetkan ku?!" kesal Sehun ketika Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang membuat kulitnya yang berbalut dress tidur berbahan sutra itu menyentuh dada bidang Chanyeol yang telanjang

"kau tidak kedinginan hem?" tanya Chanyeol yang menggesekkan hidungnya ke ceruk leher Sehun yang kebetulan rambutnya digelung asal.

"ugh a-anni oppa eungh..." jawab Sehun diselingi lenguhan akibat ulang Chanyeol

HAP

Dalam sedetik Sehun sudah duduk dipinggiran balkon dengan rambut tergerai dan wajah memerah. Sehun selalu membuat Chanyeol terpesona dalam keadaan apapun, bahkan dengan balutan sutra yang biasa mereka kenakan untuk tidur saja Sehun sudah nampak sexy dan menggoda. Jika itu pemikiran Chanyeol, maka pemikiran Sehun adalah Chanyeol selalu membuat Sehun tersipu dalam keadaan apapun, apalagi jika Chanyeol topless. Hal itu memang dilakukan Chanyeol sejak mereka menikah ani lebih tepatnya sejak mereka pindah ke apartemen.

Hey, sejak kapan bibir mereka menyatu? Ish dasar Cahyo mesum (abaikan author yang jones ini #oops kkkk~~~)

Chanyeol melumat bibir Sehun dengan lembut, tidak tergesa-gesa sama sekali seakan ingin menikmati lebih lama sari-sari manis dari bibir pink tipis nan menggoda milik istrinya itu. Sehun sendiri menikmati lumatan Chanyeol dan membalas dengan lumatan dan gigitan kecil dengan kedua tangan yang mengalung dileher Chanyeol sedang jari-jari lentiknya memainkan helaian rambut Chanyeol lembut.

"eungh~~" lenguh Sehun ketika Chanyeol merapatkan tubunya mereka, membuat kaki Sehun terbuka lebar dan hampir bertubrukan dengan junior Chanyeol yang menggembung.

FLOP

"aah~" desah Sehun saat pagutan mereka terlepas

"gomawo Sehunna telah menjadi istri yang sempurna untuk ku dan melahirkan baby Minguk juga menjadi ibu yang sempurnya untuknya" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap saliva disudut bibir Sehun, "jeongmal saranghae Park Sehun" lanjut Chanyeol yang kemudian kembali melumat bibir Sehun sebelum Sehun sempat menjawab.

"nado saranghae Park Chanyeol" batin Sehun

.

.

END / FIN / TAMAT

Akhirnya aku bisa nyelesein chap terakhir ff ini dengan baper karena kangen Taohun moment huuuhhuuu

Seharusnya sebelum tahun baru kemarin udah bisa aku post tapi karna aku lagi kangen banget m Taohun moment jadilah chap ini sedikit terbengkalai.

Gimana endingnya? Absurd kan?

Huks kangen Taohun moment deh asli gak tahu kenapa kangen m dua orang itu si Panda China sama si Princess Hunnie huuuhuuuu

Terima kasih banyak untuk para Paranormal yang udh bersedia meninggalkan jejak paranormal kalian di kolom review..

Terima kasih kalian udah setia nunggu ini ff abal-abal mpe tamat walau sempat terkatung-katung di chap 19 yang masih bikin nyesel soalnya pake acara ilang huks huks

Terima kasih untuk followers dan fav juga tukang intip (hati-hati bintitan hehehe #peace V(^_^) hehehehe)

Sampai ketemu di ff selanjutnya (klo bikin lagi hehehe) terima kasih untuk semuanya..

Saranghae ^^


End file.
